Le cas des hiboux électroniques
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Draco est obligé de suivre le cours d'Etudes moldues et d'avoir un correspondant moldu via internet. Une contrainte : silence sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.Slash DM BZ
1. Vendredi 9 décembre

**Vendredi 9 décembre **

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject: premier contact **  
**Date : Vendredi 09/12/05 15:50 **

Bonjour,

Je sais pas trop quoi dire, ce genre d'échange est tout nouveau pour moi.  
J'espère que tu seras plus motivé(e) que moi, en attendant, j'attends de tes nouvelles.  
Si tu ne réponds pas, je crois que je ne t'en voudrais pas trop.

Peut-être à bientôt.

l'Ange désincarné qui hante le réseau informatique et qui aime les sucettes...

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject: RE : premier contact  
Date : Vendredi 09/12/05 19:19**

Salut…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire également…

Euh.. C'est un peu un module obligatoire dans notre école… Enfin, vu ta motivation, ça doit être pareil pour toi…

On doit dire quoi dans ce genre d'échange ?

SE

P.S. T'es une fille ou un garçon ?


	2. Dimanche 11 décembre

**Dimanche 11 décembre **

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : ah! ces profs!  
Date: Dimanche 11/12/2005 12:46**

Salut!  
De savoir que c'est une obligation pour toi aussi, ça me rassure tout à coup... C'est bizarre, non? Mais on me dit souvent que je suis bizarre, donc c'est pas grave.  
Pour nous aussi c'est obligatoire. Des fois je me demande ce que les profs ont dans la tête pour nous sortir des idées aussi débiles!  
Enfin, ça n'est pas que c'est pas intéressant... D'ailleurs, j'adore ton pseudo. Il est super sympa.  
On pourrait peut-être commencer par nos centres d'intérêts?  
Enfin, je peux pas trop m'étendre aujourd'hui, j'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire et j'ai encore rien foutu cette semaine, il faut que je fasse tout maintenant... Il faut que j'apprenne à m'y prendre plus tôt, c'est ce que me disent tout le temps mes 'chers' camarades de classe (un bon tas de débiles avec seulement quelques uns qui sortent du lot, mais assez incompatibles avec mon caractère, dommage...)  
Bref, à toi l'honneur!  
A bientôt petit serpent...

Ton Ange...

ps : à ton avis? fille ou garçon? ; )

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-cady--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : dimanche pluvieux  
Date: Dimanche 11/12/2005 19:21**

Il n'y a rien de « bizarre » à cette obligation, nos écoles sont jumelées, donc fatalement, nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais j'approuve tes propos : les professeurs ont des idées saugrenues parfois !

Je suis comme « le tas de débiles » de ta classe. J'ai rarement du travail le week-end, je travaille aussitôt le travail donné. Le week-end, je glande…

Non, je mens. Je joue dans l'équipe de basket de notre école et le samedi je m'entraîne.

Un esprit sain dans un corps sain !

(Enfin qu'en semaine, parce que le vendredi et le samedi soir, ni l'esprit ni le corps ne sont sains…)

Heureusement d'ailleurs que j'ai pas eu de travail à faire aujourd'hui : j'ai passé la matinée la tête dans la cuvette et l'après-midi sous la couette.

Mes centres d'intérêt ? Les cours sont acceptés ? J'aime beaucoup la chimie et les mathématiques, dans lesquels j'excelle. Et quand on a assez de talent, on peut détourner ces deux matières et en faire des activités plaisantes pour le week-end…

Sinon, je joue donc dans l'équipe de l'école, enfin, il y a quatre équipes et nous faisons régulièrement des matches les unes contre les autres. J'aime bien courir aussi le soir, au clair de lune et m'occuper de moi.

J'aime lire aussi, mais des livres de chimie… Pas de quoi avoir des discussions passionnantes. Peu de personne s'intéresse à cette matière.

J'apprécie la musique, je joue du piano depuis l'âge de quatre ans.

Sweet Candy, garçon ou fille ?

Attribution de surnom, tentative de séduction assez rapide, tu ne demandes pas ce que moi je suis, tout ça me laisserait penser que tu es une fille. Pourtant, lors de ton précédent mail, « Ange » est accordé au masculin… « Ange » est un mot rarement accordé en genre, je me demande pourquoi… Pourquoi le genre masculin prédomine-t-il ? Les anges ne sont-ils pas asexués ? Une ange. C'est si rarement employé… Ainsi, tu pourrais être une fille malgré le « désincarné ». Enfin, je ne suis pas spécialiste en syntaxe et rhétorique. Le seul adjectif, hormis « désincarné », que tu t'attribues est « bizarre ». Il ne me permet donc pas de savoir si tu es une fille ou un garçon.

Je dirai juste que tu as une approche féminine et comme l'habit ne fait pas le moine, je ne me prononce pas encore. J'attends des preuves… ou ta réponse…

SE qui va succomber à un chocolat chaud sous sa couette.

P.S. Et moi, que suis-je ? Fille ou garçon (nos équipes sont mixtes)


	3. Lundi 12 décembre

**Lundi 12 décembre **

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : le rayon de soleil du début de semaine  
Date : Lundi 12/12/05 22:26**

Bonjour.

Ta réponse si rapide m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai été très étonné que tu répondes si vite... et un dimanche. D'autant que visiblement, ton week-end a été très mouvementé.

Pourtant... Je dois t'avouer que ton analyse de ma personnalité me gêne un peu. Parce que je suis assez d'accord avec toi et ça me perturbe. D'autant que tu ne me connais pas et je ne pense pas que le peu que j'ai dit soit un grand indicateur.  
Je serais donc à ce point un livre ouvert? Je ne pense pas. Ce que je trouve très très étrange, c'est que les gens qui m'entourent semblent m'avoir moins cerné que toi. Pourquoi?

Et voila, je recommence. Je tourne en rond. Je me focalise sur un détail pourri qui me ronge.  
Très psychotique, non? Et très... féminin, non?  
Pourtant, au risque de te décevoir, je suis un garçon. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que ça te déçoive, mais... bon, bref. Je m'égare encore.

On est pas là pour faire mon analyse comportementale (sinon on en aurait pour des années...) mais pour faire un échange culturel.

Tu dis aimer le sport et en faire beaucoup. Le 'sport' que je pratique va sûrement te sembler 'très féminin' encore une fois, car j'excelle dans presque toutes les danses. C'est un art qui demande beaucoup de travail, de concentration et d'endurance. Je fais aussi du jogging pour entretenir ma forme et j'ai une souplesse digne d'un gymnaste, ce qui est plutôt sympa pour la danse.

Côté cours, je préfère les sciences naturelles, en particulier l'étude des plantes. Certaines ont vraiment des propriétés intéressantes... Je suppose que ça rejoint le genre de déviance que tu pratiques toi-même en chimie.  
J'adore lire. Toutes sortes de livres et particulièrement les romans épiques. Et les histoires fantastiques. Et les romans policiers. Bref, tout ce qui permet de s'évader en quelques lignes. La poésie me fait frémir, mais plus la poésie 'cachée' dans un roman, celle qui s'exhale doucement d'un texte au premier abord anodin, à celle qui sort d'un livre ayant 'poésie' inscrit sur sa couverture. Le pouvoir des mots m'a toujours fasciné.

Je fais aussi de la musique, mais du violon. Je n'en ai pas joué depuis longtemps... Parfois je le regrette. Peut-être que je vais m'y remettre, mais je ne sais pas trop quand et où je pourrais m'exercer. Ici, on dort dans des dortoirs et franchement, je doute que mes camarades de chambrées soient très mélomanes.

Voila à peu près pour ma petite personne. A part ça, tu as une grande famille?  
J'ai moi-même une mère magnifique (beaucoup disent que je lui ressemble) et une petite soeur de 8 ans absolument adorable. C'est le rayon de soleil qui illumine mes vacances. C'est fou ce que les gamins peuvent aider à se ressourcer! Et toi, des frères et sœurs?

Mais bon, le temps passe et demain je vais avoir une tête de déterré en cours!  
Je te laisse donc jusqu'à la prochaine fois, en espérant que tu me répondes.

Ton Ange.

ps : ... quant à ton sexe... ma foi, je dirais garçon pour le côté direct. Mais un garçon avec un brin de psychologie? Ca serait une première.


	4. Mardi 13 décembre

**Mardi 13 décembre**

**From : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : A l'assaut du net  
Date : Mardi 13/12/05 10 :20**

Tu sais, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Le dimanche est une journée assez morte, il faut bien passer le temps. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, mon week-end n'a pas été mouvementé pour une fois. Une fois par mois, ma fiancée, enfin ma future et moi, sortons avec ses parents et ce samedi nous étions avec eux. D'où les nausées du dimanche sûrement. Enfin, nous sommes un couple libre et en dehors de cette sortie mensuelle nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple. Chacun voit qui il veut. Que fais-tu comme danse ? J'excelle dans les danses de salon (éducation qui veut ça) mais je préfère les boîtes de nuit. C'est les seuls moments où je m'oublie. C'est si agréable de se perdre dans la musique...

C'est dommage que tu ais cessé le violon, c'est si doux... Je ne peux pas jouer, un piano n'est guère transportable. Je ne joue que lorsque je rentre chez moi, à Noël. Pour tes coturnes... s'ils ne sont pas contents c'est la même chose !

Non, je n'ai ni frère et soeur. Juste un père (absent) et une mère radieuse. Il me tarde de rentrer chez moi d'ailleurs. Maman et moi passerons deux semaines tranquilles. Père ne sera sûrement pas là, comme d'habitude mais... tant mieux !

Tu vas un peu mieux par rapport à hier ?

SE, à l'assaut du net !

P.S. : je suis bien un garçon ! Bravo ! Quant à la psychologie... je ne pense avoir dit que tu étais un livre ouvert, je ne me serai jamais avancé à dire ça. Je suis le premier à penser qu'il y existe plusieurs "moi". D'autre part, observer les gens est une de mes activités préférées. Je détecte les points faibles de mes camarades et exerce des petites pressions sur eux. Ce qui me vaut deux sortes de rapports : soit on me craint, soit on me déteste. Mais cela m'est égal.

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com" **

**Subject : cette obscur clarté qui tombe des étoiles  
Date : Mardi 13/12/05, 12:04**

Re-bonjour petit serpent.

Oui oui, je vais mieux. En fait, hier c'était mon anniversaire et ça a toujours tendance à me faire tomber le moral. Je ne pense pas que mes camarades de classes soient au courant (et à vrai dire, je ne préfère pas, vu le niveau intellectuel de certains, ils m'auraient juste saoulé toute la journée) et cette année, même ma mère m'a oublié. C'est plutôt... pas important en fait. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, ça ne me fait plus rien. Quand on glisse dans la vie comme un fantôme en ayant l'impression d'observer les gens de loin depuis 18 ans, ça devient une habitude. Au mieux, on se retourne sur mon passage pour remarquer la finesse de mes traits ou la courbure de ma chute de reins (je ne me vante pas, je rapporte juste ce que j'entend dire sur moi), mais c'est tout. Jamais on ne dira de moi : "ce qu'il est sympa" ; "qu'est-ce qu'il est cultivé" ou "c'est mon meilleur ami, il me manque quand il n'est pas là".

Je crois n'avoir aucun ami. Par choix et par la force des choses.

Et voila, j'ai encore glissé dans le mélo. Toi aussi je vais finir par te faire fuir. C'est juste une question de temps, tu verras!

Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ta vie soit si marrante non plus. Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment tenir à ta fiancée, visiblement... C'est un mariage forcé? Tu m'as l'air de faire partie de la haute société et je sais que c'est encore monnaie courante dans ce genre de milieu. Je suis moi-même issu d'un milieu... plus qu'aisé, on va dire, mais heureusement ma mère ne jure que par ma petite sœur et m'oublie. Ca a parfois du bon!

Pour parler de carrément autre chose, comment sont tes chers camarades de classe que tu sembles terroriser (!). Finalement, avec ce que tu me dis sur toi, je ne devrais peut-être pas te raconter mes petits soucis d'intégration! Mais tu aurais du mal à t'en servir conte moi, vu qu'on ne se croiseras jamais... C'est peut-être parce que tu n'es pas de chair et d'os en face de moi que j'arrive à... communiquer avec toi. C'est assez étrange, c'est vrai.

Je vais devoir te laisser, je vais rater le repas de midi sinon.

A bientôt j'espère.

Ton Ange.

ps : au fait, avec tout ça je n'ai même pas abordé les sujets non larmoyants!

Je pratique tout style de danse : celles de salon, la salsa, la samba, le tango, le flamenco, quelques danses orientales et je m'initie à la capoeira depuis peu. Et je dois dire que tu m'as motivé pour que je reprenne le violon.

Ils n'ont pas de piano dans ton école pour que tu puisses jouer? Pas de cours de musique? De salle de bal? Je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien tu trouveras... ; ) Bon je dois vraiment y aller, sinon, je vais finir par rater mes cours en prime...

pps : peut-être que tu devrais essayer d'être moins corrosif avec tes camarades... Déjà que tu sembles assez seul chez toi, pourquoi recréer ce climat de solitude à l'école? Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi se cache un gentil garçon!

* * *

**From : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Re : cette obscur clarté qui tombe des étoiles  
Date :Mardi 13/12 17:20**

L'avis des autres est-ce si important ? Avoir des amis l'est-il ? Perso, je n'ai pas d'ami mais ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir. Je ne terrorise pas mes camarades mais là où j'étudie, la compétition est rude. Dès mon entrée, j'ai du me faire respecter. Là-bas c'est un nid de serpents. Tu tues ou tu crèves. J'exagère un peu certes... mais mes "camarades" ne recherchent pas non plus d'amis... Ainsi, dès le début j'ai du montrer de quoi je pouvais être capable.

Pour la salle de bal, ce n'est pas idiot mais jouer c'est... pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un hors si personne n'écoute...

Le mariage n'est pas forcé, enfin oui, mais elle et moi en acceptons les règles sachant pertinemment que nous prendrons respectivement amants et maîtresses. Vive l'aristocratie !

Je te laisse, je suis une espèce de délégué général, j'assure des permanences pour les étudiants et ma collègue va râler si je suis en retard.

SE

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com" **

**Subject : des étoiles plein les yeux  
Date : Mardi 13/12/2005 23:54**

Encore re-bonjour!

La journée fut longue mais prospère en plaisirs éphémères... du moins sur la fin. Et voila comment les étudiants se détendent de nos jours... Fumées un brin épicées, musiques envoûtantes... Telle est la décadence de notre belle jeunesse, tel est le plan incliné de notre vie qui bascule de plus en plus vers ce trou sans fin qu'est la mort. Mort au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Car vieillir, c'est mourir un peu...Où j'ai entendu ça? Mais comme vivre c'est vieillir, alors vivre c'est mourir? On dit bien que dès la naissance on est condamné à mort... Et si on choisissait le jour, l'heure et la manière... Que choisirais-tu, toi, cher Serpent? Tes yeux, jamais je ne les ai vus mais ils m'ont déjà envoûtés, hypnotisés. Je les imagine... comment, je ne sais pas. Je les sens sur moi, mais je ne les vois pas. Pas encore. Peut-être un jour. Je te le dirais.

Par tous les saints, je suis congelé!

Il n'y a donc pas de chauffage ni de pitié pour les braves étudiants qui rôdent tard le soir, exécutant quelque obscur devoir non obligatoire, purement optionnel mais aussi purement obsessionnel.  
Je t'ai déjà dit ce qui me fascinait? Les mots. Ceux qui roulent telle une vague sur une grève de fins galets... ce genre de plage où les pierres roulent sous les pieds en étant caresse et non blessure et où le ressac rappel le souvenir du cidre parfumé refluant dans sa bolée en terre cuite. MMmmm ce parfum, légèrement iodé... Peux-tu le sentir toi aussi? Il m'enivre ce soir...  
Les mots agencés correctement forment une douce musique qui caresse l'esprit comme une main experte peut caresser un corps. J'aime les mots...  
La pluie aussi, j'aime. Et l'orage. C'est beau un orage. Et ce que j'aime le plus en lui, c'est ce qui le précède. Cet infime moment où le vent tombe soudain... Le monde est suspendu à la prochaine bourrasque, celle qui portera la première goutte, celle qui libérera la colère du ciel. Le chant de la pluie est sublime, tu ne trouves pas? Et les arbres... N'as-tu jamais vu les arbres danser? Je me souviens, qu'enfant, je les regardais invoquer la pluie depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le ciel est noir, parsemé de lourds nuages de coton gris. Parfois un éclair de lumière déchire ce coton. Alors, les arbres assoiffés par l'été et sa sécheresse cruelle décident d'entrer en action. Ils se balancent, de droite et de gauche, leurs feuilles frémissent d'impatience, elles s'entremêlent comme autant de doigts joints dans une incantation. Et le ciel, attendri par tant d'efforts, verse des larmes et les nuages se déchirent pour libérer les torrents de pluie. Et ainsi, depuis des millénaires, le ciel perd devant le pouvoir suprême et ancestral des arbres vénérables.

Les volutes de fumée sont beaux eux aussi. Leur éphémérité les rend si ... ...  
... pardon mon doigt a ripé je sais plus trop où j'en étais. Je crois que je devrais aller dormir un peu, mon lit douillet m'appelle à grands cris. Il est impatient. Pourtant les draps seront froids alors pourquoi se presser?

Tu sais, un jour je voudrais oser un truc complètement délirant. Par exemple, on prend le petit déjeuné dans une graaaande salle à manger commune à toute l'école, toutes maisons et années d'études confondues. Un jour, j'aimerais monter sur la table, faire doucement glisser ma veste de mes épaules, retirer ma cravate, ouvrir quelques boutons de ma chemise blanche en ondulant sur quelques rythmes orientaux envoûtants. Et sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'école et de tous les professeurs j'exécuterais la plus sensuelle des danses... Il est vraiiiiiiment temps que j'aille dormir, je vais finir par dire des bêtises...Douce nuit, gentil et doux serpent. Pense à ton Ange, quelque part qui rêve des choses étranges, des étoiles plein les yeux... Je t'embrasse


	5. Mercredi 14 décembre

**Mercredi 14 décembre**

**From : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Une nouvelle chemise tous les matins, un(e) petit(e) ami(e) tous les soirs**  
**Date : Mercredi 14/12/05 14 :01**

Comment mes yeux t'envoûteraient-ils ? Ils sont froids et durs. Quant à moi, je suis calculateur, manipulateur, caustique et matérialiste. Comment peux-tu me qualifier de "gentil et doux serpent" ? Chez moi, il n'y a que ma peau qui est douce... Je suis un serpent qui mord et qui n'hésite pas à tuer - métaphoriquement parlant, évidemment !

Si je devais choisir l'heure, le jour et la manière de ma mort... Sûrement après le décès de ma mère. Je ne saurai lui causer de chagrin. Quant à l'heure... la nuit... Une nuit dégagée, pure, silencieuse. Non, au bord de l'océan. Je partirai bercé par les vagues, sur une plage de sable fin. Seul le disque d'argent troublerait les ténèbres vespérales. La manière... le poison. Celui que je répands tant chaque jour me reviendrait naturellement. Et toi ?

Pour moi, les mots ne sont que des agencements logiques obéissant aux lois de la Rhétorique et de la Syntaxe.

Tu n'as pas eu de chance de tomber sur moi. Il y a un camarade de promo qui te correspondrait plus je pense. Je peux lui en toucher un mot... Je ne le connais pas vraiment. En même temps, qui connais-je vraiment ? Mais bon, il est un peu bizarre lui aussi. Je l'observe parfois quand il lit tard le soir au coin du feu... Il semble ne pas être conscient des serpents qu'il y a autour de lui... Non que je me fasse du souci ! Il m'intrigue c'est tout... A part ça, il est très séduisant. Mais je ne fricote guère avec ceux de mon école. Il doit être du genre collant. On couche une fois avec lui et il s'imagine que l'on sort avec... Un sentimental...

SE

P.S. : au lieu de lire des livres de fiction, fais-toi offrir un dictionnaire pour Noël, tu orthographierais peut-être correctement les mots que tu chéris tant.

"Hâtons-nous de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne."

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com" **

**Subject : mais où avais-je la tête ?  
Date : Mercredi 14/12/05 15:00**

Va te faire foutre.  
Indique-moi l'adresse de ta mère, je la tuerais pour te permettre de débarrasser le monde de ta présence.  
Si tu méprises autant les gens qui ont un coeur ou un tantinet de sentiments, c'est vraiment dommage pour toi, tu passes sûrement à côté de la vie. Mais reste froid et caustique, tu as raison, comme ça rien ne te touchera jamais et tu ne souffriras jamais.

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com" **

**Subject : une dernière remarque  
Date : Mercredi 14/12/05 15:00**

Une dernière petite remarque (désolé d'en rajouter, mais on est comme ça, nous, les gens sentimentaux) : j'espère qu'un jour il t'arrivera une belle grosse crasse pour te ramener sur terre. Et crois-moi, ce jour là, tu vas pleurer et ça fera plaisir à tout ton entourage.

Pense à moi ce jour-là (parce qu'il arrivera sûrement), et si tu peux même m'envoyer un petit mail pour me prévenir, ça me fera sauter de joie.

Merci d'avance.

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com" **

**Subject : (sans objet)  
Date : Mercredi 14/12/05 15:14**

Des gens comme toi, j'en fréquente tout les jours. Moi aussi je vis dans un nid de serpents, et crois-moi que je m'exprime de façon littérale. Mais je crois que même le pire d'ici ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.  
Bravo, tu as battu en quelques lignes seulement le roi des prétentieux. Vous seriez sûrement de grands ennemis car vous vous feriez concurrence dans le domaine de la fourberie et du persiflage. Je parie que tu dois être le genre de gars de faible carrure, sûr de sa supériorité intellectuelle et physique sur tout le monde et flanqué d'un ou deux crétins costauds pour protéger tes arrières au cas ou une des tes 'victimes' voudrait te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds du temps à t'écrire ça puisque de toute façon ça te passera au-dessus de ta jolie tête.

* * *

**From : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Excuse-moi  
Date : Mercredi 14/12/05 16:56**

Je suis désolé de mes paroles blessantes... Je n'aurai pas du... Je sors d'une liaison où pour la première fois j'avais ouvert mon coeur et il l'a allègrement piétiné et jeté aux ordures et j'ai pas l'habitude de parler, encore moins de moi et j'ai super mal et j'aurais pas du te parler ça, tu n'y es pour rien...

Excuse-moi encore...

SE, un peu triste d'avoir blessé son Ange...

"Hâtons-nous de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne."

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com" **

**Subject :et voilà...  
Date : Mercredi 14/12/05 22:15**

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi je suis là à te répondre?

Parce que tu m'as fait ton petit chantage affectif? Parce que tu me manipules avec ton 'oh... pauvre de moi... pour une fois que j'ai été gentil j'ai été bien puni'? C'est un message subliminal pour me faire comprendre qu'à être sensible, on se reprend toujours tout dans la figure?

Ou alors... peut-être que malgré tout, la véritable force des gens gentils, c'est qu'ils savent pardonner. Qu'ils savent oublier et surtout s'oublier eux-mêmes face à la détresse des autres.

Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis moi-même, mais si tu veux parler de cette rupture, je t'écouterai toujours. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses en parler avec qui que soit d'autre, vu tes relations avec ton entourage, alors n'hésite surtout pas. Même si c'est une relation avec un autre garçon (c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre) je n'ai aucun tabous et surtout pas de ce côté là...

Ca fait du bien de parler, tu sais. Surtout des choses qui ne vont pas très bien. D'abord parce que choisir des mots pour décrire sa douleur, c'est lui donner une forme, une identité.

On peut ainsi mieux la cerner.

Et parfois, en discutant avec quelqu'un, on se rend compte qu'on est pas seul au monde face à ce problème, que cet autre est peut-être confronté à la même chose ou à quelque chose de similaire. Ou qu'il l'a déjà vécu. Et cette douleur on peut alors commencer à la comprendre.

A partir de là, tu pourras la transformer en autre chose. La douleur peut se doter d'une infinité de nuances... Elle peut se muer en force, en souvenir, en mise en garde... ou simplement disparaître.

Tout ça pour dire que je serai toujours une oreille attentive, quel que soit le problème. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas t'aider, ni te conseiller, mais au moins je t'aurais prêté un peu d'attention... et des fois c'est bien suffisant à un coeur solitaire.

Ton Ange...

ps : ... en relisant pour la énième fois ton avant-dernier message, certaines choses m'ont parues... obscures... "gentil et doux serpent" ? et pourquoi tu me parles de suicide?


	6. Jeudi 15 décembre

**Disclaimer **: Oscar Wilde et Le Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry (pour la signature de Snake Eye)

* * *

**Jeudi 15 décembre**

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-cady--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : un homme nouveau  
Date:Jeudi 15/12/2005 03:08**

Ca va tout va bien, reviens d'un trip à Londres, c'était cool. Drogue pas assez tassée + alcool à flot un super tatouage ! Vais me faire tuer par Père s'il est au courant ! Mais m'en fous ! Cours débile dans 4 h (enfin lever dans 4h) mais m'en fous !

T'écris plus longuement plus tard, si je me fais choper ici, maintenant... ça va gueuler ! (mais… m'en fous ! Le répète pas !)

Bonne nuit et doux rêves étranges !

" Hâtons-nous de céder à la tentation avant qu'elle en s'éloigne. "

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-cady--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : virée à Londres !  
Date:Jeudi 15/12/2005 10:07**

Salut de Londres !

J'ai séché mon cours du matin finalement ! J'étais prêt mais en traversant le hall, je n'ai pas pu. Une envie furieuse de sortir de cette école étouffante. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre, j'ai troqué mon uniforme contre un jeans déchiré, un gros (gros) pull col roulé et une paire de tennis.

Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? "gentil et doux serpent" ça vient de toi... pas de moi. C'est un peu un oxymore, non ? Quoique... tous les serpents ne mordent pas !

Je te parle de suicide car... tu m'en as parlé non ? Tu as demandé "Et si on choisissait le jour, l'heure et la manière de sa mort... Que choisirais-tu, toi, cher Serpent? " C'est pour ça que j'ai répondu ce que je choisirais... Je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicider !

Euh... je voulais dire autre chose mais j'ai oublié. C'est cool Londres la journée aussi ! Hier je suis parti après mes cours, je suis allé au ciné, puis j'ai grignoté un bout je sais pas trop où, puis boite de nuit (que je recommande chaudement, enfin faut aimer la zic !) mais ça me gonflait alors je me suis baladé, sous la pluie, les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant. Aujourd'hui, je vais me goinfrer de choses pas bonnes : donuts, hamburgers ou manger indien ! Oui, je vais manger indien !

Je vais pas trop traîner ici, je retourne à l'école cet aprem' quand même ! Je vais peut-être m'allonger dans Hyde Park, sur l'herbe encore humide. J'aime l'odeur de l'herbe après la pluie ! Le parc est si calme par rapport à la fureur avoisinante !

Je ne vais pas te saouler avec mes problèmes ( et je ne dis pas ça pour que tu me supplies d'en parler). Dans le film que j'ai vu hier (une rediffusion d'Arizona Dream) il est dit que "deux perdus ne font pas un trouvé". C'est dommage, j'aime bien ce concept ! Visiblement tu as des soucis également... Je ne te propose pas mon aide pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai rien vécu - rien de vraiment intéressant du moins - et que je suis novice dans les choses abstraites. Mais pareil, si tu souhaites discuter...

Bonne journée...

" Hâtons-nous de céder à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne."

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : ouppps !  
Date:Jeudi 15/12/2005 15:31**

Bonjour!

Content de voir que tu t'amuses bien aujourd'hui. C'est encore la meilleure attitude, de ne pas se laisser abattre.

Euh... comment dire... J'ai farfouillé un peu dans mon historique de messagerie et j'ai relu mon message de l'autre nuit. Celui où je suis totallement partie en sucette à propos de tout et n'importe quoi et où je t'ai appellé mon gentil et doux serpent... Je suis réellement désolé, j'avais testé un nouveau mélange d'herbes ce soir là et visiblement il était un peu fort. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir écrit le message.

Enfin, bref, je serais plus long une prochaine fois, je suis juste en inter-cours et je dois y retourner... (cours de chimie avec mon prof principal pas vraiment cool, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...)

A bientôt.

Ton Ange...

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-cady--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : chimie  
Date:Jeudi 15/12/2005 19:08**

Hello,

Je suis pas très doué en relations humaines, mais si je peux te dépanner en chimie... je suis la bonne personne...

Courage !

SE

" Hâtons-nous de céder à la tentation avant qu'elle en s'éloigne. "

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : RE : chimie  
Date:Jeudi 15/12/2005 19:51**

Re-bonjour

Voila, je t'avais promis un autre message plus long aujourd'hui, donc je l'écris quand même, au cas où tu l'attendrais.  
Je ne sais pas s'il sera long ou pas... Je ne sais même pas si je vais l'envoyer...

Comment dire... Tu sais ce que c'est la cyclothimie? C'est une forme atténuée de la maniaco-dépression. C'est un trouble du comportement qui fait osciller la personne atteinte entre des périodes d'euphorie et des périodes de dépression.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de facteurs déclenchants l'une ou l'autre des périodes. Ce sont donc des personnes imprévisibles et difficiles à vivre.

Les cyclothymiques légers s'éloignent généralement du groupe pour ne pas troubler leur entourage. Ils sont conscients que ça peut être une gêne. Mais cet isolement agrave leur trouble et ils glissent petit à petit dans la maniaco-dépression.

Un exemple : hier soir, j'étais tout content. Un de mes camarades (plutôt très bien foutu, d'ailleurs, tu aimerais sûrement t'amuser avec) m'a remarqué et a même été gentil avec moi.  
Ce matin, j'étais tout content de recevoir tes messages. J'étais ravi que tu ailles bien malgré ton coeur brisé.  
Et là, en cours d'après-midi... plus rien.

Voila à nouveau la pluie qui tombe des étoiles...

Je ne me supporte plus. Je m'épuise moi-même. Alors imagine mon entourage. Pas étonnant que j'ai laissé pousser un mur de glace entre le monde et moi.

Toi qui est fort en chimie, tu sais ce qui arrive à une bougie quand on la prive d'oxygène. Elle s'éteind purement et simplement, sans un bruit, sans un cri.  
Tu me demandais comment je me suiciderais? J'irai au bord du lac près de l'école, je remplirai mes poches de pierres et je m'enfoncerai dans les eaux sombres. Sans un bruit. Sans un cri.

... et le pire, c'est que je raconte ça à quelqu'un visiblement dépourvu du moindre sentiment, "pas très doué en relations humaines" et qui m'est quasiment inconnu.

Pathétique.

Je te souhaite malgré tout une bonne fin de soirée, et si tu ne veux plus correspondre avec moi je comprendrais...

Ton Ange au coeur brisé

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-cady--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : un peu de magie...  
Date:Jeudi 15/12/2005 23:48**

Cher Ange,

J'ai de la chance que les lacs soient gelés en cette saison. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à dire ça mais… tu me manquerais. (et oui j'attendais un courriel de ta part...)

Je connais la maniaco-dépression. Les changements d'humeur sont éreintants. Des fois la seule chose que l'on désire est du repos. Juste du repos…

« La pluie tombe des étoiles », quelle jolie expression… J'aimerai écrire des choses aussi belles que toi.

Quel livre lis-tu en ce moment ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

Le violon, tu as pu en jouer ?

Crois-tu en la magie ? Aussi fou que cela paraît, crois-y, elle arrive toujours quand on s'y entend le moins... Le sourire d'un enfant, le chant d'un oiseau en plein hiver, un regard amical...

Mon Ange, écoute les étoiles, elles te diront de continuer et d'espérer.

Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et de doux rêves illuminés par les étoiles.

SE

"Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries."


	7. Vendredi 16 décembre

**Disclaimer : **

**Angel...** : Nada Surf, Big Fish

**Snake Eyes** : Le Petit Prince

* * *

**Vendredi 16 décembre**

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : always love  
Date :Vendredi 16/12/05 08:57**

Petit bonjour matinal...

J'ai été très touché par ton message d'espoir. J'en ai pris toute la chaleur et je l'ai laissé entrer en moi... Et ce matin, je ressens quelque chose de si doux... Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Quelqu'un, quelque part, pense à moi et ressens quelque chose pour moi.

En ce moment je lis 'Big Fish'. Ca raconte l'histoire d'un homme qui se défini plus par ses rêves que par la vérité. Il se perd dans ses histoires rocambolesques et est en conflit avec son fils à cause de ça, car son fils est très carthésien. Mais ils finissent par se comprendre l'un l'autre. Et le fils, en découvrant le monde onirique de son père, apprend que ces affabulations, aussi inutiles qu'elles puissent paraitre, sont un moyen très doux d'emplifier la beauté du monde.

Je ne suis pas un conteur d'histoire, mais je crois que ce matin j'ai à nouveau ouvert les yeux.  
Mon petit déjeuner m'a paru meilleur, même les bavardages incessants de mes camarades m'a fait plaisir. J'ai ressenti la vie autour de moi. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pensé à toi qui pensais peut-être à moi. Et depuis mon coeur sourit.

Je vais reprendre le violon. La musique adoucit les moeurs, dit-on, et elle apaise surtout l'âme. Je le récupererai chez moi aux vacances de Noël et je le ramenerai à l'école. Peut-être arriverai-je à répendre cet amour, cette chaleur... Si il y a une magie très puissante c'est celle de l'amour. Tu le savais? Elle appartient aux plus anciennes magies, les plus pures et les plus puissantes. L'amour créer un cocon de protection absolument inviolable.

Merci de me l'avoir rappelé. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Merci pour tout.

Je te souhaite une très bonne journée. Je t'embrasse.  
Tendrement,  
Ton Ange apaisé...

ps : et que je ne t'entende plus dire que tu es nul en relations humaines! Il faut croire que ton venin sait être curatif parfois...

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**From : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : RE : always love  
Date :Vendredi 16/12/05 15:52**

Bonjour petit Ange,

Si l'amour est "la" magie, je suis perdu... L'amour auquel je peux aspirer se résume à deux signatures au bout d'un contrat de mariage (dans 6 mois, fiançailles, 1 an 1/2 le mariage et 9 mois plus tard le premier héritier). Et sinon ça se résume à des relations officieuses qui finissent mal de toutes manières ou qui sont sordides. Et toi, c'est plus optimiste de ton côté ?

Pour moi aussi tes messages sont doux. Comme un baume... Mais cette douceur envahissante est si étrangère...

Dans le réfectoire je me demande à chaque repas si quelqu'un brisera la monotonie et grimpera sur la table comme tu l'avais dit. Bon, peut-être pas ça, mais quelque chose dans le genre. Enfin, à ma table ça persifle. C'est qui dit le mieux le mal des autres. Aux autres tables ça bosse, d'autres ça papote et enfin à la quatrième (les "ennemis") on se fait des crasses; c'est à ceux qui ne se feront pas chopper... De là à ce que quelqu'un grimpe sur la table... On en est loin...

Je ne sais pas comment sera ton week-end mais garde quelques minutes pour lire, ton livre à l'air pas mal... Moi je vais devoir bosser, j'ai rien foutu cette semaine (c'est la première fois !) Bah je trouverais bien du temps pour t'écrire... Même si j'ai une petite idée de ce que je pourrais faire de plus intéressant ce week-end... J'ai acheté un lecteur mp3 à Londres et sur des conseils, j'ai récupéré des chansons pas mal... Je pourrais te faire des idées de compil. Je ne pourrais pas te les envoyer malheureusement, à l'école nous sommes très peu équipés technologiquement, internet est une révolution à l'école ! On a ni le téléphone ni l'électricité. Education stricte !

Bon je file j'ai cours dans 10 mn.

Je t'embrasse aussi...

"Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries."


	8. Samedi 17 décembre

Hello !

Excusez-nous du retard ! Depuis samedi on essaie de charger mais ça marchait pas ! Celui qu'on devait publier demain sera publié après-demain mais c'est exceptiionnel ! On va mettre Saint Potter demain !

**Disclaimer Angel... (puisque Snake Eye boude, visiblement) :** Le Petit Prince, Francis Cabrel

* * *

**- Samedi 17 décembre -**

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : week-end au chaud ?  
Date :Samedi 17/12/05 00:23**

Subject : week end au chaud?

Date : Samedi 17/12/05 00:23

Bonjour bonjour!

Je me tâte encore... Que faire ce week-end? Ta petite virée à Londre m'a donné des envies d'évasions. Au fait... tu m'as bien parlé d'un tatouage, non? Un serpent, peut-être... Ca serait bien toi, non? Je m'avance peut-être un peu. Je me demande où tu as pu le faire...

Je sais, la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut...

Oups, j'entend du bruit et je devrais pas être là donc je finirais plus tard.

Bon week-end!

A bientôt.

Ton Ange...

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : The sweetest candy  
Date :Samedi 17/12/05 05:05**

Bonjour très matinal!

Je n'ai pas réussi à revenir avant... désolé!

Je parlais donc de ton tatouage... Ca m'intrigue, il faut dire. Surtout que tu as également parlé de ta peau si douce. N'est-ce pas un crime de blesser quelque chose de si pur et délicat? Je me suis endormi tout à l'heure et j'ai fait un rêve étrange. En fait, je ne suis pas certain qu'en parler soit une bonne idée. Il me semble qu'une simple allusion à tes yeux avait déclenché une mini-crise, et franchement je n'en veux pas. C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, dont j'ai besoin. Car j'ai peur que pour un certain temps, cette communication entre nous ne me soit indispensable... Ho la la, ça fait très mélodramatique, vu comme ça!

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, c'est juste que... Ca me fait du bien d'avoir un point de vue si différent sur la vie et le monde. Même si tu es assez peu prolixe (un mot savant, tu vas aimer... ) et que tu ne t'étends pas vraiment sur tes pensées profondes. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas les aborder, d'ailleurs. Après tout, on n'est pas si intimes (pour ne pas dire pas du tout) et ce ne sont pas des sujets classiques de discussions entre adolescents de sexe masculin normalement constitués.

Malgré tout, comme tu ne me reproche pas d'aborder moi-même ses sujets (et j'ai cru remarquer que quand quelque chose ne te plaisait pas, tu le disais haut et fort, quitte à blesser les gens à l'aute bout) je me permet de t'en parler.

Certains sujets sont très difficilement abordables avec des gens que l'on cotoye mais qui ne sont pas proches de nous... Ca n'est peut-être pas très clair, donc un exemple serait peut-ête mieux. T'imaginerais-tu parler de ta vie sexuelle avec des camarades de classes qui ne sont évidemment pas proches de toi? Pour moi c'est inconcevable. Tu pourrais me dire : "parles-en à ton délégué... bla bla bla". Mais premièrement, ça n'est pas son rôle de s'occuper de ce genre de problèmes à mon avis ; deuxièmement, tu ne connais pas mon délégué (plus froid, tu meurs... J'ai dû le voir sourire (en excluant les sourires sadiques ou sarcastiques ou cruels, bien sûr) une fois en sept ans, et il a dû m'adresser la parole deux fois dans sa vie en dehors de reproches sur ma tenue ou mes manquements de 15 secondes à l'horaire... franchement!) ; et troisièmenent... tu ne connais vraiment pas mon délégué! Enfin bref... J'ai l'impression de tourner autour du pot mais j'ai les doigts aussi habiles que la langue parfois. Oui, si je dis ça c'est parce que je peux me perdre dans de longues discussions quand le sujet m'interesse et que je trouve un interlocuteur... Autant dire que ma langue est au repos quand je suis entre ses murs. Et tu peux comprendre tous les sens possibles, malheureusement. Enfin, c'est un choix. Mais certains choix semblent s'imposer d'eux-même. Que faire quand on est entouré d'un tas de crétins ou de personnes qui considèrent que les relations sexuelles sont le synonyme d'amour? Certains diront que c'est très 'féminin' comme façon de voir, mais c'est faux. Un garçon qui ressent et / ou exprime des sentiments n'a rien d'anormal. Et une fille qui couche à la première occasion est une pute au même titre qu'un garçon dans ce cas.

Mais bon, c'est mon opinion personnelle. Je peux juger mes semblables sans pour autant les condamner. Ca n'est sûrement pas ma prétention!

Oh la la, il est super tard... Je vais avoir du mal demain et avec les boulets qui partagent ma chambre, toute grasse matinée est inconcevable...

J'espère que tu passes un bon week-end. Bon entrainement demain... enfin tout à l'heure!

Je t'embrasse,

Ton Ange...

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : brumes matinales  
Date :Samedi 17/12/05 13:50**

Bonjour mon serpent...

As-tu bien dormi ? La journée a bien commencée ?

Comme prévu, je me suis fait réveillé en sursaut par un crétin qui a débarqué à 8h30, en clamant que l'avenir appartenait à ceux qui se levaient tôt ou je ne sais quelle débilité du genre. Toujours est-il que j'ai pris mon bouquin (un nouveau, l'autre je l'ai fini) et je suis parti lire dans la grande salle commune des élèves dormants dans mon aile de l'école. Autant dire que la chaleur du feu dans l'âtre associée au moelleux du canapé ont rapidement eu le dessus sur le livre!

Je me suis réveillé il y a environ une heure... Une bonne douche, un repas frugal et hop! C'est parti pour une journée... brumeuse, en fait, l'hiver ne nous gâte pas cette année.

Mais j'ai encore un essai à faire pour mon cours d'histoire donc ça m'occupera une bonne partie de l'après-midi. A moins que... je le garde pour demain et que je profite de cet après-midi pour farfouiller dans les boutiques du coin.

Tu me diras : pourquoi pas Londres?... Je ne connais pas trop cette ville, je n'y suis allé que de rares fois avec ma mère, et franchement, ça n'est pas un souvenir très agréable. Depuis, je relis cette ville à ce souvenir et je ne me sens pas capable d'y mettre les pieds. Peut-être arriveras-tu à changer ma vision des choses? Tu sembles vraiment aimer cette ville.

En parlant d'aimer... ... "L'amour auquel je peux aspirer se résume à deux signatures au bout d'un contrat de mariage (dans 6 mois, fiançailles, 1 an 1/2 le mariage et 9 mois plus tard le premier héritier). Et sinon ça se résume à des relations officieuses qui finissent mal de toutes manières ou qui sont sordides."

Je suis réellement navré pour toi si c'est le seul 'amour' auquel tu ais accès. Pour moi, l'amour est tout sauf un contrat. C'est au-delà même des mots ou des êtres. C'est quelque chose qui nous enveloppe et nous réchauffe jusqu'au plus profond de notre âme. L'amour auquel j'aspire est une relation profonde entre lui et moi, un réel lien affectif de compréhension et de respect. Avec évidemment du désir. Parce que sans sexe, l'amour n'est que de l'amitié, non? Mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien. Ca c'est ma conception idéale de la relation amoureuse, chose que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu mettre en pratique faute de partenaire adéquat. Peut-être suis-je trop difficile, peut-être mes critères sont-ils trop sélectifs... Mais l'homme idéal doit être idéal, non? Sinon à quoi bon?

Il parait que l'on croise l'amour de sa vie au moment où on s'y attend le moins, alors ne désespère pas non plus.

Et même si le prince charmant ou la belle au bois dormant n'existent que dans les contes pour enfant, on peut au moins croiser quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous aime.

Un coup de foudre est si vite arrivé, même avec quelqu'un que tu connais déjà. Un coup de foudre rétroactif, en quelque sorte (c'est un concept qui me plait bien...)

Enfin, je parle je parle et je dois te fatiguer donc je reprendrais cette conversation plus tard.

J'espère que ton entraînement c'est bien passé et que tu auras le temps de m'écrire un petit coucou. J'attends de tes nouvelles.

Je t'embrasse.

Ton Ange

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : envie de sucre d'orge ?  
Date :Samedi 17/12/05 15:39**

Re-re-bonjour,

Excuses, ça devient limite du harcelement, là! Mais les sucres d'orge, c'est collant... Désolé!

C'était juste pour te dire que pour la musique dont tu parlais, si tu as des trucs sympas à me conseiller, je serais ravi.

Voila, je te laisse maintenant.

Ton Ange...

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : un samedi soir sur la terre  
Date :Samedi 17/12/05 22:26**

Bonsoir...

J'ai finalement opté pour un week-end peinard au chaud. De la bonne musique, un bon bouquin, un bon mélange d'herbe, c'est la garantie d'une bonne soirée.

Je suppose que tu dois t'éclater je ne sais où à Londres avec je ne sais qui (espérons que toi tu sais...). Je viens juste de finir un livre très court et absolument fabuleux, 'Le Petit Prince'.

Je te le conseille vivement (c'est très court, donc même si ça n'est pas vraiment ton genre de lecture, tu devrais arriver à le lire). Il y a un passage que je trouve fabuleux entre un renard et le héros. Le petit prince croise un renard sauvage. Celui-ci lui demande si le petit prince veut l'apprivoiser et ainsi devenir son ami, car le renard est seul. Le petit prince accepte et l'apprivoisement se fait par étape. Le renard explique que jour après jour, le petit prince doit venir à la même heure au même endroit pour mettre le renard en confiance et qu'ainsi il deviendra son ami. Mais ça implique que, si avant l'heure dite, le renard sera heureux de bientôt voir son ami, s'il ne vient pas il sera très triste. Et quand il part définitivement, il sait qu'il pleurera en regardant les champs de blé car ils lui rappelleront les cheveux blond du petit prince. Alors le petit prince lui demande pourquoi il a voulu quand même devenir son ami puisque finallement, ça lui apportera de la souffrance. Et le renard lui répond simplement : "à cause de la couleur des blés."

Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne fin de week-end.

Ton Ange...

Carpe Diem...


	9. Dimanche 18 décembre

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé : **Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimers Snake Eye** : Le Petit Prince,

**Disclaimers Angel...** : Madonna, le Petit Prince

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note : **Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2:** publié exceptionnelemnt jeudi

**

* * *

**

**- Dimanche 18 décembre -**

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : hi  
Date : Dimanche 18/12/05 03:06**

Hi

j'ai encore fait un rêve érotique sur toi...

my oh my, je suis encore trashé de la tête!

putain faut que j'arrête la teq + la fumette, ça me déglingue le cervellet

Ton Ange qui rêve de lêcher ton corps de rêve...

ps : putain j'ai trop envie de toi... ça devient obsessionnel, et c dur à écire alors c pour dioire!

oh la la, j'arrive mm plus à taper cimmme il fait, ça devien t gravissime.

bonne nuit mon serpent adoré

a+

encore et toujours ton Ange rien qu'à toi...

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : ...  
Date : Dimanche 18/12/05 05:24**

Pourquoi tu réponds pas?

Ton Ange qui en peut plus

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : le parasite  
Date : Dimanche 18/12/0515:04**

Bonjour,

La rapède est de retour! Ce matin je me suis levé tôt donc du coup j'ai très très peu dormi et je suis allé faire un saut à Londres pour me changer les idées. Je me suis trouvé des mééééégas chaussettes super fines mais super chaudes qui montent jusqu'au molet... Groar, c'est un vrai délice! En plus je me suis lâché car, pour être certain de bien trancher avec les habituelles chaussettes de notre uniformes (qui sont, ô stupeur : blanches! quelle originalité) je les ai prises à rayures avec des couleurs hyper flashies. Comme ça, si mon cher délégué psychorigide les voit, il pourra m'engueuler pour une bonne raison.

Enfin bref. Tout ça pour ne rien dire d'intéressant mais j'avais juste... Merde, je dois vraiment avoir l'air collant, là! Je t'ai envoyé quoi... 5 mails en un week-end? Mais comme tu ne réponds pas, je m'inquiète un peu... Comme tu m'avais dit que tu m'écrirais dans le week-end. Je préfère penser que c'est à cause de ta vie sociale débordante et pleine de plaisirs plutôt que parce qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose... ou que tu n'ais pas du tout envie de me répondre.

Je vais donc te laisser pour retourner à mon passionnant travail en retard (toujours cet essai d'histoire à faire, et déjà que ça m'endort d'habitude, mais avec à peine trois heures de sommeil derrière moi...)

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu te manifesteras bientôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ton Ange qui pense bien à toi ( je crois que ça se voit un peu trop, même...)

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : (...)  
Date : Dimanche 18/12/0516:03**

Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly

Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do

Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
I don't know what to do

Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you

Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Ring ring ring goes the telephone  
The lights are on but there's no-one home  
Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two  
And I'm done  
I'm hanging up on you

I can't keep on waiting for you  
I know that you're still hesitating  
Don't cry for me  
'cause I'll find my way  
you'll wake up one day  
but it'll be too late

Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : que signifie "apprivoiser"  
Date : Dimanche 18/12/0519:22**

""Qu'est-ce que signifie "apprivoiser"?

C'est une chose trop oubliée. Ca signifie "créer des liens..."

Créer des liens?

Bien sûr. Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent milles petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent milles renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde..."

Ton Ange, qui aimerait se laisser apprivoiser...

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**From : Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : a bubble about to burst  
Date: Dimanche 18/12/05 20:11**

Mon Ange,

Si je ne t'ai pas écrit, ta présence ne m'a pas quittée. C'est dans la douceur de tes pensées que je me suis endormi.

J'aurais préféré m'envoyer en l'air ce week-end avec n'importe qui (je connais rarement leur nom en général) mais non… Le week-end a été… solitaire.

Mon ex (peut-on parler d'ex pour une relation officieuse ?) m'a contacté vendredi pour que je le retrouve dans un pub du village proche de notre école. Comme un bon toutou bien dressé j'ai accouru… Quel con je suis… Je m'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il me reprenne ? Qu'il s'excuse ? Les deux bien sûr… Mais bon, je vais te parler de ce cher et tendre qui a vaincu le méchant serpent avant de te raconter ma soirée super excitante de vendredi.

Notre école est proche d'un village donc et nous y allons souvent en visite organisée ou le week-end. Un jour donc, j'y suis allé pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de ma petite amie (message incendiaire de mon père disant que je n'avais pas intérêt à oublier l'anniversaire). Donc je lui achète son cadeau (cher et clinquant comme elle aime, après elle s'en fout de savoir ce que c'est) et je l'accompagne d'un bouquet de fleurs (elle n'aime que les roses rouges, ben voyons, comme c'est classique…)

Toi quelle est ta fleur préférée ? Humm… c'est peut-être une question bizarre pour un garçon ? N'y réponds pas si tu trouves ça bizarre…

Bref, je vais lui acheter des fleurs chez le fleuriste et là c'est le drame. Ça n'était pas la première fois que j'y allais chez ce fleuriste mais il y avait un nouveau vendeur. Grand, svelte, roux et des yeux ambrés à damner un saint. En moi-même, je me suis dit « Mmmmmmm… je me le taperai bien. » Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il m'a agressé. Il a murmuré à son collègue en me toisant « Encore un bourgeois », les deux ont gloussé, puis mielleux en s'adressant à moi : « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous. » J'ai répondu sèchement « Commence par me respecter. » Oula, ça m'a été fatal. Mais je l'avais cherché, non ? Notre relation a été conflictuelle dès le début. Mais j'aimais ça je crois. J'aimais qu'on me tienne tête. J'ai donc continué à aller chez ce fleuriste, c'est ma copine qui était contente ! Recevoir autant de fleurs… Puis un jour il m'a glissé un mot. C'était un rendez-vous. J'étais tout excité ! Ca s'est très bien passé, trop peut-être, trop pour être honnête. Nous avons couché ensemble assez rapidement. C'était brutal et tendre. Il jonglait très bien avec les deux. Il me poussait au désespoir et en une phrase emplissait mon cœur de bonheur. J'étais son yo-yo. Je te prends, je te jette. Moi j'étais accro. Je ne voyais que lui. Je ne sais pas si j'étais amoureux mais je pensais à lui. Jour et nuit. Ça a duré deux mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise la semaine dernière qu'il s'était lassé. Que j'étais superficiel, qu'il m'avait pris « juste pour la baise » et que « à part mon cul, rien d'autre ne l'avait intéressé chez moi. » J'ai cru qu'il plaisantait au début, puis il m'a hurlé « ramasse tes affaires, salope ! Tire-toi ou j'te casse ta sale gueule de bourgeoise. » J'ai voulu le raisonner mais il a commencé à me balancer des objets à la figure : livres, vase, etc… C'est bon je suis parti… Et le voilà vendredi, qui me contacte, mielleux, adorable.

Ravi, le cœur qui battait la chamade j'ai accouru et là, devant ses potes, il me dit « C'est pas la peine de t'asseoir. » Il fouille dans sa poche et me jette des centimes. « J'avais oublié ça. Tiens sale pute, c'est pour tes services. » Ses amis et lui ont éclaté de rire. Moi, beaucoup moins. Je suis resté ce que je fais de mieux : rester impassible (oui, écraser les autres reste ma 2ème spécialité) je me suis avancé calmement vers lui, je lui ai craché à la gueule et je suis parti très calmement. Je suis rentré donc très tôt à l'école, me suis cloîtré dans la chambre, je me suis défoncé la gueule (très bad trip d'ailleurs)

Pourquoi je suis le plus triste ? Parce que :

a. c'est la 1ère fois qu'on me plaquait

b. je l'aimais

c. j'avais confiance

d. je reconnaissais avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un autre que moi (oui, je m'aime)

e. il m'a traité au sens littéral de « pute » en me balançant des cents (la plus petite monnaie !) à la gueule après qu'on ait couché ensemble, me remerciant pour « mes services »…

f. …tout ça en public

g. c'est la 1ère fois qu'on me plaquait, je l'aimais, j'avais confiance, je reconnaissais avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un autre que moi (oui, je m'aime) il m'a traité au sens littéral de « pute » en me balançant des centimes (la plus petite monnaie !) à la gueule après qu'on ait couché ensemble, me remerciant pour « mes services » en public.

Alors quelle(s) solution(s) s'offre(nt) à moi ?

a. je fais la même chose à la première personne venue, homme ou femme

b. je tyrannise pendant un mois les élèves, un mois, que dis-je, deux !

c. je me déchire la gueule

d. je vais LUI casser la gueule (non, je risque de le tuer) (mmmmm… intéressant, je pourrais le tuer !)

e. je me pends avec ma cravate (au moins les élèves seront contents)

f. oublie le dernier point parce que les élèves seraient contents

g. je vide le compte bancaire de mon père et renouvelle ma garde-rode (j'ai vu un manteau en cuir sympa d'ailleurs sur Oxford Street)

h. je fais l'impassible comme d'habitude « rien ne me touche »

Samedi main je suis parti très tôt à la recherche d'un petit nid à Londres, je n'aurais pas supporté mes camarades aujourd'hui… Et j'ai trouvé un petit studio sympa. J'ai du rentrer à l'école pour l'entraînement. En tant que capitaine, je ne peux pas quitter le bateau comme ça puis je suis reparti samedi soir dans mon nouveau nid. Mais j'ai rien. Pas de meubles, pas de bouffe, pas d'électricité, rien, du coup j'ai grelotté et ai crevé de faim. Mais j'étais tellement mal que je m'en foutais.

Ben je me sens comme une bulle de savon. Elle est jolie, irisée, évanescente, elle est portée par le vent, puis « paf » elle éclate. Ben moi j'ai éclaté vendredi soir. Quand je suis rentré à l'école, soit 45 mn après en être parti, je me suis cloîtré dans ma chambre, je me suis défoncé comme jamais. Défonce de drogue et de musique bien déprimante. J'étais pas préparé à _ça_.

A défaut d'exister à travers l'amour, j'existe donc à travers le sexe et la luxure. Ni mes partenaires (hommes ou femmes) ni moi ne s'en plaignent. Le sexe déçoit rarement.

Moi aussi tu m'as percé. Je suis le méchant qui n'ouvre son cœur qu'une fois et vu qu'il est déçu, il devient amer – et pire qu'avant. Moi aussi j'ai deux crétins garde du corps pour reproduire le schéma de papa. Mais bon…

A part ça… mon tatouage est un dragon tribal (sur le haut et arrière de la cuisse droite – sous la fesse droite quoi).

J'aime Londres parce que je ne suis personne là-bas. A l'école, j'ai mon rôle de flic à tenir, mon rôle de tyran, mon rôle de fils à papa puissant, voir omnipotent, mon rôle de chouchou du prof principal. A Londres, je ne suis rien. Enfin si, je suis moi. Moi qui aime lécher la glace dans le bol, qui aime manger avec les doigts des choses grasses, moi qui aime me vautrer sur le canapé avec les chaussures. Et pourtant, je hais le bruit des voitures, la pollution, ma peau qui est salie, l'air nauséabond de l'essence… J'ai passé toute ma vie au Manoir, avec un parc immense, et à l'école s'est pareil, c'est hyper retiré ! Merde, j'aime les fautes d'orthographe aussi ! J'en ai marre d'être droit comme un « i » !

Voilà, j'ai parlé de moi… à croire que les serpents peuvent être bavards et se laisser apprivoiser…

Ton petit serpent…

P.S. Dans ton courriel de samedi (05h05) tu me dis « Je me suis endormi tout à l'heure et j'ai fait un rêve étrange. » Y-a-t-il une relation entre ce rêve et « j'ai encore fait un rêve érotique sur toi... » (dimanche, 03h06) ?

Tu peux m'en dire plus sur ces rêves érotiques ? Je ne m'énerverais pas promis !

P.P.S. C'est quoi une "rapède"? Tu veux pas dire : « arapède » ?

P.P.P.S. Il est sympa ton poème ""Hung up"

P.P.P.P.S. ma fleur préférée est le lys, mais j'aime bien les violettes, les coquelicots et les pensées. Enfin, les fleurs que je préfère sont les fleurs sauvages, celles qui poussent malgré la dureté de l'environnement et qui s'épanouissent dans un champs au lieu de mourir dans un vase…

P.P.P.P.P.S. : 10 mails de toi ce week-end (et pas 5) : 10 baisers de ma part…

"Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries."

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : just on kiss...  
Date : Dimanche 18/12/0521:53**

Un simple baiser sur mes lèvres

Cétait tout ce qu'il fallait pour sceller mon destin

Un simple regard de tes yeux

Cétait une forme de torture

Il était une fois un Serpent et un Ange

Une simple caresse de ta main

C'était suffisant pour me faire vaciller

Amour interdit

Sommes-nous supposé être ensemble?

Amour interdit

Nous scellons le Destin à jamais

Un simple sourire sur ton visage

C'était suffisant pour changer mon destin

Un simple mot de ta bouche

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour être sûr

Il était une fois un Serpent et un Ange

Des coeurs qui s'entremêlent...

Ils vivent dans deux mondes différents.

Un simple baiser

Une simple caresse

Une simple regard

Juste un Amour.

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com**

**Subject : l'Ange protecteur  
Date : Dimanche 18/12/0522:30**

Mon Serpent,

"j'espère qu'un jour il t'arrivera une belle grosse crasse pour te ramener sur terre. Et crois-moi, ce jour là, tu vas pleurer et ça fera plaisir à tout ton entourage."

J'ai écrit ça mercredi dernier.

Comment ai-je pu penser cela un seul instant?

Comment ai-je pu souhaiter que tu souffres un seul instant?

Comment ai-je pu espérer te voir pleurer comme je pleure aujourd'hui pour toi?

J'aurai aimé être dans cet appartement avec toi et être ta couverture, être ta nourriture.

Si tu es une bulle de savon, laisse-moi être l'écrin de douceur qui la protégera des agressions du monde extérieur. Je voudrais pouvoir t'arracher à ce monde gris auquel tu appartiens. Plus je te connais et plus j'ai l'imression que tu vis dans une prison sociale qui se resserre de plus en plus et qui finira par t'étouffer.

Ma propre prison me semble maintenant bien triviale. Autant je peux l'affronter, autant je n'arrive pas à accepter que tu meurs à petit feu de ton côté.

En 9 jours seulement, mon coeur s'est empli de toi. Mon esprit s'est laissé submergé. Pourtant, tu n'as rien fait pour. Tu es resté assez distant la plupart du temps. Et plus tu étais distant, plus je me confiais à toi. Ce week-end, j'ai compris à quel point ta seule existence m'est indispensable. "quelque obscur devoir non obligatoire, purement optionnel mais aussi purement obsessionnel".

Voila comment tu es devenu mon second souffle. Je ne crois pas que ce soir là j'ai été aussi défoncé que j'ai bien voulu le faire entendre. Comme le renard du petit prince, tu m'as apprivoisé, peut-être contre ton grès mais c'est ainsi.

Pour les solutions qui s'offrent à toi, ne te tues pas, car aucun salop ne mérite la mort de quelqu'un qui l'aime. Si tu veux le tuer, je peux m'en charger volontier à ta place, j'ai des connaissances qui pratiquent le vodoo, et une malédiction c'est toujours sympa dans ce genre de cas. Si tu préfères choisir la première solution... et bien, si ça peut te soulager, je me porte volontaire. Mais je ne pense pas que la soufrance d'un autre t'apporte le réconfort. Je viens de l'apprendre moi-même...

"Mon Ange, écoute les étoiles, elles te diront de continuer et d'espérer.

Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et de doux rêves illuminés par les étoiles."

Ce ne sont pas les étoiles qui illuminent mes rêves... Ce sont tes yeux et ton sourire. Je ne t'ai jamais vu et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de te connaitre par coeur. Combien de fois m'as-tu touché? Combien de fois m'as-tu caressé? Combien de fois ta langue a exploré mon corps? Je ne saurais le dire... A chaque réveil, j'essaie de me rapeller ton visage, ton odeur, mais bien entendu, comment le pourrais-je, toi qui es mon amant fantôme? Je n'ai pas encore connu le plaisir charnel, et j'avais peur de cette première fois si... tardive. Maitenant,je n'ai plus peur. Car toutes les nuits, tu me fais l'amour de la façon la plus exquise qui soit. Des nuits dans des draps de soie blanche qui n'en finissent jamais...

Je sais que ça ne sera jamais qu'un rêve. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Nous ne serons jamais que des étrangers qui se connaissent par coeur. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Je resterai à jamais ton Ange protecteur, celui qui raccomodera ton âme quand elle saignera. Alors si tu es triste à en vouloir mourir, pense que je suis là, quelque part dans ce vaste monde, et que j'attendrai toujours de tes nouvelles. Que tu occupes une place dans mon coeur et dans mon esprit. Que tu ne seras jamais inconsistant ou oublié.

Tu es loin d'être cette personne froide et austère que tu penses être. Tu es plus que la copie de ton père. Tu es plus que ce délégué autoritaire et tyrannique que tu incarnes chaque jour. Tu es un être humain avec un coeur qui bat. Tu es un être humain avec une âme qui vibre.

Si tu en doute, ferme les yeux et ressens le monde autour de toi. Tu sentiras sa puissance, et tu sentiras que tu fais partie de ce monde. Si tu te sens plus chez toi à Londres, achètes des meubles, achètes de la nourriture et quitte cette école qui ne t'offre pas d'avenir autre que la vie d'un homme qui n'est pas toi mais un monstre.

Mais dans ta nouvelle vie, arranges-toi pour avoir un ordinateur relié au web pour me permettre de sentir ta vie s'épanouir...

Je t'embrasse tendrement et ne perd jamais cette étincelle qui est en toi.

Ton Ange qui t'aime

ps : j'aime toutes les fleurs, mais en particulier les orchidées car elles possèdent un parfum sublime, elles sont raffinées et complexes tout en restant d'une beauté saisissante... et elles vivent de lumière et d'eau seulement.

Carpe Diem...

* * *

**Prochains chapitres :** 1. Lundi 19 décembre : Chat Sweet Candy-Snake Eye, 2. Lundi 19 décembre : e-boux, 3. Lundi 19 décembre : "Au coin du feu" 


	10. Lundi 19 décembre 1 : session de chat

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial 

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 : **Histoire de mettre en application leur pratique d'internet et du monde moldu, la classe organise une session de "chat" de 14h à 15h30. C'est tout nouveau et tout excitant pour nos deux amoureux (pas encore amoureux)... Mais qu'ont-ils pu se dire ?

**Note 3 :** Dans la conversation, Snake Eye envoie à Sweet Candy (Angel...) un fichier .jpg :son tatouage. Pour les curieux(ses) qui veulent voir le fameux tatouage de Snake Eyerdv sur notre page web... on l'a chargé.

**

* * *

**

- Lundi 19 décembre -

**La session de chat**

**Snake Eye vient de rejoindre la conversation.**

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** bonjour petit serpent...

**Snake Eye dit :** salut... désolé pour hier soir si je ne t'ai pas répondu

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ça n'est pas grave

**Snake Eye dit :** j'étais affamé en rentrant à l'école et je m'étais pas lavé depuis 1 jour 1/2 !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** hi hi ça méritais une bonne douche, ça...

**Snake Eye dit :** (y a pas encore l'eau, c'est encore plus sommaire qu'à l'école !)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** comment ça va aujourd'hui?

**Snake Eye dit :** oui ! plutôt un boooon bain avec un booon thé chaud, bien mieux... grâce à toi...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** tant mieux...

**Snake Eye dit :** merci...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** c'est étrange de pouvoir communiquer comme ça

**Snake Eye dit :** oui !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** c'est presque comme si ... on était ensemble… c'est très troublant!

**Snake Eye dit :** oui... je dois avoir l'air idiot, je souris derrière le clavier

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** rassures-toi, on est deux idiots, alors!

**Snake Eye dit :** moi qui râle depuis qu'on nous a dit qu'on aurait ce module, je clame que c'est inacceptable blablabla et là je jubile

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** moi on me regarde de travers car je glousse tout seul devant mon écran c'est tellement agréable de te sentir là, tout proche...

**Snake Eye dit :** oui... tu vas bien toi ?

_**Sweet Candy dit :** _j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, mais ça va

**Snake Eye dit :** fais attention, ça serait dommage... rho c'est nul de dire, je suis vraiment maladroit !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** quoi? maladroit pour quoi?

**Snake Eye dit :** ben je voulais dire quelque chose de joli, mais j'y arrive pas enfin si mais pas comme je voudrais

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** c'est pas grave, rien que l'intention, c'est déjà bien...

**Snake Eye dit :** c'est mon tatouage sur l'image -- enfin il est coupé : la queue est plus longue et la tête/aile bien arondie

**Snake Eye dit :** arrondie

**Snake Eye dit :** arrondies (dictionnaire, sors de mon corps !)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** hi hi il ne te laisse pas tranquille?

**Snake Eye dit :** qui ? le dictionnaire ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** vi tu m'as pas envoyé l'image...

**Snake Eye dit :** on peut les envoyer ? (les images, pas les dictionnaires)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ... grooooar oui, je crois... attends je me renseigne... fais 'fichier', 'envoyer un fichier ou une photo' j'adore ton tatouage

**Snake Eye envoie :**

Vous avez bien reçu le fichier d:Mes fichiers reçus-tatouage-snakeeye.jpg envoyé par Snake Eye.

Ouvrir (Alt.+P)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oui il est vraiment sublime...

**Snake Eye dit :** merci...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** j'en frémis, dis donc! c'est sans doute stupide... mais on ne se refait pas

**Snake Eye dit :** non ce n'est pas stupide... moi, je suis en train de me dire que… que j'aimerai être le clavier sur lequel tu pianotes…(maladroit et pas romantique )

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ça n'est pas du tout maladroit... je me disais justement que j'avais l'impression de te sentir au bout de mes doigts, de te caresser...

**Snake Eye dit :** waou je rougis là

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** et moi je me dis que si un prof regarde cet écran, je vais avoir l'air malin! mais je m'en moque

**Snake Eye dit :** moi aussi...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** tu vas aller à Londres ou chez tes parents pendant les vacances?

**Snake Eye dit :** chez moi. Maman me manque. c'est bête de dire ça à mon âge hein ? puis elle est souvent seule alors je rentre lui tenir compagnie

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** non, ça confirme ce que je pensais de toi : tu es un sentimental refoulé... (sans aucune connotation négative, bien sûr) je me trompe?

**Snake Eye dit :** gnagnagna je sais pas, en fait. peut-être mais ne l'ébruite pas ça serait la fin de mon "règne"

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** promis... pas un mot

**Snake Eye dit :** eh, ça se gagne une place de "tyran n°1" c'est le résultat d'un très long travail !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je n'en doute pas c'est plus difficile à acquérir que celle de l'autiste de service, celui dont on dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'en approcher car ça doit être un sentimental collant...

**Snake Eye dit :** hmmm... pourquoi ça me rappelle quelque chose ?

_**Sweet Candy dit** :_ mystère...

**Snake Eye dit :** tu retournes mes propos contre moi ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** non je fais juste un constat, j'agis parfois comme un autiste. je ne devrais pas mais c'est devenu un reflexe. de défense, sans doute... je me fais peur, parfois.

**Snake Eye dit :** c'est dommage tu as beaucoup à offrir, essaie de dérider ton délégué "psychorigide"(j'adore cette expression !)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** c'est peine perdue il est pire que toi...

**Snake Eye dit :** pire que moi ? je croyais que j'étais pire que lui ,c'est ce que tu m'as dit...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oui, mais depuis j'ai découvert ton vrai 'toi'... celui... que j'ai envie de protéger… il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire hier

**Snake Eye dit :** que de protéger ? oui ?

_**Sweet Candy dit :** (_sans commentaires...)

**Snake Eye dit :** (pardon)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** (y'a pas de mal, mais si on part sur ce sujet, on va rester là des heures...)

**Snake Eye dit :** bon... qu'est-ce que tu as oublié de me dire ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oui... je t'ai dit que j'aimerais être cet Ange protecteur qui soignera ton âme

**Snake Eye dit :** (moi j'aimerai bien faire plus que te protéger)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** en fait, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, si à l'occasion tu te sens perdu alors... laisse-moi être l'Etoile Polaire de ton univers et je guiderai toujours tes pas toujours plus près du Paradis

**Snake Eye dit :** oui…

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** hé, petit Serpent, je te sens renfrogné, là! je t'ouvre mon coeur et tu fais la tête?

**Snake Eye dit :** nan je fais jamais la tête… enfin si je la fais parfois

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ qu'est-ce que tu entendais par 'bien plus que me protéger'? (j'ai bien une vague idée, mais je préfères ne pas m'imaginer des choses en vain...)

**Snake Eye dit :** ben venant de moi et de mon passé ça peut-être mal interprété

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ non non, vas-y. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger les gens. enfin, si des fois, mais là vas-y je ne me fâcherai pas, promis

**Snake Eye dit :** moi aussi je rêve de "toi" je le mets entre "" car ce n'est pas concret

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ oooh... raconte pour voir

**Snake Eye dit :** c'est vague hein mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est toi je sais pas c'est bizarre. dans mon rêve, je dors mais je ne suis pas seul… il y a un corps chaud contre moi

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ mmmh

**Snake Eye dit :** un corps chaud lové contre moi, une silhouette frêle mais chaude donc je me réveille et (tu me tournes le dos dans le rêve)

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ et?

**Snake Eye dit :** je "te" caresse ma main suit les courbes de ton corps… la courbe de ton cou

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ (mon dieu, j'en frémis...)

**Snake Eye dit :** le long de ton bras, puis je glisse vers ta taille puis ma main épouse la douceur de ta hanche

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ je peux presque la sentir maintenant... merde, j'en tremble!

**Snake Eye dit :** il m'arrive aussi de... de caresser ta fesse nue

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ et je dors ou non?

**Snake Eye dit :** oui, tu dors paisiblement. après, je souris et je me blottis contre toi et me rendors

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ... j'ai comme un coup de chaud, là

**Snake Eye dit :** moi aussi

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ c'est la première fois qu'on me dit quelque chose comme ça. C'est la première fois qu'une caresse onirique frôle ma peau aussi réellement... je me demande si on ne partage pas nos rêves, parfois...

**Snake Eye dit :** ah toi aussi tu as rêvé ça ?

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ pas tout à fait... mes propres rêves sont plus... actifs, en général mais ils finissent souvent comme ça

**Snake Eye dit :** ah ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** c'est de ta faute, tu m'as parlé de ta peau si douce... alors forcément... et j'ai imaginé ce tatouage un peu partout

**Snake Eye dit :** avec le temps que je passe dans la salle de bains chaque matin (et soir) c'est normal qu'elle soit douce. il manquerait plus qu'elle le soit pas !

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ argh, ne me parle pas de bain... my oh my! toi, nu dans un bain... ! miam... pardon

**Snake Eye dit :** avec toi .. encore plus miam

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ oh... ooooh! Ok. pour revenir à ton tatouage... j'avais d'abord pensé à un serpent

**Snake Eye dit :** oui oui (je m'égare désolé) bah un dragon c'est une sorte de serpent amélioré

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** qui s'enroulait autour de ton torse et je suivais sa trace le long de ton corps avec ma langue

**Snake Eye dit :** c'est moi qui aie chaud d'un coup

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ puis je l'ai vu sur ton épaule

**Snake Eye dit :** tu étais à califourchon pour faire la même chose avec ta langue ?

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ effectivement à califourchon... et j'ai longuement embrassé ton épaule puis ton cou

**Snake Eye dit :** si j'avais su...

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ puis je l'ai imaginé dans le creux de tes reins... lové entre deux fossettes très mignonnes et ma langue traçait encore son contour, trèèèèès gourmande du goût sucré de ta peau soyeuse

**Snake Eye dit :** (arrête, je suis en train de détruire le stylo que j'ai dans la bouche)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** (nan nan j'ai pas fini... moi aussi je sais être cruel...) parce que, évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter là...

**Snake Eye dit :** heureusement mes deux crétins que j'ai de chaque côté savent pas lire

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ (hi hi) le serpent c'est mis à bouger le long de ton corps alors j'ai dû le suivre avec ma langue… le long de la colonne... puis il a glissé devant, alors, j'ai dû te retourner

**Snake Eye dit :** (merde g pété la mine de ma plume, j'ai de l'encre partout)

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ je me suis assis à califourchon sur toi... ton corps chaud contre le mien et j'ai suivi ce vilain serpent dans ton cou... le long de ta mâchoire... sur tes lèvres offertes... sur ta langue caressante… puis il est ressorti et est redescendu. Je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'à ton torse . Il est resté longtemps au niveau de ta poitrine, alors j'ai eu tout le loisir de lécher et mordiller tes tétons tes gémissements étaient si doux que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter...

**Snake Eye dit :** tu m'étonnes (désolé j'épongeais)

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ ... et il a glissé jusqu'au nombril (tu parles de bave, j'espère...)

**Snake Eye dit :** d'encre mais la bave est là aussi

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ (sorry!) donc, le nombril... j'ai tracé des arabesques somptueuses autour de ce nombril mignon et j'ai glissé ma langue agile dedans, histoire de faire naître des millions de frémissements de plaisir le long de cette peau laiteuse mais ce coquin de serpent ne s'est pas arrêté là...

**Snake Eye dit :** il est vraiment coquin dis-moi

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ il est descendu encore plus bas et moi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le suivre encore une fois et, telle Alice suivant le lapin blanc,j'ai moi aussi atteind le Pays des Merveilles

**Snake Eye dit :** Alice ?

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ désolé, encore un livre...

**Snake Eye dit :** ah...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** Alice aux Pays des Merveilles

**Snake Eye dit :** et c'est quoi ce pays des merveilles ? c'est une revue pornographique ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** nan

**Snake Eye dit :** enfin je dis ça car si on descend plus bas… y a... enfin... je me sens seul d'un coup

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ c'étais juste une métaphore pour éviter de parler de ma langue en relation avec ton sexe mais si tu insistes...

**Snake Eye dit :** ah ils ont une relation ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oui oui, assez intime je dirais même mais mes lèvres ont aider ma langue à se débarasser de ce serpent tatoo

**Snake Eye dit : (**oh je me sens seul, je viens de trouver Alice au pays des merveilles de Lewis Caroll.. je suis désolé) (enfin sur internet je viens de voir...)

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ (on peut pas tout connaître)

**Snake Eye dit :** (là ça a l'air connu...)

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ je viens de réaliser ce que je te raconte depuis tout à l'heure... j'ai hyper honte, d'un coup!

**Snake Eye dit :** non... non... c'était pas mal ! très bien même ! ça me laisse... rêveur (enfin pas que rêveur)

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ oh? qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'pas que rêveur'? en sueur?

**Snake Eye dit :** oui, mon corps répond de manière... j'ai pas le mot pour une fois

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** assez gênant pour qq'un en cours, peut-être?

**Snake Eye dit :** oui... je me sens à l'étroit

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** hi hi, je suis vraiment désolé, je me suis laissé emporter...

**Snake Eye dit :** non non y a pas de quoi, c'est charmant comme sensation

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** j'espère que d'autres séances de 'chat' seront organisées...

**Snake Eye dit :** oui oui moi aussi j'espère

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ il y a des millions de choses que j'aimerais te dire

**Snake Eye dit :** ah ?

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ te faire... ressentir… Oui... mais ça sera pour une autre fois, l'heure est bientôt finie... C'est bien la première fois que je vais être triste de quitter une salle de cours!

**Snake Eye dit :** oui moi aussi. Oh je me sens idiot

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ pourquoi?

**Snake Eye dit :** et troublé… Tout ce que tu viens de dire, toutes ses sensations… Waou c'est bizarre, j'en ai les cheveux de la nuque qui se hérissent et je parle même pas de ma peau

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ (mmmmh, ta peau...)

**Snake Eye dit :** ni de mon cœur qui cogne

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ je n'aurais peut-ête pas dû, alors...

**Snake Eye dit :** et de tt le monde qui a disparu comme si on était que tous les deux

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ des fois que tu me réveilles dans tes rêves...

**Snake Eye dit :** oui j'y penserai ce soir. je suis content de pas faire partie de la moitié de la classe qui a cours après celui-là

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ d'ailleurs, moi je dois y aller, j'ai cours! oskour!

**Snake Eye dit :** je vais me rouler dans la neige ça me calmera lol

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** hi hi

**Snake Eye dit :** courage petit Ange

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** merci mon Serpent adoré...

**Snake Eye dit :** attends-toi à être réveillé dans mon rêve ce soir ! Mais je repasserai par la salle avant la fin de la journée

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ j'attend ça avec impatience... d'accord, à bientôt alors...

**Snake Eye dit :** oui, oui

**Snake Eye a quitté la conversation**

**Sweet Candy a quitté la conversation**

**

* * *

**

**Prochain chapitre **: Lundi 19 décembre - e-mails


	11. Lundi 19 décembre 2 : eboux

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimers Angel... :** Christian Bobin (signature) et Madonna

**Disclaimers Snake Eye :** Radiohead, Marc Levy (large citation de "_7 Jours pour une éternité_") Michel Polnareff, Lewis Caroll, Madonna, Baudelaire, Saint-Exupéry

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

* * *

**- Lundi 19 décembre -**

**E-mails**

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject :Kill me again, kill me with love  
Date : Lundi 19/12/05 15:28**

Mon Ange,

Je suis encore tout retourné de notre conversation… L'air frais me remettra les idées en place. Je profite de mon après-midi de libre pour faire mes courses de Noël, elles sont déjà effectuées, je vais récupérer les commandes. J'en profiterai pour régler les détails (eau, électricité) du studio.

L'orchidée… tu sembles si bien incarner cette fleur…

Beauté absolue, passion, érotisme, luxe, mystère, raffinement.

Savais-tu qu'en Chine on l'employait pour évacuer les influences malfaisantes ? Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je deviens moins agressif… De plus, l'orchidée est androgyne. Elle symbolise la grâce féminine et c'est le nom d'une partie génitale masculine. Et l'androgyne, on le sait, est l'ancêtre mythique de l'humanité, l'union du ciel et de la terre. Je ramènerai un bouquet d'orchidées de Londres et tu embaumeras ma chambre ainsi…

Je ne peux pas quitter l'école… Enfin si, mais je n'irai pas bien loin. J'évolue dans un cercle très, très fermé et paradoxalement très répandu de part le monde. Père me traquerait si je quittais l'école. Il est très influent. Cela peut paraître parano de dire ça mais il fonde de grandes espérances sur moi. Espérances auxquelles je n'aspire pas mais ai-je le choix ?

Pour mon ex, les choses se résoudront d'elles-mêmes. Je te remercie de ton aide mais j'ai moi-même quelques tours dans ma poche. Je ne le tuerai pas, je ne me pendrais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis très patient parfois et rancunier aussi je pense. Enfin je dis ça mais… je le méritais de me prendre une claque comme ça dans la gueule. Je suis un peu comme lui avec mes partenaires d'une nuit ou deux. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. J'ai toujours baisé. Séduisant, baisant puis ciao, sauf que là, c'est moi qui a été séduit puis baisé… L'arroseur arrosé…

J'ai trouvé un livre… « Sept jours pour une éternité ». C'est l'histoire d'un pari. Dieu et Satan envoient leur meilleur agent pour se disputer l'humanité. Zofia l'Ange et Lucas le Démon ont sept jours pour répandre leur parole… Là, j'en suis où l'Ange et le Démon se sont rendus compte qui ils étaient l'un l'autre – oui, entre temps, ils se sont rencontrés et Zofia est tombée amoureuse de Lucas. Je me demande ce qu'il va leur arriver maintenant qu'ils savent qui ils sont. J'ai peur que le Démon ruse, que sa tentative de séduction ne soit pas sincère… C'est terrible si Zofia couche avec Lucas ! Elle aura cédé à la tentation ! Mais elle l'aime… Ils leur restent deux jours pour accomplir leur mission… J'appréhende un peu la fin… Tu sais, c'est dur à dire mais… je ne suis pas tant que ça enfermé dans ce rôle de monstre. J'ai appris à m'aimer ainsi… J'ai du mal à le reconnaître, mais être hautain et mauvais est mon état naturel… Je suis un peu comme Lucas… Luxure, orgueil, vanité, gourmandise, envie, colère et paresse dirigent ma vie…

Arf, ça m'embête de te laisser sur cette note mais le cours suivant ne va pas tarder à arriver dans la salle, je dois filer. Je retourne me changer et virée à Londres. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous y retrouver une fois…

SE, qui reste suspendu à tes mots sans voix…

"_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries_."

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : interlude **  
**Date : Lundi 19/12/05 16:57 **

Re-bonjour petit Serpent.

Je savais que ça arriverai un jour ou l'autre. Je n'ai pas pu resister à ton appel muet et me voilà ici, dans un coin de la salle informatique, après avoir quitter mon cours en plein milieu, prétextant un quelconque malaise pour m'esquiver.

J'espérais un message de ta part et j'ai été comblé. Pourtant on a "parlé" aujourd'hui. Mais je crois que c'est de m'être senti si proche de toi qui m'a... troublé à ce point. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer depuis.

Tu dis incarner à la perfection les sept pêchés capitaux... mais qui n'est pas un pêcheur? Celui qui nie cette évidence est un menteur. Même moi que tu sembles porter aux nues pour je ne sais quelles mystérieuses raisons, j'ai des défauts et pas les moindres.

Je suis paresse car, au lieu d'affronter la vie, je me réfugie dans les paradis artificiels.  
Je suis orgueil car je m'imagine que je peux te plaire.  
Je suis envie car j'aimerais avoir ta force de caractère.  
Je suis gourmandise car nulle nourriture, nulle boisson, n'échappent à mon examen minutieux.  
Je suis luxure car je ne peux ôter mes pensées de ton corps pourtant absent.  
Je suis colère car je ne supporte pas mes nombreuses faiblesse.  
Je suis avarice car je voudrais te garder pour moi seul...

Le tout, ça n'est pas d'être parfait, car personne ne l'est... C'est surtout de s'aimer tel que l'on est, de s'accepter, de se comprendre.  
Et c'est moi qui dit ça! C'est fascinant de voir à quel point on conseille généralement les autres sur des points que l'on arrive pas à résoudre soit même...

Enfin, j'essaierai de trouver le livre dont tu me parles, ça a l'air intéressant.

Pour revenir à ton concept de "l'arroseur arrosé"... Sors-tu généralement avec des gens de ton école ? Dans ce cas, ils te connaissent, non ? Quelqu'un comme toi ne dois pas passer inaperçu et ta réputation dois te précéder. Donc, seuls les gens ne cherchant qu'une aventure d'une nuit doivent accepter de se faire séduire par toi... N'as-tu jamais été repoussé par quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait pas ce genre de relation ? Dans ce cas, tu ne joue pas avec tes partenaires comme se connard l'a fait avec toi. C'est un piège similaire, je le concède, mais ne te compares pas à lui, je pense que ce qu'il a fait (et surtout l'humiliation publique) est absolument inqualifiable.

Mais je m'embale et l'heure tourne, je dois retourner en cours sinon ça va vraiment faire très louche (tant pis...).

1001 baisers parfumés à la canelle.

Ton Ange...

ps : serait-ce une proposition de rendez-vous ? J'hésite... je suis déjà collant virtuellement, alors, tu imagines en chair et en os ? Et peut-être suis-je en fait très très laid et horriblement repoussant... Va savoir... Se voir, c'est prendre le risque d'être déçu... Mais je crois que je suis prêt à prendre ce risque, même si au fond de moi je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de te rencontrer.

"_C'est une chose étrange que l'absence. Elle contient tout autant d'infini que la présence. J'ai appris cela dans l'attente, j'ai appris à aimer les heures creuses, les heures vides: c'est si beau d'attendre celui que l'on aime_."

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : interlude 2**  
**Date : Lundi 19/12/05 17:44 **

C'est encore moi...  
Juste deux petites choses que je devais te dire...  
'Hung up' est une chanson (désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment poète, voila un rêve qui s'écroule...)  
Et dis-moi, d'où viens ton pseudo? Et pourquoi 'hot chocolate'?

Voila, c'était tout!  
A bientôt...

Ton Ange

"_C'est une chose étrange que l'absence. Elle contient tout autant d'infini que la présence. J'ai appris cela dans l'attente, j'ai appris à aimer les heures creuses, les heures vides: c'est si beau d'attendre celui que l'on aime."_

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject :chocolat chaud et serpent  
Date : Lundi 19/12/05 20:02**

Cher Ange,

Mon manque de culture est impressionnant ! Entre _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ que je prends pour une revue pornographique et _Hung Up_ un poème... Bonjour l'image que tu as de moi ! J'espère au moins que tu auras souri à ces remarques !

J'ai envie de te noyer sous mes caresses et baisers que tu sois laid ou beau. J'aimerai me perdre dans tes soupirs et m'enivrer de tes gémissements. Si tu pouvais savoir tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je sens, tout ce que j'entends dans tes cheveux. Mon âme y voyage comme l'âme des autres hommes sur la musique...

Les chocolat chauds viennent de mon enfance. Depuis toujours maman et moi les préparons ensemble puis les dégustons dans la serre. Ca me réchauffe le coeur que je suis loin d'elle et que je me sens seul. Je ferme les yeux, je suis auprès d'elle et je souris.

Quant au serpent c'est moins poétique. Ma "bande" est vraiment comparable à des serpents. On siffle, on séduit et on pique, j'en suis le leader. Mon regard est comparable à celui du serpent : perçant et froid.

_Cinquième jour : Zofia l'Ange et Lucas le Démon ont fugué ensemble, ils ne veulent pas être séparés :_

_" Zofia Laisse-moi t'emmener dans mon monde, j'y guiderai chacun de tes pas, j'apprendrai tes réveils, j'inventerai tes nuits, je resterai près de toi. J'effacerai tous les destins tracés, recoudrai tes blessures. Tes jours de colère je lierai tes mains dans ton dos pour que tu ne te fasses pas mal, je collerai ma bouche à la tienne pour étouffer tes cris et rien ne sera plus pareil, et si tu es seul nous serons seuls à deux._

_Il -Lucas- la prit dans es bras, effleura sa joue et caressa son oreille du timbre grave de sa voix._

_Si tu savais tous les chemins que j'ai employés pour arriver jusqu'à toi. Je ne savais pas Zofia, je me suis trompé si souvent, et j'ai recommencé à chaque fois avec plus de joie encore, plus de fierté. Je voudrais que notre temps s'arrête pour pouvoir le vivre, te découvrir et t'aimer comme tu le mérites, mais ce temps-là nous lie sans nous appartenir. Je suis d'une autre société où tout n'est que personne, tout n'est qu'unique; je suis le mal, toi le bien, je suis ta différence, mais je crois que je t'aime, alors demande-moi ce que tu veux."_

Oui mon Ange, demande-moi ce que tu veux...

Dans le livre, ils parlent aussi du _Petit Prince_. Incroyable !

J'ai l'impression d'être la source de tes pêchés... tu sembles si pur, si honnête, si respectueux. J'ai séduit des personnes juste par challenge, les abandonnant une fois que j'avais eu ce que j'ai voulu. J'ai menti, volé pour arriver à mes fins... Plus la personne est difficile et réticente à mes charmes, plus ça m'excite. S'il te plait, ne te laisse pas séduire par moi... Haïs-moi, éloigne-toi de moi... Il faut cent ans pour que pousse un arbre, quelques minutes seulement pour le brûler...

"_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._"

_

* * *

_

**Prochain chapitre : **Lundi 19 décembre - "Au coin du feu"


	12. Lundi 19 décembre 3 : Au coin du feu

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé : **Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling, Marc Levy - _7 jours pour une éternité_

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note : **Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

* * *

**- Lundi 19 décembre -**

**Au coin du feu**

Draco tournait-virait dans sa chambre. L'Ange le remettait en question. En l'espace d'une semaine et demi son monde si bien « _contrôlé_ » s'effritait petit à petit. Au bout de seulement neuf jours, le correspondant mystère du sorcier avait ébranlé toutes ses certitudes. Quel magicien cet Ange était-il ? « _Magicien_ ». Draco poussa un soupir. Un moldu était venu à bout de lui. A bout de sa tour d'ivoire. La veille il s'était confié dans un long mail et avait raconté sa rupture avec cet abruti de fleuriste. Les « _mails…_ » ou « _courriels_ » comme Draco préférait employer. Autre bizarrerie moldue qui avait fait prendre à sa vie un tournant décisif. Ce module d'étude moldue il avait été obligé de le suivre. Trop peu d'élèves y participaient. Comme il était Head Boy, « _on _» lui avait intimé de montrer l'exemple. « _On_ » était Dumbledore, évidemment. Snape avait essayé de l'en préserver, mais le proviseur d'Hogwarts n'avait rien voulu savoir. Draco avait fulminé lorsqu'on lui avait appris la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas assez de travail comme ça ? Etudier les… moldus ? A quoi cela pourrait-il servir excepté lui brûler la cervelle ? Et le correspondant sur lequel il était tombé… Un pauvre garçon, fleur bleue, qui ne connaissait rien à la vie sinon des bouquins pour filles et qui se défonçait, tellement sa vie était misérable. « _On a au moins la défonce en commun,_ » avait pensé Draco. Un pauvre garçon, peut-être, fleur bleue, sûrement, mais à présent, la défonce de Draco… c'était ce « _pauvre garçon._ » Il avait pensé le refiler à Zabini. Lui aussi suivait ce module. Qu'il l'ait choisi volontairement n'aurait pas étonné le blond. Zabini était rêveur et mutique, ascendant asocial. Aujourd'hui, pour rien au monde, il ne renoncerait à son Ange. Et pour couronner le tout, c'est les conseils de Zabini qu'il allait chercher à présent. Le brun pourrait peut-être lui dévoiler les secrets du cœur. Le problème de Draco était : comment aborder Zabini ? En quatre ans de chambre commune, ils n'avaient jamais parlé et depuis qu'il était préfet, puis Head Boy, Draco ne lui exprimait que des reproches sur sa tenue – toujours négligée – vestimentaire. Tous les Slytherins devaient être soigneux _et_ soignés ! C'est l'image de la Maison qu'ils véhiculaient et Draco en était le gardien. Et non, il n'était pas _psychorigide_ ! Tiens ! Zabini lui dirait s'il était psychorigide ou non… Lui, il devait connaître le sens du mot et peut-être n'aurait-il pas peur de Draco, contrairement aux autres slythy, le brun était un… spectre. Invisible. Silencieux. Draco avait néanmoins l'œil sur lui… Son teint de porcelaine mettait en valeur ses yeux ambrés/marrons et ses cheveux noirs. Draco aimait aussi cette petite perle nacrée bleu pâle qui retenait une mèche fine qui retombait délicieusement sur la joue gauche. Le brun était magnifique. Svelte, élancé, gracieux. Et pourtant seul. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur le brun. Draco ne leur portait aucun crédit. Le jeune homme était trop effacé pour avoir vécu tout ça. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il voulait mettre le brun dans son lit. Cela remontait à l'an dernier, un peu avant l'anniversaire du brun. Ornella Zabini, la mère de l'adolescent, l'avait « _chargé _» de dépuceler son fils qu'elle soupçonnait gay. Draco avait hésité. Il était attiré par le jeune homme, mais il était si farouche… Ornella lui avait promis une belle récompense s'il réussissait. « _Quelle proie de choix aussi _» avait pensé Draco. L'affaire était conclue. Draco ferait connaître à Blaise les mêmes plaisirs que sa mère lui avait fait connaître quelques années auparavant. Une réception fastueuse avait été donnée pour l'anniversaire de la majorité de Blaise. Le jeune sorcier y était venu contre son gré. Il n'avait pas su refuser l'invitation pour la fête donnée en son honneur. Mais il s'y ennuyait. Très vite la fête avait viré à la débauche. Il allait partir quand Draco, en Lord Scarlet l'avait abordé. Le blond, alors teint en roux et avec des lentilles violettes, avait tenté une approche mais dès le début il avait su qu'il ne coucherait pas avec Blaise. Ils avaient dansé un peu ensemble puis Draco l'avait quitté. Il perdait son temps. A la surprise du blond, le brun l'avait retenu et entraîné dans sa chambre. Une pièce immense avec une bibliothèque démesurée. Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parcourir rapidement le contenu. Tous ces auteurs lui étaient inconnus. Plus tard, il avait compris, c'était des livres blasphématoires, des livres moldus. Dans cette chambre, ils avaient fait un pacte forcé, involontaire : ils feraient comme s'ils avaient couché ensemble. Cela convenait aux deux : Draco ne serait pas puni de son échec et Blaise aurait la paix. Que Blaise ait proposé cet accord avait encore plus excité Draco. Le blond s'était juré de faire plier le brun. Tôt ou tard… Il avait tout son temps… Puis Draco s'était lassé. Bien sûr qu'il voulait Blaise mais Zabini était sûrement de ceux qui s'accrochaient et ça Draco n'en voulait pas. En une semaine, son Ange lui avait fait renoncer à ce projet et Draco le voyait différemment. Il n'était plus seulement le bout de viande raffiné, la pièce tendre et goûteuse, rôle auquel Draco l'avait réduit. Blaise détenait quelque chose que Draco n'aurait jamais. Le brun devait connaître les méandres étroits et sinueux de l'âme. _« Oui, Zabini fera l'affaire ! _» D'un pas décidé, Draco quitta sa chambre et trouva le jeune homme où il était chaque soir, inlassablement, depuis presque six ans et demi. Il s'avança vers le brun, une enveloppe écrue à la main, qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Dis-moi Zabini, en toute honnêteté, je ne râlerai pas après. Suis-je... psychorigide ? Oui tu comprends, je ne peux pas le demander à Crabbe ni Goyle ils comprennent pas les mots de plus de deux syllabes. Quant à Nott… Il a trop peur de moi pour me répondre. »

La réaction du brun ne surprit guère Draco.

« Mais pourquoi... Moi ?

- Ben tu lis pas mal, tu dois avoir du vocabulaire, non ? Puis les filles... elles me veulent alors elles diront non. Toi.. tu es plus ou moins neutre.

- Neutre ? »

Draco essaya de se rattraper. Il ne voulait pas froisser son camarade.

« Enfin ce n'est pas une insulte, hein !

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réponde honnêtement? »

Le blond sourit.

« Oui... Il n'y aura aucune conséquence. Je peux m'asseoir au fait ?

- Fait comme chez toi, ça n'est pas MA cheminée, après tout...

- Merci, je ne t'ennuierai pas longtemps. Alors, suis-je psychorigide ? »

Draco se lova avec élégance dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée. Le visage du brun était indéchiffrable. Il répondit enfin.

« Je ne te connais pas très bien... Mais je dirais... Sans aucun doute, oui.

- Je m'en doutais. On ne se refait pas, hein ?

- Il n'y a qu'à voir le soin quasi-obsessionnel que tu portes à ta tenue, à ta coiffure et à la tenue des autres... »

Le brun accompagna ses propos d'un sourire un brin narquois. Draco, lui, soupira. Le brun poursuivit.

« On croirait que tu vas mourir si tu as un cheveu de travers. Dans un sens, ça m'a toujours amusé...

- Amusé ?

- Oui, amusé.

- Pourquoi ? Le soin, la recherche de la perfection c'est le contrôle et le contrôle... c'est la tranquillité. »

Blaise plissa les yeux et se caressa doucement le menton, son livre sur les genoux. Il sourit légèrement.

« Donc tu es franchement psychorigide. »

Draco sourit à pleines dents.

« Franchement, regarde-moi, je suis la tranquillité même... et je me prends pas la tête avec ce genre de considérations : « ma cravate est-elle parfaite ? » « Mes chaussettes vont-elles avec mon caleçon ? » « Mon pantalon a-t-il un revers parfait ? »

- Et je ne te parle même pas des plis des chemises ! »

Blaise rit doucement. Draco prenait bien la chose. Il en rajouta même.

« Parfois je recopie trois fois mes essais pour qu'il n'y ait aucune rature ! Oula ! J'aggrave mon cas. Psychorigide incurable !

- Mmmmh, c'est sûr… Le mieux c'est d'être parfait naturellement, c'est moins fatigant. Je ne dis pas ça pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Parfait naturellement ? Parfait naturellement… (Draco réfléchit.) Par Merlin, je ne pourrais pas sortir avec ma cravate nouée correctement… enfin incorrectement je veux dire. »

Blaise se pencha vers Draco.

« Je vais te dire un secret mais ne le répète pas...

- Promis, parole de serpent… »

Blaise sourit Le Slytherin tendit la main vers Draco, doucement et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux. La réaction du blond en tarda pas à venir.

« Hé !

- L'imperfection rend beaucoup plus beau...

- Ah Blaise... Utiliser la flatterie... C'est petit… Mon deuxième pêché… »

Le brun se recala dans son fauteuil avec un rire cristallin.

« Non, non, c'est vrai, je t'assure. Regarde les fleurs, tu crois qu'elles sont parfaites? Non. Mais leur beauté « _naturelle _» nous éblouit tellement qu'on ne voit plus leurs défauts. »

Inconsciemment, le blond se recoiffait.

« Elles naissent froissées mais lissent leurs atours pourtant… sauf le coquelicot !

- Tu commences à comprendre... Blaise esquissa un sourire très doux. C'est marrant...

- Marrant ?

- Oui, je me disais que ça doit être la première fois qu'on parle vraiment en sept ans... »

Draco approuva puis s'excusa de l'avoir dérangé dans sa lecture. Il allait le laisser poursuivre. Le brun n'avait pas dit ça pour le faire partir. Mais Draco se leva. Il le remercia pour son honnêteté. Blaise était une bouffée d'air pur dans ce nid à serpents. Draco partit puis revint sur ses pas. Blaise avait ouvert son livre et ne s'aperçut pas que le Head Boy se pencha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux à son tour. Il dit dans un clin d'œil.

« Il paraît que ça rend beau.

- Moi je suis toujours beau...

- C'est pas faux. Je suis presque jaloux. Bonne soirée, Blaise »

Le brun rougit légèrement. Draco s'éloignait quand Blaise l'interpella. Il se retourna.

« Eh ! Tu sais, Malfoy… C'était pas de la flatterie, tout à l'heure.

- Tu me dragues alors ? »

Cette fois, le visage du brun s'empourpra. Il bafouilla.

« N... Non ! Noon !

- Sois pas si choqué !

- Pou… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pour... plaisanter et tu es craquant quand tu rougis. »

Blaise devint pivoine. Il essaya de se replonger dans livre, comme si de rien n'était. Draco tourna les talons et s'éloigna de nouveau. Il ajouta néanmoins.

« Si.. si tu lis tard, n'oublie pas une couverture comme l'autre soir. Bonne soirée. »

Blaise reposa le livre et le regarda partir.

« Tu veux pas m'en apporter une ?

- Pas de problème.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, c'est ma journée de bonne action, profites-en. Une boisson chaude ?

- Oui, je veux bien... un chocolat chaud ?

- Très bon choix. »

Draco lui demanda une quinzaine de minutes et il serait exaucé. Blaise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il pensait que le blond blaguait. Il regarda le Head Boy sortir du donjon. Blaise rouvrit son livre. Draco ne reviendrait sûrement pas. Pourtant, le blond revint. Il déposa deux chocolats chauds fumants sur la petite table. Il allait chercher la couverture dans sa chambre. Blaise était abasourdi. A son retour, le blond la tendit au brun.

« Elle est fine mais super chaude. »

Draco prit sa tasse de chocolat. Il boirait dans sa chambre. Blaise l'invita à rester mais le blond ne voulait pas le déranger dans sa lecture. Le brun insista.

« C'est bon, j'ai tout mon temps pour lire, c'est pas comme si je faisais des devoirs...

- Tes devoirs… Justement… »

Blaise avait encore rêvé et n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et les devoirs, on le sait, ne se faisaient pas tout seuls. Mais au grand plaisir de Blaise, Draco laisserait le psychorigide au placard pour la soirée. Il dénoua même sa cravate et demanda, se moquant de lui-même, s'il survivrait une soirée dépenaillé puis il s'assit dans le fauteuil. Blaise sourit. Draco en rajouta.

« J'essaie de ne pas penser à mes cheveux ébouriffés ni à la cravate dénouée mais ça m'obsède ! »

Blaise gloussa doucement en réponse. Puis Draco lança la question qui le tenait tant à cœur.

« Tu crois que... que des gens diamétralement opposés puissent... s'apprécier ? »

Le brun huma rêveusement le chocolat chaud. Draco continua.

« Qu"on puisse apprécier des gens qu'on hait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

- Je ne savais pas que mon avis pouvait avoir la moindre importance pour toi... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ma réponse... »

Draco essaya de le rassurer.

« Stresse pas, sois cool comme toute à l'heure.

- D'accord. Bon, la vraie question, c'est pourquoi on hait quelqu'un depuis sa plus tendre enfance... une idée? Allons, élève Malfoy, une suggestion, s'il vous plaît ?

- Euh... L'éducation ? La peur ?

- En partie, oui.

- L'ignorance !

- Il y a aussi - et surtout - l'inconnu. Bravo, 20/20. »

Sur un ton joyeux, Draco demanda s'il pouvait rejouer, s'il pouvait avoir une autre question. Blaise et lui rirent. Le blond s'enivra du parfum du chocolat. A cause de ses problèmes de concentration et de mémoire, Blaise lui redemanda qu'elle était la question. Pourquoi haïr quelque chose ou… quelqu'un ? Pendant ce temps, Draco sortit de son manteau des cigarettes, du papier à rouler un briquet et de la résine. Il interrogea Blaise pour savoir si ça le gênait qu'il fume. Le brun hocha la tête négativement. Draco émietta la cigarette. Blaise, lui, sortit, un sachet d'herbes. Spécial « _soirées au coin du feu. _» Il en proposa au blond avec un sourire charmant qui accepta. Les deux Slytherins se roulèrent un joint.

« Donc, la haine... souvent on croit haïr quelque chose ou quelqu'un alors que c'est juste la peur de l'inconnu et en apprenant à connaître cette chose, on peut découvrir énormément d'éléments passionnants en elle. Ou, si tu prends l'exemple d'une personne, tu peux te rendre compte que cet « i_nconnu_ » et toi n'êtes pas si différents, que vous avez même beaucoup de points communs ou mieux... que vous êtes complémentaires.

- Non... il y a un énorme fossé que je ne pourrais jamais franchir.

- Oh, oh ! On parle donc de quelqu'un en particulier ? Ce n'est pas une question en l'air. »

Draco rougit légèrement puis bafouilla.

« Non, non ! Enfin… peut-être… »

Blaise semblait réfléchir. Il suçait inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure dans le processus de réflexion. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Enfin... C'est pas grave, ma vie est tracée, aucune place pour... l'inconnu.

- C'est dommage ! C'est tout le piment de l'existence.

- Dans une autre vie peut-être… »

Draco était amer à présent. Blaise était doux.

« Pourquoi dans une autre vie? Tu préfères jouer un rôle toute ton existence ?

- Celle-ci est déjà écrite depuis la première seconde de ma vie.

- Mmh, à croire que c un problème universel.

- Le truc le plus fou que j'ose faire c'est ma cravate dénouée et mes cheveux ébouriffés et encore, le temps d'une soirée. »

Blaise étouffa un rire.

« Vraiment? C'est pas ce qu'on dit de toi...

- Oh ! Et que dit-on de moi ? Tu fais allusion à... ma décadence ?

A présent, Draco tripotait nerveusement l'enveloppe écrue qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Cette enveloppe représentait à elle seule les sept pêchés capitaux. L'invitation aux Nuits Bleues de Madame Zabini. Nuits au goût d'opiacés. Nuits imprégnées de déliquescence. Nuits interminables. La mère de son camarade était une hôtesse remarquable. Ses invités ne s'y ennuyaient jamais. Les convives venaient masqués mais Draco se rajoutait lentilles violettes et se teintait en roux, ce qui lui valait le pseudonyme de Lord Scarlet. Si lui reconnaissait les participants, lui passait incognito. Seule Madame Zabini savait qui il était. Il n'était pas exactement proche d'Ornella Zabini mais c'était elle qui l'avait initié à tous les plaisirs sexuels. Quand il partageait encore la chambre de Blaise, elle était venue apporter en personne la tenue de bal de son fils. Il n'y avait que Draco dans la pièce. Il étudiait. Au début, il n'avait accordé aucun regard à la jeune femme. Mais aussi silencieuse qu'une chatte, elle s'était approchée de Draco. Elle s'était penchée sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Elle avait murmuré des banalités. Comme quoi il perdait son temps à étudier. Qu'il devait s'amuser comme les garçons de son âge. Il s'était retourné et avait rétorqué « Et comment s'amusent les garçons de mon âge ? » La mère de Blaise lui avait décoché alors un sourire lumineux. Ses yeux ambrés, en amande, brillaient de luxure. Son sourire était celui d'une succube. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler. Draco avait dégluti puis lâché sa plume et se leva pour faire face à Madame Zabini. Il parut troublé l'espace d'une seconde. Jamais il n'avait couché avec une fille, alors une femme… Ornella lui retira son pull et avait défait sa chemise très lentement. Un sourire carnassier s'était affiché sur les traits fins du blond. Il avait déshabillé la mère de son coturne sans un remord. La seule chose qui lui avait semblé malsaine avait été de faire l'amour dans le lit de Blaise. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de recommencer à chaque fois que Madame Zabini venait, c'est-à-dire pour l'anniversaire de Blaise et pour le Bal de Noël, excepté cette année. Ornella ne viendrait pas, elle serait en croisière dans les mers du sud. Au début, ses rapports avec Ornella étaient irréguliers puis ils devinrent de plus en plus fréquents. Au bout d'un an, Draco avait reçu sa première invitation aux Nuits Bleues. Pas une seconde il n'avait hésité. Le jeune sorcier avait quinze ans et deux loisirs : torturer ses camarades et le sexe. Les Nuits Bleues comblaient les deux. Soirées échangistes, sado-masochistes, suintant le mal et le stupre. Madame Zabini était une tentatrice. Sa peau caramel, sa longue chevelure ébène, soyeuse à y mourir englué, ses yeux en amande : ambré ou noirs comme le jais selon l'humeur, et un sourire… à corrompre Merlin lui-même… Ses courbes, plus que généreuses, étaient toujours mises en valeur par les plus riches étoffes et les dentelles les plus raffinées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tous ces atours superficiels. Ornella rayonnait de grâce et de charme. Il était difficile de résister à cette croqueuse d'hommes.

« Oui mais je connais ça aussi... A bien plus petite échelle, bien sûr !

- Mais je ne suis pas le Head Boy dans ces moments-là, je suis le chasseur. J'ai une tenue pour chacun de mes visages. »

Le regard bleu azur brillait à présent. Il était parsemé de luxure. Blaise rosit et dégusta son chocolat. Avec un sourire carnassier, Draco développa.

« Quand je chasse, je ne représente plus l'école. Ni les valeurs de bienséance.

- Tu… « _chasses_ » ? C'est charmant comme terme... C'est quoi ton gibier ?

- Je séduis si tu préfères…

- Et tu séduis quoi ?

- Ca dépend de mon humeur. Des filles, des garçons, parfois des inaccessibles pour le challenge. Mais toujours classes mes proies. »

Draco tira une latte. Blaise se referma un peu mais le blond ne le remarqua pas.

« Classes ou sexy ou les deux.

- Je vois…

- Mais bon... je crois que j'aborde mal la vie et la séduction.

- Pourtant tu m'as jamais chassé. »

Le ton était froid. Le sourire carnassier de Draco s'évanouit.

« Oh ! Ne sois pas vexé !

- Je suis pas assez classe ou sexy ?

- Il était un temps où... où je te voulais mais… on m'en a dissuadé. Tu fais partie des inaccessibles. Tu étais mon challenge par excellence mais j'ai renoncé. »

Il ralluma le joint et tira dessus. Blaise se radoucit.

« Et qui t'en a dissuadé? Je suis curieux...

- Qui... Qui... Ca n'est pas tant ça la question... « _Comment _» est plus approprié.

- Oh ? Alors « _comment _» ?

- J'ai moi-même du mal à le croire. Je ne peux plus séduire... gratuitement. Ça me pose des problèmes de... de... J'arriverai pas à le dire ! »

Draco sourit. Blaise compléta.

« Conscience ?

- Merci. Oui… Conscience.

- Bien, je suis rassuré alors… Tu ne vas pas me droguer pour faire des folies de mon corps.

- Si, si... Je vais virer Crabbe, Goyle et Nott de votre chambre, je vais me glisser dans ton lit une fois que tu es plus ou moins inconscient, je fais ma petite affaire et je repars. »

Draco fit un clin d'œil. Le brun leva les sourcils et esquissa une petite moue.

« Ah oui ? Ca me va… mais autant aller dans ta chambre ça doit être plus confortable…

- Vraiment ? »

Blaise tira une latte et fit quelques ronds de fumée. Il répondit avec un sourire plus que charmeur.

« Non.

-Tant pis. Je te viole alors.

- Ben tiens ! »

- Non... je pourrais pas… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Draco se prit la tête en les mains puis tira sur le joint. Blaise s'inquiéta. Le blond faisait-il un bad trip ? Non. Le Head Boy ricana. Il lui en fallait plus pour bad tripper. Pourtant, il aurait préféré bad tripper plutôt que de « _ressentir_ ». Blaise avait vu où Draco voulait en venir.

« Qu'es-ce qui a ? C'est ton problème... de relation avec quelqu'un d'haïssable ?

- Peut-être…

- Qui ne doit pas l'être tant que ça vu ta tête... Fille ou garçon? ... Pardon... ça me regarde pas.

- Les deux.

- Quoi ?

- Une sensibilité féminine dans un corps masculin.

- Ah… Problèmes en perspectives, alors. C'est des complexes, ceux-là.

- Surtout pour un psychorigide. »

Le blond tira une latte, le brun ébaucha un sourire et tira également sur son joint.

« C'est sûr. Joli ?

- Oui... fabuleux.

- Il en vaut la peine ? »

Draco avait peur de salir son Ange, de le souiller. Comme si le toucher équivalait à lui transmettre ses miasmes ! Blaise en déduisit qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Draco acquiesça puis expliqua. Sa relation n'était pas une vraie relation. Tout ça était si… bizarre.

« Hmmmm… Il te connaît au moins ? Ou tu l'admires de loin ?

- Plus ou moins les deux. »

Zabini fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchissait en fumant.

« C'est pas simple en effet… Et tu irais jusqu'où pour lui ?

- Je sais pas...

- ... Tu... tu l'aimes ?

- Je sais pas... c'est... si... étrange. »

Le blond tira une bouffée. La voilà la vraie question que Draco se posait. Il avait espéré que son camarade aurait la réponse à « _sa _» question. L'aimait-il ? Qu'était-ce « _aimer _» ? Voilà une question à laquelle Draco ne savait pas répondre. Lui pour qui aucune substance n'avait de mystère. Lui qui avait passé des heures à lire le dictionnaire quand il s'ennuyait au Manoir – autant dire chaque été. Il séchait sur cette simple question qui ne demandait qu'une réponse du cœur et pas une quelconque connaissance apprise dans un grimoire. Blaise eut un petit sourire tendre et un regard rêveur. Lui aussi connaissait ça. Quand Draco lui demanda s'il était amoureux, le brun eut beaucoup moins de pudeur et de doutes. Il soupira puis sourit.

« Oui.

- Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire. Que désires-tu Blaise ?

- Quelqu'un au-delà des étoiles. »

Il se rembrunit. Draco fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Les étoiles… Pourquoi vouloir décrocher la lune alors qu'on a les étoiles ? Tu lui as dit ?

- Je... lui ai... pas directement… C'est compliqué aussi. »

Le bien-aimé de Blaise était non seulement quelqu'un étranger à l'école mais il habitait Londres… Un moldu… Zabini aimait un moldu. Pourquoi cela n'étonnait pas Malfoy ? Blaise rougit et baissa les yeux. Il s'empressa d'ajouter.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Draco sourit et lui dit qu'il comprenait. Mais ça sonnait faux. Les Malfoy haïssaient les moldus, joliment surnommés sang-de-bourbe et Draco ne faillissait pas à sa famille. C'était notoire qu'il exécrait quiconque n'était pas sang pur. Blaise lui–même ne comprenait pas. Il tira sur son joint. Il tremblait. Draco lui demanda s'il allait bien.

« Ca va super bien... J'ai une vie de merde et en plus elle part en live, tout va bien...

- Et que ressent cette personne ? Tu l'as connu comment ? Pardon, je comprends que tu ne me dises rien. »

Draco écrasa son pétard dans le cendrier.

« Quelle garantie j'ai que tu n'iras pas tout raconter dans mon dos après ?

- Aucune.

- Je dois te faire confiance, alors ?

- Une langue de serpent reste une langue de serpent… »

Dans un sourire, le brun murmura qu'il aimait les langues de serpent. Il n'avait aucune garantie que Draco n'irait pas tout mais il avait besoin de parler et Draco était le seul confident de fortune qui s'était présenté. Le blond avait toujours cru que le brun détestait la Maison des serpents.

« Non, pas vraiment. On peut y être tranquille. C'est un bon côté des slythys. Si tu cherches l'isolement, on te l'accorde. Je serais huffy, mon dieu ! Je serais mort étouffé ! Les Ravy me saouleraient et les gryffys me harcèleraient pour que je leur refile mes devoirs... parce que même si je les fais toujours en retard, ils sont bons. »

Il alluma un autre pétard et tira une latte. Draco enchaîna.

« Ici c'est chacun pour soi, sans chaleur, sans aide. Sans am... sans amitié.

- Moui.

- Bon plan pour la tranquillité.

- C'est sûr mais des fois, tranquillité rime un peu trop avec solitude...

- Oui... C'est le revers de la médaille. Ici on ne rie pas, on ricane. Et on est pas tranquille, on est seul. On est pas aimé, on est craint. Enfin plus que six mois à tirer.

- Tu t'entendrais très bien avec mon ami... il est aussi cynique que toi parfois. »

Draco répondit qu'il n'était pas cynique mais réaliste. A ce mot Blaise bondit presque de son fauteuil.

« Le réalisme, ça me saoule. C'est un concept inventé par les psychorigides pour se rassurer. Je préfère le fantasme... au sens large du terme, bien sûr. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on peut sublimer la vie en étant moins terre à terre. Le rêve est important, il fait avancer les philosophes, les poètes... même les chercheurs. »

Draco avait aimé le mélange spécial de Zabini. Il demanda s'il pouvait se refaire un joint. Le brun accepta. Le blond se roula dons un deuxième pétard, l'alluma et tira dessus.

« Celui que j'aime... enfin que j'apprécie, rêve l'impossible.

- La vie est magique, Draco, il ne faut pas l'oublier (le brun souriait) On en sait quelque chose, non ?

- La magie n'est pas toujours au bout de la baguette, elle peut-être en nous ou... dans le regard d'un autre.

- Oui... la magie vient du cœur. »

Draco s'emballa.

« Blaise, fonce rejoindre ton ami.

- Quoi ?

- Ici tu n'as pas ta place, je veux dire c'est trop carré pour toi, trop « _psychorigide_ ». Londres... c'est... le Nouveau Monde. Tu peux vivre tes rêves. Tu... je suis sûr que quand tu lis un livre, tu es aux côtés des héros, tu traverses le temps et l'espace, tu vogues sur les mots, pour toi tout ça, ça a un sens non ?

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Ecris ta vie et vit-la !

- Mais... je ne suis pas certain...

- Toi tu n'es pas comme moi. Moi j'estime mes certitudes à des pourcentages, des chiffres. »

Draco conseillait Blaise comme il aurait aimé l'être, mais il était sincère. Le brun avait la force de vivre ses rêves que lui n'aurait jamais. Jamais il ne briserait les maillons conventionnels qui l'enchaînait à Pansy. Les yeux du brun brillaient. Draco parlait avec émotion. Blaise était si différent des autres Slytherins. Il ne participait jamais aux bacchanales de la Maison et encore moins à celles de sa mère. Blaise préférait se plonger dans ses livres, moldus de surcroît et si quelqu'un pouvait réaliser ses rêves, c'était lui. Il n'avait aucune attache sociale, il était libre, il l'avait toujours été. Le brun hésitait pourtant. Il pensait que son ami ne voulait pas de lui.

« Il m'a repoussé « _pour mon bien_ »… Quelle connerie ! Je n'ai rien de pur ou de merveilleux, je ne suis qu'un... qu'un idiot, un idiot de rêveur.

- C'est ce qui fait ton unicité, essaya de le sécuriser Draco.

- Je reste moi-même dans ma connerie ? C'est rassurant... »

Draco s'inspira d'une latte de son pétard.

« Va le voir, déterminé, et bats-toi !

- Tu comprends pas ! Je peux pas faire ça !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'es rêveur ?

-Je... je sais pas où il habite, je sais juste que c'est à Londres. »

Arf… L'amour donnait des ailes mais pas une boussole… Londres était très vaste alors retrouver quelqu'un même avec la meilleure volonté du monde ne suffisait pas. Mais ils étaient sorciers. Alors pourquoi pas ? Un entrain à toute épreuve animait Draco.

« Ah oui c'est embêtant... File-lui rencard ! Ou remue ciel et terre mais fait quelque chose !

- Tu crois ? Ça marcherait ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais fait quelque chose !

- On ne s'est jamais vu... et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Si je ne lui plaisais pas ? »

Pourquoi Blaise partait-il perdant ? Draco avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, il fonçait. Il ne comprenait pas le brun. Il avait plus d'un atout dans sa poche. Son sourire. Ses délicieux yeux en amande noirs comme la nuit. Ce corps gracile… Draco soupira. Blaise lui faisait toujours autant d'effet ! Puis il pensa à son Ange. Blaise et sa beauté s'estompèrent. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Il prononça à voix haute sa pensée, le regard perdu dans la danse désordonnée des flammes de l'âtre.

« C'est peut-être ton Bachert…

- Mon quoi ? »

Surpris de l'avoir dit à voix haute, Draco s'embarqua dans des explications vagues. Comment lui le gardien de la Raison et de la Logique pouvait-il croire à ces sornettes ? Ah oui… _Sept jours pour une éternité_… Un ouvrage impie de l'auteur moldu Marc Levy, « trouvé » au hasard, que Draco avait littéralement dévoré. Oui, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans l'histoire. Dieu et Satan avaient dépêché leur meilleur agent pour réussir une mission très spéciale : conquérir le monde. Zofia, l'Ange, et Lucas, le Démon, avaient une semaine pour prêcher leur conviction. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu : se rencontrer et surtout tomber amoureux. Draco le cartésien y avait vu un signe. Son Ange électronique et lui le Démon ne devaient pas se rencontrer… et encore moins tomber amoureux. _Amoureux_ ? _Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt crevé !_ _Enfin crever… c'est un peu radical… _Draco secoua discrètement la tête et expliqua.

« Jamais entendu parlé ? Oh c'est un concept genre âme sœur, j'ai lu ça dans un livre.

- Mon âme sœur ? Ca expliquerait bien des choses...

- Oui, oui ce genre de chose. « _Toute l'intelligence de ta vie sera de le trouver et surtout de le reconnaître._ »

- J'aime, comme idée... je crois que... ça pourrait être lui. »

Que Zabini aime ce concept ne le surprit guère. Pourtant il renouvela ses encouragements.

« Alors fonce ! Le lâche pas et bats-toi ! Avec tes armes bien sûr : ton sourire et tes rêves devraient faire l'affaire.

- Mon sourire ?

- Et quand tu rougis aussi.

- C'est gentil, gloussa doucement Blaise.

- Non, non, non. Draco Malfoy n'est pas gentil, mauvais pour la réputation.

- Fais attention, d'ailleurs, tu deviens de plus en plus gentil en ce moment.

- On va dire... moins casse-couille. »

Il ralluma le joint qui s'était éteint et tira dessus.

« Apporter un chocolat chaud et une couverture à un rêveur abandonné dans un coin... c'est de la pure gentillesse, Draco, pas de l'amoindrissement de casse-couillage. »

Draco soutenait mordicus que non. Blaise tenta la pitié. Draco nia fermement. C'était du relâchement, de la lassitude peut-être. En avait-il assez de jouer au petit chef autoritaire ? Draco rit. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ce rôle-là. En avait-il marre d'être le psychorigide de service ? Non ! Ça non plus il n'y renoncerait pas. Qu'était-ce alors ? Il expérimentait quelque chose de nouveau : être sympa.

« Oooh, je suis un cobaye, alors... s'exclama Blaise. »

Draco bredouilla que non.

« Tu comptes faire la cour à ton ami avec une couverture et un chocolat chaud ? interrogea Blaise avec un sourire chaud.

- Pourquoi pas ! Ça marcherait peut-être… Non, non je rigole ! Je n'ai pas de plan, je ne veux pas en avoir pour lui, je mise sur... ma spontanéité…

- C'est un très bon début, » approuva le brun.

Pour la première fois, Draco se sentait maladroit. Selon lui, même Crabbe se débrouillerait mieux. Cela fit sourire Blaise.

« Oh, Draco Malfoy fait aussi des gaffes, alors ? On m'a menti toutes ces années ! »

Le visage de Draco se colora légèrement. Quand un sujet l'intéressait, il s'y jetait à 200 mais là il ne maîtrisait pas. Il se faisait avoir sur des livres moldus. Il n'y connaissait rien ! Il se ridiculisait à chaque fois. Blaise lui dit que son ami ne devait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Lui en vouloir non, mais cela soulignait encore plus leur différence. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Et on se demande qui était la nuit… Mais pourquoi Draco se prenait autant la tête ?

« Peut-être parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, » suggéra Blaise.

Le blond s'assombrit. A quoi cela servait de créer des liens avec quelqu'un ? Dans six mois, une fois diplômé, il se fiancerait avec Pansy.

« L'événement 2006 chez les sorciers… mes fiançailles ! Youpi je vais être à la fête ! »

Draco était amer, Blaise compatissant. Oui, Draco adorait pavaner mais là, il y allait avoir une nuée de journalistes, sans parler de la réception colossale. Il y a deux semaines de ça, Draco en jubilait mais là, le goût était bien aigre.

« Tu penseras à moi? J'habiterai sous les toits avec un moldu déshérité... je serai obligé de vendre mon corps pour nous nourrir... ...A moins que tu plaques tout ça toi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas… »

Puis Draco tilta.

« Déshérité _et_… moldu ? »

Blaise s'étouffa avec la fumée de son pétard, il en avait trop dit ! Draco poursuivit.

« Ah, ah ! Il va donc tout plaquer pour toi en plus… Ben tu vois, il tient à toi ! »

- ... J'ai pas dit qu'il le ferait, et puis... il est... en quelque sorte engagé ailleurs. Blaise s'embrouillait.

- Pourtant tu as dit que vous vivrez sous les toits… tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ? »

Draco était tout égayé : le mélange spécial de Blaise lui frisait les neurones.

« J'ai pensé à un truc dingue aujourd'hui, vraiment dingue ! Je me suis dit que si je venais à tout plaquer pour lui, j'aurais plus de tunes. Donc il faut que je pense à ma reconversion puis en me baladant vers Covent Garden j'ai eu un flash, j'me suis dit « Et si tu faisais pianiste dans un jazz bar ? »

- Tu joues du piano ?

- Ouep. Pas du jazz mais j'ai acheté des partitions, j'essaierai au Manoir.

- C'est génial comme carrière !

- Ouais j'adore ça me plait ! Plus que Mange-mort ou rentier ! »

Blaise pouffa de rire puis s'excusa.

« Pardon ! Je voulais pas rire !

- Puis Mange-mort... on finit soit tué soit en prison et la prison... trop _cheap_ pour moi ! »

Blaise ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« Pardon, c'est pas drôle…

- Si, si c'est drôle ! J'adore Ray Charles tu connais ? Un interprète /compositeur moldu épatant !

- Oui, je connais un peu.

- Je serais jamais génialissime comme lui mais j'm'en tape !

- Oh, vraiment, ce garçon a une très bonne influence sur toi !

- Je louerai, on louera une chambre minable, on mangera un jour sur deux, on sera rejetés par nos compatriotes, mais...

- Lui aussi ?

- Il a l'air déjà isolé. On sera seul mais... on sera seul à deux… »

_On sera seul à deux_. Blaise se figea un instant. Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Ou plutôt, il avait _lu _ça quelque part… Où avait-il lu ça ? Il n'écoutait Draco que d'une oreille.

« Oui, oui. Ah bon ? marmonna le brun, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Oui... seul au milieu des autres.

- Tu es si seul, malgré ta petite cour ?

- Mais bon je ne fais rien pour me socialiser, les choses pourraient être pires.

- Je me demande ce qui est pire entre être tout seul ou seul dans la foule. »

Draco ne savait pas.

« Etre marié à Pansy Parkinson, » hasarda Blaise.

Le blond tira sur son pétard.

« Oui entre autre. Imagine sa tête : Pansy je te quitte pour un homme et c'est un moldu. Mon père meurt, Pansy hurle, tante Bella m'aveda kadavrera, maman... et bien maman je ne sais pas…

- Attends une seconde... tu as dit un MOLDU?

- Euhmmmm j'ai dit ça ? Non, non j'ai pas dit ça !

- J'en ai peur, si. »

Draco en avait trop dit. Il n'arrivait pas à noyer le poisson. Fort heureusement c'est à Blaise qu'il avait révélé son secret. Mais le brun embraya sur autre chose.

« Tu sais Draco, je crois que la boucle est bouclée. : ça doit te plaire, on a fait une démonstration fabuleuse... CQFD. »

Draco était nerveux et ne voyait pas où le brun voulait en venir. Ce dernier poursuivait pourtant.

« Tu es venu me voir pour savoir si deux personnes opposées pouvaient s'entendre. Nous on ne se connaissait pas, avouons-le... et visiblement, on a beaucoup plus en commun que ce qu'on pourrait croire comme... Un amour secret et interdit par exemple...

- J'ai.. j'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais…

- Non, c'est vrai... mais tu penses à tout plaquer pour lui.

- Je crois que... je veux vivre… vivre pour moi et faire « mes » erreurs des fois que ça marche pas, hein !

- Et pas pour ta famille ou la société ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre de Pansy, je suis malhonnête avec elle, on a une relation intéressée et pas intéressante…

- C'est joliment dit… »

A présent, Draco rayonnait.

« Je sais pas je m'enflamme sûrement mais je veux vivre. Je ne veux pas me trouver sur mon lit de mort et me dire que ma vie aurait pu être différente. J'ai brûlé la vie par les deux bouts jusqu'ici mais c'était pas ça la vie. Il y a eu un bon timing on va dire qui a déclenché une prise de conscience. Je crois pas aux signes, je crois pas aux coïncidences, je crois pas au diable, aux anges, à la destinée à ce genre de truc mais là... c'est troublant alors je me casserai la gueule peut-être mais je dois pas le laisser partir ! Enfin si… je crois aux anges…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as croisé un ange ? »

Oui, le blond avait rencontré un Ange et le plus merveilleux, le plus fabuleux. L'Amour incarné ! Draco ne savait pas de quel conte de fées ni de quelles légendes son Ange venait mais une chose était sûre : il était… _magique_. Blaise eut un rire clair. Il pouvait mourir heureux. Il avait assisté à un spectacle très rare, voire unique au monde : un Draco amoureux. Le blond nia gentiment. NON ! Il n'était pas… Amoureux ! Oui ! Il était AMOUREUX ! Non seulement il était amoureux mais il allait le dire à son Ange. Il se leva brusquement et s'excusa. Il quitta le donjon et courut jusqu'à la salle informatique. « _Je t'aime et ne t'éloigne pas de moi !_ » envoya-t-il à son Ange. Son cœur était gorgé d'amour, de bien-être et de plénitude. C'était la première fois qu'il disait « _Je t'aime_ » à quelqu'un, hormis sa mère, et il se sentait bien. Il revint essoufflé là où il avait laissé son camarade, pris au dépourvu. Puis ils plaisantèrent sur les cours moldus.

« Ce sont ces cours de machins moldus, ça nous fait exploser la cervelle ! lança Draco.

- Oui, c'est bien vrai et pas que la cervelle... reconnut Blaise, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- C'est clair ! Enfin les yeux aussi ! Ca fait mal aux yeux !

- Hum, hum... Oui, leurs écrans pourris... C'est... terrifiant !

- Ces hiboux électroniques c'est nul mais moins salissant je le conçois.

- Ouais, n'empêche, c'est une vraie perte de temps. Toutes ces heures passées assis devant un clavier.

- Oui... (Draco soupira.) Tu m'étonnes que Potter ait des lunettes, ça bousille les yeux, le dos, les doigts glacés, brrrr. »

Les deux jeunes garçons riaient puis la discussion dériva sur les lunettes et les porteurs de lunettes. Draco avoua même qu'il en portait lorsqu'il étudiait tard. Blaise voulait voir ça. Gentiment Draco refusa : il était trop coquet pour ça. Encore plus coquet que Pansy. Mais les deux jeunes garçons étaient d'accord : ça n'était vraiment pas difficile d'être plus élégant que la jeune fille. Elle n'avait aucun goût et ne différenciait pas le chic du vulgaire et elle avait une hygiène déplorable. Draco passait des heures à la préparer quand il rencontrait ses futurs beaux-parents. Il lui achetait des vêtements magnifiques mais rien n'y faisait. Draco avait honte de s'affichait avec elle devant Narcissa. Personne ne valait sa mère de toutes façons… mis à part un autre ange…

« Elle en penserait quoi ? De ton ange ? demanda Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas… Elle me dit toujours que quels que soient mes choix, elle me soutiendra, je comprenais pas quand elle me disait ça… J'ose espérer que mon ange est inclus dans les choix, je ne sais pas. Et puis rien n'est gagné avec lui. Un ange reste un ange. Mais je lui ai plus ou moins filé rencard on verra.

- Oh ! Il a répondu quoi ?

- Bah… dans le vague : «_Oui mais non... et si je te plaisais pas. Blablabla_. »

- Classique… »

Blaise s'étonna pourtant. Ainsi Draco n'avait jamais rencontré son « _Ange._ » Si Draco sortait souvent, lui semblait plus raisonnable et moins à faire le mur.

« Un timide, peut-être, suggéra Blaise.

- Oui... il manque de confiance en lui. Je serais lui, le monde m'appartiendrait. Quand on autant d'amour en soi on ne devrait pas avoir peur. L'amour c'est la plus grande force, plus que les persiflages. L'amour c'est la vie.

- L'amour c'est magique. »

Draco approuva. Tout en tirant sur le joint qu'il s'était roulé, Draco admit qu'il regrettait d'avoir fermé son cœur toutes ses années. Il avait pourtant confiance en l'avenir. A deux, les choses seraient plus simples. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard, répéta Blaise.

- Même le diable peut tomber amoureux !

- Donc tu admets être amoureux ? le taquina Blaise.

- Ca serait admettre que je suis le diable...

- C'est vrai…

- J'admets alors. »

Les deux adolescents sourirent. Le blond continua.

« Un diable diaboliquement sexy mais purement... amoureux. (Il tira une latte.) Puissant ton mélange pire que le veritaserum !

- Oui, il me retourne souvent les méninges. L'avantage, c'est que demain on risque les trous de mémoire donc ta réputation ne sera pas touchée.

- Au diable ma réputation ! s'exclama Draco. Au diable Pansy ! Au diable Père ! Je lève mon pet' à l'Ange qui illumine mes nuits, me rappelle que j'ai un cœur et... que j'aime.

- Alors à ton ange ! »

Blaise leva son pétard également. Draco demanda à son camarade s'il était convaincu à présent de rencontrer son ami. Le brun acquiesça. D'ailleurs, comment était-il cet ami ? Le brun soupira.

« Il est... malheureux. Il a besoin de réconfort. Il ne lui manque plus qu'une étincelle pour illuminer le monde. Il est fort et fragile à la fois, il me fascine, il ne m'inspire pas la pitié. Il parait dur mais je perçois son cœur rempli de douceur et ce simple aperçu me... me fait vaciller, m'étourdit, m'envoûte. Le jour où je le verrais, je le serrerais fort contre moi et je lui apporterai cette chaleur dont il a besoin et dont j'ai besoin aussi... »

Il tira une latte. Le blond demanda à Blaise s'il était prêt à faire le grand saut.

« Au pire, on tombera de haut, non ? Autant tenter le tout pour le tout... Je crois que ça en vaut la peine, pas toi ?

- Les chutes... ça me fait plus peur, on se relève toujours ! Enfin j'espère pas tomber hein ! (Lui aussi tira une latte.) Dis... s'il te file rencard ou si tu lui files rencard, tu... tu y vas comment ? J'veux dire... enfin moi j'avais pensé au polyjuice… »

Draco trouvait certes lâche d'avoir recours au polyjuice mais Londres regorgeait de sorciers et se faire apercevoir avec un moldu n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait… Pas pour le moment du moins… Mais qu'en était-il de commencer une relation sur un mensonge ? Une illusion ? Le sujet préoccupait Blaise également. Draco comptait-il lui dire qu'il était sorcier ? Le blond en avait l'intention mais il voulait s'assurer de la solidité de sa relation avant. Ensuite, il lui ferait des tours simples, pour commencer, puis de plus en plus élaborés. Après, selon sa réceptivité, il lui dirait. Blaise rit doucement. Lui, il espérait ne pas chercher le lutin dans le frigo. Devant l'incompréhension de Draco, le brun développa. Un frigo ! Le truc pour faire du froid et qui s'allume quand on l'ouvre. Sa tante en avait un et lui avait raconté qu'il y avait un lutin à l'intérieur qui allumait la lumière chaque fois qu'on ouvrait le porte. Il y en avait un aussi dans le four. Celui-là s'occupait d'allumer la chaleur pour chauffer les plats. Draco plaida qu'il n'écoutait pas en cours. Il était trop occupé à composer des « recettes » de drogues. Mais que Blaise ne le répète pas à son parrain ! Puis il se rappela son chocolat chaud… qui était froid à présent. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer ! Il était une heure ! Il était une heure et… Blaise n'avait pas terminé son essai sur l'histoire de la magie. A la surprise du brun, le blond proposa son aide. Il lui ordonna gentiment d'aller chercher ses parchemins et de le rejoindre dans sa chambre où ils travailleraient tranquillement. Le brun s'exécuta. Ils étudièrent efficacement. Le blond proposa même son canapé, les ronflements de Crabbe le gênaient peut-être pour dormir. Ce n'était pas de la drague, souligna le blond, amusé. Le brun accepta, il était épuisé et avait besoin d'une nuit réparatrice.

« Tu sais... il a bien de la chance ton ange... tu es adorable, quand tu veux, mais chuuut, je le dirais à personne ! » souffla Blaise.

Puis il lui dit gentiment qu'il voulait dormir. Le blond demanda s'il voulait dormir dons le lit. Lit qu'aucune de ses conquêtes n'avaient foulé. Sa chambre était un temple, son lit en était l'autel. Blaise serait le premier à y dormir. Mais Blaise était si pur qu'en aucun cas il ne tâchait la virginité du lit. Le brun accepta et, tout en se déshabillant, demanda s'il pouvait avoir un bas de pyjama. Draco lui indiqua où en trouver et le laissa se dévêtir. En bas de pyjama uniquement, le brun se glissa sous la couette moelleuse et chaude. Il se blottit confiant dans l'oreiller et pensa à son bébé serpent. Il adorerait ces draps de soie. Si seulement son bébé serpent pouvait être là, à ses côtés dans ce grand lit étranger. Doucement, il coula dans un doux sommeil, rêvant à son bébé serpent. Il souriait et… avait l'air d'un ange…

Draco termina sa douche, se précipita en salle internet, veillant à ne pas réveiller son camarade puis revint dans sa chambre et se glissa lui aussi sous la couette. Il observa un peu son camarade. Il était vraiment magnifique. Le soupir de Blaise le tira de sa rêverie. Il se retourna et si ses paupières étaient fermées, il ne voyait que son ange…

* * *

**Prochains chapitres :** Mardi20 décembre "Le réveil" - Mardi 20 décembre- e-mails 


	13. Mardi 20 décembre 1 : le réveil

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl(préfet(e) en chef), NEWT ( ASPIC)et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**- Mardi 20 décembre -**

**Le réveil**

Le sommeil fut doux et profond. Comme prévu l'Ange de Draco le rejoint en songe. Seulement cette fois les courbes étaient moins indistinctes. Tremblant, Draco avança la main. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent la chute de rein délicate de son Ange puis frôlèrent sa hanche soyeuse. Draco était enivré par la chaleur et la douceur de ce contact. _Mmmmmmm…sa peau irradie…_ Il fronça un peu les sourcils. Comment ça « Sa peau irradie » ? Quand on dort, les sensations sont inexistantes…

« Merlin tout puissant ! »

Draco retira brutalement sa main. Il ne rêvait pas ! Ce n'était pas son Ange qu'il caressait. C'était… Blaise ! Il rougit et se retourna vivement, pas vu pas pris. Comme il n'était que 3h51 il se rendormit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux vers 6h30, cette fois, Blaise était dans ses bras. Avant même de réfléchir il grogna doucement.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mes bras ? »

La réaction de Zabini ne se fit pas attendre.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que _tu_ m'as fait ! Je savais bien qu'on pouvait pas te faire confiance. »

Le Head Boy rougit, balbutia quelques excuses et sortit en hâte du lit. Blaise, lui, rabattit drap et couette sur lui. Ayant retrouvé son calme légendaire, le blond expliqua que s'il y avait un fautif, cela n'était pas lui. Blaise tremblait de colère. Il réfléchit. Il demanda calmement mais sèchement pourquoi il le croirait. Croyant son raisonnement logique, Draco expliqua que s'il y avait eu quoique ce soit entre eux, ils auraient été nus. Or, les deux jeunes hommes portaient leur bas de pyjama. Ce qui était sensé pour Draco ne l'était pour Blaise. Il sortit brusquement du lit, furieux. Le blond essaya de le retenir, souhaitant clarifier la situation et ne pas rester sur un malentendu. Blaise ramassait pourtant ses affaires et quand le blond l'interpella, il le fusilla du regard.

« Blaise, attends! S'il te plait…

- Quoi ?

- C'est con., on a passé une bonne soirée et…

- Et quoi ?

- Tu es magnifique mais jamais…

- T'es déçu parce que t'as pas eu le temps de me sauter ? Je fais jamais ça avant le p'tit dej', désolé !

- Jamais je ne t'aurais… sauté. »

Le brun était furieux. A tel point qu'il en omit sa pudeur et se changea devant le blond. Draco détourna le regard. _C'est bien la première fois que je me prive d'un aussi beau spectacle…_ Le brun était aveuglé par sa rage. Une fois vêtu, il se mit face à Draco et reprit la dispute là où il l'avait laissée.

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais non ? Tu baises tout ce qui bouge.

- Non ! C'est fini ! Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas comment on s'est retrouvé comme ça… »

Il était trop tard. Blaise se sentait trahi.

« Putain, je suis vraiment con, » se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Le problème de Blaise était ses humeurs exacerbées. La seule chose dont Draco avait été coupable cette nuit avait été cette fugitive et chaste caresse. Le blond s'était pourtant tu sur cet incident. Le brun était déjà assez énervé, alors de là à jeter de l'huile sur le feu… Son agitation se projetait sur sa manière de s'habiller. Il tremblait de colère : la chemise était boutonnée de travers et il luttait avec sa cravate. Draco s'excusa alors. Il ne savait pas de quoi mais il s'excusa. Hier soir, pour la première fois, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir un ami en parlant avec son camarade brun. Blaise cessa de lutter avec sa cravate. Elle avait gagné. Si son ton était plus calme, il était toujours sec.

« Ah oui ? C'est bien et tu mets souvent tes 'amis' dans ton lit ? »

Cette fois c'en était trop. Le blond avait été relativement indulgent avec son camarade. Pour qui Blaise le prenait-il ? Un Hufflepuff ?

« Pourquoi je m'excuse ? Je parle à un putain de mur ! Tire-toi et oublie pas ton parchemin. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien d'être sympa. Je me le prends toujours dans la gueule et oui je suis psychorigide et ouais je fais le complexe du pauvre type. »

La fureur s'évanouit du visage du brun laissant place à l'interrogation. Draco profita de cette accalmie pour que la discussion tourne à son avantage.

« Quoi ? Tu contemples ton oeuvre ? »

Là, Blaise était vraiment étonné. De quelle œuvre Draco parlait-il ?

« Tu es content ? Tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir foutu en rogne _et_ de m'avoir fait de la peine. Et oui, Malfoy a un cœur ! Qui l'eut cru ? »

Cette fois le blond était dégoûté.

« Casse-toi ! » intima-t-il au brun.

Sans un mot, Draco s'en alla dans sa salle de bains. Blaise, lui, prit son parchemin, et suivit Draco jusque sur le seuil de la salle d'eau. Il regrettait de s'être laissé emporter. Il baissa les yeux.

« Euh... merci pour hier... et... désolé pour... »

Draco n'entendait plus rien sinon cette voix qui lui murmurait qu'il ne serait jamais quelqu'un de bien. Que jamais il ne serait à la hauteur pour son Ange. Il retenait avec difficulté les larmes naissantes. De l'autre côté de la porte, Blaise se morfondait toujours.

« Désolé, c'est moi qui suis pas normal. Ca a rien à voir avec toi... T'es peut-être psychorigide mais moi je suis psychotique... »

Blaise appuya ses propos avec un sourire maussade. Il poursuivit.

« T'es quelqu'un de bien, tu sais…

- NON ! Casse-toi ! Tu en as assez dit… »

Draco l'implorait, résigné. Une larme glissa sur la joue pâle du blond. Triste également, Blaise s'éloigna de la salle de bain. Puis il entendit son camarade renifler. Peut-être pleurait-il. Non, Draco ne devait jamais pleurer. … SI ! Il pleurait ! Blaise revint vers la salle de bains et depuis le seuil de la pièce, demanda si tout allait bien. Devant le silence de son camarade, le brun, inquiet, entra dans la salle de bains.

« Draco... Je sais pas... j'ai cru... tu es sûr que ça va ? Je voulais pas te rendre triste... ni te blesser. Au moindre contact humain, je me braque... Enfin, tu n'es peut-être pas la meilleure personne à qui raconter ça...

- Je sais. Je suis caustique, cynique, amer et agressif et je viole mes camarades dans leur sommeil. »

L'air penaud de Blaise n'empêcha pas le blond de poursuivre.

« ' Viens je vais t'aider à finir ton travail '. ' Viens dormir près de moi.' Et je ne comptais pas que tu me tailles une pipe ! »

Blaise se tendit un peu. Sa réputation le rattrapait. Tout ça parce qu'il avait éconduit un camarade, celui-ci le faisait passer pour la suceuse du Donjon. Blaise sourit amèrement intérieurement. Avoir une telle réputation alors qu'il devait être le seul Slytherin encore vierge…

« Ta vie t'en fais ce que t'en veux mais évite de cracher quand quelqu'un te tend la main. C'est ironique que se soit moi qui dise ça. J'ai eu tort de penser que c'était cool hier soir, visiblement c'était que d'un côté, enchaîna le blond.

- Non ! Tu te trompes !

- Tu vois, quand je fais quelque chose gratuitement ça me revient dans la gueule c'est ça mon problème. Je changerai jamais. Excellent dans la décadence et le persiflage et cette putain de réputation qui me colle à la peau… Ok elle est fondée mais est-ce ma vraie nature pour autant ?

- Je sais pas….

- Je baise tout ce qui bouge mais j'ai pas le droit de changer ? Je casse tout le monde mais j'ai pas le droit de tendre une main amicale ? Je méprise tout le monde mais j'ai pas le droit d'aimer ? … Et d'être aimé ? »

_Et d'être aimé_… Le désespoir du blond tenait en deux mots. _Etre aimé_. Blaise avait saisi la douleur du Head Boy et sa réponse fut quasi inaudible.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Blaise, la voix tremblante.

- Bien... J'ai ma réponse. Je serai l'éternel serpent qui pique et tue.»

Puis la tournure de la discussion changea. Blaise était déterminé à faire cesser les jérémiades de Draco.

« Bon, ça y est , t'as fini ?

- Oui, le pauvre enfant gâté a fini de se plaindre.

- Tu n'ES PAS l'insensible serpent que tu incarnes depuis tant d'années. Tu t'es toi-même taillé ce rôle, ce costume du super sadique. Si tu veux sortir de ce rôle, il va falloir faire des efforts. Tu vois, moi je me suis toujours effacé le plus possible, pour gagner ma tranquillité et je...

- J'en fais et on m'accuse de viol !

- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment accusé de viol... J'ai... j'ai des tendances à la parano.

- Et ben, entre le parano et le sadique, ça fait des scénarios sympas… »

Draco alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Blaise le suivit, il n'avait pas terminé.

« Surtout après une soirée de défonce, avec quelqu'un qui a ta réputation, mais c'était débile de penser que tu m'avais touché. (Blaise se radoucit) Au fond de moi, je sais très bien que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, pas le moindre geste déplacé... »

Draco le regarda, étonné de ce changement et une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

« Si je te dis que je suis pas du matin, ça te rassure ? »

Draco sourit et gentiment, se moqua de son camarade.

« Je veux bien te croire. Y a qu'à voir l'état de ton nœud de cravate.

- ... Euh oui mais c'est pas que le matin, ça. Ecoute... J'ai toujours tendance à me sentir agressé par mon entourage alors... pour me protéger, je mords avant d'être mordu. C'est moi le serpent, finalement.

- Non, c'est moi qui incarne, à juste titre, le vilain serpent à sept têtes. Une tête par pêchés. On ne sera jamais amis, alors ? »

Draco se demanda pourquoi il voulait autant sympathiser avec lui. C'était donc ça s'intéresser aux autres ?

Blaise ne savait pas. La vie réservait des surprises alors qui sait ? Toutefois, il pensait son caractère incompatible avec qui que se soit. C'est pour ça qu'il était solitaire et que tout le monde l'évitait. Le brun resta un moment songeur. Pourquoi le blond avait-il été gentil avec lui ? Sûrement grâce à son Ange, répliqua Draco : il était sa bonne conscience et peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être un garçon doux se cachait en lui. Blaise eut alors un geste extrêmement tendre. Il s'approcha du blond et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil. Tu l'as juste oublié. »

Quelque chose se passa en Draco. C 'était si désintéressé et si sincère qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Comment avait-il eu tous ces préjugés sur le brun ? Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui confia qu'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis.

« Je te promets rien, mais... si tu veux, je... je peux essayer d'être comme un ami pour toi. Si tu en as besoin. Mais je comprendrais que tu refuses : je suis invivable...

- Je suis invivable aussi…

- On est fait pour s'entendre, alors. »

Le brun rit doucement. Draco aussi. Puis un peu gêné, le blond demanda à son camarade s'il pouvait refaire son nœud de cravate. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop… Draco se leva et réprimanda gentiment le jeune sorcier.

« Regarde-moi ça, t'as boutonné mardi avec mercredi. »

Il entreprit un reboutonnage correct de Blaise, un nouage de cravate mode « psychorigide » et recula un peu. Il se caressa le menton. Il manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ah oui, les cheveux ! Il ébouriffa délicatement la chevelure brune. Qu'elle était douce ! Il en frémit. Blaise frissonna aussi au frôlement de doigts. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché. Surtout par quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Draco le tira de sa rêverie par un ordre aimable.

« File, t'auras le temps de prendre le déjeuner. »

Mais Blaise n'écoutait pas.

« Tu vois que tu es gentil, susurra le brun.

- Non, je suis psychorigide. (Il sourit) Ca m'aurait obsédé toute la journée. »

Blaise n'était pas dupe. S'il avait été psychorigide, il ne lui aurait pas ébouriffé les cheveux.

« Sur toi, c'est classe, s'expliqua Draco.

- Ah, ah? J'ai raison, non ? Mmmmh, que de compliments… »

Puis sans raison, Draco, ému, remercia le brun. Blaise s'étonna.

« Merci pour quoi ? Pour t'avoir hurlé dessus dès le matin ou pour t'avoir fait pleurer dès le matin ? », dit tristement le brun.

Dans un petit sourire, Draco dit que c'était pour c'est deux raisons. 1° ça brisait sa routine, 2° ça prouvait qu'il avait un cœur. Zabini acquiesça mais selon lui, il y avait d'autres façons moins douloureuses de le prouver. Le blond haussa les épaules. C'était un juste retour de bâton. L'arroseur arrosé. Quelle expression étrange, remarqua le brun.

« Oh, pas tant que ça ah et... Je sais venant de moi c'est super bizarre mais si tu as besoin de quoique se soit : parler, des livres de cours ou ce genre de trucs et ben, viens me voir, hein…

- On croirait presque des amis, là... ?

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent. Draco continua. Si Crabbe ou Goyle l'ennuyaient, il n'avait qu'à venir le voir. Il avait été content de quitter le dortoir en cinquième année pour avoir sa propre chambre. La vie avec les deux acolytes n'était pas géniale.

« Tu as vécu quatre ans avec moi, aussi... nota Blaise.

- Je sais, je sais... mais tu n'étais pas le plus casse-pied. Quatre ans dans la même chambre et c'est maintenant qu'on parle…

- Oui, je fais souvent cet effet-là. On me voit, on se retourne sur moi... puis on m'oublie aussitôt. »

Draco n'approuvait pas ces propos. Il n'était qu'un grain de sable peut-être, mais c'était lui qui enrayait la machine. _C'est grâce à toi si hier soir j'ai pu dire à mon Ange que je l'aimais…_ Blaise ajouta que les grains de sable pouvaient donner des perles. Le blond lui effleura la joue.

« Tu es déjà une perle. »

Le brun rougit. Le brun s'épanouissait ces jours-ci…

« C'est…, commença Blaise. C'est vrai. Je me sens vivant pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Ca se voit, tes yeux brillent.

- Une vraie midinette ; ça fait peur mais bon, je m'en moque.

- C'est ça, ta force. Les autres, t'en as rien à cirer. Pas comme moi. C'est ce qui fait que tu seras heureux et tu le mérites.

- Merci mais ton Ange t'aidera à t'adoucir, ne t'inquiète pas... Il te protégera et tu seras heureux, toi aussi. »

Tout ça accompagné d'un sourire doux comme une plume. Mais Draco rit doucement. La tâche sera rude. Le brun le réconforta.

« Les anges sont infatigables, c'est leur force à eux. Ils s'investissent à fond pour l'être aimé.

- Puisse-t-il t'entendre… »

Le brun posa une main sur la poitrine de Draco, contre son cœur, et dit :

« Je suis sûr qu'il peut percevoir ce cœur qui bat pour lui et ça le motive, crois-moi ! »

Un sourire éblouissant illumina le visage du blond.

« Tu sais Draco... ça te va bien d'être gentil, parce que tu es encore plus canon quand tu souris. Penses-y. »

Il retira sa main et reprit le parchemin. Joueur, il conseilla au blond de vite se préparer. Il allait rater le petit déjeuner ! Le blond gémit : il venait de se faire voler sa réplique. Blaise rit et tira la langue.

« Bon, j'y vais. Espérons que personne me verra, sinon ça va jaser...

- Je démentirai en disant que tu t'es battu et qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

En se dirigeant vers la porte, Blaise vit une orchidée dans un soliflore en cristal. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imprégner de son parfum légèrement sucré. Un large sourire éclaira les traits fins de son visage.

« J'adore les orchidées... elles semblent si fragiles, » dit Blaise, caressant les pétales veloutés de la fleur et s'enivrant de sa fragrance. Elles sont si parfaites.

- Parfaites ?

- Oui, elles sont complexes par leur formes et leurs couleurs mais elles sont ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde et leur parfum est si sublime, si raffiné. Je comprends que tu les aimes. »

Draco avait à peine parlé. Il avait observé. Les orchidées étaient-elles donc les fleurs des anges ?

« Ces fleurs te ressemblent un peu... poursuivit Blaise.

- Non... Elles sont trop belles.

- Hmmmm, tu deviens humble, en plus ? le taquina Blaise.

- Non. Ca se saurait ! » gloussa Draco.

« Mais elles ont un avantage sur toi, Draco... Tu n'arrives pas à vivre détaché du monde. Tu fais parfois trop attention au monde qui t'entoure alors que, tu savais que les orchidées peuvent pousser à la cime des arbres, seulement avec un peu d'eau et la lumière du soleil ? Elles sont libres, totalement libres... »

Draco se rapprocha de son ami et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni qui tu aimes mais... protège-le. »

Il l'embrasa sur le front et lui ordonna gentiment de partir pour qu'il puisse se préparer. Blaise salua son camarade avec un sourire angélique et pensif.

« Allez, zou, ou c'est toi mon petit dej' !

- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy ! rit Blaise.

- Non, même mes rêves sont pris. Désolé, Zabini. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis. Hé, tu passeras le bonjour à ton Ange de ma part, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème. A tout de suite.

- A tout à l'heure... »

Draco regarda le brun s'éloigner et referma la porte de sa chambre.

« Décidément, ces orchidées sont vraiment les fleurs des anges. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :**Mardi 20 décembre - e-boux 


	14. Mardi 20 décembre 2 : eboux

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimers Angel... :** William Shakespeare _43e Sonnet_, Christian Bobin (signature), les Bangles - _Eternal Flame_, Marc Lavoine - _Toi, mon amour_

**Disclaimers Snake Eye :** Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Marc Levy - _7 jours pour une éternité._ Pour les titres de mails The Doors - _Cystal Ship_, Radiohead - _(nice dream) - Paranoid Android_, Weird Sisters - _Magic Works_, Air - _How does it make you feel?_

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl(préfet(e) en chef), NEWT ( ASPIC)et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**- Mardi 20 décembre -**

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : rien de spécial  
Date : Mardi 20/12/05 00:11**

je t'aime et ne t'éloigne pas de moi !

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries. _

_

* * *

_

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Before you slip into unconsciousness / I'd like to have another kiss / Another flashing chance at bliss…  
Date : Mardi 20/12/05 01:53**

Il suffit d'une minuscule graine d'espoir pour planter tout un champ de bonheur…

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

P.S. JE T'AIME !

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries. _

_

* * *

_

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : I call up my friend the good Angel**  
**Date : Mardi 20/12/05 09:42**

Mon Ange,

euh... je me suis enflammé hier soir (un super mélange d'herbes d'un camarade) et je t'ai peut-être fait peur. Mon comportement est si irrationnel depuis que tu es dans ma vie. Je pense à toi à chaque battement de cœur. Arg, c'est moi l'obsessionnel maintenant... C'est pas grave, ça me va comme rôle.

Tu me manques, que deviens-tu ?

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries. _

_

* * *

_

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Rain dow, rain down, come on rain down on me...  
Date : Mardi 20/12/05 12:29**

Comment ai-je pu croire à ma rédemption et à l'amour ? Comment ai-je pu rêver à une autre vie ?

Au revoir. SE

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries. __

* * *

_

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : Do you feel my heart beating ?**  
**Date : Mardi 20/12/05 13:37 **

Mon Amour...

Mille pardons ne suffiraient pas à effacer le désarroi dans lequel je semble t'avoir plongé.

Je suis moi-même mort trois fois en l'espace de 24 heures. Je n'ai pas pu me rendre en salle d'informatique hier en fin de journée, ni en début de soirée, ni pendant le repas, ni pendant la soirée. Je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi-même pendant ces heures qui m'ont semblé interminables. J'étais comme ces anges à qui on a arraché leurs ailes pour les punir. Ni vivant ni mort. Cette nuit, je t'ai senti plus que jamais à mes côtés, tellement le manque de toi formait un gouffre immense dans mon âme. Mais ce matin, j'aurais hurlé quand ce cours interminable ne cessait de se prolonger à l'infini. J'ai testé toutes les implications sordides de la relativité en souffrant les mille tortures des minutes qui s'égrainent au ralentit et durent une journée chacune. J'ai enfin pu me rendre dans ce sanctuaire informatique porteur de tant de rêves et d'espoir... et à la lecture de tes premiers messages, de battre mon cœur s'est arrêté.  
Mon âme s'est enflammée et a rejoint les cieux les plus doux.

Mais ne dit-on pas que plus on monte, plus la chute sera dure ?

J'essaie de me dire que je n'ai pas saisi le véritable sens de on dernier message. Pourtant, cela doit faire au moins cinquante fois que je le lis et le relis. Est-ce un au revoir ou un adieu ? Comment peux-tu croire que tu m'ais fait peur en me déclarant que tu m'aimais ?  
Je n'osais espérer cet instant, ce moment si fragile où l'un des deux fait le premier pas. Je n'osais le faire directement de peur d'être repoussé. Alors j'ai attendu, espéré, j'ai essayé de te charmer, de te plaire, de te comprendre, de te faire t'aimer et te comprendre. Et tu as éveillé en moi des choses, des sentiments dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Ce genre de feu primaire qui a donné naissance aux étoiles et à l'univers et qui illumine maintenant mon être... ou plutôt illuminait. Car à cet instant précis, je ne ressens plus que du dégoût et de la colère. Dirigés tous les deux contre moi, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas trouvé le moyen de venir avant ?  
Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas dit que je t'aimais avant ?  
Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi ?  
Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu avais touché mon coeur et mon âme ?  
Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu avais changé ma vie, que tu lui avais donné un sens ?

Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Je voulais te voir, te sentir, te toucher. Je voulais accepter ton invitation et te rencontrer à Londres. C'est pour ça que je t'écrivais ce matin.

Mais je doute maintenant que cela se fasse un jour et ça me tue. Mon souffle de vie s'est évanoui avec ton incompréhension.

Mais ne te sent pas coupable. Je n'ai pas fais attention. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de tes propres désirs. Visiblement, ton ange a bien des défauts, le plus grands étant qu'il ne te mérite pas.

Ton Ange qui t'aime.

"C'est une chose étrange que l'absence. Elle contient tout autant d'infini que la présence. J'ai appris cela dans l'attente, j'ai appris à aimer les heures creuses, les heures vides: c'est si beau d'attendre celui que l'on aime."

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : je vole en éclats**  
**Date : Mardi 20/12/05 15:05**

En quelques mots seulement de toi, je vole en éclats...  
Depuis quelques jours, tu étais ma seule pensée. Tu étais ma raison de vivre. Tu étais ma vie.  
Tu étais le havre de paix dans lequel mon coeur avait jeté l'ancre. Mais j'ai l'impression que l'amare s'est brisée et je dérive à nouveau. Je ne crois pas pouvoir le supporter cette fois.  
La solitude n'est rien quand on a rien connu d'autre. Si tu as amplifié mon bonheur, tu as aujourd'hui amplifié mon désespoir.

Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que je me suis trompé. Ecris-moi. Dis-moi que je suis idiot et que je n'ai pas compris. Dis-moi qu'on va se voir bientôt. Qu'on ira boire un café. Qu'on fera du patin à glace. Qu'on fera l'amour.

S'il te plait... réponds-moi...

Ton Ange au coeur brisé

"C'est une chose étrange que l'absence. Elle contient tout autant d'infini que la présence. J'ai appris cela dans l'attente, j'ai appris à aimer les heures creuses, les heures vides: c'est si beau d'attendre celui que l'on aime."

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : ne laisse pas cette magie mourir…  
Date : Mardi 20/12/05 15:48**

Mon Ange adoré,

J'ai séché le cours pour finir le livre. Je devais savoir si le Diable ne trahissait pas l'Ange, s'ils avaient une chance d'être heureux...

"Un seul instant de toi valait toutes les éternités."

"_Tu as réussi l'impossible, tu as changé une part de moi. Je voudrais désormais que ton corps me recouvre et ne plus jamais voir la lumière du monde autrement que par le prisme de tes yeux.  
Là où tu n'existes pas, je n'existe plus. Nos mains ensemble en inventaient une à dix doigts ; la tienne en se posant sur moi devenait mienne, si justement que, lorsque tes yeux se fermaient, je m'endormais."_

C'est la lettre d'adieu de Lucas...

Je pleure comme une fille...

J'aime celui qui rêve l'impossible... je t'aime...

Tu t'es trompé. Je suis un idiot et je n'ai rien compris. On va se voir bientôt. On ira boire un café. On fera du patin à glace et... on fera l'amour...

Ton jour est mien.

Je t'aime comme un fou...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_

* * *

_

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : How does it make you feel ?  
Date : Mardi 20/12/05 18:29**

Mon Ange,

mon dernier message devait manquer d'enthousiasme mais je me sentais si bouleversé par le livre et par... nous deux...

mon cœur explose de bonheur...

une petite chanson pour toi d'Air (un groupe français)

I am feeling very warm right now  
Please don't disappear  
I am spacing out with you  
You are the most beautiful entity that I've ever  
dreamed of

At night I will protect you in your dreams  
I will be your angel  
You worry so much about not having enough time  
together  
It makes no difference to me  
I would be happy with just one minute in your arms  
Let's have an extended play together  
You're telling me that we live too far to love each  
other  
But your love can stretch further than you and I  
can see  
So how does it make you feel?

How does it make you feel?  
How does it make you feel?  
How does it make you feel?  
How does it make you feel?

Do you know when you look at me  
It is a salvation  
I've been waiting for you so long  
I can drive on that road forever  
I wish you could exist to live on my planet  
Well it's very hard for me to say these things in  
your presence  
So how does it make you feel?

How does it make you feel?  
How does it make you feel?  
How does it make you feel?  
How does it make you feel?

So how does it make you feel?

je vais sérieusement penser à cette playlist que tu ais un peu de moi pour tes vacances.

SE qui ne pense qu'à toi...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries. _

_

* * *

_

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : pour toi, mon amour**  
**Date : Mardi 20/12/05 21:01**

C'est quand mes yeux sont clos qu'ils regardent le mieux,

Car ils ne voient, le jour, qu'objets dont ils ont cure ;

En leur rêve endormis te contemplent mes yeux,

Feux obscurs transperçant de leurs feux l'ombre obscure.

Toi dont l'ombre éclaircit les ombres de la nuit,

Qui parais si splendide à mes regards sans vue,

De quel heureux aspect, dans le clair jour qui luit,

Brillerait, jour plus clair, ton image apparue ?

Oh ! si mes yeux comblés de tes rayons bénis,

Pouvaient te voir surgir dans la lumière vive,

Toi qui, dans la nuit morte, apporte aux yeux ternis

Le fantôme imparfait d'une beauté fictive !

Quand tu n'y parais pas, les jours me sont des nuits ;

Mais les nuits sont des jours quand ton ombre m'y suit.

"C'est une chose étrange que l'absence. Elle contient tout autant d'infini que la présence. J'ai appris cela dans l'attente, j'ai appris à aimer les heures creuses, les heures vides: c'est si beau d'attendre celui que l'on aime."

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : chocolats chauds**  
**Date : Mardi 20/12/05 21:10**

Mon Serpent adoré,

J'aurais voulu te répondre avant. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas inquiété... Mais il m'a bien fallu une heure et demie pour arriver à arrêter de pleurer. De bonheur, de soulagement, de douleur. Un savant mélange de tout cela, saupoudré de quelques sensations et sentiments difficilement rattachés à des mots.

Mon message précédent n'est pas de moi, mais de William Shakespeare, un des plus grands écrivain, poète et dramaturge de tous les temps. Ce sonnet traduit parfaitement ce que je ressens...

A cet instant, je brûle de te rencontrer. Quand pourrons-nous nous voir ? Avec l'arrivée des vacances, je tremble un peu. Je sais que tu as des obligations familiales, et le désir ardent de revoir ta mère que tu chéris tant. Je suppose qu'il me faudra attendre la fin des vacances dans ce cas... Mais... Comment supporter cette attente ? Si je pouvais te voir au moins une fois ! Si je pouvais plonger mes yeux dans les tiens pour caresser ton âme ! De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? Comment est ta peau ?

Je ne pourrais pas t'écrire pendant ces vacances, chez moi, pas d'ordinateur, pas de web... juste le néant et ton absence omniprésente. Je n'ai jamais autant redouté des vacances !

Je vais devoir m'armer de patience et continuer à te voir en rêves en attendant mieux...

Par contre, si on optais plutôt pour des chocolats chauds ?

Je sais à quel point tu aimes ça...

Je te laisse à contre coeur, j'ai parfois l'impression de te sentir sous les touches de ce clavier, et je me surprends parfois à le caresser doucement en pensant au velours de ta peau délicieuse... Mais si je ne t'envoie pas ce message, comment recevoir une réponse ? Comment apporter le bonheur en toi ? Puisque je ne peux être avec toi physiquement, que je le sois au moins virtuellement...

Je t'embrasse tendrement,

Ton Ange qui rêve de s'envoler avec toi...

ps : mes yeux sont marrons.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **Mercredi 21 décembre 


	15. Mercredi 21 décembre : eboux

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimers Angel... :** Goethe, Indochine - _J'ai demandé à la lune_, site de citations "poemesetcitationsdamour-.-com", les Bangles - _Eternal Flame._

**Disclaimers Snake Eye :** Antoine de Saint-Exupéry (signature) - Sugarbabes - _Too lost in you,_ Massive Attack - _Angel._ Titres de mails Luke, Louis Armstrong & Ella Fitzgerald - _Dream a little dream of me_, The Platters : _I'll never smile again_ et _Twilight time_.

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT (ASPIC) et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**- Mercredi 21 décembre -**

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Sucre d'orge...  
Date : Mercredi 21/12/05 02:16**

Mon Ange,

J'ai tenté d'étudier mais en vain. Chacune de mes pensées allaient vers toi et à présent je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je ne peux pas briser le sort que tu m'as jeté, je n'essaye même pas. C'est si doux d'être rempli de toi, abreuvé par tes mots muets et tes attentions, douces comme une plume.

Je brûle aussi de te rencontrer, de me noyer en toi. Effectivement, il me tarde de rentrer à la maison mais jamais il ne me tardera autant de retourner à l'école. Je pensais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la rentrée pour te voir mais j'en mourrai. Comme tu l'as dit, une bougie que l'on prive d'oxygène s'éteind. Le train qui me ramène chez moi passe par King's Cross... J'ai 1h15 d'attente pour ma correspondance... J'arrive à 18h, à la gare, peut-être pourrions-nous nous y retrouver le temps d'un chocolat chaud. Mais n'importe quel endroit fera l'affaire du moment que tu enchantes ces lieux...

Je ne pourrais pas t'écrire non plus. Le Manoir est isolé de toute technologie, j'essaierai de faire des sauts à Londres mais ce ne sera pas évident... Pourtant, chaque soir des orchidées fleuriront dans le ciel et dans mon cœur. Je n'aurai qu'à fermer les yeux, et tu seras de nouveau contre moi...

Mes yeux... Ils ont toutes les gammes de bleu : du bleu sombre les jours d'inquiétude au bleu pâle les jours de colère ou gris les jours de tristesse. Mais pour toi, ils seront deux lacs de douceur.

Je cours te rejoindre dans mes rêves les plus fous...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : comme une vague...**  
**Date : Mercredi 21/12/05 10:14**

Des paroles de douceur,  
Des moments de bonheur.  
Des regards échangés,  
Un zeste de complicité.  
Des étoiles dans les yeux,  
La joie d'être deux.  
Main dans la main,  
Suivre le même chemin.  
Des rêves plein le cœur,  
Que du plaisir, aucune rancœur.  
Aimer et oublier  
Les blessures du passé.  
Juste la magie de l'amour,  
Une belle vie pour toujours.

"Pour moi, le plus grand supplice serait d'être seul au Paradis" ... (Goethe)

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : j'ai demandé à la Lune...**  
**Date :Mercredi 21/12/0512:01 **

Mon doux rêve...

Tu as perdu le sommeil, moi je voudrais dormir tout le jour pour te sentir près de moi en attendant de te voir.  
J'imagine tes yeux et je me prends à rêver ces étendues de douceur... Mais si je suis un grand rêveur, je veux maintenant me réveiller. Et quand je le ferais, je veux être tout contre toi.

Je crois que King's Cross va devenir le lieu le plus merveilleux du monde dans quelques jours... Je serais également là-bas à 18h00 demain ! Il y a un petit café juste à côté des voies. Je t'y attendrais. Bouillant d'impatience et terrorisé à l'idée d'enfin te voir.  
Je porterai une grande écharpe rouge pour que tu puisses me reconnaitre. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas de mal à me reconnaitre, je serais le seul garçon du café qui se tortillera sur sa chaise, scrutant sa montre à chaque seconde jusquà s'en user les yeux...

Je t'attendrais toute cette heure et quart, s'il le faut. Viens quand tu peux.

A très bientôt j'espère...

Ton Ange

"Pour moi, le plus grand supplice serait d'être seul au Paradis" ... (Goethe)

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : J'ai trop trempé dans mes rêves pour un jour en revenir  
Date : Mercredi 21/12/05 12:31**

Mon Ange,

Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Je voudrais accélérer le temps et être demain, 18h ! Les journées me semblent si fastidieuses sans toi. Fastidieuses, fades et interminables... Pour ma part, je serai certainement vêtu de noir et bleu sombre (attention, j'ose les couleurs ;-)). Je tâcherai d'être à l'heure. Mais être délégué principal m'impose quelques devoirs qui me mettront légèrement en retard. Attend-moi je t'en prie...

As-tu souri ce matin ou est-ce le soleil qui a percé la brume hivernale ?

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Stars fading but I linger on, dear, still craving your kiss...  
Date : Mercredi 21/12/05 14:49**

Je suis tellement en effervescence que j'avais oublié que nous n'avions pas cours cet aprem ! Ce soir c'est le Bal de Noël, jamais il me sera autant difficile de danser avec ma petite amie... Je fermerai les yeux et penserai à ce sourire, à ces yeux, à cette peau qui est tienne et que je ne connais pas encore. Je serai alors le plus radieux de la soirée...

Plus que 27 h 11 minutes... une éternitééééééééééééééé...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : is this burning, an eternal flame**  
**Date :Mercredi 21/12/0516:16 **

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming  
Is this burning, an eternal flame

... je vais devoir endurer le bal de mon école ce soir, moi aussi. Déjà que d'habitude je ne m'y amuses pas du tout, mais là, le supplice sera d'autant plus grand que la soirée va s'éterniser et que le temps me paraitra encore plus long jusqu'à demain soir.  
Si la magie existait en ce monde, je créerais un sort qui altère le temps... je ferais un bon jusqu'à demain et figerais cet instant divin où je te verrais pour la première fois.  
J'ai tellement hâte de sentir ta peau contre la mienne... Le simple fait d'effleurer tes doigts m'emportera au Paradis. Mon cœur s'emballe à cette seule idée.

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Now come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Le manque de toi est si intense que je me sens mourir et je ne renaitrais que demain à 18h... Le soleil ne me réchauffe pas, la pluie ne me mouille pas, aucun met ne me nourrie, aucune boisson ne me désaltère... Seules tes lèvres pourront me redonner vie.

Ton Ange, victime du temps qui court trop lentement...

"Pour moi, le plus grand supplice serait d'être seul au Paradis" ... (Goethe)

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : little peace of heaven**  
**Date :Mercredi 21/12/0516:20 **

Qu'est-ce qu'un Ange sans son Paradis ?

C'est comme une fleur sans pétales.  
C'est comme une mer sans côtes.  
C'est comme le vent sans les arbres.  
C'est comme une maison sans murs.  
C'est comme un enfant sans une main pour le guider.  
C'est comme une bougie sans mêche.  
C'est comme un tableau de maître sans personne pour le voir.  
C'est comme un vin millésimé sans personne pour le boire.  
C'est comme un gâteau succulent sans personne pour le goûter.  
C'est comme une étoile voilée par les nuages.  
C'est comme une larme perdue dans un océan.

Un Ange sans son Paradis n'a pas de raison d'être.

En devenant ce Paradis auquel j'aspire, tu m'as permis d'exister.

"Pour moi, le plus grand supplice serait d'être seul au Paradis" ... (Goethe)

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : douce folie  
Date : Mercredi 21/12/05 17:33**

Cher Amour,

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je me sens perdu au milieu de toute cette agitation. Je n'arrive pas à m'habiller ni à me concentrer. Moi qui raffole tant de ces soirées mondaines. J'ai même négligé l'after, que j'organise habituellement !

J'ai l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon dont tu es le cœur.

Comment es-tu ce soir ? Te parfumeras-tu légèrement ? Quelle jeune fille s'enivrera des orchidées que tu lui offriras ? Qui ondulera contre la chaleur de ton corps félin ? Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis jaloux... Jaloux de la personne en face de toi... Jaloux de la personne qui s'abandonnera dans l'incandescence de ton étreinte. Jaloux de la personne qui passera sa main dans tes cheveux soyeux. Jaloux de la personne qui tiendra ta main. Jaloux de la personne que tu caresseras du regard.

Tu es la clef de voûte de ma raison, aide-moi !

_You are my angel... come from way above... to bring me love, bring me love...__  
__You are my angel... come from way above... to love you, love you, love you, love you..._

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : I'll never smile again until I Smile at you  
Date : Mercredi 21/12/05 18:28**

"Ecoute bien, c'est la plus belle histoire du monde : le Bachert est la personne que Dieu t'a destinée, elle est l'autre moitié de toi-même, ton vrai amour. Alors toute l'intelligence de ta vie sera de la trouver ...et, surtout de la reconnaître."

je file j'entends des pas dans le couloir

H -23h32

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

* * *

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**  
**To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : petites pensées au fil du temps**  
**Date :Mercredi 21/12/0521:20 **

Bonjour ! 

Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais même pas encore dit bonjour, tellement j'étais partit dans mes délires verbeux et pseudo-poétiques...

Ah, les vacances sont presque là... Aimes-tu Noël et les fêtes de fin d'année?

Personnellement, j'adore Noël car voir autant de joie dans les yeux de ma petite Ambre, c'est vraiment magique. Je t'ai dit que ma petite soeur s'appelle Ambre? Du haut de ses 8 ans, elle a la grâce d'un ange et l'intelligence d'une adulte. Son sourire fait déjà basculer bien des coeurs ! Je peux t'assurer que je veille sur elle comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. Elle est douce comme une pluie d'été et sa gentillesse est une éternelle source revigorante. Elle est tout l'opposé de ma mère. Et heureusement ! C'est pour Ambre que j'aime tant retrouver mon foyer, qui n'en serait pas un sans elle. Je lui ai parlé de toi et elle t'adore déjà!

Mais je parle,je parle et je crois que je vais arriver au dîner quand tout le monde sera partit... Tant pis, penser à toi suffit pour que je me sente satisfait. Je ferait peut-être un tour au bal et je retournerais rêver à tes lèvres gourmandes et tes yeux d'azur...

Je t'embrasse bien fort, mon amour.

Ton Ange qui t'aime

ps : plus que quelques heures ! J'ai tellement hâte!

_"Pour moi, le plus grand supplice serait d'être seul au Paradis" ... (Goethe) _

* * *

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Out of the mist your voice is calling...  
Date : Mercredi 21/12/05 23:43**

Le Bal a à peine commencé que je me suis éclipsé, mes devoirs accomplis. J'ouvrais le Bal cette année. Ma petite amie exultait. Sa robe brillait de milles feux mais qui croit-elle éblouir ? L'étoffe la plus onéreuse, les pierreries les plus rares, les dentelles les plus fines et les soies les plus luxueuses ne parviennent pas à lui donner la grâce que je devine chez toi. Celle qui est innée et ne s'achète pas. Ce soir, elle voudra que je lui fasse l'amour. Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne voudrais pas. Alors, elle hurlera, me menacera de répéter tout à Père. Je l'écouterai, silencieux et impassible. J'irai à ma chambre, seul, et je m'endormirai dans _tes_ bras.

A présent, je titube parmi les couples étincelants, j'erre dans les couloirs esseulés et me précipite vers ce que tu appelles joliment le "sanctuaire", "notre" sanctuaire, comme un papillon ivre à la recherche de sa lumière.

Décembre... Je n'aime pas ce mois parmi tous les autres. La nuit tombe tôt. La nature s'endort. Il gèle dans mon cœur comme il gèle sur les lacs. Les arbres revêtent leur manteaux neigeux et les rues leurs habits lumineux de fêtes. Les enfants rient avec leurs parents, choisissant les dernières décorations pour le sapin ou les cadeaux retardataires. Et moi, je les regarde, de loin, comme on effleure un rêve. Un rêve lointain, qui n'a existé que dans mon imagination la plus folle. Un rêve que j'ai peur de souiller et n'ose pas approcher.

Ambre... voilà un prénom qui me laisse rêveur... Deux anges à Noël, ça doit être merveilleux... Et elle me connait ! J'espère qu'elle m'aimera...

Si Maman était mon seul foyer, j'ai le sentiment d'en trouver un autre dans moins de 20 heures...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_

* * *

_

**Prochain chapitre :** session de chat n°2 durant laquelle les deux amoureux nous livrent la recette de la dinde au nutella... Vous allez a-do-rer !


	16. Mercredi 21 décembre : session chat n2

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** c'est le soir du bal de Noël. Draco a ouvert le bal avec sa "chère fiancée" Pansy Parkinson, puis après quelques danses obligées, s'est retiré pour penser à son Ange. A tout hasard, il passe en salle informatique envoyer un mail à l'Ange, et voir s'il n'est pas en ligne. Et, comme le hasard fait bien les choses ;) Blaise n'est pas resté au bal non plus, et se retrouve connecté en même temps que son bébé...

**Note 3 :** la trilogie martienne à laquelle Sweet Candy fait référence est de Kim Stanley Robinson et on l'a adoré !

* * *

**- Mercredi 21 décembre -**

**Discussion pendant le bal dans la nuit de mercredi 21 à jeudi 22 décembre**

**- Snake Eye vient de rejoindre la conversation-**

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ c'est toi, bébé serpent?

**Snake Eye dit :** bébé serpent ? c'est adorable...oui mon Ange. comment vas-tu ?

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ mon cœur vient de faire un bon! tu peux pas imaginer!

**Snake Eye dit :** oh si je peux !

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ ça va merveilleusement bien, surtout depuis qq secondes...

**Snake Eye dit : **je suis tellement excité de te voir demain ! demain ! que dis-je ! aujourd'hui

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**oui...à peine 18 heures. Encore 18 heures ! Je sais pas trop comment le dire

**Snake Eye dit : **moi je ne sais pas comment accélérer ces vilaines heures

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**je ne devrais pas le dire, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.C'est pire que de l'obsession, c'est de la possession. Sors de mon corps !

**Snake Eye dit : **c'est pareil pour moi, mais ça ne me gêne pas de t'avoir en moi

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**mmmmh, maintenant que j'y pense... moi non plus. Ca serait même mon rêve le plus fou. mon désir le plus cher, le plus ardent. Comment peut-on désirer à ce point quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais vu? je ne savais pas que c'était possible! tu réalises vraiment des miracles...

**Snake Eye dit : **tu es mon sang, mon oxygène. Non les miracles viennent de toi, ils viennent de ta nature séraphique

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**vu les pensées aui m'habitent en ce moment même, je tiens plus du Démon que de l'Ange...

**Snake Eye dit : **oh je t'aurai perverti ?

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**non... je n'ai jamais été vraiment pur...j'étais déjà un Ange déchu

**Snake Eye dit : **ça me peine que tu te sous estimes

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**les Anges n'ont pas besoin d'herbes pour rejoindre le Paradis, les Anges ne sont pas blessés par le monde qui les entoure, les Anges ne tombent pas amoureux: alors, je préfère ne pas être un Ange véritable car j'ai la prétention de t'aimer au-delà de tout, même de toute entité supérieure quelconque.Le seul Paradis auquel je crois, c'est le Sanctuaire de tes bras... la seule chaleur divine que je veux ressentir, c'est celle qui proviendra de tes baisers, de tes caresses sur ma peau de velours, de tes doigts dans mes cheveux. Si t'aimer signifie perdre mon statut d'Ange, alors je suis prêt à arracher mes plumes une par une pour te rejoindre...

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**...

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**tu ne dis rien... je t'ai fait de la peine?

**Snake Eye dit : **non, non au contraire ; jamais un tel sentiment de félicité ne m'avait submergé

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**imagine ce que sera demain... une heure pour une éternité

**Snake Eye dit : **une heure où le temps s'arrêtera

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**oui, j'espère

**Snake Eye dit :** où le ciel et la terre se rejoindront

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**où tout sera possible, même effleurer ta main

**Snake Eye dit : **même m'enivrer de ton parfum

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**peut-être même, si j'osais, sur tes lèvres mes lèvres poser...

**Snake Eye dit :**: réunis le temps d'un baiser...les frontières s'aboliront,le temps se dissoudra dans notre étreinte fugace

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**le monde s'effacera autour de nous

**Snake Eye dit : **seuls au monde

**_Sweet Candy dit : _**et par ce simple baiser, nous aurons accompli un miracle, le plus beau des tours de magie : transformer un instant en infini. ...dis-moi, comment se passe ce bal ? (bien que visiblement tu n'y sois plus...)

**Snake Eye dit : **oh les usages à observer. L'ouverture... mais je n'avais pas le cœur aux festivités... car tu es ma seule festivité

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** :oooh, tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche ! moi, j'ai à peine mis un pied dans la salle de bal

**Snake Eye dit :** ce n'est pas une perte, ça doit glousser, piailler, se bousculer

_**Sweet Candy dit :**_ mmmmh, moui, tout à fait. tous les bals sont bien les mêmes!

**Snake Eye dit :** oui... j'appréhende juste l'after, je vais devoir veiller. Ceux de mon groupe sont déchaînés et encore c'est un euphémisme

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** j'ai préféré te rejoindre en pensé et me perdre dans des rêves parfumés d'épices...

**Snake Eye dit :** et si ça tourne mal (et ça va mal tourner comme chaque année) je dois surveiller de loin. nous les aurons ces rêves épicés, ensemble

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** à vrai dire, j'espère que tu deviendras ma seule drogue à l'avenir, que ton seul parfum me fera attendre le 7e ciel

**Snake Eye dit :** oh zut je n'en peux plus je dois te dire, me rejoindrais-tu à Londres le week-end de la rentrée ? l'appartement n'est pas très fourni mais qu'importe ces choses superficielles

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oui. bien sûr que oui. Oui. Oui. Oui !

**Snake Eye dit :** "oui" pour les choses superficielles ou "oui" pour le week-end ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** à ton avis ! oui pour le week-end. Oui pour passer des heures à tes côtés, bercer par le son de ta voix qui me manque cruellement

**Snake Eye dit :** oh je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit ! en écrivant mille et un scénarios pour demain

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** non, je t'en supplie, dors tranquillement pour être en forme demain

**Snake Eye dit :** je serai toujours en forme pour toi !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** (je dis ça mais je ne pourrais pas dormir non plus!) mmmh mmmh, intéressante remarque... -... pardon, je m'emballe

**Snake Eye dit :** je m'emballe aussi. Mes milles et uns scénarios ont toujours la même fin

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ah oui? et laquelle ?

**Snake Eye dit :** nous deux, enlacés et l'éternité devant nous

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ça ne me parait pas très emballé, tu me parais bien sage dans tes pensées

**Snake Eye dit :** bizarrement oui, toute luxure s'est évanouie

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** elle a du me contaminer dans ce cas surtout des soirs comme celui-ci où l'herbe semble avoir fait fondre mes inhibitions comme neige au soleil

**Snake Eye dit :** et comment t'emballes-tu mon Ange ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** toujours avec de la soie... c'est si doux. je n'ose pas briser cette image si parfaite que tu te fais de moi c'est presque un sacrilège et pourtant... pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir tes mains douces partout sur ma peau explorant chaque recoin de mon corps et ces caresses me brûlent comme mille soleils et distillent en moi un plaisir quasiment insoutenable

**Snake Eye dit :** je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. J'ai presque le goût de ta peau sucrée, le velouté de tes lèvres, la soie de ta peau, pleine de promesses, l'éclat de ton regard

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mes yeux ne brillent que de désir pour toi, mon corps ne tremble que de désir pour toi, mes soupirs ne traduisent que mon désir pour toi

**Snake Eye dit :** tes soupirs seront la plus douce des musiques

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** seulement s'ils sont accompagnés par tes gémissements

**Snake Eye dit :** un doute me saisit comme la glace saisit l'eau frémissante la figeant pour de longs mois. Et.. et si je ne te plaisais pas ? j'ai une facette si... vénale

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** j'aimerais que tu soit en face de moi pour voir mon sourire de soulagement: tu m'as fait peur avec ton 'j'ai un doute'. N'ai pas peur, mon Amour je sais que tu me plairas car tu me plais déjà, je sais que tu es beau car ton âme est belle... quoi que tu en dises ! et qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'facette vénale'?

**Snake Eye dit :** et bien... mes remarques plus qu'acerbes, mon attitude plus que tyrannique parfois avec mes étudiants, ma conduite plus que décadente parfois, mon orgueil plus que démesuré

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** comme tu l'as dit, ce sont des facettes de ton être. Tous les diamants ont plusieurs facettes

**Snake Eye dit :** je ne suis pas un diamant... le diamant est pur. Moi...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je t'arrête tout de suite et c'est moi qui me déprécie ?

**Snake Eye dit :** je ne me déprécie pas

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** tu ne vois pas tes bons côtés: tu es gentil, tu es charmant

**Snake Eye dit :** j'ai mené une vie quasi infernale à mes camarades depuis 7 ans

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** tu es marrant, tu es charmeur, tu es passionné, tu es passionnant

**Snake Eye dit :** non j'ai l'impression que je ne suis comme ça comme toi, comme si tu me purifiais

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** alors, regarde le monde par le prisme de mes yeux et tu t'y verras bien plus sublime que tu ne le penses (j'ai adoré cette image de prisme) (tu vois, je pille la littérature)

**Snake Eye dit :** c'est "toi" qui me sublime, après je ne suis que… moi. (oui mais au moins ta la connais toi)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** 'que moi' me semble déjà bien

**Snake Eye dit :** (moi à part la chimie et les maths je ne lis pas grand chose) (et encore, c'est pour détourner)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** pourquoi ? tu devrais lire autre chose pour essayer, je pourrais te conseiller

**Snake Eye dit :** je n'aime que ce qui est fondé, rationnel, logique. J'ai besoin de bases solides pour être tranquille

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** alors je te conseille de lire la trilogie martienne. 'Mars la rouge', Mars la verte' et 'Mars la bleue' c de la science fiction qui ressemble plus à de la science pure tu devrais aimer. c plein de mots hyper techniques, hyper compliqués et avec plein de syllabes;-)

**Snake Eye dit :** le seul livre de fiction que j'ai jamais lu c'est "7 jours pr une éternité" et encore j'ai préféré dire que je l'avais volé plutôt que de reconnaître que je l'avais acheté

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** c déjà un début et tu as pleuré en le lisant ce qui prouve que tu as été touché

**Snake Eye dit :** oui mais… ça parlait de nous

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** de nous ? tu te compares donc... à un démon ?

**Snake Eye dit :** oui. Je suis vraiment mauvais, c'est dans mes gênes, dans mon éducation

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** alors pourquoi je t'aime autant ? serais-je pervers ?

**Snake Eye dit :** depuis tout petit je... on m'a appris à haïr les gens comme toi, ceux qui sortent du troupeau, ceux qui ne sont pas comme moi

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** et... est-ce que tu me hais?

**Snake Eye dit :** non... je meurs d'amour pour toi

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** alors, tu as dépassé le stade de ton éducation, tu as évolué vers un être meilleur, plus tolérant, plus juste. Admets-le !

**Snake Eye dit :** je n'ose pas y penser, y croire. j'ai peur de me réveiller et de constater que non, je n'ai pas changé, que tout ça n'était qu'une utopie

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ce jour-là, appelle moi, je te changerai à nouveau

**Snake Eye dit :** je ne veux pas t'appeler, je veux être auprès de toi. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure. Trois mille six cents fois par heure tu me manques!

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je peux même rester près de toi quelques siècles s'il le faut si c'est pour ton bien. Je serais ton soleil et ta lune. le jour je te baignerai de mes rayons bienfaisants, la nuit je t'illuminerai doucement pour t'apporter un sommeil d'enfant. je tournerais autour de toi à l'infini et tu graviteras dans mon orbite jusqu'au centre de l'univers. je ferais évaporer tes océans pour que la pluie arrose le monde et je régulerais tes marées telles tes humeurs montantes et descendantes

**Snake Eye dit :** maman me lisait des histoires quand j'étais petit, m'en lirais-tu ? Inlassablement ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je te lirais des contes, je te lirais des histoires, je te lirais des poèmes, je te lirais des nouvelles, je te lirais des romans. Tout ce que tu voudras pour bercer tes nuits j'accepte volontiers de devenir ton esclave, de devenir le centre de ton univers si cela implique que tu restes près de moi

**Snake Eye dit :** tu me lirais Alice et son fameux Pays des Merveilles ? je ne le connais pas...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oh oui, je te mènerais au Pays des Merveilles là où les lapins parlent et sont en retard, là où les chenilles fument

**Snake Eye dit :** les chenilles fument ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** là où les jeunes filles se noient dans leurs larmes

**Snake Eye dit :** oh !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** (oui oui, il y en a une qui fume) là où le lièvre de Mars et le chapelier fou souhaite tout les jours leur non-anniversaire

**Snake Eye dit :** c'est quoi un non-anniversaire ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** quand est ton anniversaire ?

**Snake Eye dit :** le 5 juin

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** alors, les 364 autres jours de l'année, c'est ton non-anniversaire (tu as donc 17 ans?)

**Snake Eye dit :** oui, de qqs mois ton cadet

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmmh, je suis un peu vexé qu'à cet âge tu ais vécu plus de choses que moi...

**Snake Eye dit :** je n'ai rien vécu tant que je n'ai pas vécu l'Amour

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** alors... tu es un nouveau-né, comme moi?

**Snake Eye dit :** oui, tu n'as rien à m'envier. Nous grandissons ensemble

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oui, main dans la main. J'adore cette idée...

**Snake Eye dit :** moi aussi, c'est exaltant. Je suis tout angoissé à l'idée de te rencontrer. c'est comme si c'était mon premier rendez-vous

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** moi aussi

**Snake Eye dit :** je me sens tout maladroit

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** en plus, je suis d'un naturel très timide même si la barrière de l'écran et du clavier me donne une assurance... en chair et en os, je vais rougir comme une pivoine et bafouiller

**Snake Eye dit :** oh c'est adorable !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ça fait très midinette, j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine de 14 ans, c'est désespérant

**Snake Eye dit :** moi aussi, limite je glousse (je glousse en fait)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais entendre -

**Snake Eye dit :** c'est pas très sexy la dinde

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmmmh, ça dépend, bien rôtie… miam

**Snake Eye dit :** avec des pommes de terre sautées ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmmmh, arrête, j'ai faim maintenant grmmmlrgglmg tu entends ?

**Snake Eye dit :** c ton ventre ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** c'est mon estomac

**Snake Eye dit :** (et voilà je glousse encore)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** c'est de ta faute, je t'écrivais au lieu d'aller manger

**Snake Eye dit :** (passer du félin prédateur à la dinde... ça fait bizarre) oh tu n'as pas dîné du tout ! vous ne piquez pas ds les cuisines ? moi j'y fais souvent des raids tard la nuit ou tôt le matin, c'est une question de point de vue

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** hé hé, je vais y penser. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai grignoté un peu. si tu veux, je te laisse être le félin prédateur et je fais la dinde

**Snake Eye dit :** mdr

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** comme ça tu pourras me manger...

**Snake Eye dit :** j'allais marquer que je me ferai bien un sandwich à la dinde

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmmmh j'en frémis rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrr rrrrrr (une dinde qui ronronne!)

**Snake Eye dit :**il faudra de grands toasts et je te tartinerai de... de quoi je pourrai bien te tartiner ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** miel ?

**Snake Eye dit :** crème glacée ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmmmmh rrrr rrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrr rrrrrrrr rrrrrrrr

**Snake Eye dit :** oh c'est malin j'en salive !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** rrrrrr rrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrr

**Snake Eye dit :** ds qqs heures qd je te verrais je t'imaginerai enduit de miel

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** chocolat fondu ?

**Snake Eye dit :** ça durcit trop vite le chocolat fondu et ça peut brûler

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmmmmmh (mmmh pensif, pas de plaisir) (nuance) (-)

**Snake Eye dit :** (je comprends pas) ok j'ai compris

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** laisse tomber. mets-moi plutôt de la chantilly dessus partout où tu veux

**Snake Eye dit :** avec une fraise ds le nombril

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oooooohhhhhooooooo tu commencerais par où ?

**Snake Eye dit :** où je mettrais de la chantilly ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ouiiiiiiiiiii

**Snake Eye dit :** tout autour de la fraise déjà

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmmmmmmmh

**Snake Eye dit :** à l'aine, j'adore l'aine, j'adore le suggéré svt plus que le dévoilé

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmmmmmmmmmmmh ouiiiiiiiii

**Snake Eye dit :** l'aine... c'est la frontière entre le monde normal et le pays des merveilles

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** rrrrrrrr rrrrrr rrrrrrrr rrr rrrrrrrrrr continue...

**Snake Eye dit :** sur les tétons

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oooooooohh

**Snake Eye dit :** après je tracerai des arabesques sur le torse

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmhmmmh

**Snake Eye dit :** dont les méandres me mèneraient à ta bouche

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmmmmhh oui encore...

**Snake Eye dit :** là je m'oublierai en toi, me perdrai dans ton être, embrasserai le paradis

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** rrrrrrrrr rrr rrrrrr rrrrrrr rrrrrrr

**Snake Eye dit :** puis je m'abandonnerai à toi

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mmmmmmmmhh

**Snake Eye dit :** te laisserai maître pour tracer ton propre itinéraire sur moi

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ooooooooh ooouiiiiiiiii

**Snake Eye dit :** avec du chocolat fondu si ça te plait ou n'importe quoi d'autre

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** fais attention, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'imagination...

**Snake Eye dit :** je me doute et je suis ouvert à toute suggestion

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** rrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr rrrrrrrrr groooooarr

**Snake Eye dit :** (et vu que je suis dinde, j'accepterai même de la mayonnaise mais bon, c pas très fun)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** (mmmmh, ça dépend... à voir!) (c'est dur à faire partir) (il faut insister)

**Snake Eye dit :** oui mais c écœurant non ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** (lécher longtemps)

**Snake Eye dit :** t'as le caramel liquide en plus sympa ou le nutella. C'est super bon j'ai découvert ça à Londres !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ooooooh la laj'adoooooooooooore ce truc

**Snake Eye dit :** j'ai vécu 17 ans sans !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** mon pauvre bébé!

**Snake Eye dit :** puis qd il en reste sur les doigts... ça part pas facilement

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ooooh non

**Snake Eye dit :** une dinde au nutella ça peut être sympa !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** il faut les sucer comme il faut pour qu'il ne reste plus rien puis lécher pour éliminer toutes traces. Mmmmh, tout un travail d'orfèvre. Il faut être expert

**Snake Eye dit :** bouuuuh j'ai faaaiiimmm tu me donnes envie ! Ange coquin !

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** moi aussi... mais pas forcément de la même chose que toi

**Snake Eye dit :** si on parle de... dinde au nutella... sauf qu'on peut remplacer la dinde par un Ange ou un serpent...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je pensais plutôt à un mignon serpent... à la peau si douce… mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhh

**Snake Eye dit :** et tu le mangerais comment ce serpent ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je le dévorerais

**Snake Eye dit :** fais attention, j'ai de la mémoire...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je commencerais par sucer ses doigts… puis lécher son cou… mordiller ses tétons… caresser sa langue avec la mienne

**Snake Eye dit :** je suis sûrrrrrr qu'il adorrrrrrrerrrrrait...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** puis je glisserais ma langue dans son nombril et je jouerais avec lui pendant des heures

**Snake Eye dit :** des heures ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oui, des heures… un vrai supplice... Je goutterais chaque millimètre carré de sa peau parfumée

**Snake Eye dit :** j'adoooooooooooooore les supplices

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je ferais durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever et évidemment... je saisirais cette jambe coquine... je la caresserais... je la couvrirais de baiser... et je m'attaquerais à ce tatouage qui me hante… j'en redessinerais chaque trait et après, quand le dragon sera calmé… si le petit serpent me supplie… s'il me demande gentiment… je lui ferais l'amour jusqu'à la fin de la nuit

**Snake Eye dit :** jusqu'à la fin du monde aussi ?

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oui la vie n'existera plus que je lui ferais encore l'amour, la matière se serra dissoute que je ne m'arrêterais pas, s'il le veut, bien sûr

**Snake Eye dit :** il le voudra, j'en suis certain... (dis... tu veux bien me transformer en serpent ?)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** tu es déjà mon bébé serpent adoré... Celui qui se love contre moi et me chatouille de sa langue habile

**Snake Eye dit :** et le bébé serpent adoré a droit à tout ça ? Attention, c'est agile une langue de serpent ça n'est pas toujours fourchu...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** rrrr rrrrrrrrrrrr rrr rrrrrrrrrrrrr j'en rêve... Oh mon dieu ! le bal va être presque fini

**Snake Eye dit :** oui... l'after va commencer au dortoir

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** ... quelle galère

**Snake Eye dit :** quelle galère comme tu le dis... veiller sur une bande d'ivrognes qui empêcheront les autres de dormir (je dis ça mais l'an dernier...)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** tu étais parmi eux ?

**Snake Eye dit :** oh oui... c'est moi qui organise depuis 4 ans

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** bravo ! c'est du propre !

**Snake Eye dit :** oh si tu savais... tes ailes en tomberaient

**_Sweet Candy dit :_**... je ne suis pas si sûr de ça… enfin, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de remplir tes engagements alors retournes vite empêcher des morts d'arriver

**Snake Eye dit :** je voudrais veiller, l'an dernier des 1ères années ont eu des petits ennuis

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je serais rassuré

**Snake Eye dit :** je te laisse la mort dans l'âme (plus que 15h29 !)

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** oui, j'allais le dire mon Amour... à tout à l'heure ?

**Snake Eye dit :** oui... de toutes manières, dès que j'irai me coucher je te rejoindrai

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** tâchons de faire le même rêve...

**Snake Eye dit :** oui... tu sais, c'était mon meilleur bal...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** pour moi aussi... je t'aime mon Serpent

**Snake Eye dit :** je t'aime aussi mon Ange. Doux rêves et attends-moi...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je t'attendrais toute la vie s'il le fallait... très bonne nuit et dort un peu quand même...

**Snake Eye dit :** oui, juste pour te rejoindre en rêve...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je t'attendrais avec du nutella...

**Snake Eye dit :** groooaaarr...

**_Sweet Candy dit :_** je te laisse pour qq heures seulement prends soin de toi

**Snake Eye dit :** et toi mange un bout !

**Sweet Candy a quitté la conversation**

**Snake Eye a quitté la conversation**

* * *

**Prochains chapitres : **Jeudi 22 décembre - e-mails, Jeudi 22 décembre : rencontre... ou non ? 


	17. Jeudi 22 décembre eboux

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Auteurs :** Kris et Stellar

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimers Angel... :** Goethe

**Disclaimers Snake Eye :** Antoine de Saint-Exupéry (signature)

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT (ASPIC) et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**- Jeudi 22 décembre -**

**From: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Sucre d'orge...  
Date : Jeudi 22/12/05 07:23**

Mon Ange bien-aimé,

Le reste de la nuit a été vide sans toi. Pour la première fois, voir mes camarades se vautrer dans le stupre m'a paru abject. Comment faisais-je avant pour participer à ces débauches luxueuses ? Il y a eu quelques incidents mais rien de sérieux.

Comme je l'avais prévu, ma petite amie m'attendait. Elle a hurlé de se faire repousser. Que m'importe tout cela ? Je fermais les yeux et c'est ton sourire que je voyais...

Je rejoins enfin mon lit et toi par la même occasion. Mes draps sont si froids que je n'ai pas envie de m'y glisser. J'ai toujours trouvé ce lit trop grand pour une seule personne. Si étranger et impersonnel. Je ne te rejoins que pour déposer un baiser sur tes lèvres, je me lève à 8h... Les jours de départ demandent du travail !

Je ne pense pas pouvoir vérifier mes courriels avant le départ du train alors il est trop tard pour annuler !

Si tu savais combien il me tarde de voir cette écharpe rouge, synonyme de terre promise...

Je t'aime, à tout de suite...  
Bébé serpent, in the mood for love...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries.

* * *

_

**From: Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To: Snake Eye "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : un aller simple pour le Paradis...**  
**Date : Jeudi 22/12/05 10:49**

Mon dieu, je vais me faire lyncher si on me trouve ici alors que je devrais être dans le bus pour la gare!

Mais je n'ai pas pu resister à l'envie de t'envoyer un baiser électronique pour te souhaiter une bonne journée... même s'il sera surement rétro-actif!

J'espère que notre petite conversation d'hier soir ne t'as pas fais changer d'avis sur mon statut d'être pur... Tu me fais perdre la tête et quand je te parle, mes mots dépassent ma pensée. Je n'ose imaginer comment se passera notre rencontre de ce soir! J'espère que je pourrais me maîtriser... Me connaissant, je n'oserais même pas te regarder dans les yeux...

Je dois te laisser mais c'est pour mieux te voir ce soir!

Ce départ en train est pour moi comme un aller simple vers le paradis... Mon coeur s'envole vers toi pour te couvrir d'amour. A ce soir, mon Serpent adoré aux paroles si douces...  
Je t'aime,

Ton Ange impatient

"Pour moi, le plus grand supplice serait d'être seul au Paradis" ... (Goethe)

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** jeudi 22 décembre **-** "Oh lala, on va se voir !" 


	18. Jeudi 22 décembre : Ohlala on va se voir

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Auteurs :** Kris et Stellar

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT (ASPIC), polyjuice (polynectar), transplaner (apparater/disapparater) et je crois que c'est tout...

**Note 3 : **Polyjuicés,bébé Ange ressemble à Robert Pattinson (le super huffy trop mignon : Cédric Diggory) et bébé serpent : le non moins séduisant Elijah Wood mais rdv sur notre blog, nous avons mis des photos de bbAnge et bbSerpent une fois polyjuicés...

* * *

**Jeudi 22 décembre - Oh lala, on va se voir !**

Blaise avala une gorgée du verre d'eau que la serveuse lui avait gentiment apporté. Il voulait à tout prix faire passer le goût amer du polyjuice qu'il avait avalé quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient assuré que cette nouvelle recette était excellente quand ils lui avaient vendu la potion. Le goût passa un peu. Il regarda pour la cinquième fois sa montre. _Merlin ! Je dois me calmer ! Il n'est que 18h02 et je regarde ma montre toutes les trente secondes ! _Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de regagner son calme mais encore une fois sursauta presque. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient remplacés par de courts cheveux bruns. Il grogna intérieurement. Il aurait préféré rencontrer son bébé avec son vrai visage... Mais sa discussion quelques jours avant avec Malfoy l'en avait dissuadé. Il était vraiment risqué de rencontrer un moldu en tant que... Il soupira. Depuis quand, lui, Blaise Zabini, se souciait-il de l'avis des autres ? Il n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette potion. Il ne voulait pas démarrer cette relation sur un mensonge. Démarrer une relation... Cette pensée le fit frissonner. De nouveau, une boule d'angoisse le tortura. Dans quelques minutes, si tout allait bien... il verrait son bébé. Son amour. Il avait tellement hâte. Il avait tellement peur. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre et soupira contre le temps qui coulait trop lentement.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, installant l'angoisse et le doute dans le cœur perturbé de Blaise. Il avait apporté son livre avec lui, "De profondis" d'Oscar Wilde, car son bébé lui avait dit qu'il serait certainement un peu en retard. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à lire. Blaise appuya sa tête sur sa main et commença à jouer avec les quelques grains de sucre oubliés sur la table par l'éponge de la serveuse. Il caressa inconsciemment son écharpe rouge qu'il portait toujours autour du cou : elle était le seul lien qui le reliait à bébé serpent. Elle était leur signe de ralliement. Mais... S'il ne venait pas, à quoi bon la porter ? Non... Il viendrait... Il _devait_ venir.

Le tintement de la clochette de la porte le tira de ses sombres pensées. Pour au moins la vingtième fois que la porte s'ouvrait, il leva la tête, plein d'espoir. Peut-être que cette fois ci... Son cœur se serra. Un jeune homme, visiblement un étudiant. Il était habillé de façon élégante et portait une sacoche noire. Ses cheveux sombres étaient courts et légèrement ébouriffés, ce qui lui conférait un charme incroyable. Il portait aussi une longue écharpe bleue... assortie à ses grands yeux qui s'étaient posés sur Blaise.

Le Slytherin frissonna. _Merlin... Il... Il vient par ici... Il s'approche !_ Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant sa table et sourit timidement.

---

« Euh... Salut », arriva à prononcer Draco.

Il se demanda comment il avait réussi à prononcer ces mots. Il paniquait à mort. Il avait quinze minutes de retard à cause de ces abrutis qui avaient mis un temps considérable à récupérer leurs affaires et à se disperser le cœur léger pour partir en vacances. Comme si lui n'avait pas d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire ! Il avait eu peur de rater son Ange. Il avait réduit ses bagages en quatrième vitesse, s'était changé tout aussi vite et avait avalé son polyjuice suivi d'une pastille de menthe - rien à faire, sa nouvelle potion était toujours aussi immonde. Puis il avait couru, pour ne pas dire volé, jusqu'au café où il avait donné rendez-vous à son Ange. Son Ange... Etait-ce bien lui, ce garçon à l'air timide, aux cheveux à l'aspect si soyeux et au regard clair ? L'écharpe rouge semblait le prouver. Et le léger rosissement de ses joues, lui conférant l'air angélique dont il avait souvent rêvé, le lui confirma.

---

« Salut..., parvint à répondre Blaise, le coeur au bord de l'explosion.

- Euh... Excuse-moi pour le retard, je... Y'en a qui traînaient et je pouvais pas partir tant que tout le monde était pas sorti du train et je me suis énervé, ils ont eu peur et sont partis en courant.

- C'est pas grave... L'important c'est que tu sois là. »

Blaise ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du nouvel arrivant. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il avait enfin son bébé serpent en face de lui.

« Assieds-toi », proposa-t-il.

---

« Oui... oui, merci... », balbutia Draco en souriant timidement. (_Putain, c'est pas mon premier rencard, pourquoi est-ce que je flippe? _)

Le regard soutenu posé sur lui accentuait son trouble. Il avait l'impression d'être mangé du regard... et il adorait ça ! Il retira son manteau et son écharpe et posa le tout sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Tu attends depuis longtemps , demanda Draco.

- Mmmmh, c'est pas important. Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie, je ne suis pas à dix minutes près.. »

La voix douce, presque caressante de son Ange ajoutée à son incroyable sourire et au léger rougissement qui accompagna cette dernière remarque fit basculer - pour la troisième fois au moins en une minute - le coeur de Draco. _Dieu, qu'il est beau_, pensa-t-il, troublé. Il se sentit rougir lui aussi. Il s'assit enfin. Son souffle était presque revenu à la normale après sa course, mais être en face de son Ange n'aidait pas son coeur à se calmer et il avait la sensation qu'on pouvait le voir battre à travers ses vêtements.

« Tu as couru ? - encore cette voix douce.

- Non ! Non... Un peu. » (_Merlin ! Je stresse ! Pourquoi ? _)

---

Pendant qu'il finissait de s'installer, Blaise continuait à contempler son compagnon, fixant dans son esprit chaque trait, chaque nuance dans le regard... _Rho, ces yeux ! Je m'y noierais dedans_, pensa-t-il. Il soupira, totalement submergé par un sentiment de plénitude. Tout en son bébé serpent respirait la classe et la grâce. Même sa façon de dénouer légèrement sa cravate lui parut terriblement sexy. Même le léger soupir qu'il poussa lui parut la plus belle des musiques. Ainsi, son bébé était tel qu'il se l'était imaginé... En contemplant les joues encore rougies par l'effort, il fut pris d'une soudaine impulsion. Il poussa doucement le verre d'eau qui était devant lui.

« Tiens, tu dois avoir soif... J'ai à peine bu dedans.

- Merci..., accompagné d'un sourire qui fit craquer Blaise et lui fit friser l'arrêt cardiaque.

- Euh... C'est peut-être pas très... »

---

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Draco avait saisi le verre offert si gentiment, ravi que son Ange ait trempé ses lèvres dans le breuvage et le porta à ses propres lèvres. C'est comme si, par ce simple geste, ils s'étaient embrassés par procuration. Cette pensée fit naître une série de frissons dans le bas du dos de Draco. Le sourire timide de son Ange alluma un feu en lui. Il reposa le verre.

« C'est la meilleure eau que j'ai jamais bue... (léger soupir de l'Ange - nouveau frisson de Draco). Tu m'as manqué... Je sais, on ne dit pas ça à quelqu'un qu'on a jamais vu, mais... Tu m'as _vraiment_ manqué.

- Je sais, soupira son Ange. Moi aussi, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Draco sentit son cœur faire un nouveau bond. Il n'y tint plus. Il devait sentir cette peau. Il devait partager cette chaleur. Il voulait établir un contact avec son Ange jusqu'ici si immatériel. Il devait s'assurer que ce n'était pas encore un rêve et que cet être extraordinaire était fait de chair et de sang. Il avança une main tremblante vers le visage de son Ange, sans le quitter du regard, au cas où son geste soit mal perçu.

---

« C'est idiot, murmura Blaise, je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

Il suivait le geste du coin de l'œil, frissonnant à l'avance de ce contact tant espéré. Quand la main fine effleura sa joue, il ferma les yeux, de peur que son expression et son désir ne transparaissent trop. Il retint sa respiration tout le temps où les doigts caressèrent sa joue, tremblant non de peur mais bien de plaisir. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Son bébé existait, son bébé était devant lui, son bébé le _touchait_ ! Il leva doucement sa main pour la poser sur celle de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas que ce contact se rompe. Il aurait voulu que cette simple caresse dure une éternité.

---

« Les mots sont inutiles parfois, » murmura Draco.

Lui aussi avait fermé les yeux pour ressentir au maximum la douceur de ce premier contact. Et quand il avait senti la main de son Ange rejoindre la sienne, il les avait rouverts, envahi d'une chaleur qu'il ne croyait pas possible. Ce simple effleurement était beaucoup plus intense que toutes les expériences sexuelles qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'ici. Son Ange saisit sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres et embrasser tendrement la paume. Il conserva cette main dans les siennes, comme si ça avait été un bijou précieux. Draco ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés comme si ses paupières n'avaient pas supporté la vague de plaisir que ce simple geste avait engendrée. Il posa un regard très tendre sur son Ange, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu es encore plus beau que dans mes rêves, murmura l'Ange.

- Je... Je pensais la même chose - de nouveau un sourire désarmant. Tu as fait bon voyage? »

Draco se maudit intérieurement. _Putain, mais quel con ! Je trouve rien de beau à dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? _Bientôt, il parlerait météo, si son Ange continuait à le perturber comme ça.

---

« Oui, ça a été », répondit Blaise.

La conversation était très anodine, mais elle lui faisait un effet des plus extraordinaire. Il se sentait proche de la défaillance à chaque syllabe prononcée par son bébé.

« Je pourrais te contempler pendant des heures », murmura son compagnon.

Blaise ne put retenir un grand sourire de bonheur mais sentit ses joues rougir. Tant pis. Il était émotif, il n'y pouvait rien. D'autant que sa spontanéité ne semblait pas déplaire à son bébé, bien au contraire. Il décida néanmoins de conserver une conversation neutre, préférant ménager son cœur.

« Et... Et toi ? A part les crétins en fin de voyage ?

- Ca va... Impatient plus que jamais. J'étais prêt à pousser le train pour aller plus vite !

- Oh la la, s'exclama Blaise avec un petit rire. Moi c'est pareil ! J'aurais sûrement été plus vite à pied ! »

---

Cette remarque fit sourire Draco. Une partie de son cerveau était subjuguée par le pouce qui caressait doucement la paume de sa main depuis tout à l'heure. Son cœur battait un peu moins vite, mais toujours aussi fort. Il avait tant de choses à dire... à partager avec son Ange, et ils avaient si peu de temps !

« C'est dur..., commença-t-il. Je voudrais te dire mille et une choses mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Tout se bouscule, du coup, je me retrouve sans voix.

- On a déjà passé les formalités d'usage, sourit son Ange. C'est un bon début.

- Oui, admit Draco.

- Moi, je voudrais bien te parler... Mais tes yeux m'interrompent tout le temps.

- Je vais leur dire de se taire, s'empressa de répondre Draco, rougissant.

- Je crois que je pourrais m'y noyer... »

Draco sentit soudain un pied contre le sien. Il se cambra légèrement, laissant s'échapper un petit gémissement incontrôlable. _Merlin, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup!_, pensa-t-il.

---

Blaise glissa ses doigts entre ceux de son bébé. Il sentit une vague de sentiments multiples monter en lui, menaçant de le submerger. C'était lui qui avait initié le contact sous la table, mais il n'avait prévu un tel effet ni chez son partenaire ni chez lui.

« Mon Ange... », murmura son bébé.

Blaise frissonna. _Mon Ange_... Cette déclaration abattit ses dernières barrières. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient quand il réussit à parler.

« C'est... tellement bon de te toucher... De te voir...

- Oui, acquiesça son compagnon.

- C'est presque douloureux... J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser ! »

Blaise arriva difficilement à retenir ses larmes naissantes. Il esquissa un sourire radieux, tentant de repousser la pluie dans ses yeux. Son bébé effleura de sa main libre ses yeux brillants.

« Ne pleure pas, mon Ange... »

Sa main rejoignit celles de Blaise, comme si ce simple geste pouvait le protéger de tout mal, de toute douleur, de tout chagrin.

« C'est rien..., balbutia Blaise. Je suis si... si heureux que... que c'est trop à la fois. Tu aurais dû venir en plusieurs morceaux, que j'ai le temps de m'habituer... »

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Blaise se sentit soudain apaisé. Son bébé le comprenait parfaitement. Sûrement ressentait-il la même chose.

« Bon..., lâcha-t-il enfin. Et ce chocolat, alors... On le boit ? »

---

« Oui, » répondit maladroitement Draco. _Décidément, j'ai oublié mon vocabulaire à l'école. A part 'oui', j'ai pas dit grand-chose. _

Il vit son Ange rire, pour son plus grand bonheur, et ce qui faisait maintenant briller ses beaux yeux bleus, ce n'était plus des larmes, mais cette petite lueur qu'on n'aperçoit que dans les yeux des enfants le matin de Noël. Et il devina que le gros paquet cadeau, c'était lui.

« Tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens..., fit remarquer Draco, comme pour s'excuser.

- Allez, parle-moi... dis n'importe quoi... Je veux entendre le son de ta voix, m'enivrer de ses sonorités.

- N'importe quoi ? - Draco sourit. (_Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Vite ! Une idée!_) ...Euh... Il fait froid aujourd'hui. »

Et voila. Il se serait donné une gifle tellement il avait honte de lui. Il était enfin devant son Ange et... _il lui parlait météo _! Pourtant, loin de s'en offusquer, son Ange sourit, radieux.

« C'est vrai, surenchérit-il, bercé par la voix de son amour.

- J'ai... pas l'habitude de parler, commença Draco. Enfin si... Mais... »

Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui, Draco Malfoy, le roi de la répartie cinglante, désarmé par une paire d'yeux merveilleux et un sourire d'Ange à se damner n'arrivait plus à faire une phrase correcte. S'il n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer ça, son Ange finirait par le croire débile et surtout par se dire que cet abruti en face de lui ne pouvait pas être son bébé serpent dont les mots doux l'avaient bercé tant de jours et de nuits.

« Mon dieu, je dois paraître crétin, admit Draco. Parler du temps ! Ca fait débutant ! Mais... Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de tout réapprendre. Tout est nouveau. Comme si j'ouvrais les yeux pour la première fois sur un monde nouveau. C'est un peu inquiétant, je suis sans repère. Tout s'écrit au fur et à mesure...

- Et c'est vraiment un problème , l'interrompit son Ange doucement.

- ... Non... Au contraire, admit Draco.

- Pour moi, tout est nouveau. C'est la première fois que... que je ressens quelque chose de si fort pour quelqu'un. De si... vrai. »

Draco tressaillit. « _Vrai..._ » Pourquoi avait-il utilisé ce mot ? Il baissa les yeux, soudain honteux de sa lâcheté qui l'avait poussé à venir polyjuicé. Comment avait-il pu décider sciemment de tromper le seul être sur cette terre -avec sa mère- qui avait ravi son cœur ? Mais il savait au plus profond de lui que quoi qu'il arrive, tout finirait bien avec son Ange. Il releva les yeux en souriant, ébloui par le garçon en face de lui.

« Tu es magique », lui dit-il.

---

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de frémir et rougir. _Tu crois pas si bien dire_, pensa-t-il...

« C'est toi qui m'ensorcelle.

- Je remercie les lutins, alors, dit son bébé en souriant. Mon vœu a été exaucé.

- Les lutins , demanda malicieusement Blaise.

- Oui... Ou les fées. Je crois en tellement de choses depuis que... que je te connais ! Je crois en l'impossible. Alors, les lutins, pourquoi pas ?

- Je suis sûr qu'ils existent », répondit Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

_Si tu savais_, pensèrent-ils en même temps avec un sourire énigmatique._ Ca existe, les lutins_...

« Mais, continua bébé serpent, je crois surtout aux anges... et j'ai le plus merveilleux en face de moi. »

Blaise sentit ses joues le brûler et il baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas habitué aux compliments, alors venant d'un garçon si beau avec lequel il avait tant d'affinités... C'était trop pour lui ! Il glissa tendrement ses doigts entre ceux de son bébé, incapable d'articuler un seul mot. Même un 'merci'. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il sentit la jambe de son bébé glisser entre les siennes pour les caresser doucement. Ce simple contact alluma un feu ardent au fond de l'âme de Blaise. Il n'avait pas encore connu les plaisirs de la chair mais il savait reconnaître une vague de désir quand elle montait. Et celle initiée par le pied de son partenaire contre son mollet menaçait de lui faire perdre tout moyen. Il esquissa un vague sourire, appréciant à fond les mouvements doux du pied taquin. _Par Merlin_, pensa-t-il, _comme j'ai envie de lui ! Oh la la, rien que ça, je vais mourir! _Il frissonna. Si un pied lui faisait tant d'effet, qu'en serait-il de...?

« ... Et... Euh..., balbutia Blaise, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour éloigner ses pensées de ce que pourrait faire son bébé de son corps à cet instant s'ils n'étaient pas dans ce café mais dans un lit. Tes parents habitent loin de Londres ?

- ... Euhhhmmmm... Oui et non, répondit vaguement bébé serpent, tout à sa tâche délicate. Et toi ? »

_Cette jambe... Cette chaleur... Mmmmmmmmmmh_... Blaise se sentait fondre. Si c'était possible de faire l'amour à quelqu'un avec une jambe, c'est ce que lui faisait son bébé.

---

« Alors , demanda à nouveau Draco.

- ...Euh... Pareil », articula difficilement son Ange.

Draco sourit. Il adorait cette légère rougeur de plaisir qui avait envahi les joues de son Ange. Il adorait le trouble qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il adorait ces lèvres presque imperceptiblement tremblantes qui s'étaient entrouvertes. Il remonta son pied le long du mollet puis intensifia légèrement la caresse, cherchant à se glisser entre les cuisses. Mais un bref instant, il lut la panique dans le regard azur de son Ange. Craignant d'être allé trop loin, il fit redescendre son pied. Le regard de l'Ange s'apaisa.

« Tu... Tu peux continuer, si tu veux », lâcha-t-il, rougissant.

Draco hésita, puis prit conscience du désir qui brillait dans les yeux de son Ange. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux... Il fit remonter son pied et commença à caresser sensuellement la cuisse.

---

Blaise frémit à la reprise du contact. Il avait craint un instant que sa brève hésitation refroidisse son bébé. Mais ce qu'il sentait maintenant lui prouvait que non...

« Et sinon, tu as beaucoup de travail à faire pendant les vacances , demanda-t-il avec un ton du plus pur style _non-non-ton-pied-me-caresse-pas-du-tout-la-cuisse-sensuellement-et-non-non-ça-me-fait-riiiiien-du-tout_, histoire de faire la conversation, mais uniquement concentré sur les sensations délicieuses qui montaient du bas de son corps.

- Euuhmmmm... Euhmmmmmmm... Je crois pas... Je sais pas trop... Et toi ? »

Une caresse plus appuyée engendra un petit tortillement de Blaise qui se découvrit chatouilleux dans des endroits qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnés. Il sentit le pied se retirer soudain et allait protester quand il vit son partenaire retirer sa chaussure... Le pied, ainsi libéré et vêtu de sa seule chaussette noire, revint se frotter à sa cuisse.

« N... Non, gémit Blaise. Je sais plus... »

---

« Tu feras tes devoirs le dernier soir, de toute manière, non , fit remarquer malicieusement Draco.

- Oui…, laissa échapper l'Ange dans un souffle. Comme d'hab… »

Il savait pertinemment l'effet qu'avait son pied de plus en plus aventureux sur son partenaire. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard qui s'embrasait, dans cette façon si sensuelle qu'il avait de mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir dans un lieu public, dans sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Le bout de son pied caressait maintenant doucement mais intensément l'intérieur des cuisses. Il savait que c'était très osé de sa part d'agir de la sorte, mais il en avait envie et visiblement, son Ange aussi. Et après tout, si c'était leur premier rendez-vous en chair et en os, Draco avait plus d'intimité avec ce garçon qu'avec toutes ses conquêtes réunies.

« Et moi, je les ferai en premier, comme d'hab », ajouta Draco en caressant plus fermement.

---

Une nouvelle vague de plaisir submergea Blaise. Il serra si fort la main de son compagnon qu'il craignit un instant de lui faire mal. Mais son esprit se défocalisa très vite de sa main pour retourner à… _Oh, Merlin ,_ arriva-t-il à penser. Le bout du pied avait adroitement effleuré une partie très sensible de son anatomie. Il sursauta presque imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour que son bébé l'interprète comme une limite de trop franchie. Il retira son pied en s'excusant. Blaise se maudit d'être aussi chatouilleux. Il ne voulait pas que son bébé cesse l'exploration. Il aurait même voulu l'approfondir. Il lâcha la main qu'il tenait toujours pour saisir le pied coquin avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop. Son bébé lui avait donné du plaisir, il se devait de lui rendre la pareille…

« Tu ne vas pas me chatouiller , demanda son compagnon avec un grand sourire. Je suis mal barré sinon…

- Non non, je vais essayer du moins », répondit Blaise en installant confortablement le pied sur ses genoux.

Quand il retira la chaussette avec douceur, appréciant la qualité du tissu, il sentit frémir son bébé.

---

« Je suis novice en la matière, tenta de le rassurer son Ange. Alors je m'excuse à l'avance… »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ,_ se demanda Draco. Il ne tarda pas à le savoir. Il sentit la main chaude de son Ange se glisser dans la jambe de son pantalon tandis que son autre main se mit à masser sensuellement la plante de son pied. Draco apprécia d'autant plus qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de le chatouiller, comme il l'avait promis. Il se sentait fondre au contact doux de ses doigts dont il était déjà fou amoureux et il sursauta presque quand la serveuse apparut à ses côtés pour leur demander s'ils avaient choisi ce qu'ils voulaient consommer. Son Ange sourit en continuant le travail de ses mains. Draco réussit à rester impassible en apparence, même si le regard qu'il gardait posé sur son Ange était bouillant.

« Deux chocolats… chauds, s'il vous plait », commanda-t-il.

Joueur, son Ange accentua la pression sur la plante de son pied, ce qui lui fit rajouter «Très chauds, les chocolats ». Un petit rire s'échappa du masseur espiègle.

« D'accord, deux chocolats… très chauds, nota la serveuse, souriant sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Merci. »

Elle repartit en leur jetant un dernier regard envieux. Deux beaux garçons comme ça ensemble… _Si elle pouvait savoir ce qui se passe sous la table_, pensa Draco_, elle serait dans tous ses états_…

« On cherche à me déstabiliser , demanda-t-il gentiment à son Ange tandis que sa main droite caressait son mollet.

- Mmmmh, non, le taquina l'Ange.

- Dommage, gémit Draco en fermant les yeux, submergé par le plaisir.

- Tu aimes ?

- J'adore… , lâcha Draco dans un souffle. Pour un novice, tu t'en sors divinement. »

---

Motivé par tant de compliments, Blaise décida d'improviser. Il relâcha un instant le pied de son bébé pour sucer son pouce. Il ne quitta pas le regard bleu fixé sur lui pendant toute l'opération, aussi la rendit-il la plus sensuelle possible. Son pouce humide retourna caresser la plante du pied, provoquant un nouveau gémissement qui le fit sourire. Qu'est-ce qui était mieux que recevoir du plaisir ? En donner. Et il s'en sortait bien, vu le regard troublé de son bébé…

« Je suis plutôt bon en improvisation, non , demanda Blaise en griffant légèrement le mollet de sa main gauche.

- Oh oui… Ca mérite un 'O'. »

---

« …'O' ? »

_Merde !_ , pensa Draco. _Comment j'ai pu dire ça ? Mais quel con ! C'est un moldu, je dois faire attention !_

« Euh… Un 'A' . J'en perds mon alphabet… Mais c'est 'O' comme 'Oooo oui' », plaisanta-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, effaré par sa capacité à s'enfoncer au lieu de s'en sortir. Pourtant, sa pirouette eut l'effet voulu, car son Ange continua.

« O-rriblement sexy… O-oo mon dieu, c'est trop bon…, gloussa-t-il.

- Oui, j'aurais pas trouvé mieux, sourit Draco, soulagé.

- Même tes orteils sont adorables, fit remarquer l'Ange en jouant avec les doigts de pied.

- C'est parce qu'un Ange les a effleurés, c'est lui qui embellit mon être, répondit Draco, faisant rougir à nouveau son Ange. 'Angel', je sais pourquoi, mais… pourquoi 'Sweet Candy' ? Tu es une douceur merveilleuse dont on ne peut plus se passer une fois qu'on y a goûté ? »

---

Blaise sourit. Cette théorie était intéressante. En réalité, il y en avait plusieurs… Il expliqua que 'Sweet' était pour sa grande douceur. Quant à 'Candy', selon lui c'est parce qu'il aimait les sucreries. « La version soft », comme il disait. L'autre version venait de sa réputation à l'école… Sa réputation de suceuse.

« Mais c'est faux , se défendit Blaise.

- Pourquoi tu ne démens pas , lui demanda gentiment son compagnon.

- Mmm, comment dire… On me laisse tranquille comme ça. Des gens se disent mes ex et tout le monde est content. Ca me fait bien rigoler, d'ailleurs ! »

Bien sûr que non, ça ne le faisait pas rigoler. Mais il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas écouter son entourage. _Pourquoi je lui raconte ça ?_ , pensa-t-il. Sans doute était-ce la meilleure façon de faire fuir son Amour. A croire que Blaise était passé maître dans l'art de s'auto-saboter !

« Ca, les rumeurs, dans un pensionnat, c'est un vrai poison, fit remarquer son bébé.

- Moui, mais je préfère ça à… »

Blaise faillit rajouter : à devoir dire à tout le monde que je suis vierge. _Putain, avale ta langue au lieu de parler ! _, se maudit-il intérieurement. Peut-être que son bébé ne rebondirait pas sur sa dernière phrase. Peut-être…

---

« Mais en quoi ça te gêne de… enfin, y'a pas de problèmes à … à rien faire. »

Son Ange devait être mal à l'aise car il délaissa mollet et pied. Il remit la chaussette à sa place.

« Vraiment , laissa-t-il tomber comme un couperet.

- Oui, vraiment.

- Tu crois que ça ne pose aucun problème d'être un garçon de dix-huit ans, dans un pensionnat et d'être… »

Draco pouvait sentir le malaise de son Ange à son seul regard. Il se souvenait d'un long mail dans lequel son Ange lui avait dit de façon détournée qu'il n'avait jamais connu les choses de l'amour. Faute de partenaire valable, apparemment. Dans un sens, Draco enviait sa pureté. Au moins, lui, avait-il la chance de pouvoir se donner à une personne qu'il aimerait vraiment.

« Je… Je sais pas. Moi j'aurais voulu garder ma première fois pour quelqu'un de bien. »

Son Ange détourna le regard. Draco retira son pied et attendit une réaction qui arriva par un sourire timide. Toute la tension s'évanouit en un souffle.

« Oui, c'est vrai, répondit enfin son Ange. C'est mieux je pense.

- Je sais que les adolescents sont cruels. Je le sais même très bien – (_car je fais partie de ces adolescents cruels_.)

Ils se regardèrent longuement l'un l'autre. La serveuse les interrompit un court instant pour déposer leurs commandes et s'éclipsa aussitôt.

---

_Vraiment_, pensa Blaise_, j'ai le chic pour aborder les sujets débiles et plombants !_

« Tout ça pour dire que j'adore les sucettes, lâcha-t-il, dans l'espoir de relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet. Surtout au caramel. »

A son grand soulagement, la conversation repartit sur un ton badin. Son bébé lui avoua adorer celles aux fraises, puis ils dérivèrent sur les fruits qu'ils appréciaient le plus. Blaise sourit en entendant son bébé préciser qu'il adorait la mangue car quand il en mangeait, il avait l'impression 'de croquer le soleil'. Blaise remarqua la légère grimace de son bébé quand il remua son chocolat chaud.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , demanda-t-il, étonné.

- C'est pas un vrai chocolat…, répondit son compagnon avec une moue dubitative. Enfin, si… Mais il est trop liquide. 'Un vrai casse-pied', tu dois te dire…

- Non, je le trouve trop liquide aussi, remarqua Blaise en touillant son propre breuvage. Ils doivent le faire à l'eau… Pfff, aucun goût !

- Mais grâce à toi, ça sera le meilleur chocolat… »

---

Draco sentit les jambes de son Ange se lover contre une des siennes et la frotter doucement. Il se délecta de la vue sublime de cet être diaphane buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud, se demandant comment un acte si simple pouvait revêtir autant de charme. Il en frémit de plaisir.

« Mmmh, il est bon quand même…, remarqua son Ange.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Moi aussi je te fais confiance, murmura son Ange, en plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien. Je te confierai tout mon être… Corps et âme. Enfin… L'âme c'est déjà fait, » rajouta-t-il en souriant doucement, une légère rougeur envahissant ses joues.

Emu de tant de sincérité, Draco but une gorgée de son chocolat. Tant qu'il avait la bouche pleine, il ne débitait pas des banalités navrantes à cause du trouble que provoquait chez lui son Ange par un simple regard. Il fit une petite moue en reposant sa tasse.

« Sans goût, comparé à toi…, remarqua-t-il, mutin. Peut-être que si tu y trempais tes lèvres, tu lui donnerais un goût de Paradis. Comme pour l'eau… »

---

Blaise frémit, complètement perdu dans la contemplation de son bébé Serpent. _Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser_, pensa-t-il. _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !_ Il sentit son visage le brûler, rougi de désir et de trouble mêlés.

« Tu ne veux pas me faire connaître le Paradis ? »

Cette remarque le tira de sa rêverie. Il frémit à nouveau. Il avait imaginé mille et une façons de faire connaître le Paradis à son bébé, mais peu était applicable dans un lieu public.

« Si, bien sûr, répondit-il, toujours troublé et un peu honteux de ses pensées déplacées. Mais… Comment faire ?

- Trempe tes lèvres dans mon chocolat, lui demanda son compagnon d'une voix caressante qui embrasa instantanément son âme. Attention de ne pas te brûler, il est… très chaud. »

Blaise attira doucement la tasse de son bébé devant lui, ne quittant pas un instant le regard chaud posé sur lui et il prit une cuillérée du liquide odorant. Il souffla doucement dessus pour l'amener à bonne température et glissa la cuillère entre ses lèvres.

---

Rêveur, Draco contemplait son Ange tandis qu'il léchait doucement et sensuellement sa cuillère. _J'aimerais être cette cuillère_…, pensa-t-il. L'Ange but une gorgée dans sa tasse et la reposa en se léchant les lèvres. Draco ne savait pas si c'était fait pour l'allumer ou si son Ange était naturellement et innocemment sexy, mais chacun de ses gestes éveillaient le désir en lui. Même lorsqu'il trempa à nouveau la cuillère dans le chocolat, souffla dessus pour la refroidir, la tendit vers lui pour qu'il goûte le breuvage… Tout cela lui sembla le plus beau des poèmes ! Draco s'avança et se laissa nourrir par la main délicate de son Ange.

« Alors, c'est meilleur , lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Céleste… », répondit Draco après avoir savouré la gorgée de chocolat.

Son Ange sourit tendrement puis se troubla un peu, un voile d'inquiétude recouvrant son regard azur.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire…, » commença-t-il, hésitant.

Draco sentit une pointe d'inquiétude au creux de son estomac, mais elle commença à disparaître presque aussitôt. Ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son Ange, c'était juste de la peur engendrée par la timidité, rien de plus. Il s'efforça de garder une voix neutre et de cacher son propre trouble.

« Quoi ?

- Je… Depuis qu'on est là, tout les deux… Je… Je meurs d'envie que tu m'embrasses. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'air penaud de son Ange et cette demande inattendue… Oui, il était bien tel qu'il l'avait imaginé… Il était bien tel qu'il l'aimait. Si pur et si innocent que même un baiser lui paraissait une épreuve insurmontable. Il effleura rêveusement la joue de cet être fragile pour qui son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus et se décida à réaliser à la fois son vœu le plus cher… et celui de son Ange.

---

Blaise frémit au contact de la main douce de son bébé sur sa joue. Il se sentait stupide de sa demande. Mais si son désir était immense, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de se lever et de se rapprocher de son amour. C'est à peine s'il avait pu prononcer ces mots… Il releva les yeux timidement vers son compagnon et y lut un mélange d'amour et de détermination. Son bébé se leva, sans le quitter de yeux et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. _Merlin ,_ pensa Blaise, sentant son cœur accélérer encore ses battements. Le regard bleu très tendre de son compagnon le rassura, et pourtant il sentait une boule au fond de son estomac. Pas une due à la peur… une de celle due à l'appréhension. Blaise savait que ce pas, même s'il paraissait minime pour la plupart des gens, était pour lui comme le franchissement d'une nouvelle frontière. Après tout ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres sur l'amour, il allait enfin pouvoir connaître l'autre facette de celui-ci. Car si son âme était exaltée à la seule pensée pour son bébé Serpent, il voulait aussi connaître l'embrasement de ses sens.

Blaise, tremblant comme une feuille, n'osa pas bouger alors que le visage de son compagnon se rapprochait du sien doucement. Les lèvres chaudes et douces effleurèrent son cou, le faisant frémir. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque les lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur sa peau, caressant la base de sa joue et il ne put retenir un doux gémissement. Comme si le monde n'existait plus autour d'eux, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs lèvres s'effleurant presque, chacun suspendu au souffle de l'autre.

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles, murmura son compagnon. Mais tu es mon Ange et je t'aime.

- Embrasse-moi… », supplia presque Blaise, les lèvres tremblantes.

Son bébé esquissa un léger sourire et ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres de velours parcoururent les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient de ses consœurs et dans un souffle, leurs lèvres furent enfin réunies. Blaise ferma les yeux à son tour, se perdant dans ce baiser chaste et doux. Il entrouvrit doucement ses lèvres et il sentit la langue délicieuse de son bébé contre la sienne. Blaise se sentit presque défaillir tant cette caresse était douce et merveilleuse. Il glissa sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon et approfondit ce premier baiser. _C'est si merveilleux… Si bon…_ C'était les seules pensées qui arrivaient à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, comme si les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient étaient encore de trop, comme s'ils voulaient chacun se glisser sous la peau de l'autre.

---

Draco n'arrivait plus à penser. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ressentir cette chaleur à l'infini. Embrasser son Ange, c'était comme être touché par la grâce divine. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux puis décolla doucement ses lèvres de ses sœurs si douces et tendres.

« Au-delà de mes rêves…, murmura-t-il tendrement.

- Oh oui… Bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

A peine avait-il laissé les lèvres de son Ange qu'elles lui manquaient déjà. Draco l'embrassa à nouveau, et son corps entier fut parcouru de mille frissons de plaisir quand il sentit les caresses inédites et sensuelles de cette langue tant désirée contre la sienne. Merlin, même pour embrasser, son Ange était un Dieu ! Si chaque nouveau baiser devenait de plus en plus merveilleux, il ne tarderait pas à mourir de plaisir. Et les doux gémissements qui s'échappaient de son Ange étaient la plus douce des musique à ses oreilles. Mais si le plaisir peut se prolonger à l'infini, Draco eut bientôt besoin de plus d'oxygène et se décolla à nouveau de son Ange. Il se blottit dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son odeur, ne voulant plus quitter sa douce étreinte.

« Je t'aime…, murmura son Ange à son oreille. Je t'aime si fort. »

Draco relâcha légèrement son étreinte pour regarder son Ange dans les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était certain d'une chose. Cette personne unique que chacun recherchait et nommait « l'âme sœur »… Il savait qu'il l'avait trouvée. Lui qui n'avait été que luxure et colère pendant des années venait de trouver l'amour tapi au fond de ses yeux bleus.

« Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas…, murmura-t-il, presque effrayé de le voir disparaître en disant cela. Dis-moi que tu es réel…

Si c'est un rêve, alors je fais le même », lui répondit l'Ange d'une voix très douce.

---

Son bébé lui caressa la joue et Blaise sentit qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, car la même peur était tapie dans son cœur. Tant qu'on a rien, on n'a peur de rien. Du moment qu'on trouve l'Amour, on craint de le perdre… Pour le rassurer, Blaise caressa tendrement les cheveux de son compagnon et accompagna son geste d'un doux baiser papillon sur ses lèvres de velours.

« Je suis aussi réel que le désir que tu éveilles en moi…, rajouta-t-il, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Et crois-moi, c'est un feu brûlant !

- 'Ce genre de feu primaire qui a donné naissance aux étoiles et à l'univers et qui illumine maintenant mon être…' J'ai appris chacun de tes mots muets. Le soir, ils me tenaient chaud. »

Blaise sentit une nouvelle vague de bonheur brut le submerger et il se blottit à nouveau contre son bébé. Il n'avait donc pas fantasmé : un être de chair et de sang, un être au cœur et à l'âme extraordinaires _était amoureux fou de lui_ ! Il frissonna en sentant les lèvres douces rejoindre son cou en une douce pluie de baisers.

« Je voudrais rester comme ça pour l'éternité, murmura-t-il. Dans la chaleur de ton corps.

- On ne peut pas mais… 'Un seul instant de toi vaut toutes les éternités'

- Je veux plus qu'un instant…, lâcha Blaise dans un souffle, se redressant pour se noyer dans l'océan des yeux de son bébé. Je veux plus qu'une éternité avec toi. Je voudrais remonter dans le passé pour t'avoir toujours connu et te connaître jusqu'à la fin de toutes vies ! Et ça ne suffirait pas encore…

- Mon amour, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir », regretta son compagnon.

Blaise s'empara doucement des lèvres de son bébé Serpent et lui offrit un long baiser sensuel, comme si ce baiser pouvait à lui seul leur permettre de franchir les barrières du Temps.

« Je ne peux pas remonter le temps, continua en souriant son bébé quand Blaise l'eut relâché. Mais laisse-moi t'offrir mon présent et mon futur sur un écrin de rêve et de magie. Mon cœur… Tu l'as déjà…

- Oh ouiii, murmura Blaise. J'aime ta magie. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, se perdant encore et encore dans la douceur de l'étreinte de son bébé.

---

Draco gémit. Merlin, que ce garçon embrassait merveilleusement ! Il dû rassembler toutes ses forces pour se décider à se décoller de son Ange. Mais il le devait : le polyjuice n'agissait pas éternellement et sa mère l'attendait au Manoir. Il _devait_ y aller.

« Mon Ange, il me reste peu de temps, s'excusa-t-il. Je risque de me changer en citrouille sous tes yeux. »

Il sourit faiblement mais le cœur n'y était pas. Quitter son Ange était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Son Ange caressa doucement sa joue, ses doigts frôlant à peine le contour de son visage, comme s'il avait voulu en apprendre le contour par cœur. Son regard bleu était teinté de tristesse.

« Je sais, soupira-t-il. Moi aussi on m'attend…

- J'ai un petit truc pour toi. Rien de bien fabuleux. »

Tout à la joie de découvrir son Ange, Draco avait failli oublier de lui donner le petit cadeau qu'il avait soigneusement préparé à son attention : un lecteur mp3 contenant toutes les chansons préférées de Draco, afin de bercer son Ange pendant la longue séparation des vacances. Il farfouilla dans sa besace et sortit un petit paquet emballé dans du joli papier argenté décoré d'un flot vert profond. _J'aurai pu faire plus original_, pensa Draco. _Enfin, c'est un moldu, il ne risque pas de faire le lien avec la Maison Slytherin…_ Il tendit le paquet en souriant à son Ange. C'était maintenant l'étonnement et le ravissement qui faisaient briller ses yeux.

« C'est… un cadeau… pour moi , s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, mais c'est pas grand-chose. »

---

Blaise n'y tint plus. Il se jeta au cou de son bébé et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Merci ! C'est adorable !

- Tu l'as pas ouvert , fit remarqué son compagnon, visiblement étonné d'une telle effusion de joie pour un simple paquet.

- C'est au cas où j'aime pas, répondit malicieusement Blaise. Au moins, je t'aurais embrassé… »

Son bébé sourit à cette remarque et il entama précautionneusement l'ouverture du joli paquet. Que celui-ci soit aux couleurs de sa Maison le fit sourire intérieurement.

« J'aime bien les couleurs du paquet, remarqua-t-il.

- Cool. Tu pourras garder le papier des fois que t'aimes pas !

- Stupide , s'exclama Blaise en riant doucement. Tu pourrais m'offrir n'importe quoi, j'adorerais !

- Attention, je prends note. » – C'était au tour de son bébé d'être malicieux.

Le denier rempart de papier s'écarta et Blaise découvrit une boite en carton contenant un étrange appareil rectangulaire, muni de boutons argentés et d'un petit écran grisâtre. Il découvrit aussi une pelote de fils avec des sortes d'écouteurs aux extrémités. Un appareil moldu… Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque chose comme ça dans son livre d'Etude des Moldus…

« Oooh, s'exclama-t-il, se demandant s'il devait être content ou pas. (_Merde ! C'est quoi ce truc déjà ! Putain, je suis dans la merde, là !_)

- Je t'ai pris le même lecteur mp3 que le mien », commenta son bébé, apparemment sans remarquer le trouble de Blaise.

_Lecteur mp3_…, pensa Blaise, _égal truc pour lire la musique !_

« Je t'ai programmé des chansons que j'aimais bien, continua son bébé, le confortant dans son idée que ce machin bizarre fonctionnait à peu près comme une musikosphère. Tu… Tu sais comment ça marche ?

- Merci ! Merci ! Merciiii ! »

Blaise se rejeta au cou de son bébé, l'embrassant à nouveau. Un sourire radieux éclairait son visage. Son bébé Serpent lui avait offert un peu de lui, c'était pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux !

« Comme ça, fit-il remarquer joyeusement, je pourrai penser à toi pendant les vacances.

- Et puis, il est magique, celui-là, ajouta son bébé avec un clin d'œil.

- Ah oui ?

- Pas besoin de pile ni d'électricité ! C'est le dernier cri.

- C'est cool ! (…_et ça tombe bien, parce que je serais incapable de trouver une pile_…)

---

Draco était ravi de voir tant de joie dans les yeux de son Ange. D'autant plus qu'il risquait gros : la 'magie' du lecteur était bien réelle puisque il l'avait lui-même enchanté. Le détournement d'objets moldus était sévèrement puni par la loi sorcière… Alors donner _à un moldu _un tel objet était encore pire ! _Mais depuis quand ça me pose un problème ,_ pensa-t-il. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'un Malfoy enfreindrait la loi, même si c'était une grande première qu'un d'eux le fasse par amour pour un moldu ! Son Ange eut une petite moue gênée qui le fit tiquer. Il lui demanda gentiment ce qui n'allait pas.

« J'ai pas pensé à te faire quelque chose, lui répondit son Ange, tout penaud (ce qui, de l'avis de Draco, le rendait encore plus craquant…) Ca me gêne…

- Tu es venu. C'était le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Ton sourire est le plus beau des cadeaux », ajouta-t-il dans un sourire doux.

Son Ange esquissa un sourire des plus adorables et caressa furtivement ses lèvres du bout de l'index, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons dans le bas du dos de Draco. Comment une si petite caresse pouvait autant le chambouler ?

« Merci, mon petit serpent adoré.

- Ce sourire va me tenir chaud pendant dix jours durant, murmura Draco, subjugué par le regard de son Ange.

- Pff, souffla celui-ci. Dix jours, ça va être loooong... »

Draco était bien d'accord… Comment allait-il survivre à ces vacances sans aucun contact avec son bébé Ange ? Peut-être… Draco fixa un instant l'écharpe rouge posée sur le dossier de son camarade.

« Est-ce que…, commença-t-il, hésitant. Est-ce que je peux avoir ton écharpe ? J'aurai ton parfum avec moi et je me blottirai dedans chaque nuit…

-Oui ! Bien sûr », s'exclama l'Ange ravi.

Il attrapa son écharpe et la noua délicatement autour du cou de Draco.

« En plus, c'est magnifique avec tes yeux. »

Draco sourit. Il aimait qu'on le complimente, surtout sur ses yeux… Même si dans ce cas, ce n'était pas vraiment _ses_ yeux ! Mais un compliment de son Ange valait tout l'or du monde !

« N'oublie pas de ramener ton violon à la rentrée, rappela Draco à son Ange. Ta musique enchantera ton école, j'en suis sûr.

- Mouais… Je sais pas s'ils apprécieront, mais de toute façon, je m'en fous… »

---

Blaise jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça. Le polyjuice ne ferai bientôt plus effet. Et sa petite sœur devait l'attendre chez lui. Il devait partir rapidement, même si ça lui brisait le cœur.

« Oh la la, il est presque l'heure, gémit-il.

-Oui, pour moi aussi », surenchérit son bébé, avec autant de regret que lui dans la voix.

Blaise contempla avec tristesse son bébé se dégager de son étreinte et se lever pour rejoindre ses affaires. Il le vit attraper son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et en sortir un billet qu'il glissa sous une des tasses, avec la note.

_Merde ! J'ai pas d'argent moldu ,_ pensa Blaise avec effroi. Son bébé allait avoir une belle opinion de lui ! _En plus, je suis nul en conversion, je sais même pas s'il y a assez !_

Le temps qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour remédier à ce problème, son bébé avait déjà fini de se rhabiller et terminait de rentrer l'écharpe de Blaise dans son manteau.

« Tu viens, lui demanda-t-il, étonné de le voir si peu actif. On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?

- Je te revaudrai ça, se décida enfin à répondre Blaise en se levant. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'invite.

- C'est pas grave, ça va sur ma note de frais, répondit malicieusement son bébé avec un clin d'œil qui fit sourire Blaise. Tu veux mon écharpe ? T'as plus rien du coup ! »

- Je veux bien… Un peu de toi m'accompagnera, comme ça… »

---

Draco noua amoureusement son écharpe autour du cou de son Ange …oubliant complètement que celle-ci lui avait été offerte par sa mère et qu'elle y avait brodé ses initiales 'DM' au fil d'or !

« Elle est fine, mais elle tient chaud. »

Draco se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son Ange. Le petit soupir de satisfaction qu'il poussa lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Tu es magnifique », s'émerveilla-t-il, faisant rougir légèrement son Ange – ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus magnifique.

Il sourit de bonheur de côtoyer et d'aimer un être aussi fabuleux quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre posé sur la table. Sûrement celui de son Ange, lui qui lisait tant…

« Tiens, tu oublies ton livre, dit-il en le prenant. (_De profondis ? Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ?_)

-Oh, merci ! Tu me fais oublier le reste du monde…»

Draco réfléchissait toujours. Où et quand avait-il vu ce livre ? Qui dans son entourage pouvait lire un ouvrage moldu ? Il esquissa un petit sourire. Blaise Zabini. Forcément. C'était le seul être au Donjon qui possédait un cerveau et une âme…

« Un de mes camarades lit aussi ce livre, fit remarquer Draco.

- Ah, s'étonna son Ange. Ils ne sont pas tous crétins, alors…

- Non, répondit Draco, amusé. (_Presque…_) C'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque, comme toi, précisa-t-il gentiment. Il te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs ! J'ai oublié de te le dire ! »

Sa conversation avec Zabini lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que son regard doux quand il s'était enivré du parfum délicat de 'la fleur des Anges', comme l'appelait maintenant Draco.

« Il aime les orchidées lui aussi. Je t'en avais déjà parlé plus ou moins. C'est à lui que je voulais donner ton adresse e-mail. J'ai eu raison de te garder pour moi…

- Oui, remarqua son Ange, légèrement rougissant. Tu as eu raison… »

Draco commença à sentir un léger picotement au creux de son estomac. Les effets de la potion s'estompaient. Il sortirent tous deux du café après un dernier sourire à la serveuse qui avait du baver sur eux tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé là.

« J'essaierai de t'écrire si je croise un cyber café, promit son Ange.

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas si je ne t'écris pas. Si Père est là, ajouta-t-il amèrement, je ne pourrais pas. Nous n'allons jamais en ville…

- J'attendrai la rentrée pour flipper…

- Je t'écris dès mon retour, lui dit gentiment Draco avant de l'embrasser tendrement, goûtant à nouveau ces lèvres douces. Pas une seconde je ne t'oublierai.

- Moi non plus, soupira son Ange.

- Excuse-moi de partir comme un voleur. Je t'aime mon Ange, merci pour ce bonheur trop fugace…»

Comme pour se faire pardonner, Draco reprit possession des lèvres des son Ange, distillant toute sa passion contenue dans ce baiser d'au revoir. Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois l'un contre l'autre, rechignant à quitter ce cocon protecteur et déjà si familier qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Tu me manques déjà…, gémit doucement son Ange alors que Draco se défaisait doucement de son étreinte. A bientôt, alors…

- Chaque seconde tu seras auprès de moi, » le rassura Draco en respirant l'écharpe rouge de son Ange.

Draco déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres douces de son Ange pour graver leur saveur dans sa mémoire une dernière fois et se détourna pour partir en courant vers la sortie de la gare.

---

Blaise soupira en regardant s'éloigner son bébé Serpent. Il se sentait à la fois le plus heureux du monde car il avait rencontré son amoureux… mais aussi le plus malheureux du monde car il avait déjà dû le laisser partir. Il inspira la douce fragrance de son compagnon laissée sur son écharpe et une larme fugace coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya et sourit. Il savait qu'il reverrait bientôt son bébé. Pour l'heure, il avait un problème plus urgent : il devait rapidement s'éclipser, sinon, il finirait par se transformer dans le hall de la gare. Il se dirigea donc dans un recoin tranquille pour pouvoir transplaner chez lui, puis attendit quelques minutes que le polyjuice ait cessé d'agir pour rejoindre sa petite Ambre qui trépignait d'impatience dans le salon de leur grande demeure familiale.

---

Draco apparut à l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. Il recoiffa rapidement ses cheveux redevenus blonds, un sourire rêveur figé sur ses lèvres. Malgré la douleur de la séparation, avoir vu son Ange ne serait-ce qu'une heure remplissait son âme pour les jours à venir… Il rentra chez lui, ravi de retrouver la douceur de sa chère Mère pour compenser l'absence de son Ange…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **Hiboux de Noël : du vendredi 23 décembre au dimanche 1er janvier 


	19. Hiboux de Noel : 2312 au 0101

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimers Angel... :** Signature : Goethe, Marc Levy - _Sept jours pour une éternité_, Marie-Claude O'Reilly

**Disclaimers Snake Eye :** Signature : Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Les titres de mails : The Platters - _(You've got) The Magic Touch_, Queen - _Pain is so close to Pleasure_, proverbe turc, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry - _Le Petit Prince_. La légende du Myrte : Rita Schnitzer - _Légendes des Fleurs_.

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT (ASPIC) et je crois que c'est tout...

**Note 3 :** Voilà tous les mails que bébé serpent & Angel se sont échangés pendant les vacances de Noël (du vendredi 23/12/05 au dimanche 01/01/06). Remarquez le changement de nom de Snake Eye...

**Note 4 :** On embrasse bien fort Sahada et Lilly Malefoy, merci de nous suivre ! K & S

* * *

**- Vendredi 23 décembre -**

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : "_When I feel your charm / It's like a fourth alarm / You make me thrill so much..._  
Date : Vendredi 23/12/05 08:03**

_...You've got the magic touch..._"

mon Ange,

Un baiser de toi et me voilà intoxiqué...

Ca a été très difficile pour moi de te laisser hier... Je ne voulais plus me séparer de mon Bachert ! Es-tu bien arrivé chez toi ? Ambre devait être ravie de te revoir ! La veinarde, profiter de toi une semaine entière !

A peine arrivé au Manoir, maman a vu que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude. Nous avons passé la nuit a discuté de toi ! Puis je l'ai gonflé pour que nous allions à Londres aujourd'hui ! Je l'ai même convaincue de prendre son petit-déjeuner en ville. Elle qui aime tant prendre son thé et un croissant dans la serre. Comme moi elle n'aime pas trop la vie citadine.

Pourtant, nous voilà tous les deux ! Elle ne sait pas trop comment fonctionne internet mais elle te passe le bonjour. Mes deux Anges... Je suis heureux de me sentir soutenu !

Aujourd'hui nous allons donc chercher de quoi meubler mon petit studio londonien, notre nid dans presque deux semaines ! Oui, je lui ai dit pour ça aussi. J'ai pensé à quelque chose : je vais faire les doubles des clefs. Je reprends le train dimanche 01. Nous partons à 11h mais je dois y être à 10h pour checker les étudiants qui reviennent ! Bref, c'est moi qui m'égare maintenant ! Je serai au café où nous nous sommes rencontrés vers 8h. Peut-être t'y verrais-je... Je resterai jusqu'à 9h45. Si tu n'a pas pu venir, je laisserai une enveloppe au nom de "Sweet Candy" avec les clefs de l'appart. Vas-y tes cours terminés vendredi 06/01. Si tu es toujours ok bien sûr... Tu feras comme chez toi. Moi j'arriverai entre 20h45 et 21h. J'emmènerai le dîner. Nous sortirons samedi, je veux profiter de toi vendredi... Samedi je m'absenterai de 13h45 à 18h15, entraînement oblige... Mais pour toi, mon amour je l'écourterai du mieux que je peux. Je fais des projets, je fais des projets, j'espère ne pas te faire peur !

Je vais chercher aussi la trilogie dont tu m'as parlé. Peut-être elle me rapprochera de toi...

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Ton goût me hante, tes yeux ne me quittent pas. La soie la plus fastueuse m'apparait rêche maintenant que j'ai connu ta peau...

Je t'aime, bébé serpent...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries. _

_

* * *

_**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Pain is so close to pleasure  
Date : Vendredi 23/12/05 23:01**

Mon Ange,

Comment s'est passé cette première journée de vacance ? Ambre et toi avez-vous fait un gros bonhomme de neige ?

Maman et moi nous sommes amusés comme des fous dans les rues londonniennes, nous avons même décidé de rester dîner ici. C'est pour dire ! Nous avons trouvé plein de choses pour le studio, j'espère que tu aimreras ! J'ai même trouvé les livres sur Mars. J'ai hâte d'être dans ma chambre pour les commencer ! Enfin, je dois faire mes devoirs avant, Père rentre demain au Manoir et si je n'ai pas étudié, ça va mal se passer pour moi... C'est pas grave, je vais bosser toute la nuit, ça ne sera pas la première fois !

Seulement... je n'ai pas le cœur à bosser... Quelque part, dans un recoin de mon cœur, il me manque quelque chose de vital... ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Tu me manques mon Ange, ne m'oublie pas...

P.S. embrasse Ambre...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**- Samedi 24 décembre -**

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To :bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : joyeux Noël**  
**Date :Samedi 24/12/05 15:28**

Mon bébé serpent adoré,

J'ai moi aussi prétexté des courses de dernières minutes à faire pour pouvoir venir à Londres. Quand je pense que si j'avais eu cette idée hier, nous nous serions peut-être croisés ! Ahhh, mon cœur explose à la seule idée de tes yeux…

J'écoute sans arrêt la musique que tu m'as offerte. Nuit et jour. J'ai également acheté 'Sept jours pour une éternité' ce matin.

Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques.

….. Ambre me dit qu'il faut que je te laisse, sinon notre mère va se demander où nous avons disparus. Elle t'embrasse très fort aussi (cette petite est folle de toi, surtout depuis que je t'ai vu! C'est plus fort qu'elle, elle aime me voir heureux...) Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour décrire ce besoin que j'ai de te voir, de te toucher, de sentir à nouveau le velours de ta voix me caresser. Mon cœur saigne car je ne pourrais sûrement pas te voir à la gare le dimanche de la rentrée, j'ai bien peur que nos horaires ne concordent pas. Je ferais mon possible pour te voir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant fugace.

Sinon, je viendrais de toute façon le week-end suivant… Mais joint moi un plan avec les clés, car moi et Londres…….

Je dois vraiment y aller. Je t'embrasse mille et une fois et te souhaite un joyeux noël.

Ton Ange qui t'aime et qui ne pense qu'à toi...

Ps : je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir à Londres entre Noël et Nouvel an, alors bonne année aussi… Une nouvelle année forcément meilleure puisque nous nous y verront… Je t'aime.

pps : on a fait un magnifique bonhomme de neige, avec des jolis yeux bleus et qu'Ambre à surnommer 'bébé serpent'. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me demander d'où lui vient cette idée, et ça me fait jubiler de la voir s'interroger...

ppps : j'adore ce bonhomme de neige... s'il pouvait avoir ta peau douce et chaude...

"Pour moi, le plus grand supplice serait d'être seul au Paradis" ... (Goethe)

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**- Lundi 26 décembre -**

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : RE : joyeux Noël  
Date : Lundi 26/12/05 11:09**

Mon petit caramel adoré,

Ne me demande pas d'où vient "caramel", je serai incapable d'y répondre. Une envie folle de sucrerie sûrement !

Un bonhomme de neige aux yeux bleux et surnommé "bébé serpent" ? Fait attention, si tu lui souris, il risque de fondre. Et oui, j'ai beaucoup plus de points communs que tu ne le soupçonnes avec ce bonhomme de neige. Froid mais qui fond en une seconde quand son Ange le regarde...

Joyeux Noel, mon amour ! Avez-vous passé un bon réveillon ? As-tu bien gâté Ambre ? J'ai trouvé un petit quelque chose pour elle. Je le laisserai avec les clefs. Comment est Ambre ? Te ressemble-t-elle ? Joue-t-elle de ma musique également ? A-t-elle tes yeux ? Ton sourire?

Nous avons fêté pour la première fois Noël tous les trois. C'était... terne. Père n'est pas très... festif. Le 25, ma tante maternelle et son époux nous ont rejoint... Nous avons discuté de mon avenir proche. Les cours ne sont pas finis que je suis embauché... Oui, on peut parler de piston mais surtout d'embrigadement... Chimiste au sein d'une entreprise pas forcément bienveillante... J'ai six mois pour organiser ma "disparition". Tu dois me prendre pour un parano mais dans la famille, nous avons une actiivité... parallèle dirai-je...

Pour bien terminer le 25, le soir, ma petite amie et ses parents sont venus. Ca n'était pas prévu ! Ce qui était encore moins prévu c'est ce départ avec eux trois aux sports d'hiver ! Cette pétasse (excuse-moi pour mon écart de langage) a tout raconté à Père pour le Bal ! Nous sommes à la montagne jusqu'au Réveillon. Après nous revenons dans la nuit au Manoir pour le départ et retour à l'école.

Tant pis pour dimanche matin, je t'attendrai quand même des fois que tu négocies un instant fugace ;-) Bien sûr que je comptais te laisser un plan. Je te tracerai l'itinéraire à partir de la gare, ce n'est pas loin.

Aller, je retourne sur les pistes, j'ai semé tout le monde pour être tranquille un instant mais on ne va pas tarder à me chercher... Skies-tu ?

Tu me manques tant... Vivement ce soir pour me noyer dans tes soupirs.

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_-

**- Mardi 27 décembre -**

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : toutes les étoiles sont fleuries  
Date : Mardi 27/12/05 10:46**

Bonjour petit caramel,

Encore une nuit drapé dans ton écharpe et ton essence. J'en ai épuisé sa fragrance à force de m'en enivrer. Une eau de parfum à l'orchidée, jusque là c'est facile. Après je dirai qu'il y a beaucoup d'ambre. Quelque chose de coûteux donc. Coûteux donc fait chez un artisan-parfumeur spécialement pour toi. A vue de nez, quelques notes piquées de "cuir" également pour masculiniser le parfum. Du musc ? Non, du santal. Je me trompe ou non ? Mais la note est très légère, sinon cela ne correspondrait pas à ta personnalité. En fait, je trouve la composition inappropriée. J'ai dans l'idée que tu n'es pas allé seul faire ce parfum. Le nez a trouvé en accord avec toi la base - l'orchidée - mais le santal ne vient pas de toi. Ton père ou ta mère devait être là. Ou quelqu'un qui a de l'autorité et qui projette une image de toi qui est fausse dans ce parfum. Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais moi j'aurai fait différemment. Evidemment je garderais la base (pour la douceur) mais au lieu d'opter pour un "cuir" j'aurais choisi un "ambre" (rose et/ou jasmin) pour la chaleur et la sensualité et un "épicé" (muscade) pour la passion latente. Mais bon, je parle, je parle mais je n'en sais rien et je ne suis pas artisan-parfumeur. Et puis pourquoi j'intellectualise tout ?

Je devrais plutôt dire que ton écharpe est mon seul vêtement vespéral. Que ton parfum est une caresse sur ma peau nue et offerte, un souffle fleuri qui m'invite au rêve dans une débauche de soie et de satin. Je me rappelle une histoire. Une vieille dame stérile priait la déesse Aphrodite pour lui donner quelque chose de vivant. "Même si ce n'est q'un myrte," disait-elle. Sa prière fut exaucée et la dame engendra un myrte qu'elle planta et éleva comme une mère. Un jour, un prince a vu le myrte et a souhaité l'emmener. La femme accepta à la condition qu'il s'occupât de la plante. Le prince plaça donc le myrte dans sa chambre et, une nuit, éveillé par des pas dans le noir, il trouva à ses côtés une jeune fille à la peau soyeuse. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'aima jusqu'à l'aube où elle disparut mystérieusement. Durant six nuits de suite, le prince reçut dans l'obscurité la visite de la jeune fille. et la perdit chaque matin. La septième nuit, il décida de s'attacher au bras une boucle de cheveux de l'étrange visiteuse et ainsi, au lever du jour, il réussit à garder sa maîtresse. Elle lui révéla être l'esprit du myrte et prendre forme humaine chaque fois que l'on agitait une clochette près de la plante.

J'arrête l'histoire là - elle finit bien. Vois-tu, ton écharpe rouge sang, rouge passion, est comme ce myrte. Chaque soir ton esprit se libère de l'étreinte laineuse et tu me fais l'amour. Aux premiers rayons de l'aube, tu te dérobes...

Mon Ange, ne te dérobe plus à mes étreintes oniriques...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**- Mercredi 28 décembre -**

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : ce soir dans tes bras j'effleurerai les étoiles  
Date : Mercredi 28/12/05 23:59**

Mon Ange,

Excuse-moi je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Il y a eu une tempête de neige épouvantable aujourd'hui. Je suis resté coincé au chalet toute la journée, comme un lion en cage, ou plutôt un serpent dans un bocal (je préfère les serpents aux lions...). La journée m'a paru longue !

Toujours aucune nouvelle de toi mais tu m'avais prévenu... pourtant chaque jour, c'est le cœur tremblant que je viens ici, espérant le "vous avez un nouveau message". Rien. Désespérément rien.

Comment se passent ces vacances ? Que fais-tu ? Etudies-tu ? Joues-tu avec la merveilleuse Ambre ? Ambre... Ca me laisse vraiment rêveur... A-t-elle des yeux ambrés piquetés d'or ? Ont--ils la douceur et l'éclat du miel d'acacia ?

J'aimerai que tu vois ce que je vois... Les toits pleurent des stalactites étincelants sous la lune. Les arbres frissonnent. Le ciel est moucheté de points argentés tourbillonnants. Quand j'étais petit, maman me disait que s'il neigeait, c'est parce que les anges secouaient leurs ailes. Mon Ange te pares-tu de tes plus beaux atours pour moi ? Pour ta visite crépusculaire?

S'il faut tomber pour apprendre à marcher alors il faut pleurer pour apprendre à aimer. Mon Ange, je pleure ce soir. Je t'aime tant et me sens si seul privé de tes mots envoûtants. Je meurs un peu chaque jour, privé de toi. Je cherche des traces de toi. Je défends farouchement ton écharpe. Aucune main impie ne doit souiller ce trésor.

J'entends du bruit et vu que je ne suis pas venu ici... aux heures d'ouvertures... je ferai bien de filer...

Je t'aime mon Ange. 3600 fois par heure je pense à toi !

bébé serpent.

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**- Jeudi 29 décembre -**

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To :bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : un petit mot du Paradis**  
**Date :Jeudi 29/12/05 10:12**

Mon bébé serpent,

Chaque jour depuis notre rencontre, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque battement de cœur, je me perds dans le souvenir de tes yeux, je me noie sous la douceur de tes mains, je m'évapore dans ton parfum.  
Penser à toi c'est comme sentir la caresse du vent printannier, porteur de mille parfums envoûtants et de mille promesses. La magie de ton regard m'a transporté bien au-delà du Paradis où je me meurs d'ennui sans toi. Si tu es un serpent, s'il te plait, mords-moi et emportes mon âme avec toi. Laisse-moi dériver à tes côtés aujourd'hui, hier, demain, tous les instants de toutes les vies.

Tu me manques tellement que penser devient une souffrance. Heureusement, ma petite Ambre est très patiente et m'écoute avec ravissement parler de toi pendant des heures. Si ces mots qui t'enchantent, je n'ai pu te les envoyer, ils l'ont tant bercée ces derniers jours qu'elle pourrait te chanter mon amour pour toi, tel un cantique sacré.  
Oui, ma petite Ambre a une voix d'ange et elle chante depuis toujours pour m'accompagner dans mes mélodies. Nous avons d'ailleurs composés une chanson pour toi. Je ne sais pas quand tu pourras l'entendre, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle est presque aussi belle et douce que toi.

Mon cœur a frémis à chacun des mots que tu m'as écrit. Tu me demandes si je ski? Et bien, oui, mais il y a longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait. J'aimerais tant ressentir la caresse de l'air frais à tes côtés, contempler la splendeur de la montagne enneigée avec toi!

Quant à mon parfum... et bien, tu as raison, ma mère m'accompagnait! A vrai dire mon père aurait eu du mal à être présent... et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire sur lui, il m'aurait encore plus mal compris et conseillé! Peut-être pourras-tu venir avec moi une prochaine fois? T'entendre parler de parfum avec autant de passion m'a fait frissonner de plaisir. Mais, c'est vrai que chacun de tes mots me fait cet effet...

Pour ma petite Ambre... et bien, ces yeux sont effectivement couleur miel, incrustés de paillettes d'or. C'est à croire que tu es médium! Ces yeux pétillent de malice et d'intelligence. Son sourire a le don de m'enflammer le cœur. Sa voix est douce et toujours caline avec moi. Ses petites mains blanches sont douces comme la soie et déjà si habiles qu'elle dessinerait ton portrait les yeux fermés! Elle dessine encore mieux que moi. Ses cheveux chatains l'auréolent de lumière dorée quand elle s'endort au soleil et que ses boucles délicates lui caresse le visage. Malgré ses huit ans, elle est parfois plus sage et plus mûre que moi. Son rire cristallin me fait frémir. Je lui apprends à danser et, ma foi, sa grâce naturelle facilite la tâche. Je n'ose imaginer la quantité de prétendants qu'elle aura plus grande. Espérons que ma mère ne lui corrompera jamais le cœur. Je crois que je pourrais tuer pour elle, pour la protéger.

Mais ne soit pas jaloux, mon bébé serpent. Si j'aime ma petite sœur avec autant de passion, c'est parce qu'elle est ma petite poupée mais aussi parce qu'elle incarne tout ce que j'aurais voulu être et que je veux protéger ses rêves. Je ne veux pas qu'elle attende autant d'années que moi pour être enfin heureuse. Car, oui, si pendant longtemps, mon cœur a été endormi, attendant son heure, aujourd'hui il bat pour toi, il tremble d'impatience, il brûle de te revoir.

Mais je vais devoir te laisser à nouveau. Je serais heureux de retourner à l'école pour retrouver notre sanctuaire et t'abreuver de mots en attendant de t'abreuver de baisers.

Je t'aime.

Ton Ange, en enfer loin de toi...

"Pour moi, le plus grand supplice serait d'être seul au Paradis" ... (Goethe)

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**- Vendredi 30 décembre -**

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : On nomme "amoureux" celui qui, en courant dans la neige, ne laisse point de traces de ses pas  
Date : Vendredi 30/12/05 03:07**

Bonjour mon Ange,

Un jour qui commence, ou plutôt qui finit, avec un mot de toi est un jour fabuleux !

Tu es l'accalmie dans la tempête. Les éléments sont déchaînés depuis hier ! C'est impressionnant de constater que noue ne sommes rien comparés à la fureur de la nature.

Oh je m'en veux de ne pas m'être connecté en même temps que toi hier ! Je ne pouvais pas quitter ma chambre, j'ai été malade la nuit précédente et une bonne partie de la journée. Une vilaine fièvre. Mais au moins j'ai eu la paix. Père et ma copine m'ont évité comme la peste. Tant mieux pour elle ceci dit. En trois jours elle est venue de ma patience légendaire. J'était prêt à la tuer à coups de pelle de l'enterrer dans la neige pour qu'on ne retrouve son corps qu'au printemps !

Ambre a l'air magnifique, une vraie poupée ! Vous êtes si beaux tous les deux que j'en frémis et mon cœur se réchauffe. Vous dessinez également ? Que ne donnerai-je pour m'étourdir du chant d'Ambre et des pleurs de ton violon...

Quelque chose m'inquiète... Tu dis envier Ambre. Quels sont ces rêves qui semblent avortés?

Je m'excuse de n'être pas très loquace et pas aussi enthousiaste que je devrais l'être mais je ne suis pas totalement soigné, même si tes mots si doux, si purs me font l'effet d'une potion magique. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. J'ai réussi à tromper la vigilance de maman qui me veille depuis hier mais si elle se réveille et s'aperçoit que je suis sorti... Elle ne sera pas contente et nous rentrons dans quelques heures au Manoir, le temps...

Je suis épuisé mon Ange, je regagne mon lit sous un vol de papillons blancs. Puissent-ils te faire parvenir tout mon amour…

bébé serpent, perdu dans des songes d'orchidées, de rose et jasmin...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries. _

_

* * *

_

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Un ou deux flocons de neige  
Date : Vendredi 30/12/05 03:14**

Mon amour,

Je voudrais être comme ces petits flocons de neige... Tourbillonner jusqu'à toi, me perdre dans ta chevelure douce, caresser ta peau velouté, me griser de ton parfum capiteux, m'enivrer de toi...

Je voudrais être ce blanc et soyeux pétale pour me mêler à tes larmes de joie, t'effleurer la joue, t'envelopper de ma chaleur et t'emmener dans mon blanc traîneau dans un grand champ où nous nous aimerions toute la journée et toute la nuit, où nous mangerions des fruits exotiques et où je boirai ta lumière, source de bonheur...

Je veux surprendre le murmure des étoiles dans ton regard, croquer le fruit juteux et sucré de tes caresses, m'abreuver de la pluie d'été de tes larmes, entrevoir le soleil dans ton sourire.

Putain je suis fou de toi ! Tu me manques ! Je t'aime ! JE T'AIME !

bébé serpent parti accueillir bébé ange en enfer

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_

* * *

_

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : (ancun)  
Date : Vendredi 30/12/05 03:16**

Putain j'ai oublié ma baguette magique sinon je viendrai à toi !

A dimanche peut-être !

Je t'aime !

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_

* * *

_

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : (aucun)  
Date : Vendredi 30/12/05 03:19**

Putain tu vas pas me croire ! Y a les marmottes qui dansent dehors !

Arf, je brûle d'amour et me consume pour toi !

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**- Samedi 31 décembre -**

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To :bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : Et Si Ce Soir Je Te...**  
**Date :Samedi 31/12/05 13:28**

Et Si Ce Soir Je Te...  
Si ce soir je te racontais une histoire?  
L'histoire de ces deux personnes qui n'osaient croire,  
Que l'amour n'était pas pour eux, mais les autres,  
L'amour n'est ni le tien, le mien, mais le nôtre.

Et si ce soir je te chantais une chanson?  
Qui exprimait mes désirs et émotions,  
Dans le refrain, ton prénom je le crierai,  
Et dans ton coeur, en or le mien je graverai.

Et si ce soir je t'écrivais un poème?  
Qui parlerai d'un garçon pour qui l'être suprême,  
C'est ni une légende ni une fable ni un dieu,  
Un homme à qui il voue l'amour glorieux.

Mais je ne ferai rien de tout cela,  
Je vais lever mes yeux et mirer le ciel,  
J'y verrai ton étoile, je penserai à toi,  
Et puis je dirais simplement que je t'aime...

... Mon Amour,

J'espère que cette vilaine fièvre a quitté ton corps, que je puisse en reprendre possession.

Ce soir, quand les 12 coups de minuit résonneront dans l'air du soir, je serai si triste de ne pouvoir être à tes côtés pour que tu sois la première personne sur qui mes lèvres se posent. Le velours de ta peau, la soie de tes cheveux, j'aimerais qu'ils soient mes seuls vêtements.

Mais cette nouvelle année berce mon coeur de douces promesses et de rêves magiques qui m'ensorcèlent. Car tu m'as ensorcelé, avec ou sans baguette magique. Tu as fait chavirer mon coeur avec la justesse de tes mots et la douceur qu'ils exhalent, comme le parfum capiteux d'une fleur sauvage tellement rare que seuls quelques initiés l'ont aperçue. Car ta gentillesse et ton coeur sont comme une île perdue, protégée du monde par un océan de mensonges et d'illusions. Pourquoi m'as-tu permis de prendre une barque et de te rejoindre? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour arriver à percer cette armure? Peut-être... est-ce cela la vraie force des Anges...?

Penses à moi ce soir, peut-être pourras-tu sentir mes lèvres t'effleurer...

Ton Ange, perdu dans tes pensées...

"Pour moi, le plus grand supplice serait d'être seul au Paradis" ... (Goethe)

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**- Dimanche 01 janvier 2006 –**

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To :bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : bonne année...**  
**Date :Dimanche 01/01/06 03:00**

Mon bébé serpent,

Je te souhaite une très bonne et heureuse année.

2006 voeux de bonheur.

2006 baisers.

2006 fois où nous ferons l'amour dans l'année.

2006 caresses de ma part.

2006 fois je t'aime.

Ton Ange qui t'aime...

"Pour moi, le plus grand supplice serait d'être seul au Paradis" ... (Goethe)

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : (aucun)  
Date :Dimanche 01/01/06 22:40**

(Rdv sur notre homepage pour visualiser l'e-card de bébé serpent)

mon Ange adoré,

Un million de bisous n'est pas encore assez pour te dire ô combien je t'aime !  
C'est un infime accompte de tout mon amour !

je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !  
ton petit bébé serpent

* * *

**F****rom : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : (aucun)  
Date :Dimanche 01/01/06 22:49**

Mon Ange,

Si j'ai pu faire sourire la jolie Ambre et ravir ton cœur alors ma journée n'aura pas été perdue...

Arf, j'entends du bruit ds le couloir ! Je dois filer !

Bonne nuit mon Ange, rejoint-moi au plus vite dans mes rêves...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_

* * *

_

**Prochain chapitre : **Lundi 2 janvier


	20. Lundi 2 janvier

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Note :** C'est suite à un "bug" informatique que Draco et Blaise se sont retrouvés correspondants

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimers Angel... :** Signature : proverbe anglais,

**Disclaimers Snake Eye :** Signature : Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT (ASPIC), Polyjuice (Polynectar), profeeseur Snape (professeur Rogue) et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**- Lundi 2 janvier 2006 -**

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : un millier de câlins**  
**Date : Lundi 02/01/06 13:07**

Merci mon amour!

Avoir de tes nouvelles m'a fait frissonner de bonheur pour toute la journée à venir ! Ta petite carte était tellement adorable... Comme tout ce qui vient de toi, d'ailleurs ! Quand je pense qu'il y a encore peu de temps, tu me disais que tu étais incapable d'avoir des sentiments ou de les montrer... A croire que je te connaissais mieux que toi-même... Peut-être est-ce là le secret des âmes sœurs? Je t'apprend à t'aimer pour que tu puisses mieux m'aimer ; tu m'apprends à me connaître pour que je puisse mieux t'adorer.

Mon bébé serpent, mon cœur s'emballe mais je dois partir... J'essaierais de t'écrire un autre message aujourd'hui.

Je t'embrasse tendrement.

Ton Ange qui ne pense qu'à toi...

"Mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé"...

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : un millier de câlins... et un bachert  
Date : Lundi 02/01/06 21:29**

mon Ange,

Nos petits mots muets reprennent jusqu'à vendredi... j'exulte !

C'est magnifique "Je t'apprend à t'aimer pour que tu puisses mieux m'aimer ; tu m'apprends à me connaitre pour que je puisse mieux t'adorer." Je suis quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis avec toi... Tu me transcendes, me sublimes. A ton contact, je me purifie. Tes caresses érodent ma carapace, tes sourires craquèlent mon cynisme, tes regards déversent de l'essence d'Amour dans mes veines.

Je suis en manque de toi ! Nourris-moi d'amour ! Abreuve-moi de rêves ! Transfuse-moi de douceur ! Inocule-moi la compréhension ! Façonne-moi à ton image !

bébé serpent, incomplet...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_

* * *

_

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : believe that magic works**  
**Date : Lundi 02/01/06 23:51**

Mon bébé serpent,

Tu sais, le tout c'est d'y croire. De toujours croire en l'impossible. Au miraculeux. Il faut avoir le courage de vivre ses rêves et de laisser la magie du monde se répandre. Car le monde est empli de magie. La moindre parcelle de vie est pure magie.

Et quand je ferme les yeux et que je vois ton visage derrière mes paupières closes, ce monde imaginaire me semble plus réel que le monde qui m'entoure. Je tend la main et j'effleure ton visage. Je suis la courbe gracile de tes pommettes, je caresse imperceptiblement du bout de mes doigts tremblants ta joue si douce, je redessine tendrement le contours de tes lèvres de velours.

On me dit rêveur. Et bien soit. Seulement, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'au lieu de rêver ma vie, j'allais vivre mes rêves. Et mon plus beau rêve, c'est toi, mon bébé serpent.

Alors, laisse-moi être ton miroir, je te montrerais qui tu es vraiment. Pour toi, je serais le monde entier, ton univers. Je serais le vent, la pluie et le soleil levant. Je serais la lumière à ta porte pour que tu puisse retrouver ta maison. Je serais aussi ta maison. Ton foyer toujours chaud et accueillant, le havre de paix où ton âme pourras se reposer et se ressourcer. Et si un jour tu doutes, si tu crois que tu es perdu à jamais dans les ténèbres, je serais là pour toi, et je te dirais que c'est toi qui es aveugle mais que moi, je te vois. Je te vois tel que tu es. Je te vois avec les yeux du cœur. Et tu es magnifique.

Je t'aime à l'infini. Je t'aime à la folie.

Je t'aime.

Ton Ange incomplet lui aussi...

"Mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé"...

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **Mercredi 4 janvier (les vilains ! ils ne se sont pas envoyés de mail entre lundi soir et mercredi matin... mais internet a sauté à Hogwarts, c'est pour ça...) 


	21. Mercredi 4 janvier

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Note :** C'est suite à un "bug" informatique que Draco et Blaise se sont retrouvés correspondants

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimers Angel... :** Signature : proverbe anglais,

**Disclaimers Snake Eye :** Signature : Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, titres de mail : John Lubbock, Laura Branigan - _Self-control_

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT (ASPIC), Polyjuice (Polunectar), profeeseur Snape (professeur Rogue) et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**- Mercredi 4 janvier -**

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Le bonheur est un art à appliquer comme le violon  
Date : Mercredi 04/01/06 12:47**

mon Ange,

Sache que je ne t'ai pas oublié hier ! Cette saleté (mais ô combien merveilleuse puisque c'est grâce à elle que nous nous sommes rencontrés !) de technologie ne fonctionnait pas ! Je me suis précipité à la fin de mon cours, tu seras donc ma nourriture et ma boisson !

Non, je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu dormais dans mon cœur et je n'osais pas te réveiller...

J'ai été bien cavalier ces jours-ci n'envoyant que de courtes missives. Laisse-moi me rattraper aujourd'hui.

Mon amour, as-tu pensé à rapporter ton précieux violon ? Celui qui te mènera à moi par sa douce complainte et ses doux pleurs... On dit que la musique est le langage de l'âme... Puisses-tu répandre la bonté de ton âme à ton école avant de ravir mon cœur ce week-end...

Ce week-end... Si loin et si proche ! Si tu savais combien il me tarde de te voir, t'entendre, te goûter, te ressentir. Comme si ton regard à lui seul était un archet et mon corps le violon sur lequel tu jouerais la mélodie du bonheur... Oui ! Si le bonheur existe, il a sa source en toi ! Je suis si impatient !

Je ne pourrais pas me connecter cette semaine mon Ange, j'ai énormément de travail en retard et si je ne veux pas éveiller le courroux de Père, mieux vaut pour moi d'étudier...

Que deviens-tu ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de nouvelles de toi ? T'était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Je m'inquiète !

Mon amour, mon Ange, mon bachert, réponds-moi...

Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries.

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : la magie des mots**  
**Date : Mercredi 04/01/06 13:57**

Bonjour mon bébé !

Chaque mot de toi m'apporte le bonheur. Combien même tu n'en mettrais qu'un par message, je serais ravi. Je suis désolé, je me doutais que tu t'inquiéterais et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre avant les vacances, j'ai mal dormi. Il y a peu de choses qui m'empêcheraient de t'écrire mon amour pour toi. Il faudrait que je sois mort, ou qu'on m'ai coupé les mains (tu crois qu'on peut taper avec les pieds? J'essaierais à l'occasion, au cas ou...) Ou éventuellement qu'il y ait une panne de réseau et que cet idiot d'internet ne fonctionne plus ! Comme quoi, il faut croire que les tares informatiques sont universelles...  
Si tu n'as pas trop le temps de m'écrire, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'abreuverai de poèmes et de chansons, je t'enivrerai de mots doux et charmants et comme ça, si dans tes longues journées de travail, tu veux un instant de repos et de plaisir, tu te connecteras et tu frémiras sous ces caresses faites mots.

J'attends avec impatience que ces deux derniers jours s'écoulent, mais comme le temps est cruel, il s'est mis à ralentir doucement. Et j'ai beau me dire qu'une heure ne peut pas faire plus de soixante minutes, ces heures qui nous séparent encore s'égrènent si lentement que je les croirais animées d'une volonté propre et malveillante !

Enfin... je crois que j'ai raté le début de mon premier cours de l'après-midi... Ouuuups!  
Je te laisse momentanément par l'écrit mais pas par la pensée.  
Je t'embrasse

Ton Ange navré de t'avoir fait attendre...

"Mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé"... (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : You take my sef-control  
Date : Mercredi 04/01/06 22:01**

Bonsoir mon Ange,

Je suis désolé de savoir que tu as mal dormi... Je me faisais un peu de soucis à cause de tes coturnes... Comme j'aimerai te protéger chaque nuit dans ma chambre. Elle serait alors un cocon protecteur pour nous deux.

As-tu eu des problèmes à cause de ton retard en cours ? Oh, pendant que j'y pense, n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs, ce week-end nous n'aurons pas une seconde la tête à ça ! (c'est le délégué principal psychorigide qui parle là ! Sors de corps, monstre !)

Je fais ma ronde là. C'est un moment que j'aime bien. Les couloirs sont déserts et calmes. Le château est presque mon domaine. Je repense alors à ma journée, rêve à des projets avec toi, vérifie que j'ai bien suivi le planning quotidien que je m'étais fixé, rêve de nouveau à toi, à ta peau si douce et si sucrée, à notre week-end, à tes regards, à tes baisers à la fois tendres et passionnés...

Rêveur à mille et une activités délicieuses...

Oups, ma collègue n'est pas loin, si elle me trouve là elle va râler !

Comme je ne sais pas si je repasse bonne nuit mon Ange...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries.

* * *

_

**Prochain Chapitre :** Chapitre pas encore titré et pas encore écrit snif... on peut juste vous dire que ça parle de violon ;-) 


	22. Jeudi 5 janvier

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Note :** C'est suite à un "bug" informatique que Draco et Blaise se sont retrouvés correspondants

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimers Angel... :** Signature : proverbe anglais, poème de Patricia Calmeiro, traduction (personnelle, désolée si elle n'est pas géniale ) de _The day after tomorrow_ de Saybia.

**Disclaimers Snake Eye :** Signature : Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Titre de mail : Yvon Rivard.

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT (ASPIC),Polyjuice (Polunectar),profeeseur Snape (professeurRogue) et je crois que c'est tout...

**Note 3 : **Changement de politique : on va un peu accélérer les choses. Comme vous attendez que les masques tombent et que ça n'arrive que le samedi 14 janvier, on va essayer de publier les mails plus souvent, ça dépend de nore temps parce que croyez-nous, une fois qu'ils sauront qui est qui... ils ne seront pas au bout de leur peine...

**Note 4 :** On est vraiment désolées du retard... mais on prépare des fics assez sympas et on voudrait les terminer avant de les publier... Gomensai !

* * *

**- Jeudi 5 janvier -**

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : I want to dance in your eyes**  
**Date : Jeudi 05/01/06 00:23**

Mon amour,

Aimer c'est se comprendre sans se parler.  
Aimer c'est apprendre à se respecter.  
L'amour est un cadeau qu'il ne faut refuser,  
Car c'est le plus beau que l'on peut espérer.  
Aimer, c'est avoir le coeur qui ne bat que pour l'être,  
Qui nous donne du bonheur et nous apporte le bien être.  
L'amour est comme une fleur, doucement il s'épanouit.  
C'est un état de douceur qui rend si belle la vie.  
Aimer, c'est offrir à l'être aimé sans rien attendre en retour.  
Aimer, c'est donner sans compter, c'est offrir tout son amour.  
L'amour est un état d'esprit pleins de moments uniques  
Qui remplissent notre vie d'instants magiques.  
Aimer, c'est offrir son coeur et se donner entièrement.  
Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ses sentiments.  
L'amour est la plus belle faveur que peut nous apporter notre existence.  
C'est une grande douceur dans ce monde de violence.

Ton Ange

"Mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé"... (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : j'ai parfois la langue pendue**  
**Date : Jeudi 05/01/06 00:40**

Mon bébé serpent,

Comme d'habitude,je n'ai répondu à aucune de tes questions et me suis perdu dans tes rêves.

Je vais faire un effort, sinon, tu vas croire que je ne prends pas la peine de lire tes mails...

Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour mes camarades, je les ignore, ils m'ignorent, tout va bien. Enfin, presque, mais c'est une question d'habitude après 6 ans et demi...

Je suis arrivé pile à l'heure pour mon cours donc je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis, juste un regard en biais de mon cher psychorigide-pas-si-psychorigide-délégué-principal. Mais il a de beaux yeux, alors ça va ! Enfin, pas aussi beau que les tiens, mais bon... passons, je vais encore m'égarer sur la profondeur et la chaleur de ton regard sur mon corps, sinon. Je me connais, j'ai parfois la langue pendue, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de m'étendre sur toi... Enfin... de parler de toi, je veux dire...

Et rassure-toi, j'ai fait tout mon travail. Ca m'a fait bizarre, mais bon, quelque chose m'a motivé... Je me demande bien quoi... Enfin, je suis fin prêt pour ce week-end... sauf si mon coeur lâche d'ici là, bien sûr. Il tremble de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui me rapproche de toi...

Je vais te rejoindre dans mes rêves fleuris, mon bébé serpent, car si je ne dors pas un peu, je vais paraitre flétri, et ça serait bien dommage.

Fais de doux rêves, je t'accompagne dans ces ballades oniriques de tout mon être et toute mon âme.

Ton Ange, bercé par ton sourire...

"Mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé"... (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : Le cauchemar est l'épreuve nécessaire du rêve, sa première incarnation  
Date : Jeudi 05/01/06 03:21**

mon Ange,

Jamais tes mots ne m'ont autant réconfortés et apaisés !

Je me suis assoupi sur le bureau du labo, heureusement que je ne manipulais rien d'explosif !

Je viens de faire un rêve épouvatable ! Tu me quittais. Tu me disais des paroles si cruelles... Ton sourire était lugubre, ton regard glacial et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Tu étais si froid et si mauvais ! Cela me semblait si réel que je me suis réveillé en sursaut, les yeux ruisselants. Dis-moi que tout ça n'arrivera jamais ! Que jamais tu ne me mépriseras ni ne me traiteras comme un moins que rien, un minable. Le goût est si âpre et amer dans ma bouche que je n'arrive pas à calmer ces larmes brûlantes.

J'ai besoin de toi ! De ta chaleur ! De ta lumière. Ne m'abandonne pas...

Je t'aime...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_

* * *

_

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : prière d'un Ange**  
**Date : Jeudi 05/01/06 06:34**

Mon bébé,

J'ai frémis en lisant tes mots. Même si c'est dans tes pires cauchemars je m'en veux d'avoir été cruel avec toi.

Tu m'avais proposé ta protection, alors accepte la mienne. Laisse-moi être le sentinelle de tes nuits, le gardien de ton sommeil. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ce matin, je me suis réveillé très mal à l'aise, à la limite de la nausée. Et j'ai ressenti le besoin impérieux de venir ici, dans notre sanctuaire, pour t'envoyer quelques mots. Comme si ta détresse m'avait déchiré le cœur.

Ne laisse jamais plus ton cœur plonger dans la détresse car je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je suis quelqu'un d'entier. Mon amour pour toi est sincère. Mon amour pour toi est puissant. Comme tous les cyclothymiques, je ressens chaque émotion décuplée. Pour que ton cauchemar se réalise, il faudrait que tu me trahisses si cruellement que mon cœur s'en briserait. Mais comme je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais, dors rassuré, pense à mon cœur qui bat pour toi et qui te berce.

Je t'aime, mon Amour, n'en doute jamais. Ne l'oublie jamais. Même dans la tourmente, je t'aimerai toujours.

Ton Ange...

"Mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé"... (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : I crush in my mind**  
**Date : Jeudi 05/01/06 10:34**

S'il te plait, dis-moi pourquoi les oiseaux  
Chantent quand tu es près de moi, quand tu es tout contre moi  
Ils disent que je suis fou de t'aimer si profondément,  
De t'aimer secretement.

Mais je perd l'esprit dès que tu es près de moi  
Je deviens sourd, idiot et aveugle, me noyant dans le désespoir  
Je me perd dans ta flamme, ça me brûle comme le soleil  
Et j'appelle ton nom à l'instant où tu t'en vas.

S'il te plait dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas respirer  
Quand tu es près de moi, quand tu es tout contre moi  
Je sais que tu sais que je suis perdu en t'aimant si profondemment,  
En t'aimant secretement.

Mais je perd l'esprit dès que tu es près de moi  
Je deviens sourd, idiot et aveugle, me noyant dans le désespoir  
Je me perd dans ta flamme, ça me brûle comme le soleil  
Et j'appelle ton nom à l'instant dès l'instant où tu t'en vas.

Demain, je te dirais tout. Demain...  
Ou le jour après demain, je suis sûr, je te dirais tout ça.

"Mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé"... (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**Prochains chapitres : **Vendredi 6 janvier 


	23. Vendredi 6 janvier

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Note :** C'est suite à un "bug" informatique que Draco et Blaise se sont retrouvés correspondants

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimers Angel... :** Signature : Paul Eluard

**Disclaimers Snake Eye :** Signature : Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Titre de mail : Radiohead - _Lucky._

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT (ASPIC), Polyjuice (Polynectar), profeeseur Snape (professeur Rogue) et je crois que c'est tout...

**Note 3 :** Check Point. Normalement on devrait en parler sur notre site (mais jetez-y un coup d'oeil on le met à jour... parfois...) (allez on va être sympa on va mettre un teasing pour le prochain chapitre des bébés...) mais on va en parler là. On termine une semaine de mails là (puisqu'on est vendredi) et on embraye sur le premier WE de Blaise & Draco (promis on se dépêche de le terminer). chapitre suivant donc : le WE du vendredi 06/01 au lundi matin 07/01. S'ensuivra une semaine de mails + la "Semaine de l'Enfer". Après on sera à 8 chapitres /- de la fin. Mais on va faire le check point sur notre site plutôt. Merci de nous suivre et promis les masques vont bientôt tomber... ça va saigner ! **K & S**

* * *

**- Vendredi 6 janvier -**

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : bonne nuit...**  
**Date : Vendredi 06/01/06 00:03**

Mon bébé,

Je dois quitter notre sanctuaire car je risque bien de tomber sur quelqu'un (oui oui, mon délégué principal qui doit faire sa ronde à l'heure qu'il est... )

Mon amour, j'aimerais que tu dormes un peu, quand même, cette nuit. Si c'est à cause du travail, alors ça attendra. Si... si par contre c'est parce que tu redoutes de faire à nouveau un cauchemar... alors emballe-toi dans mon écharpe, imprégne-toi de mon parfum et dis-toi que demain soir, à la même heure, c'est moi qui serait lové contre toi... en chair et en os, rien que pour toi.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire pour chasser ces nuages qui t'enveloppent, à part te dire encore et encore que je t'aime. Et cette boite de dialogue idiote qui s'obstine à me démontrer ton absence à cause d'une connexion défaillante! Parfois, je hais vraiment la technologie...

Mon amour, je te vois demain. Je t'attendrais avec impatience. Je t'attend déjà avec impatience. Je t'ai attendu 18 ans avec impatience. Et cette attente va enfin être récompensée... J'en frémis.

Voila, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment (beaucoup de travail, un temps déplorable qui pèse sur mon moral et l'ennivrement de mes pensées pour toi qui me tient éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit...) Je vais donc aller te rejoindre dans mes rêves en attendant de te frôler demain et je vais tenter de t'inviter dans mon rêve... Qui sait, peut-être que ça marchera... On ira faire un tour dans la salle de bains dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure...

Je t'embrasse tendrement...

Ton Ange qui veille sur tes nuits à défaut de pouvoir partager tes journées...

"Par la caresse nous sortons de notre enfance mais un seul mot d'amour et c'est notre naissance." (_Paul Eluard_)

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : I feel my luck could change  
Date : Vendredi 06/01/06 02:59**

mon Ange,

le dieu de l'informatique n'était pas avec nous hier soir ! Dommage, il était si bon de te parler... Dois-y voir un signe ? Par deux fois j'allais aborder des sujets délicats...

Le premier... amer...  
Le second... coquin...

Je me serai bien perdu dans les deux (même si je préfère le second, en toute honnêteté !)

La première concernait la souffrance... Je suppose que lorsqu'on va mal, on est égoïste, peut-être plus que dans son amour... J'ai toujours pensé que la douleur aveuglait plus que l'amour...

Quant au deuxième… je me voyais lové contre toi, nu, dans cette baignoire. Plein de bulles danseraient autour de nous, nous nous embrasserions. Doucement d'abord, puis passionnément. Suivraient des caresses expertes et douces. Je goûterais en sybarite à chaque millimètre de ta peau. Nous finirions par faire l'amour, longuement et voluptueusement. Nos soupirs et nos gémissements entre-mêlés seraient la seule musique qui troublerait le silence ouaté de la pièce…

Pourquoi as-tu autant attendu ? Tu aurais du te coucher avant...

Oui, ce soir, nous nous voyons... c'est passé vite finalement, non ? Je viens de terminer mon travail ! Je voulais prendre un bain mais je me sens si seul... Je vais retourner me coucher à la place...

A ce soir... (ciel ! que c'est doux de dire "à ce soir"...)

Je t'aime...

Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries.

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : mes mains, ne tremblez pas...**  
**Date : Vendredi 06/01/06 11:43**

Mes mains, ne tremblez pas! Mes yeux, ne pleurez pas! Mon coeur, ne lâche pas! Car ce soir, je te verrai, mon amour...  
Je pourrai enfin t'apporter douceur et réconfort. Mais tu sais... j'ai longuement réfléchi à ce cauchemar... J'en ai tiré plusieurs explications possibles.

La première, c'est que tu m'aimes, que tu tiens à moi et que tu n'es pas sûr de mes sentiments envers toi, d'où cette peur de me perdre.

La deuxième, c'est que tu m'aimes, que tu tiens à moi, mais que c'est la première fois que tu ressens ce genre de sentiments avec tant de force pour quelqu'un. De ce fait, tu ne maitrises plus la situation, tu angoisses à l'idée de faire une bêtise qui pourrait casser cet amour tout nouveau. Et donc tu me projettes en train de te rejeter après une faute terrible qui déclencherait ma haine envers toi.

La troisième, c'est que tu avais mangé quelque chose de lourd au dîner et que c'était un cauchemar sans signification. Mais comme tu m'aimes et que tu tiens à moi, forcément tu as rêvé de nous.

La quatrième c'est que tu m'aimes, que tu tiens à moi, mais que tu te dis que cet amour est impossible. Qu'il met en danger ta vie familale, ta vie sociale, ton avenir tout entier. Mais comme l'idée de me quitter t'es insupportable, tu projettes sur moi ce désir inavouable de rupture en me faisant te rejeter.

La cinquième et dernière, c'est que c'était un rêve prémonitoire et que je vais effectivement te broyer le coeur en ricanant.

... Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de ces réflexions. Pour ma part, je peux déjà te dire d'éliminer la première et la dernière. Quant au trois autres... Ma foi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mangé ce soir là, mais comme tu m'as dit hier avoir mal au ventre, peut-être est-ce ça? Pour les deux restantes...

Je ne sais pas. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je suis moi aussi mort d'angoisse. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de relation. Et l'idée de te perdre... et bien ça me glace d'effroi! Je ne sais pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de toi, j'ai peur de te décevoir. Et le fait de se connaitre sans se connaitre ne facilite pas vraiment les choses. Tout en les facilitant. Car je suis quelqu'un de très lent à la détente et si on s'était fréquenté réellement - par exemple si nous étions dans la même école - je ne pense pas que ça se soit déroulé comme ça. J'ai du mal à faire confiance. Et la barrière virtuelle m'a aidé à me laisser atteindre par toi. Et mon coeur a fondu à ce contact si chaud et rassurant. Et même si je suis sûr de mes sentiments à ton encontre, je suis tout de même paralysé à l'idée de te voir ce soir... et tout un week-end! et en même temps, je transporté de bonheur!

C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre...

En tout cas, il faudra mettre à profit cette rencontre pour parler, toi et moi. Aucun ordinateur vicieux ne nous interrompera cette fois! Bon, voila, je vais te laisser maintenant. Je vais aller déjeuner.  
A ce soir donc...  
Je t'embrasse.

Ton Ange

"Par la caresse nous sortons de notre enfance mais un seul mot d'amour et c'est notre naissance." (_Paul Eluard_)

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"  
To : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"**

**Subject : OUBLI !  
Date : Vendredi 06/01/06 12:07**

Je ne suis jamais sorti aussi vite d'un cours ! Comme tu n'as pas laissé de message j'ai l'espoir que tu liras celui-ci avant de prendre ton bus.

J'ai voulu faire vite mais... j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire... Ah oui ! Je ne t'ai pas indiqué l'étage, et comme je n'ai pas mis de nom sur la porte... Il s'agit de 7ème 1/2... Pourquoi 1/2 ? Tu montes jusqu'au 7ème (le dernier) et dans un coin, au fond, il y a un mini-escalier (5 marches) tu les gravis et c'est la porte qui n'est pas condamnée... Ne prends pas peur si l'aspect de l'immeuble est un peu... glauque, je te promets un palais des merveilles à l'intérieur (enfin... plus ou moins, hi, hi !)

Pour tes affaires, amènes-en pas mal pour que tu en laisses quelques unes, j'ai laissé de la place dans l'armoire, la penderie et la commode. Le week-end prochain et les week-end après, tu voyageras juste toi (et ton livre). Justement, je t'ai pris des étagères si tu veux amener des livres également...

Bon j'ai tout dit je crois, fais comme chez toi... puisque c'est un de tes chez-toi à présent. Je t'embrasse très très fort et vivement ce soir !

bébé serpent tout foufou (faut en profiter, c'est pas souvent que ça arrive !) de son Ange !

Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux ; la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries.

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy--at--floopowder-.-com"  
To : bébé serpent"hot-chocolate--at--dragonflight-.-com"**

**Subject : à ce soir, au pays des merveilles...**  
**Date : Vendredi 06/01/06 15:22**

Mon bébé serpent,

D'accord d'accord, étage 7 1/2... J'aime bien les nombres incomplets comme ça... En plus, 7 c'est un très bon chiffre... Que de bons présages, mais je n'en avais pas besoin pour prédire un long et chaleureux week-end (j'allais dire 'chaud', mais ça risquait d'être mal interprété... oups, je l'ai dit finallement? )  
A ce soir, donc... Je t'envoie 1001 baisers virtuels avant de pouvoir t'embrasser en direct... (ça fait rêver)

Ton Ange qui n'a jamais été aussi sur-excité et qui goûterais bien à la pomme et au serpent...

"Par la caresse nous sortons de notre enfance mais un seul mot d'amour et c'est notre naissance." (_Paul Eluard_)

* * *

**Prochain chapire : **"Olala ! On dort ensemble !" 


	24. 6 janvier : ohlala on va dormir ensemble

**Titre :** Le cas des hiboux électroniques

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash DM-BZ

**Résumé :** Draco a été contraint de suivre le cours facultatif d'Etudes moldues pour montrer l'exemple en tant que Head Boy. Parmi les enseignements du module, il y a une obligation de prendre un correspondant via internet. L'école est jumelée avec une école moldue alors motus et bouche cousue sur le monde magique. Ce que Draco ne sait pas c'est que son correspondant n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

**Note :** C'est suite à un "bug" informatique que Draco et Blaise se sont retrouvés correspondants

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Slash qui n'est pas composée de mails uniquement

**Note 2 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff (Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT (ASPIC), Polyjuice (Polynectar), professeur Snape (professeur Rogue) Firebolt (Eclair de feu), Diagon Alley (le Chemin de Traverse) et c'est tout...

**Note 3 :** la fin est proche et le prochain chapitre révèle beeeeaaauuucoup de choses, ça va saigner…

* * *

**Bavardage ultra-spécial sur presque rien : **

**bbS :** Je n'ai pas osé vous le dire mais... bébé Ange a essayé de casser une bouteille ce week-end-là, tu t'en rappelles Blaise ?

**bbA :** C'est pas gentil de ressortir cette histoire !

**bbS :** Alleeeez, ça les fera rire ! Hein mon petit Huffy d'amour qui n'ose pas faire du mal à une bouteille vide !!! Et qui croyait que laisser tomber une bouteille de whisky suffirait à la casser… Hahahahahaha…

**bbA (boudasse) :** Tu veux que je parle de la fois où tu m'as raconté que tu as englouti pendant un mois chaque soir des pizzas parce qu'au dos de la facture il y avait un concours d'orthographe ? Et que tu as appelé la pizzeria en pleurant quand ils ont arrêté le jeu ??

**bbS (mauvaise foi) :** Pfff c'est n'importe quoi...

**bbA :** T'avais pas pris 5 kg d'ailleurs... ??

**bbS :** C'est PAS VRAI !! C'est mesquin !! (petite voix) J'ai pris 4.8 kg... pas 5...

* * *

Petit clin d'œil à une fidèle lectrice... ;-) **K & S**

* * *

**- Oh la la ! On va dormir ensemble ! -**

Qu'avait dit bébé serpent ? Septième étage ½ et cinq marches supplémentaires. Septième étages ½, ça en faisait quand même des marches… Il fallait donc prévoir des vêtements assez épais pour ne pas avoir froid mais assez fins pour ne pas transpirer pendant l'ascension de l'escalier. Blaise avait appris par cœur le plan laissé à son intention . _On ne sait jamais, si je le perds ! _Quant aux clés… il y avait veillé comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Les perdre l'aurait tué ! Bon, il avait terminé les cours à 17h. Il était resté dans la salle de bain une bonne heure et demie et avait essayé cinq tenues. Cinq ! Pour finalement choisir… la première… A 18h45 il vérifia une dernière fois son sac : trois livres (on ne sait jamais, et puis son bébé – _son_ bébé - lui avait dit qu'il arriverait vers 21h), des vêtements (son bébé – il ne se lassait pas de l'expression - lui avait dit qu'il pouvait amener des affaires ! _C'est comme si on… on aménageait ensemble_) Le brun s'empourpra et eut du mal à poursuivre l'inventaire : trousse de toilette, serviette de bain, ah, encore un livre, et les fioles de polyjuice. Le Slytherin plissa le nez de dégoût. Rien n'y faisait, cette potion était vraiment mauvaise. _Mauvaise, mais nécessaire pour le moment_, songea Blaise, un peu triste de mentir à son amour. Ah oui, le plan était bien là et les clés du Paradis aussi. Il se précipita hors de la chambre avant de croiser Malfoy et ses deux abrutis. A Hogsmeade, il transplana à Londres.

Il avait appris le plan par cœur mais… cela ne servit à rien et bébé Ange dut ressortir le plan pour y voir le tracé qui le mènerait vers leur nid d'amour. Blaise s'empourpra et gloussa en lisant le mot laissé avec la poupée pour Ambre.

« _Mon Ange,_

_Voilà les clefs du paradis, de notre paradis… 09, Hillgate Place, dans le quartier de Notting Hill. Je t'ai mis en relief sur la carte l'itinéraire à prendre en métro (vert) ou en bus (rouge) ou pied (en bleu)._ »

_Notre paradis…_ Nouveau gloussement.

«_ J'ai vu cette petite chose pour Ambre, j'espère qu'elle aimera. A défaut d'avoir votre adresse, pourras-tu t'improviser messager ?_

_Ô combien il me tarde d'être vendredi !_

_Nous parlerons bien avant mais sait-on jamais ! Rejoins-moi dès la fin de tes cours vendredi si tu le souhaites, je ne pourrais malheureusement arriver que vers les 20h30/21h ! En attendant, fais comme chez toi puisque c'est notre chez-nous après tout…_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !_

_bébé Serpent. _»

_Moi aussi je t'aime !!! _Perdu dans ses roses pensées, Blaise ne vit pas le trou sur le trottoir et manqua de tomber. Quand il releva la tête, il se trouvait déjà au pied du 09, Hillgate Place. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Ca y est il y était ! Même si bébé Serpent lui avait dit qu'il arriverait qu'entre 20h30 et 21h, le brun mit vingt-cinq minutes à entrer dans le bâtiment. Il explora le hall de l'immeuble. _Peut-être y avait-il un… seur. « Seur ? » Il ne manquerait plus que l'immeuble soit sans seur ! Mmmmhhh… Sans seur ? « ASCENSEUR !!! » Pas « Seur ! » Ces trucs moldus ont vraiment de drôles de noms ! _Mais il ne trouva qu'un étroit escalier. Il escalada lentement les cent-trois marches. Sur le seuil de l'appartement, il crut mourir. Il regarda sa montre : 19h35. _Je suis bien habillé ? Je suis bien coiffé ? J'ai pas trop transpiré ? Je rentre… ou pas ? Et si bébé Serpent était déjà là ? _Il colla son oreille contre la porte. Aucun bruit. _Vas-y Blaise ! Tu peux y arriver !_ Il sortit les clés et les glissa dans la serrure puis attendit encore cinq minutes avant de pousser la porte. Tout était silencieux dans le petit appartement.

A l'entrée, le Slytherin ôta chaussures et manteau. Le sol en fibres végétales de coco le surprit. Sur sa droite deux pièces et à gauche le mur ocre sur lequel était peint des fleurs à l'aquarelle. Puis le salon. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le quartier animé de Notting Hill. Blaise se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville lumineuse puis détailla le salon. Il était peu meublé mais avec goût. Un canapé ocre faisait face aux fenêtres. Une table basse avec une armée de coussin safran, orangés, pourpre et bordeaux tout autour. Il y avait aussi un joli buffet en merisier et des étagères où se trouvaient, ordonnés, compact disques et vinyles. Ah, il y a avait une étagère vide. Blaise se rapprocha. Sur le casier reposait une enveloppe à l'attention de… bébé Ange ? Tout excité Blaise l'ouvrit, il reconnut l'écriture raffinée de son amour :

«_ Mon Ange,_

_Comme promis voilà de quoi ranger tes livres. Tu n'auras pas besoin de les emmener à chaque fois avec toi._

_bbS._ »

Le brun gloussa et sans réfléchir se rua vers son sac et posa les livres dans le casier prévu à cet effet.

Il ne s'en aperçut que maintenant mais un doux parfum enveloppait la pièce. Il remarqua alors l'encens, installé sur un casier à côté de quelques bougies. Il sourit. Comme il n'osa pas poursuivre l'inspection de l'appartement, il prit son livre en cours, s'installa sur le canapé moelleux et lut.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Draco se tenait sur le seuil de l'appartement et reproduisait le même schéma que Blaise. 

_Oui, je suis bien habillé. Oui, je suis bien coiffé… enfin avec des cheveux courts, c'est difficile d'être mal coiffé,_ songea à juste titre le blond devenu brun grâce au polyjuice. _Il est déjà arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Quelle heure il est ? Hé !! C'est quoi ce stress de puceau ???? _

Draco se ressaisit et le bruit de clés dans la serrure se fit entendre. Il poussa la porte avec une assurance retrouvée mais de revoir le garçon dont il était épris l'inquiéta. Il savait faire pour les relations sexuelles mais pas pour les relations amoureuses. Il bredouilla alors un « _bonsoir _» quasi incompréhensible. Blaise était bien trop submergé par sa propre angoisse pour saisir celle de bébé Serpent. C'est Draco qui dut faire le premier pas en enlaçant tendrement son Ange et lui souhaitant un «_ bonsoir_ » plus convenable. Les deux adolescents se perdirent dans le baiser. Quand ils se décollèrent Draco s'excusa de son retard.

« J'espère que tu as dîné au moins.

- Non, rougit Blaise

- Il ne fallait pas m'attendre ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Je vais vite préparer quelque chose. »

Blaise le suivit à la cuisine. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il mourait de faim. Son ventre le lui rappela. Son ami préparait deux tartares de saumon servi avec une salade mais lui proposa deux ou trois trucs à grignoter en attendant. Il servit le repas avec un vin blanc qui colora joliment les joues de Blaise.

Depuis le début du repas, Draco fixait son Ange. Ce dernier expliquait les tenants et aboutissants du livre qu'il avait lu quand il s'interrompit à cause du regard inquisiteur de l'attrapeur. Il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

« Rien, rien. quelque chose m'intrigue, répondit vaguement Draco.

- Ah ?

- Soit ma mémoire me joue des tours, soit ce sont mes yeux… Tu m'as dit avoir les yeux marrons mais... je les vois… bleus. On se trompe rarement sur ses yeux... Mais j'ai dû mal lire, » ajouta Draco avec un sourire en coin et le regard plus perçant que celui d'un aigle.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck ! Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Oh putain merde, merde ! Quel con je suis !!! _songea Blaise en s'éclaircissant la gorge et essayant de noyer le sujet avec un charmant sourire.

« Oui, tu as dû mal lire, répondit-il, rougissant.

- Tu devais penser à autre chose quand tu as écrit "marron" .

- Oui, je suis tellement tête en l'air...

- Ou... tu es... coquet et tu portes des lentilles. Non… je l'aurai vu si tu portais des lentilles… »

Draco frémit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rejeté au cœur de la toile d'araignée l'insecte qui avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il adorait jeter les insectes en pâture à l'araignée mais là… pourquoi faisait-il ça à celui qu'il aimait ? Penaud, il s'excusa :

« Allez, j'arrête ça avec toi, tu es mal à l'aise. On a tous des petits secrets mon Ange mais sois plus prudent, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Je... je veux pas... Tu... tu comprends c'est..., Blaise baissa la tête. _Merde, je sais pas quoi dire… Je veux pas lui mentir ! Je veux pas ! Mais.._.

- Chuuut… C'est _ton_ secret. Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû être comme ça, pas avec toi, » se radoucit Draco.

Blaise releva un regard doux vers son bébé et lui promit de révéler tous ses secrets un jour. Mais il était trop tard, Draco en fin limier, avait comprit : son Ange était un criminel recherché par Interpol !

« Non, nia Blaise, je suis un mutant échappé d'un laboratoire secret... mais... chuuuuut (il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami) il ne faut pas le dire !

- Parole de serpent ! Je vais te confier un secret aussi : mais ne le répète pas : je suis un sorcier mais j'ai laissé mon balai et ma baguette à mon école. »

Blaise blêmit. Malgré un petit sourire, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Un voile de doute passa dans ses yeux. Pourquoi bébé Serpent lui disait-il ça ? De bonne humeur, le Head Boy poursuivit :

« Quoi ? C'est pas si terrible que ça... être sorcier mais j'ai jamais embrassé de grenouille !

- Merci pour la grenouille, bouda un peu l'Ange.

- Le prince je l'ai déjà en face de moi… ronronna Draco.

- Je préfère ça. Et les princes, tu les embrasses ? Ou juste les grenouilles ?

- Pas tous, que les charmants… enfin, "le" charmant… Et les grenouilles... je t'ai dit ce n'est pas mon trip. Trop baveux, précisa-t-il avec une petite moue de dégoût mais le regard rieur. Mais bon, on le sait c'est démodé les grenouilles !

- Je suis sûr que les sorciers du XXI ème siècle, s'il y en a bien sûr, sont super sexy. Finis les verrues et le nez crochu, c'est démodé ça aussi ! »

Entre deux personnes « normales », le sujet aurait été clos, voir inabordé. Mais entre sorciers… Blaise parla des chapeaux pointus pour les cérémonies officielles, des balais hi-tech (sans aller jusqu'à citer le Firebolt). Draco rit : ce moldu avait vraiment une imagination débordante ! _Et pourtant, si proche de la réalité…_ Il demanda à Blaise ce qui lui plaisait le plus : les balais rapides ou les sorciers sexy ?

« Les deux ! gloussa l'Ange. J'aimerais mater les deux… si ça existait… bien sûr.

- Bien sûr... Tu m'y emmèneras faire un tour sur ton balai de compétition ? Enfin si ça existait, hein...

- Si ça existait, je n'en aurais pas. Je ne fais pas ce genre de sport violent.

- Sport ??? »

Blaise se troubla. Il en disait vraiment trop !!!! D'abord interpellé, Draco en plaisanta :

« Le sport en balai ça s'appelle… le ménage ? Ou le balai-polo ? »

A ce moment-là, ils auraient dû comprendre. Blaise et Draco auraient dû comprendre que ce n'était pas un moldu mais un sorcier qui leur faisait face. Un moldu aurait-il parlé de… 'balai de compétition' ? Leur manque de réaction était pourtant justifié : Draco savait que Blaise avait une imagination débordante et lisait énormément. Il savait aussi que les légendes sur les sorciers couraient chez les moldus. Alors pourquoi se poser des questions ? Puis son bébé Ange était si candide et si droit, pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Du côté de Blaise, l'explication était différente. Les bêtises, c'est lui qui les sortait. Draco ne faisait que sourire et il souriait de manière tellement sexy !

La discussion se prolongea un peu sur les balais mais fut rapidement mise au placard. Car finalement, pour leur première soirée en amoureux, seuls dans un lieu intime, ils avaient envie de se connaître. Blaise réprimanda doucement Monsieur le Délégué principal de sécher les cours ainsi qui répliqua qu'il avait une réputation de vilain garçon à entretenir. Mais Zabini voulait rivaliser :

« Moi c'est pire... mon attitude est pure, mais... mes pensées sont corrompues. »

Un soupir lascif accompagna ses propos. Draco était subjugué. Ronronnant, Blaise poursuivit :

« On me dit si gentil et naïf… S'en est... désarmant. S'ils savaient ce qui ce cache dans ma jolie tête... »

Comme pour montrer ce qui se cachait dans cette jolie tête, il se rapprocha de Draco, lentement, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et se colla doucement à son camarade, qui frémit. Blaise devint chat et se frotta imperceptiblement. Il effleura le cou de Draco de ses lèvres, ses cheveux caressant sa mâchoire.

« Ma tête est emplie de toi... murmura Blaise, sa main droite posée sur la hanche de Draco. De ton parfum, ajouta-t-il, s'enivrant de la fragrance de son ami. Je pense tout le temps à ton corps... ça m'obsède… »

Draco était figé. Les mots doux et les caresses de son ami le pétrifiaient. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre pour désamorcer la grenade Blaise.

« Pense... à autre chose... » parvint-il à articuler.

Le Head Boy était en feu mais il devait garder la tête froide. Bébé Ange ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il provoquait et la seconde suivant l'allumage en force il redevint ce garçon charmant, au sourire timide, mais pas encore prêt à aller au-delà. Il découvrait à peine les lois du désir et de la séduction et Draco ne voulait qu'il y fonce tête baissée, il devait le retenir.

« Excuse-moi, murmura Blaise en reculant.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je suis irrésistible. A damner un... Ange… » plaisanta l'autre sorcier, faisant ainsi rougir son ami.

Comme il aurait cueilli une fleur, le jouvenceau prit la main droite de son ami et la serra doucement dans les siennes. Il la porta à sa joue et ferma les yeux à ce contact. La précieuse main était si chaude. Blaise s'en enivra et un petit sourire timide naquit de cette chaste étreinte.

« Excuse-moi », balbutia de nouveau Blaise.

Ce nouveau « excuse-moi » timide et rougissant amorça inconsciemment un jeu de séduction entre les deux adolescents. Inconsciemment, Blaise allumait son ami qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Plus son bébé Ange était candide et maladroit, plus le désir consumait Draco. Quand Blaise enlaça son ami pour une chaste étreinte, il l'embrasa. Incapable de se contrôler, Draco s'installa entre les cuisses de Blaise et glissa sa main contre la peau chaude et douce du ventre. Le jouvenceau tremblait comme une feuille. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus chauds il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il était pourtant terrifié. Blaise n'avait eu aucun rapport sexuel, c'était sa première expérience et malgré son désir, malgré son bébé Serpent, il avait peur. Draco ne sentit pas tout de suite l'hésitation de son camarade mais quand il comprit, il reprit sa place sur le coussin. Ce fut lui qui s'excusa cette fois. Il n'avait jamais tenu compte que de sa propre envie mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Blaise n'était pas un partenaire lambda. Avec Blaise, il voulait essayer de construire quelque chose alors le forcer à coucher n'était pas un bon départ.

« Tu me fais perdre la tête », gloussa Draco.

Mais Blaise ne riait pas. Il se trouvait honteux et pathétique. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin mais… pas encore. Et à son âge, on couchait, on ne faisait pas la vierge effarouchée ! Son ami le réconforta : il n'y avait pas de honte à ne pas vouloir et il n'y avait pas d'âge non plus. Chacun devait écouter son corps. Lui avait été précoce mais c'était les circonstances qui en avaient voulu ainsi.

« Et puis si je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, une douche glacée et je serai calmé ! plaisanta Draco. Je suis tout grognon après… Pendant vingt minutes au moins !

- Je veux pas que tu sois grognon, moi ! Je te veux gentil et doux... Un doudou géant, en quelque sorte.

- Un doudou ?

- Oui... tu sais ces bouts de tissu contre lesquels les enfants se lovent... qu'ils serrent contre leur cœur... qu'ils sucent avec leur pouce...

- Les draps ? Et... à quoi ça sert ? C'est un mouchoir ? Une serviette ?

- Tu n'as pas eu de doudou quand tu étais bébé ?

- Je sais pas trop ce que c'est donc je ne peux pas répondre.

- Mmmmh, et bien ça peut être un peu n'importe quoi. Un t-shirt, un drap, un mouchoir, une peluche... mais c'est un objet fétiche, » expliqua Blaise.

Le temps de quelques secondes le regard bleu s'assombrit comme une nuit sans fin. Draco n'avait pas eu d'amis, de jouets, d'enfance. Dans son éducation il n'y avait pas eu de place pour les divertissements. Il avait toujours été un petit homme. Il prit vraiment conscience du fossé qu'il y avait entre bébé Ange et lui, et ça n'était pas que sexuel. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Il essaya de disperser ce trouble en un mince sourire mais Blaise ne fut pas dupe. Il effleura tendrement la joue de son ami pour y dissiper la tristesse.

« Des draps et des mouchoirs j'en ai certes. Ce sont des... doudous ? »

Le ton était neutre mais cette question était comme un appel au secours.

« Non... répondit à regret Blaise. Ça doit être UN objet en particulier. Un talisman protecteur.

- Un talisman protecteur ? Ca je sais où ça s'achète ! »

Peut-être qu'une des amulettes du 'Cristal de Glace' sur Diagon Alley pourrait devenir son doudou, non ? Ca au moins son père ne le jetterait pas… Pas comme Sahada, le joli petit chat en peluche que Lucius avait confisqué le jour où il l'avait surpris avec alors que Draco avait à peine 6 ans.

« Au fait... mon écharpe… tu dors avec ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui.

- Alors… tu as un doudou !!! »

Le visage des deux jeunes garçons s'éclairèrent d'un sourire franc. Le premier était heureux d'avoir rendu heureux le second.

« Et toi c'est quoi ton... doudou ? »

Blaise rougit.

« Allez ! Avoue ! insista gentiment Draco.

- Et bien... mon doudou, c'est toi.

- Mais... on dort pas ensemble…

- Enfin... pas toi mais ta pensée. Ta seule pensée me berce et me protège dans mon sommeil. »

Aucun des deux ne le savaient mais… ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble dans la chambre du Head Boy.

« Justement… en parlant de dormir… Je te laisse le lit et moi je reste ici, je suis plutôt matinal. Je ne te réveillerai pas demain matin. Je... j'ai très envie de dormir avec toi mais dans mon sommeil je peux faire des choses que je ne devrais pas, c'est déjà arrivé. »

Blaise était déçu et ça se voyait. Il avait tant attendu le moment du coucher pour être lové dans la chaleur de son bébé Serpent. Il insista quand même.

« Je... je risque vraiment de te peloter. Inconsciemment en plus !

- Oui... peut-être... Mais je risque d'aimer ça... inconsciemment. »

Le regard de Blaise était implorant. Et si Draco hésitait toujours, ses dernières résolutions s'envolèrent quand son Ange de serra contre lui :

« S'il te plait ! Dors avec moi ! Je supporterai pas de te savoir de l'autre côté du mur sans être avec toi comme toutes ces autres nuits... J'en peux plus d'être seul nuit après nuit. »

Comment résister à ça ?

« Mais tu ne suces rien du tout ! Tu disais que tu suçais le doudou. Là, le doudou... il ne supporterait pas et te violerait !

- Si c'est trop 'dur' pour toi, t'auras qu'à me peloter un peu, c'est pas grave... ronronna Blaise. Promis ! Je sucerais rien même pas un orteil ou une oreille. Rien.

- Et… et tu ne feras pas le petit sourire timide qui est si craquant ! Et tu dors habillé ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le 'petit sourire si craquant' se dessina timidement.

« Noooon ! Pas ça ! supplia Draco, amusé. Et tu ne me murmures pas des choses coquines, tu ne me caresses pas non plus, les doudou c'est grognon. Tu dors. Dans ma miséricorde je t'autorise à respirer et à parler. Dernier point : on ne touche pas le tatouage ni avec les mains, ni avec la langue, ni avec les pieds, ni les cheveux, ni une plume, ni un foulard en soie. Rien !

- Le tatouage... je l'avais oublié celui-là… dit Blaise, le regard gourmand.

- Non, non, non.

- Pas même une seule fois ? »

Draco secoua la tête négativement. Blaise était à la dièt' ce soir. Un peu boudeur, ce dernier accepta mais ne put s'empêcher de sous-entendre :

« En plus… ça impliquerait que tu sois nu...

- Pas forcément mais passons et ne fais pas semblant de dormir pour me peloter… non, ça c'est moi, » sourit Draco.

_C'est bien la première fois que je fixe des règles aussi dures à quelqu'un avec qui je dors. Saint Malfoy est parmi nous !_ Il soupira et regarda Blaise partir dans la salle de bains se changer. Son père en crèverait s'il savait qu'il fricotait avec un moldu. Le Head Boy fit une petite moue. Au diable son père, il devait se concentrer sur la nuit à venir. Ça serait une des plus longues de son existence. Sentir ce corps chaud et excitant contre lui et ne pas céder… Il réarrangea nerveusement les coussins et quand il releva la tête il en eut le souffle coupé. Avec son pyjama de soie blanche, Blaise faisait encore plus Ange. Draco se redressa vivement.

« Je vais me changer aussi et… la douche froide » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice à Blaise.

Quarante cinq minutes après, Draco sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur avec une serviette pour seul vêtement ; il avait oublié son pyjama dans la chambre. Il trouva son Ange blotti dans les draps de soie, serrant contre lui l'oreiller qui avait l'odeur du parfum de Draco. La veste du pyjama de soie blanche reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Je fais que passer... Enfin je reviens mais je prends le pantalon et je reviens. Enfin... »

Sous le regard amusé de Blaise, il saisit brusquement son pyjama et quitta rapidement la chambre. Il revint lentement de la salle de bain et se glissa dans le lit, le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine. Durant les quelques minutes occupées à se changer, bébé Ange s'était envolé vers Morphée, l'oreiller dans les bras et couché en travers du lit. Peut-être était-ce mieux de le laisser seul dans le lit. Il hésita encore mais Blaise entrouvrit un œil et voir Draco à ses côtés le réjouit et rendit l'oreiller à son propriétaire. Il se tortilla pour faire de la place mais Draco l'invita à ne pas bouger, c'est lui qui se faufilerait. Il s'allongea sur le côté et glissa ses deux jambes sous celles de Blaise qui l'enlaça. Draco rechercha la main de son ami sous les draps et y glissa ses doigts. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire l'amour physiquement. D'une certaine manière, lui et bébé Ange avaient déjà couché ensemble et ça avait été merveilleux. Il s'approcha doucement et ils s'embrassèrent pieusement.

« Bonne nuit, mon Ange.

- Bonne nuit, mon bébé dragon, » murmura d'une voix ensommeillée le beau Blaise.

Quelques minutes suffirent aux deux adolescents pour s'endormir dans la chaleur de l'autre.

* * *

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il sourit. Il se retourna contre la source de chaleur qui était collée à lui. Blaise lui sourit : il était réveillé depuis un petit bout de temps et ne se lassait pas de regarder son bébé Serpent dormir. 

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? ronronna Draco, à présent face à Blaise.

- Non… »

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent. Mutin, et gourmand, Blaise exigea son petit déjeuner au lit. Draco s'étira, bailla et se leva. Pour son Ange, c'est la lune qu'il aurait décrochée, alors servir un petit déjeuner au lit semblait honnête comme souhait.

« Tu veux du jus d'orange ? De pamplemousse ? Cerise ? Fraise ? Mangue ? En boisson chaude : thé, chocolat chaud, café ? Un fruit frais ?

- Alors... je voudrais... un jus de fraise, avec un chocolat chaud... Et deux belles tartines de pain frais beurrées avec de la marmelade d'orange... et toi. Oui ! Un grooos bout de toi, aussi, répéta l'Ange, malicieux.

- Que monsieur patiente je reviens aussi vite que possible. »

Après un baise-main élégant, Draco sauta du lit au grand désespoir de son ami. _C'est toi que je voulais manger_, songea Blaise en s'étirant, ravi et souriant. Mais bon, son estomac gargouillait aussi ! _Mmmmh, la journée commence bien_... Blaise attrapa l'oreiller de Draco et s'enivra de son parfum comme il l'avait fait la veille. Blaise caressait l'oreiller quand Draco revint avec le petit déjeuner.

« Monsieur est servi. annonça Draco.

- Je meurs de faim ! Si je mange pas le matin, je peux rien faire. Il faut que j'avale tout ce que je trouve quand je me réveille ! » s'exclama Blaise, trop content que Draco ne relève pas ses sous-entendus innocents.

Le Head Boy déposa le plateau et s'installa élégamment sur le lit. Son ami se rapprocha de lui, l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue !

« Merci mon chevalier servant !

- Attention, gloussa Draco. Je pourrais me changer en citrouille.

- C'est pas grave ! J'adore les citrouilles ! C'est orange ! Comme les carottes ! »

Des fois, Blaise faisait des liens entre des éléments qui n'en avaient pas. Il n'aimait pas les carottes mais il aimait les abricots... qui étaient oranges.

« Et doux ! insista-t-il. Doux comme toi. » Non ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens mais c'était tellement adorable.

« Mon petit abricot tout beau ! » s'exclama encore Blaise, fier de lui.

Draco écoutait souriant ses babillages. Aucun des deux n'avaient partagé autant d'intimité avec quelqu'un d'autre : le premier passait rarement la nuit avec ses partenaires, et encore moins la matinée, et le second n'avait tout simplement jamais dormi avec quelqu'un, pourtant, tout semblait naturel. Le capitaine de quidditch des Slytherins avait même reporté son entraînement du samedi après-midi pour profiter de son Ange. Sachant qu'il adorait ce sport, c'était un immense sacrifice. Enfin, « sacrifice » était un bien grand mot quand il était encore plus ravi de passer la journée entière avec son bébé. Il s'assombrit un peu. Le quidditch le ramena à Hogwarts et à Pansy. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il trouverait une solution. Blaise termina d'un trait son verre de jus de fraise et détendit sa jambe droite pour caresser celle de Draco afin de chasser ses soucis. Il continua à faire du pied tout en attaquant une tartine et suça la confiture qu'il y avait sur le bout de son index.

« MMMmmmmmhh… c'est bon la marmelade ! »

A chaque bouchée l'Ange se léchait les lèvres et les doigts, allumeur. Draco en oublia aussitôt ses problèmes.

« Désolé, mais ça coule partout... » s'excusa Blaise, battant des cils à la manière d'une biche énamourée.

Il glissa ses orteils dans la jambe du pantalon de pyjama en soie de Draco et souffla l'air de rien sur son chocolat chaud.

« Mmmmmmh, ça sent bon. Je suis devenu accro au chocolat chaud » ronronna Blaise, motant d'un degré de plus dans la séduction.

Tous les sens de bébé Serpent étaient en alerte : le fumet du chocolat chaud, la douceur acide des grains de raisins qu'il picorait négligemment, le regard bleu captivé par Blaise et surtout le pied de son ami contre sa peau nue et le doux chuchotis de tissu qu'occasionnait la caresse. Il conservait son self-control pourtant, et continuait la discussion comme si de rien n'était. Ce chocolat était fade à côté de ceux de sa mère, sa mère d'ailleurs qui aimerait rencontrer Blaise. Il lui en avait tellement parlé ! Quand son père n'était pas là bien sûr !

« J'ai l'impression que c'est pas terrible avec ton père.

- Oh... On diverge sur certaines choses. Enfin, il ne le sait pas que je suis pas d'accord et il est assez... autoritaire.

- Un psychorigide ?

- Oui, rit Draco. Je dois tenir ça de lui.

- Pfff, t'es pas psychorigide, toi ! T'es adorable.

- Je suis comme Janus… A deux visages.

- Pas grave, j'aime la complexité et j'aime tous tes côtés, affirma Blaise.

- Si tu es ok pour un ménage à trois, ça ira ! » plaisanta Draco, essayant d'ignorer les caresses de plus en plus appuyées sur sa jambe puis son pied.

Blaise jouait avec sa cueillère.

« Je suis déjà tombé amoureux de toi deux fois, alors... »

_Deux fois ? _

« Oui, deux fois. Une première fois, doucement, tu es entré dans mon cœur par courrier électronique puis, la deuxième fois... J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour ce gentil jeune homme qui est entré dans ce café...

- Jamais deux sans trois, qui sait… » murmura Draco, en songeant au jour où il se montrerait tel qu'il est : blond et plus grand, sans l'effet du polyjuice.

Il avança sa main vers la bouche de Blaise, enleva la tâche fraîche de chocolat et lécha le doigt chocolaté. Charmeur, le petit glouton saisit la main de Draco et suça avidement le même doigt.

« Je suis possessif, ronronna-t-il, c'est _mon_ chocolat. »

Il commençait à faire chaud et la situation risquait de déraper. Draco récupéra son doigt et proposa une mandarine alors qu'il l'épluchait. Bébé Ange accepta, enchanté, d'autant que le Head Boy s'était rapproché pour lui donner la mandarine, quartier par quartier comme une maman oiseau. Chaque bout de fruit était l'occasion d'allumer l'autre. C'était devenu un jeu visiblement. L'agrume terminé, la « maman oiseau » proposa une mangue… « Plus sucré et plus… juteux » selon Draco, qui pelait et découpait proprement le fruit exotique.

« Allez petit oiseau, c'est l'heure de la becquée. »

Blaise s'approcha encore de Draco. Sensuellement, il ouvrit la bouche et présenta sa langue. Le regard chaud, il attendait la précieuse denrée. Draco déposa le morceau de fruit, impassible, mais frissonna. Alors qu'il croquait le morceau, bébé Ange devenait bébé démon et poussait des gémissements de plaisir. Partageur, Blaise prit aussi de la mangue et la glissa dans la bouche de son ami. Draco aussi pouvait allumer. Il referma prestement sa bouche mais prit soin de ne pas blesser son Ange qui avait encore les doigts dans la bouche du Head Boy. Blaise retira son doigt et plaça le bout de fruit sur sa langue. Il passa ses bras autour de Draco et le nourrit dans un long baiser. La mangue répandit son jus sucré dans les deux bouches mais c'est bébé Serpent qui l'avala. Blaise était affamé et approfondit le baiser. Draco s'allongea sur le lit, attirant son ami. Ce petit jeu dégénérait. Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? La dégustation du fruit exotique était hors propos à présent, seul le plaisir physique comptait. Le petit ange démoniaque relâcha enfin sa proie, ce qui ne l'empêcha de poursuivre sa séduction. Il se coula le long de Draco, embrassant l'épaule, le creux de la clavicule. Pendant cette descente vers le pays des Merveilles, les mains aussi glissaient le long du corps. Elles effleurèrent les bras puis se posèrent sur les hanches. La bouche de l'Ange câlin saisit un téton qui durcit très rapidement et la main droite délaissa la hanche pour taquiner aussi l'autre téton. La main gauche aussi quitta son port et poursuivit son exploration, encore plus bas, imitée par la bouche qui abandonna enfin le téton alangui. La langue coquine de Blaise dessina voluptueusement chaque muscle fin du ventre plat de bébé Serpent puis… Plongeon. La langue s'aventura dans le creux du nombril et la main gauche frôla la limite du tissu soyeux pour s'égarer sur le pantalon de Draco.

Le plaisir submergeait le Head Boy, il ne pouvait pousser que de mélodieux gémissements en réponse aux mille et une caresses de l'Ange. Pourtant, il devait le ramener à la raison : bébé Ange, aussi coquin et aventurier fut-il, ne savait pas où il allait. Draco l'attira donc en face de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. _Par Merlin, j'ai trop envie de lui…_ Draco décida de s'abandonner au plaisir, après tout son Ange était grand et s'il ne voulait pas continuer il n'avait qu'à arrêter quand c'était trop pour lui. Le bébé Serpent se fit tentateur et suça voluptueusement le pouce de Blaise. Lentement, il fit glisser le doigt humide le long de son torse et de sa main libre il écarta la ceinture de son pantalon et mit la main amicale sur son sexe en érection. Il guida Blaise pour les premiers va-et-vient puis le laissa continuer. D'abord timide, puis audacieux, Blaise accéléra. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait vraiment un autre garçon. Il avait rêvé de ce moment et là, il débordait tellement d'excitation que lorsqu'il saisit Draco par les cheveux pour l'embrasser, le baiser s'apparenta à un viol tant il était passionné. Draco osa glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son ami et s'agrippa à sa fesse ferme. Il était proche de l'éjaculation. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Blaise ondula vers le bas-ventre de Draco, le regard chaud. Le Head Boy sourit mais se rembrunit. Non ! Son Ange ne devait pas le sucer ! Pas maintenant ! Draco était allé trop loin. Il devait tout arrêter ! A contre-cœur, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le plateau déjeuner. _Ca y est ! Mes draps sont fichus !_ Blaise sursauta et se releva aussitôt, affolé.

« Vite ! Je vais tout dégueulasser ! »

Draco sauta du lit direction la cuisine et revint en courant pour éponger le jus de fraise et le chocolat chaud. Blaise se confondit en excuses. _C'est peut-être mieux comme ça... Je sais pas… J'en avais envie... mais… mais je voulais pas dans ce corps… mais il est si... oh la la !_ Pendant qu'il ramassait les fruits et la vaisselle, Blaise avait encore en tête le contact dur et doux du sexe frémissant de Draco. Il rougit et reprit un air navré :

« De si beaux draps ! Et un si beau déjeuner... Depuis le temps que ma mère me dit que c'est pas bien de déjeuner au lit, elle avait au moins raison pour ça.

- Bébé, c'est moi, je suis… tellement… maladroit ! »

Bébé Ange ne pipa mot, persuadé que c'était de sa faute. Il regroupa le plus gros du déjeuner sans rien dire, n'osant même pas regarder Draco. C'était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas peloté, rien ne serait arrivé.

« Tu m'en veux ? osa Blaise

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Ca n'est pas ta faute. » Il récupéra le plateau, le confia à Blaise et l'invita à poursuivre le petit déjeuner à la cuisine. Il changerait les draps et le rejoindrait.

_N'empêche que si j'avais pas eu ma langue dans ton nombril. Et si j'avais pas eu ma main….. oh ! Merlin ! J'ai rêvé ou j'avais ma main... Merlin ! Ma langue... dans son nombril et ma main… Dans son... Sur son... Sa…… ouh, j'ai chaud !!!_ Blaise était planté dans le couloir, rêvant à sa langue coquine et sa main gourmande. _Son nombril... sa peau si chaude, si... si parfumée, si parfaite, si... Aaah… Et ses lèvres, cette langue, ses doigts sur ma peau, mes doigts sur sa peau…_ Il soupira et sursauta la seconde suivante : Draco était passé devant lui et lui avait donné une petite tape sur ses fesses, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« Attention, les racines poussent ! gloussa Draco.

- Je pensais à toi ! s'excusa Blaise, trottinant à sa suite jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Vu ta tête... Je m'en doutais.

- Ah bon, je bavais ?

- Oui, j'ai failli glisser, » rit le bébé Serpent en préparant un autre déjeuner.

Inconsciemment, Draco ondulait sur une musique imaginaire. Il ne sentait même pas le regard appuyé de Blaise qui était fasciné par le mouvement hypnotique des hanches. Quel moment magique ! Toujours en dansant, il déposa les bols sur la table et retourna à la surveillance du lait sur le feu. Il était venu plusieurs fois à l'appartement pour apprendre à se servir de la plaque de cuisson. Les objets moldus étaient tellement compliqués ! Absorbé et concentré, il n'avait pas entendu Blaise se glisser derrière lui. Bébé Ange ondulait contre lui sur la même musique imaginaire et l'enlaça. Draco se laissa faire puis il se retourna, colla Blaise à lui et continua à se déhancher. Il se pencha et suçota le lobe gauche de Blaise. Il le suçota puis le mordilla. Draco virevolta.

« Même dans une cuisine on est deux bombes sexuelles à retardement, » murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son ami.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Blaise il vit le lait frémir. Ça allait déborder ! Le Head Boy repoussa gentiment Blaise.

« Le lait… ça déborde vite, ronronna-t-il.

- Oh ! Tu es vraiment cruel parfois ! se plaignit Blaise qui regardait, dépité, son amoureux verser le lait chaud dans les bols.

- Assieds-toi, ça va refroidir.

- Mouais… Y a deux ou trois trucs qui sont pas refroidis, ronchonna l'Ange. Heureusement y a le chocolat dans la vie… »

Pendant que Draco dissertait sur les croissants, à savoir qu'il les aimait croustillants, gras mais pas trop – mauvais pour la ligne et la santé - et que les meilleurs restaient les croissants français, Blaise avait d'autres idées, son désir toujours brûlant. _J'ai envie de tout balancer par terre et de lui faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine. Oh Merlin, je perds la tête ! _Voir le tentateur mordiller le fameux croissant n'arrangeait rien.

« J'adore tremper… les croissants, expliqua Draco, appuyant ses paroles par ses gestes. Il trempa le croissant dans le chocolat chaud et le mordit à pleines dents. J'adore tout tremper en fait. Une fois, j'ai trempé un toast sur lequel il y a avait du fromage français dans du thé. C'était super bon. C'est mon petit dej' en été en général.

- Moi j'ai trempé mes lèvres en toi, et ça m'a intoxiqué. »

Bébé Ange rougit. Il avait vraiment dit ça à voix haute ?

« Mon Ange, il n'y qu'un moyen de te soigner.

- Ah oui ? » hésita Blaise.

Il regarda Draco se lever et s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

« Hé, je suis pas sûr... bredouilla Blaise

- Mon Ange, on a un problème. Il y a une énorme tension sexuelle entre nous, commença Draco d'une voix douce. J'ai autant envie de toi que toi de moi et... c'est plus que physique, c'est... au-delà. Pour la première fois, je veux "faire l'amour" et pas baiser. Mais... je ne peux pas.

- Quoi ? s'étonna l'Ange, frémissant.

- Je suis complètement dingue de toi, je n'ai pas de problème physique, tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Mon ange, je... ne veux pas non plus que ça arrive… pas comme ça du moins. Le plateau, c'était pas un accident. Je t'aime, tu... es la première personne avec qui je suis bien et ce malgré tous les partenaires que j'ai pu avoir. Toi, tu es plus que ça. Tu fais battre mon cœur. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Tu es mon arc-en-ciel après dix-sept ans de pluie. »

Radieux, Blaise l'enlaça et posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Attends, l'arrêta Draco, j'arrive au moment fâcheux. Je... ne veux pas coucher avec toi parce que tu vaux mieux que ça. Je... je suis toujours engagé officiellement auprès de quelqu'un. Ok, j'ai eu des tas d'aventures depuis que je suis avec elle mais, toi, tu n'es pas une aventure. »

Le joli regard angélique se voila.

« Donc, si je résume... Tu m'aimes plus que tout, mais je serais le seul sur cette terre que tu ne toucheras pas parce que tu me respectes c'est ça ?

- Pas exactement…

- C'est quoi, alors ? Tu veux pas que je sois ton amant illicite ? demanda Blaise, amer.

- Je me suis fixé une certaine ligne de conduite, en accord avec mes sentiments. Je... je n'ai plus d'aventures depuis... depuis que je ressens certaines choses pour toi. C'est toi que je considère comme mon petit ami comme si coucher avec d'autres équivalait à "te" tromper. Je veux pouvoir coucher avec toi librement. Pas avec cette notion de... de.. oui… d'amant illicite. Je veux te vivre pleinement, pas... comme un voleur.

- Dans ce cas, où est le point fâcheux ? Qu'il faut... attendre ?

- On... on ne fera pas l'amour tout de suite malgré toutes tes tentatives et les miennes…. Justement… excuse-moi pour… pour tout à l'heure….. Je…. Je n'aurai pas dû…. C'était…. Très malvenu et incorrect.

- Ne t'excuse jamais de me toucher… surtout quand… visiblement, je ne suis pas tout à fait contre. Gentiment, bébé Ange caressa la joue douce de son bébé. Ça me va... mais... les baisers et les caresses... relativement chastes, ça compte ou pas ? Et puis tu sais, j'ai attendu dix-huit ans, je peux encore attendre quelques mois.

- On a le droit aux bisous, » gloussa Draco en retournant à sa place.

Les deux adolescents terminèrent le petit déjeuner en babillant. Quand chacun eut avalé sa potion de polyjuice de son côté, ils se dirigèrent vers la laverie. Les draps ne pouvaient pas rester dans cet état ! Ce fut aussi l'occasion d'une discussion importante…

C'était bien beau d'aller à la laverie mais savaient-ils se servir d'une machine à laver ? Draco ne s'occupait jamais de son linge alors de là à nettoyer le linge avec des appareils moldus… Ca relevait du challenge. Mais Merlin était clément, il y avait deux utilisatrices et le Head Boy n'aurait qu'à user de son charme et délèguerait une fois de plus le travail. Sous l'œil étonné puis jaloux de bébé Ange, Draco sortit le grand jeu :

« Mesdemoiselles, bonjour. Nous sommes un peu perdus mon ami et moi. Nous sommes très étourdis, nous avons oublié notre lessive. Pourriez-vous nous aider, s'il vous plait ?

- T'es sûr qu'on peut pas se débrouiller seuls ? » grogna Blaise à _son_ amoureux, plissant les yeux du plus pur style 'je vais te tuer, toi !' le tout agrémenté d'un sourire forcé.

« Ouais, t'as raison mais t'es sûr qu'elles savent faire tourner... ces trucs ? » ajouta-t-il désignant une machine à laver.

Draco ôta tout doute à Blaise, lui sourit et recommença ses ronds de jambes aux demoiselles qui leur offraient leur lessive :

« Merci, c'est a-do-ra-ble. Nous sommes nouveaux et nous ne savons pas trop comment ça marche. C'est de la soie des Indes, expliqua-t-il en caressant le drap, c'est très fragile. »

Blaise se hissa nonchalamment sur une machine et scruta la scène, les jambes croisées. Il fulminait intérieurement. Pourquoi Draco avait-il renversé le plateau ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit tout de suite que, lui, il était sorcier ? Hein ? _Un coup de baguette et ton drap il serait propre ! On ne serait pas là, comme deux idiots, dans un endroit qui pue, qui est bruyant avec des…_ Blaise se creusa la tête pour retrouver le nom, _des… machines à laver, à bavasser devant deux gourdes… Et voilà qu'il leur fait le baise-main !_ commenta intérieurement l'Ange jaloux. _Je rêve ! _

« Vous êtes exquise, Sandy, ronronna Draco à l'une des deux jeunes filles. C'est notre première fois ici.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes nouveau ? demanda Carla, la copine de Sandy.

- Oui, on vient d'aménager quelques rues plus haut et nous ne sommes pas équipés, » roucoula bébé Serpent.

_Ca me fait vomir…_ pensa Blaise. _Voilà qu'il raconte notre vie. Et c'est quoi ces bobards ? Musiciens ? Pourquoi il raconte qu'on est des musiciens ? Pourquoi pas dire qu'on est des... astro-navigat... astro-marins… astro… astromachins ! Ceux qui vont dans l'espace ! Mais… il les… drague ?????? Il… les… drague !!! _Passablement énervé, bébé Ange tambourina sur le dessus de la machine sur laquelle il était assis et commença à battre des jambes. SON amoureux ne lui avait pas décoché un regard depuis qu'ils étaient là. Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour ces bécasses :

« Et vous que faites-vous, ici ? De belles jeunes femmes ne devraient pas être seules dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

- Ben on s'occupe de notre linge... expliqua Sandy, désignant un string en dentelle rouge dans son panier et le montrant à Draco avec un regard aguicheur. C'est fragile ça aussi...

- Oh quelle pièce ravissante ! Oui, je me doute c'est si fin et si soyeux ! »

_Tu parles, c'est de la dentelle bon marché,_ pensa Blaise qui décida de ne plus écouter la conversation ennuyeuse, hors de propos et _TOTALEMENT DEBILE !!_ Il imaginait un monde où les draps, les vêtements ne se saliraient jamais ou s'auto-nettoieraient, un monde sans machine à laver, un monde sans Carla ni Sandy… Il soupira. Quelque chose le tira pourtant de sa rêverie.

« Comment ça vous n'avez pas de petits amis ?? s'indigna Draco, charmeur.

- Ben... roucoula Sandy, on attend le prince charmant il parait qu'on peut le rencontrer n'importe où...

- … Même à la laverie, » termina Carla avant de demander si eux avaient des copines.

Un petit silence s'abattit sur les quatre personnes. Sandy, Carla et surtout Blaise guettaient la réponse de Draco.

« Non… pas de petites amies… » s'apitoya Draco.

Blaise descendit de la machine, contrarié et blessé. Il voulait partir. Bébé Serpent n'était qu'un salaud. Il… Blaise sursauta. Draco venait de l'attraper par la main et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.

« Non, reprit le Head Boy, pas de copine… mais… j'ai un copain. »

Il attira Blaise contre lui et, sous le regard incrédule des deux jeunes filles, l'embrassa longuement. Tout espoir s'évanouit de Sandy et Carla. Toute colère s'évanouit de Blaise qui fondit dans le baiser. Draco plaqua son ami contre une des machines et ondula tout contre. Quand enfin il s'en décolla, il regarda les deux filles et s'adressa à elles :

« Il est coquin, il a fait des folies de mon corps ce matin. Résultats : il fallait nettoyer les draps. Mon cœur tu es si joueur le matin, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Blaise.

- Mmmmh, oui je sais mais tu aimes teeellement ça, répondit le bébé Ange qui aimait la tournure que prenait la discussion.

- C'est vrai... tu as une langue... et pas que la langue d'ailleurs…

- Allons... pas devant ces demoiselles, tu vas les choquer. »

Horrifiée et imaginant tout ce qui avant pu se passer dans les draps, Sandy les lâcha. C'était vraiment pas de bol. Deux mecs mignons, deux mecs gays et en couple… La vie était vraiment trop injuste ! Dégoûtées, elles abandonnèrent leur lessive en expliquant quand même le fonctionnement des machines.

« T'es vraiment un pourri quand tu t'y mets... les pauvres filles… susurra Blaise.

- T'as pas aimé ?

- Pas des masses, tu sais. Ce truc que t'as fait avec ces filles après coup, j'ai trouvé ça marrant, mais franchement... tu m'as fait flipper. Tu comprends, je sais que tu aimes les garçons ET les filles... alors, je dois me méfier des deux... et je n'aurai jamais la certitude de te satisfaire complètement. Il y a certaines choses... que je ne pourrais jamais faire

- Tu penses à quoi ? A une paire de seins ? Avec la chirurgie tout peut se faire, » plaisanta Draco.

Il n'avait pas voulu mais bébé Ange était blessé. Bébé Serpent essaya de se rattraper :

« Tu te trompes, bébé. Il ne te manque rien, au contraire... Tu as le petit 'plus' qui te rend différent, unique et si précieux. Tu m'apportes ce que personne ne m'avait donné... Filles et garçons confondus

- Ah oui ?

- Tu m'aimes... Et ça, ça me satisfait bien plus que tu ne pourrais le croire... »

Un sourire lumineux éclaire le visage de Blaise.

« Occupe-toi de ces draps ! C'est ta punition pour m'avoir fait râler ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

Draco sortit donc un billet (ou « fichus bouts de papier ! » comme les appelait le Slyherin, qui ne connaissait que les gallions et les noises – les mornilles ne l'intéressaient pas) et l'introduisit dans l'appareil à faire la monnaie. Des tas de pièces tombèrent.

« Jackpooooooooooooooooot !!! Bravo bébé !!!! T'as gagnééééé » s'exclama Blaise.

Draco lut soigneusement les instructions : il déposa les draps dans le tambour (_et pourquoi pas une guitare ??_), mit la lessive, referma le hublot, choisit le programme destiné aux tissus fragiles et glissa les pièces dans la fente. Dans un vrombissement épouvantable la machine fonctionna. Blaise, qui s'était rassis sur la machine, _leur _machine, sauta vivement. Le bruit était vraiment horrible ! Draco sourit. Tout était bien… exotique ! Servir le déjeuner au lit, utiliser des plaques de cuisson et faire une lessive ! Jamais un Malfoy n'avait fait autant de travail domestique ! Ses ancêtres se retourneraient dans leur tombe s'ils savaient. Et son père !!!

« On va manger une crêpe ? » demanda-t-il à Blaise.

L'Ange s'illumina. Ils allèrent main dans la main dans un petit glacier et choisirent des gaufres finalement. Crème de marron chantilly et chocolat froid pour bébé Ange et gaufre au nutella et un lait/fraise pour bébé Serpent.

Draco sirotait sa boisson comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur et plus onéreux nectar. Blaise, lui, trempait son doigt dans la chantilly et paraissait songeur…

« Au fait je voulais te demander toute à l'heure… C'est à propos de... voila, en fait, depuis qu'on correspond, tu fais allusion à ta vie sexuelle plutôt... bien remplie et… euh… c'était quand ta première fois ?

- Alors la première, première fois... C'est pas très glorieux enfin si, plutôt mais... bon, j'avais... 14 ans.

- 14 ans ???

- 14 ans c'est notre premier bal et en général c'est là qu'on essaie… des choses…

- Et toi t'as foncé. C'était une copine de classe ? Ou… un copain ?

- Non pas exactement… Déjà c'était une semaine avant le bal… euh... et la mère d'un de mes cothurnes amenait le costume de son fils et... moi j'étais dans la chambre à étudier, seul, et... elle m'a fait comprendre que... que... qu'elle voulait qu'on couche ensemble. Ma première fois avec une fille ne pouvait pas être aussi merveilleuse. »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, plus amusé que choqué. S'il avait su qu'il avait en face de lui Draco Malfoy et que le capitane de l'équipe vert et argent de quidditch était en train de parler d'Ornella Zabini, sa mère, il n'aurait sûrement pas ri. Il lui aurait sauté à la gorge jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Au lieu de ça, il demanda avec désinvolture quel âge avait la jeune femme gourmande et avide de chair… fraîche.

« 29 / 30 ans. Là où c'est pas glorieux c'est qu'elle est perverse et elle a voulu faire ça dans le lit de son fils et quand elle venait à l'école c'était toujours comme ça.

- Oh mon dieu ! Et il est au courant, ton cothurne? Mmm, je suppose que non…

- Non. Il me tuerait s'il savait. Enfin je sais pas. Peut-être pas mais je lui ai jamais dit. Imagine : "Eh ! Je me tape ta mère dans ton lit." »

Blaise pouffa de rire. Draco continua :

« Enfin après j'ai eu ma chambre donc ça n'a duré qu'un an, dans le lit de son fils du moins.

- Et vous continuez à vous voir ? Encore... récemment ?

- Jusqu'au mois dernier oui, régulièrement. Enfin, je suis… j'étais.. un amant parmi tant d'autres. »

L'Ange ne riait plus. Il baissa les yeux et fixa sa cueillere comme si l'objet pouvait le réconforter. Il connaissait Draco depuis le 9 décembre et malgré des débuts chaotiques, il s'en était vite amouraché. On était le 7 janvier. Quand il l'avait connu, Draco couchait encore avec elle. Sa jalousie revint. Le Head Boy s'en aperçut.

« Eeeh, bébé Ange ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je ne la vois plus !

- Je fais pas « cette tête ».

- Si tu la fais, le contredit gentiment Draco. Qu'est-ce qui ne pas va pas ?

- Ca va !

- Bébé Ange, dis-moi… »

Blaise lâcha enfin la cueillere.

« Ca doit te manquer. Le sexe, je veux dire… avoua-t-il enfin. Je veux pas être... un frein ou un boulet ou je sais pas trop quoi à tes pulsions, tu comprends ? »

Draco réfléchit un instant. Les rapports qu'il avait n'étaient pas qu'une question de pulsions. Bien sûr, ses hormones étaient en effervescence mais en grattant, il y avait autre chose. Le… _vice_. Il aimait ses relations parfois malsaines et s'épanouissait dedans. Du moins le croyait-il. C'était surtout que c'était sa manière à lui pour se sentir… _aimé. _Il comblait ses partenaires qui le comblaient en retour. Oui, c'était une façon de se faire apprécier. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui séduisent de manière abusive, quasi maladive, parce qu'ils manquent d'affection. 1/ Il aimait le sexe par vice. 2/ Son manque d'affection était comblé par les attentions de ses partenaires. 3/ Il restait un ado en plein chamboulement hormonal. 4/ Le sexe ne décevait jamais quand on choisissait bien ses camarades de jeu et enfin 5/ le sexe n'impliquait aucun engagement. Alors, l'état d'abstinence qu'engendrait une relation avec Blaise, état-il un problème ? 1/ Son Ange le rendait pur. 2/ Bébé Ange lui prodiguait tellement d'amour qu'il en débordait. 3/ Pour les hormones, il restait toujours le mode manuel. 4/ Blaise était bien plus qu'un camarade de jeu et sa relation chaste n'était pas un problème en soi et 5/… il s'était engagé avec l'Ange le matin-même dans la cuisine…

Devant tant de logique et de tendresse déguisée Blaise sourit. Bébé Serpent avait vraiment réponse à tout ! Il devait faire partie du club privé des personnes qui savent pourquoi le ciel est bleu.

« 14 ans avec une femme et… avec les garçons ? Le premier, c'était ton joli cothurne ? »

Le Head Boy sourit. Il était curieux le petit Ange.

« Je ne savais pas que j'aimais les garçons du temps où je partageais sa chambre. Sinon… j'aurais tenté. Mais ça n'aurait pas marché de toutes manières. Il est trop… Enfin, je suis trop sale et vénal à son goût. »

Blaise mangea un autre bout de gaufre et posa sa main sur celle de Draco :

« Moi, je t'aime avec tous tes défauts et toutes tes qualités.

- Tu dis ça... parce que tu ne sais pas tout.

- Je sais pas... peut-être. Mais si tu y vas doucement dans les horreurs, j'aurais le temps de m'adapter.

- Et toi, comment tu as su pour les garçons ?

- Ahhh, pertinente question... Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Et... on t'a jamais dragué ? Je veux dire... Tu es mignon, gentil. C'est rare qu'un garçon comme toi reste longtemps célibataire. Enfin je dis ça mais tu as dû avoir des flirts. »

Bébé Ange baissa à nouveau les yeux et fixa intensément de nouveau la cuillère. Oui, il se faisait aborder mais ressentait chaque tentative d'approche comme une agression. Du coup, il n'avait eu qu'un flirt, forcé plus ou moins de surcroît. Blaise n'en n'avait pas trop eu envie, l'autre garçon si, alors il l'avait laissé faire. Il regarda son Serpent adoré :

« Tu es la seule personne jusqu'ici... dont j'ai désiré qu'elle me touche. Il n'y a que toi que j'ai voulu embrasser. Je sais que... pour le moment, on n'ira pas plus loin mais c'est pas grave. Et puis je dis ça, mais je tremble comme une feuille dès que tu m'effleures. Je sais même pas si... je dois bien te faire rigoler, quand j'y pense. N'importe quel gamin de 15 ans a plus d'expérience sexuelle que moi... alors au moins, un de nous deux saura s'y prendre...

- C'est inné ce genre de chose, ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de le rassurer Draco. Ne le prends pas mal mais pourquoi... pourquoi... on dirait que tu complexes quant à ta virginité ?

- C'est... Non, je complexe pas... C'est... Enfin, si... peut-être... J'ai l'impression que je serais jamais à la hauteur avec toi. Si j'étais un super mauvais coup et que tu me rejettes pour ça ?

- Crétin ! Je ne te rejetterai jamais pour ça ! Tu seras parfait…

- Tu crois ?

- Non, je ne le crois pas : j'en suis certain. Je le sais parce que... ton regard marron la semaine, bleu le week-end me le dit. Ton sourire me le dit. Tes caresses me le disent. »

_Merde, les yeux, il a pas oublié... Il oublie rien…_ songea Blaise.

« Je ne fais qu'écouter et surtout, dit Draco en lui prenant la main, j'entends ce rythme régulier, dans ta poitrine, dans ma poitrine aussi, qui dit " Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime." Ecoute bien et tes doutes s'envoleront aussi et tout t'apparaîtra simple et instinctif.

- J'ai de la chance que tu sois si patient... si compréhensif... et si doux.

- Chut ! Si on t'entendait en s'en servirait pour me poignarder dans le dos et ça ruinerait ma réputation. C'est notre secret. »

Sa réputation semblait importante même s'il en rigolait. Que faisait-il avec Blaise alors, qui était supposé être un moldu ? Le nom des Malfoy serait souillé et Lucius ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il l'apprenait.

« Parce que… je t'aime », répondit presque naïvement Draco.

Bébé Ange glissa ses doigts dans ceux de bébé Serpent.

« Moi aussi, bébé. Alors... Je ne veux plus t'entendre douter, surtout si c'est à cause d'un cauchemar. »

Blaise faisait allusion au cauchemar dont Draco lui avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt.

« C'est peut-être idiot ce que je vais dire... Mais je crois que rien ne pourra nous séparer si on le veut vraiment, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu ne connais pas mon père, marmonna Draco, lugubre.

- On peut toujours fuir à l'autre bout du monde, s'il le faut... Je jouerais à la sortie des métros.

- Et moi dans les bars.

- Voila...La parfaite vie de bohème, s'exclama joyeusement Blaise.

- Adieu les draps en soie… soupira Draco.

- Les draps ! Ils doivent être prêts ! Et puis... tu vaux quand même plus que tous les draps en soie du monde. Je préfère dormir par terre avec toi que vivre seul dans l'opulence. Tu es ma plus grande richesse... »

Les deux adolescents terminèrent leur goûter, récupèrent les draps et partirent se promener main dans la main dans les rues londoniennes. Le soir, ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant italien et rentrèrent se coucher vers minuit. Le dimanche s'écoula tranquille avec toutefois la crainte du lendemain. Ils ne se séparèrent que le lundi matin, le plus tard possible pour profiter au maximum l'un de l'autre, et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le vendredi suivant.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** La semaine de l'Enfer... 

(ça promet...)


	25. La semaine de l'Enfer

**Crédit des personnages : **JK Rowlings

**Disclaimers Angel :** signature : Paul Eluard extraits de M, Mylène Farmer et Placebo.

**Disclaimers bébé serpent :** signature : Le Petit Prince de St Exupéry, extraits de Jules Renard, poèmes de Paul Verlaine, Charles Baudelaire et Paul Eluard.

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture** **:** Végétal d'Emilie Simon.

N**ote :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff (Poufsouffle), Ravenclaw (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT (ASPIC), Polyjuice (Polynectar), professeur Snape (professeur Rogue) Firebolt (Eclair de feu), Diagon Alley (le Chemin de Traverse) et c'est tout...

**Note 2**** :** cette fic est relue et corrigée mais les fautes dans les mails de bébé Ange sont laissées volontairement. Il peut en rester ailleurs aussi, mais se seront des oublis dans ce cas ^^

**Note 3**** :** cette fic a été commencée en 2005/2006 puis stoppée. N'aimant pas les choses inachevées et ayant un peu de temps libre, j'ai décidé de la finir même si les lecteurs de l'époque ont très certainement déserté l'histoire, voire le site. Et oui, en 6 ans, on vieillit, devient adulte. S'il reste des ancien(ne)s ça me fait plaisir de terminer cette fic pour vous.  
**Les mails :** Pour les nouveaux/elles (s'il y en a qui iront jusqu'à ce chapitre), il y a 6 ans, Facebook n'était pas populaire en France alors cet échange de mails était (sans dire précurseur, je n'oserais pas aller jusque là) bien, là ça fait… ringard.  
**Les personnages :** Si je devais récrire l'histoire, bbA et bbS seraient donc sur Facebook et seraient certainement moins niais ("bébé" par-ci, "bébé" par-là, ça pleure beaucoup aussi...) mais dans un souci de continuité, je dois conserver leur personnalité. Pas facile parce que moi aussi j'ai vécu pas mal de trucs ces 6 dernières années et j'ai mûri… enfin je crois.  
**Ce qu'il manque :** Sept chapitres (écrits) et un petit épilogue vont être publiés à raison d'un par semaine.

Ok, c'était un gros blabla que peut-être tout le monde n'aura pas lu jusqu'à la fin.

**Note 4**** :** Je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout relire alors… s'il y a des incohérences, erreurs, merci de me les signaler et de ne pas trop m'en tenir rigueur. Merci :)

**Note 5**** : **La dernière note, promis. Et moins longue. Cette histoire était écrite à deux mais elle se sera finie par moi – Stellar. Ce chapitre est le dernier de Kris, les autres sont de moi. C'est donc moi qu'il faudra taper si c'est mal écrit

* * *

**La semaine de l'enfer**

C'est la mort dans l'âme et l'esprit dans le brouillard que Blaise quitta son bébé ce lundi matin. Cette semaine serait un véritable enfer pour lui, lui qui ne semblait vivre qu'aux côtés de son amour. Bien entendu, il ne se soucia pas plus que ça de cette sensation de malaise, ne sachant pas à quel point elle était prophétique…

Le jeune homme, rêveur, griffonnait des petits cœurs sur son parchemin de Potions en se demandant quand il aurait le temps d'aller en salle informatique et surtout si son bébé Serpent lui avait envoyé un (ou des ?) message quand il lui sembla entendre des gloussements dans son dos.

_Encore cette petite dinde de Pansy Parkinson qui a trouvé une victime_, se dit-il en soupirant.

Mais ses pensées voguaient bien loin de Pansy, même au-delà de la salle de classe ou des cachots où elle se trouvait. Ses pensées étaient perdues dans un regard bleu envoûtant qui avait capturé son cœur. Ce ne fut pas la voix du sévère professeur de Potions qui l'arracha à ses douces rêveries mais une boulette de papier qui le frappa en plein visage. Etonné, il se tourna vers la source du jet et vit Gregory Goyle pouffer de rire avec son acolyte, Crabbe. En fronçant les sourcils, il déplia le papier envoyé et fut saisi d'une violente nausée en découvrant son contenu. Goyle avait maladroitement dessiné un garçon à genoux en train de faire une fellation à un autre, et Blaise ne put que se reconnaître dans la silhouette agenouillée : la petite perle qu'il portait dans ses cheveux était très reconnaissable. Sous le dessin, il déchiffra « Tu suces les moldus gratuitement ou tu te fais payer ? ». Tremblant, il déchira le dessin et fourra les morceaux dans sa poche. Il n'osa pas se retourner vers le crétin congénital qui lui avait envoyé ça mais il l'entendit rire doucement et murmurer tout le reste du cours. Il ne pouvait que parler de lui. D'où venait cette rumeur ? La fin du cours arriva enfin et libéra Blaise de son calvaire. Il déjeuna très rapidement, le plus loin possible de Malfoy et de sa petite bande.

Draco Malfoy… La rumeur comme quoi Blaise avait un amant moldu ne pouvait venir que de lui. Le Head Boy était la seule personne à Hogwarts au courant pour Blaise et son bébé Serpent. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il dit à ses abrutis de bulldogs ? C'était un secret entre eux ! Blaise sentit à nouveau la nausée l'envahir et quitta la Grande Salle pour se réfugier en Salle Informatique. Malfoy était un serpent. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. Jamais. Son histoire d'amour avec un moldu devait être inventée de toute pièce, pour que Blaise lui fasse des confidences et qu'il puisse s'amuser avec lui. Quel plaisir en retirait le Head Boy ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi sadique ? En entrant dans le sanctuaire informatique, il sentit son rythme cardiaque revenir à la normale. Au bout de son clavier, il était en contact avec son bébé Serpent, et cette seule pensée lui fit du bien. Il s'installa devant un ordinateur et se connecta… Il sourit en voyant que son bébé avait laissé un message ce matin.

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****To : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****Subject : L'amour naît dans un regard, grandit dans un baiser et meurt dans une larme  
****Date : Lundi 09 janvier 07:36**

Mon Ange,

Je suis né vendredi soir, j'ai grandi samedi et je suis mort ce matin.

Quel week-end merveilleux et quelle séparation douloureuse... Il me tarde de renaître vendredi. Il me tarde que tes baisers me ramènent à la vie. En attendant, je rêverai... Un long sommeil de cinq jours, parsemé de tes baisers virtuels.

J'espère que tu as bien regagné ton école à l'heure et que tu n'as eu aucun problème ! Très bonne semaine !

Je t'aime,

bébé serpent

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

Il répondit aussitôt…

* * *

**From : Angel... ****"sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****To : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****Subject : retour en enfer  
****Date : Lundi 09 janvier 14:29 **

Mon bébé,

Depuis ce matin, j'espère que tu vas apparaître et m'arracher aux ténèbres dans lesquelles je suis plongé depuis que ta main a lâché la mienne. Je sais maintenant ce qu'ont ressentis les Anges déchus de la création expulsés du Paradis.

Je sens encore l'onde sensuelle de ta bouche sur la mienne. J'aurais aimé prolongé cet instant et le transformer en éternité. Vivre est ce qu'il y a de plus rare au monde. Mais vivre sans sentir ta présence à mes côtés me semble bien inutile. Moi aussi je suis un fantôme, et j'erre doucement dans un monde inhospitalier. Seule la pensée de toi me permet de ne pas oublier de vivre.

Espérons que nous trouverons la force de nous redonner vie mutuellement !

Mon souhait le plus profond est que cette semaine ne dure que 5 minutes et le week-end prochain 2 ans.

Je pense à toi.

Je t'embrasse tendrement,

Ton Ange, chassé du Paradis et errant au frontières de l'Enfer...

_"Par la caresse nous sortons de notre enfance mais un seul mot d'amour et c'est notre naissance." (Paul Eluard) _

En quittant la salle informatique, Blaise se sentait un peu plus léger. Son bébé était quelque part et pensait à lui… Et cet après-midi, il avait Runes et n'aurait donc que la présence de Malfoy à supporter ! Les heures défilèrent sans d'autres incidents majeurs. Pour plus de tranquillité, Blaise évita la Salle Commune du Donjon et se réfugia jusqu'à une heure tardive à la bibliothèque. Il n'irait pas jouer du violon ce soir, comme il le faisait depuis son retour des vacances de Noël. Il l'avait ramené pour reprendre la musique et faire plaisir à son bébé Serpent en lui offrant un petit concerto surprise un de ces week-ends. Mais, comme à l'accoutumée, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient conduits en gros rustauds et l'avaient menacé de détruire son Stradivarius s'il continuait « à faire du bruit avec son bidule ». Le lendemain de la rentrée, ils étaient passésa à l'acte et avaient profité qu'il était à la bibliothèque – lieu qu'ils ne devaient pas beaucoup fréquenter, sauf peut-être quand il faisait très froid – pour couper les cordes de son précieux instrument. Malfoy était heureusement intervenu avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et avait rapatrié Blaise et son violon dans sa chambre. Le Head Boy, amateur d'art et de musique, avait offert de faire réparer l'instrument le plus rapidement possible aux frais des crétins qui avaient fait ça. Il avait également proposé à Blaise de venir s'entraîner dans sa chambre pendant que lui-même faisait ses rondes afin d'éviter qu'un tel incident se reproduise. Evidemment, le jeune homme avait accepté. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, il considérait Draco Malfoy comme un ami. Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'à peine une semaine après, il le trahirait en dévoilant et déformant son plus intime secret ! Avant de retourner au Donjon, Blaise fit un détour par la Salle Informatique pour se remplir de son bébé une dernière fois avant de se coucher…

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****To : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****Subject : " Le paradis n'est pas sur la terre, mais il y en a des morceaux...  
****Date : Lundi 09/01/06 18:41**

...Il y a sur la terre un paradis brisé."

Mon Ange,

Demande-moi, je viens te chercher tout de suite ! Nous nous réfugierons l'un contre l'autre. Demande-moi et je viens occire tes camarades ! Demande-moi et je te décroche les étoiles pour qu'elles t'éclairent jusqu'à vendredi.

Mon Ange, réfugie-toi dans nos rêves, nos soupirs et notre cocon ! Si c'est trop dur, n'hésite pas à retourner dans notre nid. Je ne peux pas quitter l'école mais toi, n'hésite pas à t'y blottir !

Ne dis pas que tu es seul. De la même manière que tu t'es lové dans mon cœur, laisse-moi une petite place dans le tien, je ne ferai pas de bruit, promis. Je serai aussi silencieux qu'un flocon de neige mais aussi doux qu'une plume. Il ne se passe pas une seconde que tu n'occupes pas...

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

P.S. : Je t'aime !

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

Le cœur et l'esprit emplis de son amour, Blaise rentra à son dortoir et se coucha sans accorder un seul regard à ses colocataires. Il s'endormit, le cœur apaisé.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Le lendemain matin, le cauchemar rattrapa Blaise dès le petit déjeuner. Pansy, passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre sa place, laissa échapper avec une moue dégoûtée et suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende « Oh, regarde Vincent, voila la suceuse de Sang-de-bourbe… J'espère qu'il ne va pas me refiler de maladies si je le touche… Yeark ! ». Tremblant de rage et de douleur, Blaise se leva et partit mais il ne put rejoindre le seul lieu où il se sentait en paix maintenant dans cette école qu'après leur premier cours de la matinée. Le doux ronronnement des appareils dans la salle presque vide le calma aussitôt et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il communiqua avec son bébé.

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****To : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****Subject : envie de chocolat chaud  
****Date : 10/01/06 09:24 **

Bonjour mon petit serpent adoré...

"L'action du chocolat est double. Objet de gourmandise, de satisfaction, le chocolat est lié à une idée de récompense. C'est un cadeau que l'on s'offre à soi-même pour son plaisir.  
Cet acte égoiste qui fait du bien provoque une sécrétion d'endorphines à l'effet euphorisant et calmant proches de l'opium. Le chocolat comble les manques d'affection, les déceptions, les états nerveux : c'est un curatif symptomatique de tous nos troubles."

On lui prête également des vertus aphrodisiaques depuis la nuit des temps...

Mon petit chocolat chaud, quand pourrais-je te déguster afin d'apaiser mon coeur ?

Je t'aime et rêve de toi à chaque instant.

Ton Ange

_"Par la caresse nous sortons de notre enfance mais un seul mot d'amour et c'est notre naissance." (Paul Eluard) _

Heureux d'avoir mis à profit ses petites recherches sur internet, le slythy quitta le sanctuaire et se ferma au monde extérieur – et surtout à ses camarades et à leurs charmants commentaires – jusqu'au repas de midi. Il n'avala presque rien, de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim, et retourna devant l'ordinateur qui lui permettait de communiquer avec la seule chose sur cette terre qui l'intéressait.

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****To : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****Subject : L'amour est une brume de sensations  
****Date : Mardi 10/01/06 10:31**

Mon Ange,

Quelle merveilleuse invitation que croquer ton cœur. Je t'aurais bien proposé le mien, mais il n'en reste aucune miette, tu as déjà tout pris...

Excuse-moi si je ne t'ai pas écrit plus tôt, j'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie (je devrais y être là mais tu me manquais trop). Rien de sérieux, ne t'inquiète pas, une vilaine fièvre et quelques soucis (au dortoir, avec ma copine, la routine, quoi) et un peu de fatigue. Je suis loin de ma source d'énergie alors je dépéris...

Ce qui me gêne, ce sont mes sens atrophiés. J'évolue dans un monde inodore, incolore et sans saveur. Je ne vois que du noir et blanc, et quelques nuances de gris. Seul mon toucher paraît développé. Alors, je caresse bienheureux ton écharpe, ton livre et quand je ferme les yeux, l'odorat, le goût et les couleurs reviennent. Mes lèvres sont imprégnées de ton goût acidulé et le chuchotement de la soie sur ma peau me rappelle la tienne.

Je vais vite fermer les yeux pour te retrouver dans notre paradis...

Tu me manques tant...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

Un peu alarmé par ce message, les doigts de Blaise s'activèrent pour répondre le plus vite possible. Après tout, qu'en était-il de la médecine des moldus ? Il n'en savait rien et craignait pour son bébé Serpent.

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****To : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****Subject : without you I'm nothing  
****Date : Mardi 10/01/06 13:45 **

Mon amour,

Repose-toi bien. Tu sais les fièvres de cette saison peuvent devenir grave si elles sont mal soignées et je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu sois gravement malade. Ou pire. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Loin de toi, je ne me souviens plus du goût de tes baisers pour n'avoir que le sel de mes larmes sur la langue. Cela fait à peine plus de 24 heures que nous sommes séparés mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été arraché d'un monde de lumière pour être jeté dans le plus primal des cauchemar... Tu sais, ce genre de cauchemar qui nous hante, enfant, lorsque nous sommes onnis de tous, moqué pour une raison absurde, qu'on a plus aucun vêtements pour nous protéger des agressions extrieures.

Moi, je m'habille de toi, je me drape dans ta chaleur, je me love dans la douceur de ton âme. Pourtant, on essaie de m'arracher cette fragile étoffe d'amour à coups de crocs acérés et de griffes d'amertume. Le poison se déverse en moi et me ronge le coeur. Non pas que je ne crois plus en toi ou en ton amour. Non. Je recommence à ne plus croire en moi. Ma faiblesse face à la réalité du monde me rappelle à chaque battement de coeur qu'il ne mérite pas de battre pour toi. Mon âme est a nu. Elle saigne. Et les chiens sont tout près pour m'achever. Se disputer ma carcasse.

Mais... je m'accroche à ton amour, je récite tes mots doux comme une litanie qui apaise mon coeur. Alors, j'arrive de nouveau à respirer. Je sais que tu vas venir à moi, me prendre la main et me dire : "Viens, viens avec moi, j'apaiserais ta souffrance. Viens, profitons de l'instant présent. Viens et je te montrerais ce que c'est d'être libre." Alors, mon coeur sourit. Et ta force m'aide à garder la tête haute.

J'ai peur de la douleur, des nuits de veilles pour éviter les cauchemars. Avant que l'ombre ne s'abatte à mes pieds, j'aimerais comprendre. De quoi suis-je coupable ? Moi qui croyais mon âme sanctuaire impénétrable, j'ai laissé entré la chaleur de ton amour. Est-ce là mon crime ? Mais comment peut-on être puni d'aimer ? C'est la plus belle chose au monde. C'est un précieux trésor qui a plus de valeur que la vie elle-même.

Je t'envie car la fièvre qui t'habite peut se soigner avec des remèdes. Le mal qui me ronge, je ne pourrais le soigner que vendredi soir, quand je te prendrai tout contre moi, que je te serrerai sur ma poitrine et que je sentirai nos deux coeurs battre à l'unisson...

Mon amour, tu ne m'as jamais autant manqué qu'aujourd'hui. L'éternité qui nous sépare me semble infranchissable. Dis-moi que j'y arriverais. Dis-moi que tu m'attends de l'autre côté.

Ton Ange

_"Par la caresse nous sortons de notre enfance mais un seul mot d'amour et c'est notre naissance." (Paul Eluard) _

Son mal-être était revenu. Blaise se sentait si loin du jour qui le rapprocherait de son morceau de bonheur qu'il doutait de sa réalité. Et s'il avait inventé son bébé Serpent pour combler le creux qui habitait son cœur ? Et s'il ne faisait qu'envoyer ces messages électroniques dans le vide de l'internet comme autant de bouteilles à la mer sans qu'aucune réponse ne vienne et que son esprit avait créé les messages de retour ?

C'est perdu dans ces grises pensées que Blaise tomba quasiment nez à nez avec Malfoy et ce poison de Pansy Parkinson au détour d'un couloir.

« … avec tes petites manigances, tu crois pouvoir arriver à tout, hein ? N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'une trainée alors lâche-le !

- Trainée…, grimaça la Head Girl. Tu es mal placé pour m'appeler comme ça, mon cœur. Et… Oh ! Quand on parle de putes, regardez qui arrive ! »

La jeune fille sourit faussement à Blaise et il sentit son cœur au bord de l'implosion. Il aurait volontiers arraché sa langue de vipère à ce monstre, mais il ne savait pas qui le dégoûtait le plus entre elle et Malfoy. Celui-ci fixa Blaise un instant et semblait sur le point de parler… Avant que l'insulte ne fuse – car il ne faisait aucun doute que lui aussi crachait sur lui dès qu'il avait le dos tourné – Zabini rassembla tout son dégoût pour eux et cracha un « Tu me déçois franchement,… Malfoy. » avant de tourner les talons.

Pour se vider la tête et éviter de croiser trop de monde, il partit prendre l'air dans le parc du château. Il faisait froid en ce milieu de janvier, mais il resta quand même un long moment à regarder le vent froisser la surface lisse et argentée du lac Noir et laissa son esprit vagabonder au fil des nuages qui habitaient le ciel. Presque tous lui faisait penser à son bébé Serpent et ces seules pensées le protégeaient du froid, emmitouflé dans son manteau.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, il se résigna à rentrer, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours se perdre dans ses devoirs après le dîner… Enfin, s'il avait suffisamment faim pour se nourrir. Il prit le chemin le plus court pour rentrer, longeant le stade de quidditch. Curieux, il jeta un œil pour voir quelle équipe occupait le terrain et il grogna intérieurement en voyant les uniformes vert et argent… Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit l'équipe de Slyther… ? Un choc violent en pleine tête interrompit toutes les pensées de Blaise et il s'écroula au sol. Un centaure lui aurait marché sur la tête qu'il aurait eu moins mal…

« Bon sang ! Zabini, ça va ? Blaise, réponds ! »

Des mains chaudes, sentant encore le cuir des protections qui les recouvraient un instant plus tôt. Et cette voix ?

« Je te retiens, Vincent ! Tu aurais pu le tuer !

- Bah c'est pas ma faute, Draco, le cognard est parti n'importe comment. »

Mais le gloussement sordide du Batteur en disait long sur la trajectoire soi-disant hasardeuse dudit cognard. La brume se dissipa un petit peu et Blaise parvint à refocaliser son regard sur la personne qui lui soutenait la tête et sortait un mouchoir pour éponger le sang qui envahissait son visage. Draco Malfoy… Son regard semblait rempli d'inquiétude. Pourquoi ? Ne devrait-il pas se réjouir de ce coup parfaitement réussi de son lieutenant le plus abruti ? La colère redonna des forces au blessé qui se dégagea des bras de Draco. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, un peu chancelant.

« Tu es blessé gravement, Blaise. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Malfoy ! Tu es la dernière personne dont j'accepterais de l'aide, cracha Blaise. Ça ne te suffit pas de me trahir, tu veux me faire tuer par tes molosses en plus ? »

Le Capitaine vert et argent parut surpris mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se défendre. Blaise fut pris d'un vertige et s'effondra contre Draco, évanoui.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Blaise gémit en ouvrant les yeux. La douleur lui vrillait la tête.

« Allons, allons, ne soyez pas aussi petite nature, Monsieur Zabini. Vous n'êtes pas en sucre, que diable !

- M… Madame Pomfresh ? », s'étonna Blaise.

Alors, il avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Mais qui l'y avait amené ? Malfoy ?

« Evidemment, répondit Madame Pomfresh. Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Salazar Slytherin qui vous accueille au Paradis des sorciers ? D'accord, ce coup de cognard était fort, mais pas au point de vous tuer. Enfin, au moins cet… animal de Crabbe s'est-il fait renvoyer de l'équipe, ça m'évitera d'avoir du supplément de travail à chaque match que joue votre Maison, Monsieur Zabini.

- … Crabbe a été renvoyé ?

- Evidemment ! J'ai toujours su que Monsieur Malfoy avait l'étoffe d'un vrai Capitaine. Et ça, ça en est une vraie preuve. »

Le babillage de l'infirmière continua mais Blaise était ailleurs. Ainsi, Malfoy avait renvoyé son meilleur Batteur – même si c'était aussi son plus violent Batteur – suite à cet incident ? Etrange… S'était-il trompé ? Blaise sentit une légère nausée l'envahir, probablement due à son traumatisme crânien.

Il fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie en milieu de matinée et arriva donc en silence en cours de Potion. Mais personne ne dit rien. Aucun murmure dans son dos, aucun dessin ne circula, on n'entendait que la voix autoritaire de Snape leur inculquer les techniques de hachage des racines « qu'ils avaient eu l'audace d'oublier alors que les plus débiles des premières années savaient le faire ! »

Malgré l'arrêt momentané des hostilités à son encontre, jamais son bébé Serpent n'avait autant manqué à Blaise… Après avoir été le centre d'attention de tout le monde, il était maintenant isolé, comme si une bulle marquée « attention, produit contaminé » le séparait des autres. Le jeune homme était habitué à la solitude… mais dans ce cas, ça allait au-delà. Il n'était pas seul, il était banni.

Au lieu de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, les pas de Blaise le conduisirent directement en salle informatique et il fut ravi de lire qu'au moins une personne au monde pensait encore à lui.

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****To : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****Subject : Les étoiles sont belles à cause d'une fleur qu'on ne voit pas.  
****Date : Mardi 10/0106 15:21**

Mon Ange, ma Douceur, ma Vie,

Tes mots me plongent dans la détresse. Je me sens impuissant derrière cet écran ! Pars ! Quitte cette école qui ressemble à une prison ! Quitte ces tyrans ! Sèche les cours et réfugie-toi à Londres !

Mon Amour, tu m'as apprivoisé. Le grand vilain serpent n'est plus qu'un ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile ! Je ressens ce que tu ressens. J'ai mal... Bébé ange, tiens le coup, pour nous ! Bats-toi ou dis-moi où se trouve ton école et je vais régler le compte de ces morveux ! Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne !

"_- Les gens ont des étoiles qui ne sont pas les mêmes. Pour les uns, qui voyagent, les étoiles sont des guides. Pour d'autres elles ne sont rien que des petites lumières. Pour d'autres qui sont savants elles sont des problèmes. Pour mon businessman, elles étaient de l'or. Mais toutes ces étoiles-là se taisent. Toi, tu auras des étoiles comme personne n'en a…_

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Quand tu regarderas le ciel, la nuit, puisque j'habiterai dans l'une d'elles, puisque je rirai dans l'une d'elle, alors ce sera pour toi comme si riaient toutes les étoiles. Tu auras, toi, des étoiles qui savent rire !_

_Et il rit encore._

_- Et quand tu seras consolé (on se console toujours) tu seras content de m'avoir connu. Tu seras toujours mon ami. Tu auras envie de rire avec moi. Et tu ouvriras parfois ma fenêtre, comme ça, pour le plaisir. ... et tes amis seront bien étonnés de te voir rire en regardant le ciel. Alors tu leur diras : « Oui, les étoiles, ça me fait toujours rire ! » Et ils te croiront fou. Je t'aurai joué un bien vilain tour…_

_Et il rit encore._

_- Ça sera comme si je t'avais donné, au lieu d'étoiles, des tas de petits grelots qui savent rire. _"

Mon amour, c'est dans tes yeux que brillent ces étoiles, ne pleure pas...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

_Les larmes aux yeux, Blaise lut d'une traite le reste des messages qui lui __étaient __adressés…_

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****To : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****Subject : un petit poème  
****Mardi 10/01/06 16h42**

N'est-ce pas ? en dépit des sots et des méchants

Qui ne manqueront pas d'envier notre joie,

Nous serons fiers parfois et toujours indulgents.

N'est-ce pas ? nous irons, gais et lents, dans la voie

Modeste que nous montre en souriant l'Espoir,

Peu soucieux qu'on nous ignore ou qu'on nous voit,

Isolés dans l'amour ainsi qu'en un bois noir,

Nos deux cœurs, exhalant leur tendresse paisible,

Seront deux rossignols qui chantent dans le soir.

Quant au Monde qu'il soit envers nous irascible

Ou doux, que nous feront ses gestes ? Il peut bien,

S'il veut, nous caresser ou nous prendre pour cible.

Unis par le plus fort et le plus cher lien,

Et d'ailleurs, possédant l'armure adamantine,

Nous sourirons à tous et n'aurons peur de rien.

Sans nous préoccuper de ce que nous destine

Le Sort, nous marcherons pourtant du même pas,

Et la main dans la main, avec l'âme enfantine

De ceux qui s'aiment sans mélange, n'est-ce pas ?

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux la nuit, de regarder le ciel. __Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****To : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****Subject : (aucun)  
****Date : Mercredi 11/01/06 01:27**

mon Ange,

je n'ai pas de nouvelles... je m'inquiète...

tu me manques...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux la nuit, de regarder le ciel. __Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****To : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****Subject : Quand on a un coup de foudre, on a 39 de fièvre !  
****Date : Mercredi 11/01/06 07:23**

Mon Ange, mon Amour,

Mon amour pour toi a dépassé depuis longtemps les 39°C et tu es le seul remède à ma maladie. Le seul antidote : tes lèvres, ton regard et tes caresses.

J'ai fait un saut à Londres hier soir pour y déposer des provisions. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'absenter longtemps nous avons de sérieux ennuis au dortoir et ma présence est nécessaire. Les serpents sifflent et piquent, partir reviendrait à leur laisser quartier libre.

Mon Ange, donne-moi de tes nouvelles, je t'en prie...

bébé serpent très soucieux...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux la nuit, de regarder le ciel. __Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries_

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****To : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****Subject : Vos yeux...  
****Date : Mercredi 11/01/06 12:11**

Vos yeux sont deux flambeaux mystiques où mon âme

Vient s'éclairer au pur amour

Et va peut-être s'y brûler, ô toi ! toi ! pour

Avoir trop approché leur flamme.

Ah ! faites pour le mieux, platonisme ou délire,

Me voici entre vos mains.

Décidez entre un doux perpétuel martyre

Et telles nuits aux brefs demains !

Bébé, où es-tu ?

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux la nuit, de regarder le ciel. __Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

* * *

**From : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****To : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****Subject : Mon amour pour avoir figuré mes désirs  
****Date : Mercredi 11/01/06 13:56**

Mon amour pour avoir figuré mes désirs

Mis tes lèvres au ciel de tes mots comme un astre

Tes baisers dans la nuit vivante

Et le sillage des tes bras autour de moi

Comme une flamme en signe de conquête

Mes rêves sont au monde

Clairs et perpétuels.

Et quand tu n'es pas là

Je rêve que je dors je rêve que je rêve.

bébé, viens me donner le baiser qui me ressuscitera...

_Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries._

Tous ces mots d'amour et d'attention touchèrent l'âme et le cœur de Blaise au plus au point. C'était décidé, le soir même, il ferait le mur pour dormir à Londres, dans leur nid.

* * *

**From : Angel... "sweet-candy-at-floopowder-.-com"  
****To : bébé serpent "hot-chocolate-at-dragonflight-.-com"  
****Subject : come away with me  
****Date : Mercredi 11/01/06 14:30 **

Mon bébé,

Excuse-moi de n'avoir pu te répondre plus tôt. Je n'ai pas pu venir ici pour lire tes messages ou t'écrire avant ce midi. J'ai dû passer la nuit à l'infirmerie à cause d'un petit soucis, mais je sais que ce sont tes mots qui m'auraient fait le plus de bien. Car c'est mon coeur qui souffre le plus et non mon corps. Mais qui peut le comprendre à part toi, qui souffre du même mal que moi?

Nous sommes comme deux marins, isolés sur une île déserte inhospitalière, rêvant de retrouver leur pays natal. Pour ma part, je crois que je ne vais pas attendre le prochain bateau, je vais commencer la traversée à la nage. Ce soir, je dormirai à Londres... chez nous... sur "notre" île. Mon voeu le plus cher est que tu puisses me rejoindre, ne serait-ce que pour le dîner... mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je patienterai donc jusqu'à vendredi, et je me noierai dans ton odeur et ta présence pour me ressourcer.

Si je survis à cette semaine, ça sera grâce à toi et à ton amour... Je t'aime, mon bébé.

Ton Ange

ps : ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi... tu sais que j'ai tendance à exagérer les choses. A vendredi, mon amour, pour pouvoir enfin ressuciter ensemble.

pps : merci d'exister... Je t'embrasse.

ppps : je t'aime! tu me manques.

_"Par la caresse nous sortons de notre enfance mais un seul mot d'amour et c'est notre naissance." (__Paul Eluard__)_

Le reste de l'après-midi passa comme un rêve. Plutôt un rêve désagréable, mais Blaise savait qu'il se réveillerait bientôt dans la chaleur de la présence de celui qui l'aimait. A peine les cours terminés, il alla préparer un sac avec quelques vêtements de rechange dans sa chambre, puis profita que Malfoy faisait sa tournée de Head Boy pour passer récupérer son violon dans sa chambre. Il était tellement pressé qu'en voulant vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien dans son étui, il se blessa avec le crochet métallique. Il pesta et, après une brève hésitation car même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment Malfoy, il ne voulait pas pour autant donner l'impression de fouiller chez lui, il alla dans la salle de bain à la recherche de quelque chose pour panser sa main. Il passa sa blessure sous l'eau pour en enlever le sang qui perlait et chercha un pansement. Il ouvrit plusieurs placards et tomba sur des affaires qu'il reconnut tout de suite, même si ça faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vues. Teinture pour cheveux en roux. Lentilles violettes. Les atours de Lord Scarlet, le chouchou de sa mère lors de ces « nuits bleues ». Ainsi, cet être décadent n'était autre que… Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Que lui avait-il dit lors de son anniversaire l'an passé ?

« _Je n'aurai pas ce que je veux ce soir... mais c'est toi qui me supplieras dans quelques temps..._ »

_C'était donc ça le plan_, songea Blaise le souffle coupé.

Le plan était d'amadouer Zabini et de le baiser comme il avait baisé les autres.

Rencontrer bébé Serpent lui avait fait oublier cet épisode humiliant qui ne s'était pourtant passé un an auparavant. Sa mère était une épicurienne notoire. Une fois par mois, elle organisait les « nuits bleues ». Bleu comme la boisson désinhibitrice que les invités buvaient avant de se livrer à des orgies grotesques. Cette soirée à laquelle il avait rencontré Lord Scarlet n'était pas une « nuit bleue » mais une soirée spéciale pour son anniversaire… bien qu'il s'y livrât des orgies quand même. Obligé il y fit un tour. A peine pénétra-t-il dans la pièce de réception qu'un garçon fluet par rapport aux autres, un adolescent de son âge très certainement, avait ondulé vers lui. Si ses cheveux étaient roux, une couleur normale, ses yeux était pourpres.

La nausée l'envahit. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Il quitta la chambre, convaincu que Malfoy n'était qu'une souillure sans limite. Heureusement il retrouverait son bébé dans quelques heures.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** La cerise (amère) sur le gateau (moisi)


	26. La cerise amère sur le gateau moisi

**Crédit des personnages : JK Rowlings**

**Disclaimers Angel :** signature : Paul Eluard extraits de M, Mylène Farmer et Placebo.

**Disclaimers bébé serpent :** signature : Le Petit Prince de St Exupéry, extraits de Jules Renard, poèmes de Paul Verlaine, Charles Baudelaire et Paul Eluard.

**Termes anglais :**  
Slytherin (Serpentard  
Gryffindor (Gryffondor),  
Hufflepuff (Poufsouffle),  
Ravenclaw (Serdaigle),  
Hogwarts (Poudlard),  
Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard),  
Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef),

**Note**** :** cette fic est relue et corrigée mais les fautes dans les mails de bébé Ange sont laissées volontairement. Il peut en rester ailleurs aussi, mais se seront des oublis dans ce cas ^^

* * *

**La cerise (amère) sur le gateau (moisi)**

Quand Blaise arriva enfin à l'appartement de son petit ami, il pensait être au bout de cette semaine infernale. Epuisé, il alla dans dans la sale de bains pour se rafraichir. Le garcon qui s'y reflétait n'avait pas ses traits, il avait déjà pris le polyjuice, mais avait lui aussi l'air las. L'eau fraîche le ragaillardit un peu. Tout allait être mieux à present, le pire était passé. La brosse attira son attention : il y restait des cheveux _blonds_. Il la nettoya vaguement mais et trouva un preservatif visiblement usagé dans la poubelle. Le sang quitta son visage. C'était la journée des découvertes désagréables...

Il se rendit dans la chambre : le lit était fait impeccablement. Daniel (le prénom que Draco avait donné) devait certainement être dans une école militaire pour faire un lit de cette façon.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre pour avoir une explication.

Plus le temps passait, plus Blaise se renfrognait.

Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre.

Draco se débarrassa de ses affaires. Heureuement car il vit sa chevalière, qu'il fit glisser dans une poche de son pantalon. Le sourire aux lèvres, il rejoignit son petit ami qui avait quand meme fini par lui réveler son prénom : Ben. Il se lova contre lui et lui offrit une orchidée :

"Une fleur pour la plus enivrante des fleurs."

Blaise se raidit. Il avait un peu grignoté en attendant mais la colère l'avait un peu tendu. Il esquissa quand meme un petit sourire, un peu crispé :

"Merci mais... pourquoi ? Tu veux te faire pardoner de quelque chose ?

- Humm... C'est moi qui recherche les raisons des choses d'habitude pas toi. Mais oui, je veux me faire pardonner quelque chose. Je suis désolé pour le retard. A croire que je suis maudit ! Les problèmes n'arrivent que le vendredi soir !

- Mouais… »

Sentant un froid entre eux, Draco se décolla et posa la fleur sur la table, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Merci quand même », murmura Blaise en triturant toujours nerveusement l'écharpe que Draco lui avait donnée lors de leur rencontre.

Blaise essayait de ne pas penser à sa semaine horrible mais s'entendre insulté toute la semaine « chienne des sangs de bourbe » et découvrir que Draco était l'adolescent que sa mère « chérissait » lors de ces soirées orgiaques l'obsédait, mais ça Draco l'ignorait.

« Ca n''est pas facile. Je n'ai pas de moyens de te prévenir de mes retards. Je suis désolé.

- Je... je me disais... Sur... "ton" écharpe les initiales c'est "DM", n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Blaise comme s'il était ailleurs et n'avait pas entendu ce que son ami venait de dire.

"Euh... oui, répondit Malfoy en pâlissant légèrement.

- Pourtant, tes initiales... c'est D"_B_"... Non ? Alors, c'est qui « DM » ? », demanda Blaise accusateur.

« Euh... C'est... C'est moi. C'est mon deuxième prénom. Mes vraies initiales sont DMB. »  
_  
Mais quel mytho !,_ songea Blaise. _Il me prend vraiment pour un con._

« Ecoute, tu as tes secrets... ben j'ai les miens aussi. Je te dirai tout mais plus tard. »

Blaise inspira profondément Il devait peser ses mots sinon tout allait déraper.

« Je suis con, désolé je croyais que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre... Un DM peut-être.

- Je ne te donnerai pas son écharpe.

- Tu me l'as pas donnée, je te l'ai demandée. Peut-être que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre, je sais pas moi.

- Non ! Non je ne couche avec personne d'autre ! »

Blaise se tassa dans le canapé en repensant aux cheveux blonds et au préservatif. Il se tassa dans le canapé l'air malheureux.

« Excuse-moi, finiti-il par dire. J'ai... j'ai passé une semaine horrible. Je t'en ai pas parlé avant mais…Je voulais pas gâcher notre week-end ! Je suis sur les nerfs et… et je me suis remis à psychoter pour rien et… »

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Il se cacha les mains dans le visage et lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer mais la pression était trop forte.

« Je… je suis... vraiment désolé... », bafouilla-t-il.

Draco se détendit et enlaça son petit ami.

« Ne pleure pas, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était DM.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine ? »

Blaise se blottit enfin contre son amoureux et sanglota davantage. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était sorcier, qu'il s'était fait agresser par un cognard et avait réalisé que le Head boy était une pute à la solde de sa mère.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai plombé l'ambiance. On devrait manger.

- Tu n'as pas diné ?, s'exclama Draco.

- J'ai grignoté en t'attendant. Mais j'ai plus faim, à vrai dire. Du thé ça te tente ? »

Sans répondre, Malfoy alla dans la petite cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir c'était mieux que de parler pour ne rien dire ou s'engueuler. Cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Il n'aurait pas dû mentir dès le début. C'est qu'il avait été terrorisé d'être aperçu avec un Sang… un moldu. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour… pour le moment. Quand l'année serait finie, les choses seraient différentes.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié comme il se doit, murmura Blaise en l'enlaçant. Je ne t'ai même pas dit bonjour. »

Il l'embrassa longuement.

« Tu veux que je te fasse rire ? Je vais te raconter ma semaine. Drame et romantisme au rendez-vous, attention. Je suis dans une école… élitiste et tous ceux qui n'en font pas partie sont considérés comme des merdes. Tu te souviens de mon délégué psychorigide ? Je lui ai parlé de nous et… et il l'a répété à la plus grosse langue de pute de l'école qui l'a claironné partout.

- C'est si grave de voir quelqu'un hors de votre école ?

- Pour certains, oui. C'est une école sympa mais certains sont très traditionalistes avec tous les défauts que ça implique : intolérance, exigence et... brutalité parfois. Mais moi je m'en fous, tu sais !, s'exclama Blaise en acceptant la tasse de thé qu'on lui proposait. Déjà que mes camarades ne m'aimaient pas vraiment, là ils s'en donnent à cœur joie. C'est pour ça que j'étais à cran, tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis désolé. »

Draco le serra contre lui. Selon le récit de son petit ami, il fallait croire que les moldus aussi étaient des enfoirés. La connerie n'avait pas de limites semblait-il. la sienne le frappa en plein visage. Il avait adhéré à ces idées de supériorité mais Ben avait ébranlé ses croyances. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine quand il pensait à lui.

Blaise se laissa faire même si une voix insidieuse lui susurrait que ce garçon était un menteur. Le souvenir de la semaine passée, quand il avait baratiné les deux filles à la laverie était encore vivace. Il^pouvait faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Si seulement il pouvait la faire taire ! Pourtant, elle lui disait qu'il allait souffrir tôt ou tard. Il se laissa pourtant câliner.

« Nos deux écoles ne sont pas si différentes on dirait.

- Ah oui ? Vous aussi vous avez des putes ?

- Oui... ma copine. Elle, elle a tout d'une pute : la langue, le comportement, la façon de s'habiller et les maladies qui vont avec. »

Blaise rit mais se raidit. Et si les cheveux blonds étaient à une_ fille_ ? Daniel n'avait pas caché sa bisexualité.

Depuis l'histoire de l'écharpe, Draco se sentait pétrifié par sa propre stupidité et il lui semblait être pris au piège d'une situation inextricable. Son histoire de DM était bancale mais tellement vraie. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'était pas crédible. Alors, il avoua dans un sursaut d'honnêteté.

« DM… DM est quelqu'un de mon école. Il voudrait rester discret sur qui il fréquente, ses parents ne sont pas commodes. On était ensemble dans le train et… il a dû prendre mon écharpe et moi la sienne. C'est un type répandu. Et… il était ici mais je ne sais pas quand. Je t'ai menti. Excuse-moi.

- Et tu donnes souvent les clefs de ton appart à des "camarades" de classe ? Je croyais que t'avais pas d'amis, rétorqua Blaise, d'un ton sec, blessé par le mensonge.

- T'as raison, je n'ai pas d'amis, répondit Draco en desserrant l'étreinte et reculant. Merci de le rappeler. C'est notoire que mes "camarades" c'est un nom pour mes "amants" ou "maîtresses". DM aussi c'est mon amant et en fait, depuis Noël on baise ensemble ici aussi. Je laisse ses affaires pour que tu les trouves et je te donne même son écharpe.

- Dis-moi, il est blond, ton DM ? Ou son copain, peut-être ?

- Ca n'est pas "mon" DM déjà mais oui, il est blond. Son copain ? Je ne sais pas qui il fréquente. C'est important ?

- Je sais pas, je demandais ça comme ça.

- Il… il a des problèmes ou il pourrait en avoir. Ses parents sont durs, son père surtout. Je sais que c'est notre endroit mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aider. Son père le tuerait, vraiment ! Je devais l'aider. Au moins une nuit. Je crois que tu en aurais fait autant, non ?

- Il a dormi ici ?

- Oui.

- Avec toi ?

- Non ! Il… il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Je lui ai laissé les clefs.

- Et il a retrouvé quelq'un ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Draco perdait pied. Il ne voyait pas d'issue.

« Ecoute, commença Blaise en se levant, je suis crevé. Je vais me coucher je crois.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne suis pas sympa ? Ca se retourne contre moi. Tu… reprendras du thé ?

- Oui. Merci.

- Alors assieds-toi. Tu ne vas pas le prendre debout.

- J'aime pas le boire trop chaud. Je reviens, je vais changer les draps d'abord.

- Pourquoi tu changes les draps ?

- Parce que j'apprécie moyennement de dormir dans des draps où quelqu'un d'autre que moi a baisé, répliqua sèchement Blaise en allant dans la chambre. Mais c'est bon, on verra ça demain... je suis fatigué. »

Sans bouger de là où il était, Draco regarda l'autre garçon défaire le lit et remettre des draps propres.

« Je vais dormir à côté. Repose-toi », dit-il résigné.

Il éteignit les lumières et laissa juste une veilleuse allumée. Ce fut à son tour de s'avachir sur le canapé. Il alluma une petite radio et se roula un joint.

L'autre garçon passa devant lui sans un regard pour aller dans la salle de bains. Quand il en ressortit, il se planta devant lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce s'il viendrait se coucher avec lui après.

« Avec toi ?, demanda Draco.

- Ben ouais.

- Je prends une douche rapide et j'arrive. J'aime bien me laver le soir mais ça tu le sais déjà, hein. Dix minutes top chrono. »

Blaise sourit et regagna la chambre, se couchant à la place de Draco.

« Ferme les yeux, je ne fais que passer, prévint Draco, ruisselant, enroulé dans une serviette de bain. »

Forcément Zabini regarda et sourit au bout de tatouage qui dépassait.

« Ne regarde pas, je me change ici. »

Bien installé, Blaise profitait du spectacle même s'il ne put retenir un sourire devant la façon psychorigide du supposé moldu à ranger sa serviette.

« Tu me mates !, s'indigna Draco, amusé.

- Oui, ça te gêne ?

- Non. J'adore ça. »

Blaise l'invita à venir sous la couette une fois qu'il eut mis complètement son pantalon.

L'autre se glissa dans le lit.

« Tu en as vu plus que moi j'en ai vu, ronronna Draco. Tu es coquin finalement. »

Blaise caressa sur le tissu le tatouage avec le dragon.

« Il est vraiment très beau, dit-il dans le noir. Un jour, je lui ferai son sort.

- Et quoi ? Je peux avoir une bande-annonce ?

- Il me nargue depuis trop longtemps. Je dois lui montrer qui est le plus fort.

- Il n'attend qu'une chose : être… _dressé_, » murmura Draco, de plus en plus excité.

Blaise choisit ce moment pour retirer sa main. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son petit ami.

« Pas ce soir, bébé. Je suis trop crevé. »

Il l'embrassa et se lova contre lui.

_Merlin, faites que je me sois trompé sur son compte. Faites qu'il soit bien, _se répéta Blaise dans le noir.

« J'ai tellement peur de te perdre, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi, susurra Draco. Je t'aime. Je ne ferai jamais de mal. »

Zabini frémit. L'autre était sincère… ou il avait l'air sincère. Non, il _était_ sincère !

Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

0o0o0o0

Le matin, Blaise fut le premier debout. Décidé à se faire pardonner sa crise de paranoïa de la veille, il bondit du lit malgré l'heure tôt et fonça à la salle de bains. En faisant tomber le pantalon de son amoureux, un petit bruit lui indiquait que quelque chose était tombé.

Son sang se glaça à la vue du bijou. Une chevalière marquée aux initiales « DM ». Cette bague il la connaissait. C'était celle de Malfoy. Tout se remit en place. Blond, Head Boy. Serpent. Psychorigide. Dragon. L'écharpe. La pute de fiancée. Les draps en soie. Le camarade qui aime quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas. Les gens qui persiflent. Tout lui sauta en plein visage. Le papier cadeau vert et argent. Le manque d'imagination. Le collant trop sensible qui passait son temps à lire. Comment n'avait-il pas compris avant ?

Pris de vertiges, il se laissa tomber ahuri sur le canapé.

_C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible,_ se répéta-t-il dans sa tête. _Son Ange… c'est moi ! Son moldu… c'est moi. Mais… comment s'est possible ?_, se demandait-il pour la énième fois, sonné par cette révélation.

_Malfoy ne peut pas m'aimer. Il n'aime personne à part lui. Il… il m'a dit lui-même qu'il aimait chasser les proies difficiles. Que J'étais la proie la plus inaccessible qu'il ait vue. Merlin. Non. Non ! Ca serait... qu'un jeu? Un stratagème pour me baiser ? Une partie de chasse et la mise à mort, c'est mon cœur brisé ?_

« _J'ai _toujours_ ce que je veux… quelque soit l'énergie et la patience que je dois y mettre _», avait déclaré Malfoy à sa soirée d'anniversaire en Lord Scarlet. Ces paroles prononcées pourtant un an auparavant n'étaient pas oubliées. A présent elles résonnaient comme une sentence aussi distinctement que si elles avait été prononcées la veille.

Blaise serrait toujours la bague. Il rassembla ses esprits et se leva. Il posa la bague sur son oreiller et se vêtit silencieusement.

« Je te jure que tu vas le regretter, espèce de bâtard », cracha-t-il avant de partir.

« Black c'est le nom de sa mère. Je suis vraiment trop con de ne pas y avoir pensé, » grinça-t-il.

Dans un moment de rage, il jeta le pot avec l'orchidée et posa ses clefs sur la table.

Malfoy allait goûter sa vengeance.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** La vengeance est un plat qui se sert mieux à deux !


	27. La vengeance est un plat qui se sert

**Ecrit en écoutant (entre autre) :**

Gwen Stefani –_ Early Winter_  
Tomandandy – _Post Suicide_  
Glee feat. Patrick Neil Harris –_ Dream on_  
Mademoiselle K –_ Jalouse_  
Limp Bizckit – _Behind blue eyes_  
La BO de « _Drive_ »

* * *

**RAR bmw** : Merci pour ta review. Ah, bébé Ange est un vrai bonbon tout doux, tout sucré ^^ C'est le seul de nos Blaise ainsi. Les autres ont un caractère plus affirmé et sont plus... entreprenants ^^ Après si tu aimes les personnages comme ça, je te recommande un de nos OS : "La ceinture de chasteté". On retrouve Draco tout mignon ^^ Ca change ça aussi. C'est complètement OOC mais peu importe. Bah si je continue "Le cas des Hiboux" c'est parce que je suis psychorigide (j'ai dû l'admettre). Un jour je finirai peut-être "Par Merlin je suis saint Potter" mais là il va m'en falloir du temps pour trier. Ceci est une autre histoire. En tout cas, effectivement, ça va saigner dans ce chapitre... Bon week-end :)

* * *

**La vengeance est un plat qui se sert mieux à deux !**

Le dimanche avait été morose.

Dès le réveil, Draco avait compris : Ben l'avait quitté. La chevalière, _sa_ chevalière, pas celle d'un amant présumé, trônait sur l'oreiller froid. Toutes ses excuses avaient été foireuses il fallait l'admettre. Craignant de se faire remarquer avec un moldu, il avait perdu un garçon bien. Il attendit toute la matinée dans l'appartement et partit dans un cyber café inonder bébé Ange de mails. Il avait laissé un mot sur la porte des fois que Ben revienne. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait attendu toute la journée. Le soir il repartit la mort dans l'âme à Hogwarts.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tout aussi longs. Chaque jour il envoyait des messages à son Ange mais celui-ci semblait s'être envolé. Cette impuissance le faisait rager. Ca allait vraiment finir de cette façon ? Le mois de janvier s'écoula tristement.

Un soir, une surprise l'attendait. Un petit carton posé sur son lit. Les objets qu'il en sortit l'étonnèrent : son écharpe et un lecteur mp3 qui ressemblait fortement à celui offert à Ben. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Quelqu'un l'avait espionné et était au courant de sa relation interdite ? Pourquoi s'en faire, elle semblait terminée de toutes façons. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, dépourvu de toute envie. Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, on venait de lui arracher le cœur. S'il s'en tapait du fleuriste, Ben était différent. Ben lui manquait énormément. Il n'en retrouverait pas un comme lui. Son petit ami allait peut-être se calmer et revenir. Dans un dernier mail, il avait juste écrit qu'il était DM, il avait menti et qu'il était prêt à tout lui dire. Bien sûr, c'était désespéré. Draco n'était pas prêt à tout lui dire.

Le Head Boy continuait sa routine car son petit ami, _ex_ petit ami ?, ne lui avait pas répondu. Seul dans le bureau des Préfets, Granger était partie en ronde, il essayait de lire un essai sur les usages de l'ellébore qui l'aurait passionné s'il n'était pas préoccupé. On frappa à la porte mais avant qu'il réponde, on entra. C'était ça aussi le boulot de Head Boy : répondre aux étudiants. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il avait eu ce poste. Son… "altruisme" était notoire…

« Quoi ?, éructa-t-il presque, agacé d'être dérangé même par Zabini… qui n'arrivait pas seul. Potter l'accompagnait.

- Tu vois, Harry, je t'avais dit qu'on le trouverait là. »

Draco soupira et retourna à sa lecture, un peu dérangé par Zabini. Son air rêveur s'était évanoui et la présence de Potter ne présageait pas de bonnes choses.

« Alors... La journée n'a pas été trop dure ?, roucoula Blaise en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

- Ca va, Blaise ?, demanda Draco de plus en plus étonné par la situation.

- Il me demande si ça va, rit Blaise. Je jubile ! Tu as trouvé mon petit cadeau ? Oui, le carton avec les cadeaux de…bébé Serpent. »

Draco blêmit.

« Oh, je crois qu'il comprend, dit Harry.

- Pour être sûr, je résume, l'amour rend aveugle et con parfois. Je sais que tu es… Lord Scarlet. Quel nom ridicule, sérieux. Je suis sûr que ça vient de ma mère, elle n'a jamais eu d'imagination. Je n'ai pas apprécié d'être un instrument à qui on envoie une pute pour se faire dépuceler. J'ai encore moins apprécié tes propos. Que tu ferais tout pour m'avoir. Quel que soit le temps que tu y mettrais. J'ai pris les devants Malfoy… ou plutôt devrais-je dire… bébé Serpent, encore un pseudo débile, soit dit en passant, et c'est moi qui t'ai baisé. C'est là où je veux en venir. Alors maintenant, Harry et moi on voudrait savoir si tu as des questions. »

Draco était à mille lieux de l'ellébore. Il se félicitait d'être assis car les forces lui auraient manqué.

« Comment ça des questions ?, parvint-il à articuler.

- Oui. N'importe quoi. Par exemple... Comment a-t-on jinxé les e-mails ? Depuis combien de temps on joue avec toi ? C'est jouissif, tu sais. Tu es tellement… _naïf _sous tes airs de grand seigneur.

- Donc... ça n'a pas à voir avec un problème d'étudiant. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici alors. Sortez, essaya de dire Draco sans ciller.

- Allons, sois pas mauvais joueur, on peut pas rigoler, alors ?

- Si on peut rigoler, rétorqua Malfoy, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Ce n'est pas marqué dans mon emploi du temps. Ah, on est psychorigide ou on ne l'est pas ! »

Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il était en train de rêver. Bébé Ange n'existait donc pas ? Tout avait été une mise en scène et il s'était fait berner ? Non, il devait mal comprendre. Blaise n'était pas comme ça. Quelqu'un était polyjuicé en lui. Un pote à Potter, certainement.

« Tu es vraiment pitoyable, asséna Blaise en descendant du bureau. Je me demandais… Tu y croyais vraiment ?

- Ce… à quoi… je ne crois pas… c'est toi. Blaise… Blaise ne serait pas comme ça.

- Tu es intelligent mais… ça ne te sert à rien, je suis bien Blaise Zabini. »

Il énuméra une liste de choses que seul Blaise et lui savaient. Avec un sourire satisfait, il reposa sa question et rit devant le silence de Malfoy.

« Apparemment, oui, tu y croyais. Vraiment épatant. Le 'grand' chasseur pris au piège par un semi-slytherin et un gryffondor, ça me fait mourir de rire.

- Et un pseudo-moldu, rit Harry. N'oublie pas le délicieux Ben.

- Deux putes oui, deux putes mal-baisées, ne put retenir Draco, blessé.

- Pardon ? Qui me parle de pute, ici ? J'ai dû rêver. Et qui fait la pute pour ma mère depuis des années ? Et qui se fait baiser comme une pute par un fleuriste ? Et qui allait se faire baiser comme une pute par un moldu ? »

Draco perdit pied.

« Blaise... pourquoi... pourquoi tu racontes ça ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pour savourer.

- Savourer quoi ?

- La fin de ton règne. Tu es tombé dans notre piège, tu ne t'en remettras pas si facilement.

- Tu... tu crois ça ? Je m'en fous, essaya-t-il de dire détaché. La poupée, rends-la-moi aussi.

- Tu crois que je l'ai gardée ? Tu crois que j'ai gardé la moindre chose de toi ?

- Ou est-elle ?

- Mon pauvre garçon, tu m'as tellement donné envie de vomir avec toutes tes mièvreries. 'Mon ange' par-ci, 'mon bébé' par là. Elle n'a jamais quitté la gare, ta poupée. Jamais je n'aurais donné ça à ma sœur, ça l'aurait souillée. Je l'ai jetée dans la première poubelle que j'ai croisée. Tu pourras plus jouer à la poupée, désolé. »

Draco se leva et repoussa violemment la chaise sur laquelle il s'était tenu aussi calme que possible. Il empoigna Blaise par le col et le poussa contre le mur.

« Pauvre tas de merde, cracha-t-il haineux. Que toi et ta chienne vous vous amusiez de moi, ça passe mais que tu jettes une poupée de ma mère. Crois-moi tu vas le payer. »

Aveugnlé par la colère, il ne sentit pas Blaise se troubler : il ne savait pas que l'objet appartenait à Narcissa Malfoy. Soit Draco mentait, soit il avait été sincère. Comment savoir ?

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure Zabini mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, une seule, dit Draco en resserrant sa prise, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à l'autre garçon.

- Lâche-moi !, s'insurgea Blaise.

- Non ! Tu vas m'écouter. Ta maman va être fière de son engeance. Elle sera ravie de savoir que son fils est comme elle, une véritable roulure. La petite Ambre aussi doit baiser quand tu dors, je la surveillerais , si j'étais toi ? Protège-là on ne sait pas ce que pourrait lui arriver de fâcheux. »

Harry tira Draco en arrière.

« Quel touchant tableau : la pute des Sangs-mêlés et l'orphelin.

- Je préfère baiser un Sang- mêlé qu'une traînée dans ton genre, Malfoy ! Je préfèrerais baiser la terre entière plutôt que toi !

- Et moi je suis content finalement que la mascarade soit finie, ça m'aurait fait gerber de baiser une roulure dans ton genre, je préfère encore baiser Pansy, dit Draco.

- Franchement, le niveau de tes insultes baisse, tu as perdu de ton mordant… 'bébé serpent' »

Draco ne dit rien. Il avait tout donné. Ambre avait été sa dernière carte. La situation le dépassait. Il avait mal au cœur. Il voulait être seul.

« Ca y est ? Tu as fini ?, dit-il en s'époussetant.

- Ah, non, tu fais bien de me rappeler ça ! »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et posa quelques pièces sur le bureau :

« Pour tes services. Tu nous as bien fait rire. »

Ivre de colère, Draco lui décocha un coup de poing dans le ventre puis Harry le bloqua par derrière.

« Espèce de salaud !, vociféra-t-il. Crevure, siffla-t-il.

- Il est décoiffé, le pauvre, gloussa Harry.

- Toi, sans famille, j'espère que t'as des économies, dit-il au Gryffindor. Parce que c'est peut-être moi la pute mais c'est pas moi qui me suis fait entretenir ou sinon fais comme moi : envoie la note de frais à papa. Oups… il est mort le tien.

- Tu me donnes envie de vomir, Malfoy. Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé. A torturer les autres et faire de leur vie un enfer, il te fallait bien un retour de bâton.

- Oh saint Zabini. Je suis fier de toi : un vrai petit serpent qui pique par derrière. Potter, tu devrais l'emmener se faire soigner, il pisse le sang.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Te faire virer pour coups et blessures.

- Fais-le, je ne verrais plus ta sale gueule. En attendant, « mon ange », trouve-toi un endroit où dormir, je pense que tu ne seras pas le bienvenu au Donjon.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ton autorité sur les serpents soit au top, mon chéri, quelqu'un qui se tape un moldu, c'est assez mal vu au Donjon, plus qu'un qui voit un Sang-Mêlé.

-"Mon ange" le quart des Slytherins se tapent des Moldus… Tu ne savais pas que ta mère donnait des autres soirées que les Nuits Bleues ? Des soirées où il y a très peu d'élus. Et il y a des invités spéciaux… des Sang-de-Bourbe. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ah oui… viol collectif… tout simplement bandant ! Alors que je me tape un Sang-de-Bourbe, ça ne serait pas nouveau. »

Draco mentait à moitié. Ornella Zabini organisait effectivement ce genre d'événement mais il n'y avait que des Mange-morts et la soirée se terminait plutôt mal pour l'invité à ce qu'on racontait. Jamais il n'aurait voulu en être mais quitte à se diaboliser, autant le faire à fond.

Blaise se lova contre Harry.

« Ce bureau n'est pas un bordel. Tirez-vous. »

Devant l'immobilité des deux garçons, il entreprit de partir de la pièce.

Harry bailla.

« Bon, il me fatigue déjà, dit-il à Blaise. On va le laisser travailler. »

Mais Draco les bouscula et sortit vivement, la mâchoire crispée.

« Attends, bébé Serpent, tu oublies ton mouchoir pour pleurer », gloussa Harry.

Blaise ne riait pas, lui. Etait-il allait trop loin ?

« Je donnerais tout pour voir sa tête quand il verra notre petit cadeau », soupira Harry.

Blaise frémit. Ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de le confronter dans le bureau. Ils avaient imprimé tous les mails échangés. Tout le monde avait lu ou allait lire les échanges enflammés de Draco.

Enfermé dans des toilettes, Draco sanglotait. Quel était ce délire ? Recevait-il la monnaie de sa pièce ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment souffert ? Bien sûr qu'il avait dit ces choses horribles à Blaise un an auparavant mais il avait laissé tomber. Il avait mal au cœur. Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait envie de dormir. Il sortit une pilule de sa poche et l'avala. Bébé Ange ne reviendrait pas mais il aurait moins mal quelques heures. Une fois sur pied, il retourna dans le bureau où il trouva Hermione. Il s'installa derrière son livre et ne décocha pas un mot. Il rentra au Donjon sans même apercevoir Blaise au coin du feu ni les papiers sur les tables dans lesquels il avait étalé son amour. Il planait déjà de toute façon. Dans sa chambre, il ne vit pas le violon. Il se prépara un fix, le premier depuis une éternité. Vautré sur l'écharpe rouge, il partit vers un joli endroit, bébé Ange était avec lui.

Blaise l'avait vu passer se réfugier dans sa chambre.

_Putain, c'était jouissif,_ pensa-t-il. _Au moins, j'ai pris les devants cette fois. Il peut bien crever, je m'en tape. Il va crever de honte et sera brisé_.

Brisé.

Le mot sonna étrangement.

_Brisé… comme mon cœur_.

L'échange d'aujourd'hui avait été insupportable. Il avait rassemblé tout son courage. Quand il était allé trouver Harry pour son plan, il avait trouvé ça amusant et mérité. Mais il s'était épris de « bébé Serpent ». Se dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'une fumisterie l'avait anéanti. Partir de l'appartement l'avait tué mais Daniel n'existait pas. il n'avais jamais existé. Il se rappela pourtant leur premier baiser. Son premier baiser.

Une larme, suivit d'une autre, coula. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Ne s'était-il pas vengé ?

Sa main tremblait. Ses larmes devaient être dues à la fatigue. Quoi d'autre ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se déroule mal avec lui ? En tout cas, la réaction de Malfoy lui avait confirmé ses soupçons. Si Draco avait vraiment été sincère avec 'son Ange', pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenu ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rattrapé pour lui dire : « mais mon Ange, je t'aime moi ! Ne me laisse pas ! J'ai toujours été sincère ! Je t'aime ! »

Au lieu de ça ils s'étaient dit des choses horribles. Pire, Draco l'avait frappé. Il l'avait regardé sans rien dire. Il avait un regard vide, loin du regard vif de son bébé serpent. Même le polyjuice ne pouvait altérer l'intensité d'un regard. Et ce regard vide, dépourvu de tout sentiment, c'était bien celui de Malfoy. Du Malfoy qui se moquait bien de sa petite vie. Du Malfoy qui c'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Du Malfoy cruel et froid qui lui avait broyé le cœur. Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Blaise secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces pensées obscures qui l'habitaient ces derniers temps. Il frissonna. Depuis que son cœur était de nouveau recouvert de ténèbres, aucun feu ne pouvait le réchauffer. Il attrapa quand même distraitement son livre et resta près du feu, dans son fauteuil habituel. Il se lova confortablement dans ce dernier et ouvrit son livre.

Il secoua la tête et partit se coucher, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil. La nausée persista et il n'était pas soulagé de s'être vengé.

0o0o0o0o0

Draco se réveilla dans son vomi vers 5h du matin, par terre. Il se leva péniblement et prit une longue douche et une tonne d'aspirine. Jamais il ne tiendrait sur son balai pour les entraînements. Il quitta sa chambre tôt et pâlit à la vue des papiers qui trainaient partout.

« _Sweet Candy dit :__ ça n'est pas du tout maladroit... je me disais justement que j'avais l'impression de te sentir au bout de mes doigts, de te caresser..._

_Snake Eye dit : waou je rougis là_

_Sweet Candy dit : et moi je me dis que si un prof regarde cet écran, je vais avoir l'air malin! mais je m'en moque_

_Snake Eye dit : moi aussi..._

_Sweet Candy dit : tu vas aller à Londres ou chez tes parents pendant les vacances?_

_Snake Eye dit : chez moi. Maman me manque. c'est bête de dire ça à mon âge hein ? puis elle est souvent seule alors je rentre lui tenir compagnie_

_Sweet Candy dit : non, ça confirme ce que je pensais de toi : tu es un sentimental refoulé... (sans aucune connotation négative, bien sûr) je me trompe?_

_Snake Eye dit : gnagnagna je sais pas, en fait. peut-être mais ne l'ébruite pas ça serait la fin de mon "règne"_

_Sweet Candy dit :__ promis... pas un mot_ », lut-il.

Le premier chat avec bébé Ange. Son cœur se serra.

« _Mon Ange,_

_J'ai tenté d'étudier mais en vain. Chacune de mes pensées allaient vers toi et à présent je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je ne peux pas briser le sort que tu m'as jeté, je n'essaye même pas. C'est si doux d'être rempli de toi, abreuvé par tes mots muets et tes attentions, douces comme une plume. _

_Je brûle aussi de te rencontrer, de me noyer en toi. Effectivement, il me tarde de rentrer à la maison mais jamais il ne me tardera autant de retourner à l'école. Je pensais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la rentrée pour te voir mais j'en mourrai. Comme tu l'as dit, une bougie que l'on prive d'oxygène s'éteint. Le train qui me ramène chez moi passe par King's Cross... J'ai 1h15 d'attente pour ma correspondance... J'arrive à 18h, à la gare, peut-être pourrions-nous nous y retrouver le temps d'un chocolat chaud. Mais n'importe quel endroit fera l'affaire du moment que tu enchantes ces lieux..._

_Je ne pourrais pas t'écrire non plus. Le Manoir est isolé de toute technologie, j'essaierai de faire des sauts à Londres mais ce ne sera pas évident... Pourtant, chaque soir des orchidées fleuriront dans le ciel et dans mon cœur. Je n'aurai qu'à fermer les yeux, et tu seras de nouveau contre moi..._

_Mes yeux... Ils ont toutes les gammes de bleu : du bleu sombre les jours d'inquiétude au bleu pâle les jours de colère ou gris les jours de tristesse. mais pour toi, ils seront deux lacs de douceur. _

_Je cours te rejoindre dans mes rêves les plus fous…_ ».

Un mail daté du 29 décembre. Et il y en avait partout. Il sortit sa baguette et tous s'embrasèrent instantanément. Il se doutait qu'ils étaient là depuis un bout de temps. Tout le monde devait le savoir. Il soupira et se rendit au bureau de Préfet où il s'enferma jusqu'au début des cours. Sur son passage, la plupart gloussait. Le temps les lasserait peut-être, non ?

La journée s'écoula incroyablement lentement et il fut heureux de se cloitrer dans sa chambre.

Sobre, il remarqua le violon. Pourquoi Blaise ne l'avait pas récupéré lorsqu'il avait ramené le carton ? Il le serra contre lui comme si cela conjurerait le sort puis il voulut le casser, le piétiner, le détruire. Toute cette haine ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il se contint difficilement. Il devait le rende sinon il finirait par le casser. Inspiré, il joignit un mot pur Blaise et le remit à Théodore Nott. Ce dernier scrutait son homologue comme pour y lire quelque chose mais quoi ?

Pour se vider la tête, Draco décida de sortir. Ce soir il allait s'enivrer de musique, danser jusqu'à s'effondrer. Tout tournait autour de lui. La musique, la foule, un peu d'herbe, il planait encore au-dessus de sa misérable vie sentimentale. La réalité le rattrapa quand il alla au bar.

« Ben alors Malfoy, t'es venu seul. »

Potter.

Draco atterrit brutalement et se retourna. Le garçon tenait Blaise, un bras autour de sa taille. Encore sous l'effet des drogues, il rit.

« Je viens seul mais… je repars toujours accompagné. J'arrive pas à me décider entre cette jolie fille et son mec. Je rentre avec les deux, gloussa-t-il en montrant difficilement un couple assez proche. Oups, j'ai trop bu je crois, ou trop fumé ? »

Blaise qui n'était pas très à l'aise se renfrogna davantage. Draco était trop sexy dans son pantalon noir moulant et son petit haut gris lamé qui laissait voir le tatouage et le nombril mais… Malfoy restait Malfoy : un être écœurant et amoral.

Le Head Boy prit la bouteille de champagne et les trois coupes qu'il avait commandées :

« Ciiaaao les mecs », gloussa-t-il en titubant légèrement vers le couple.

Blaise le regarda embrasser le garçon puis la fille puis s'éloigner.

« Je vais rentrer. J'aime pas ces endroits, je te l'ai dit.

- On peut se détendre autrement, proposa Harry le regard brillant.

- Ouais… Peut-être mais cassons-nous. »

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé : il avait récupéré son violon et il avait appris la séparation de Draco et Pansy. Ce qui énervait le plus la sorcière n'était pas de s'être faite plaquer (son fiancé avait été suffisamment humilié pour qu'elle en ait des retombées et subisse aussi son humiliation) c'était de ne pas l'avoir fait avant Draco : se faire larguer par un loser craignait !

Seul dans son lit il repensait à Draco. Comment avait-il pu écrire de si beaux messages passionnés alors qu'il était froid et sans imagination ? En tout cas, il se remettait bien de son humiliation. De toute façon, Malfoy était un connard qui couchait avec des gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Lui n'avait pas à faire ça. C'est pourquoi il avait laissé Harry à sa main pour satisfaire ses besoins. Harry était… ma foi… gentil mais ça n'était pas bébé Serpent.

_Bébé Serpent n'est qu'une mystification_, songea-t-il amer avant de fermer les yeux sur cette horrible journée.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Le doudou géant.


	28. Le doudou géant

**Crédit des personnages :** JK Rowlings

**Musique d'ambiance :  
**Coldplay – _Paradise_ (en boucle quasiment)  
Yoav feat. Emily Browning – _Where is my mind_

* * *

**RAR bmw :** Oui, Harry fait sa grande arrivée de façon inattendue, j'explique un peu dans ce chapitre. Il ne joue pas un grand rôle de toute façon. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Je m'excuse d'avance : je n'y connais pas grand chose (voir rien) dans l'usage des drogues mais il me semble que certaines (héroïne ?) produisent un trip assez rapidement. Si non, c'est une drogue trafiquée alors on va dire que tout est possible ^^

Joyeuses Pâques !

* * *

**Le doudou géant**

Depuis sa sortie avec Harry, Blaise n'avait plus vu Draco. Les professeurs ne s'inquiétaient pas, ils devaient donc être au courant de quelque chose. Le jeudi matin, c'est quand tout le monde était installé que Draco choisit de faire son entrée, théâtrale, il fallait l'admettre. Snape était déjà en train d'écrire sur le grand tableau. Il stoppa son geste pour regarder son élève se diriger mécaniquement, un peu comme un automate cassé, vers sa place habituelle.

Il avait le teint plus blême qu'à l'accoutumée, le visage émacié et les yeux vitreux.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous allez bien ?, demanda le professeur, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Il a tapiné tard, ça fatigue », gloussa Harry à Blaise.

Snape le fustigea d'un regard noir.

« Draco ? », répéta le professeur.

Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un filet de sang à la narine gauche violait la pâleur de son visage. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, il s'effondra. Ses yeux étaient révulsés.

Blaise se leva, paniqué. Snape prit l'étudiant dans ses bras dont la main froide et inerte effleura Blaise

« Ecartez-vous, Zabini ! Vous en avez assez fait ! »

Les théories allaient bon train dans la classe de potions mais le silence revint quand Dean annonça le retour du professeur. Chacun reprit sa place et se tut. Le cours reprit normalement, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Blaise ne cessait d'y penser, lui. Depuis quelques semaines, quand il avait découvert la véritable identité de Daniel, il ressentait un grand vide que ni la vengeance, ni Harry n'avaient comblé. Harry… C'est le Gryffondor qui était venu... le courtiser. Pourquoi à ce moment ? Aucune idée. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il était sorti avec un garçon, il dégageait quelque chose d'attirant pour les personnes… réceptives. N'importe quoi ! Il se fichait de la raison. Harry était bien foutu et sympa mais Blaise ne ressentait rien, trop plein de Draco. Puis l'idée lui était venue d'atteindre ce dernier à travers Harry. Bien sûr, il avait joué franc jeu avec Potter, pas question de se servir de lui ! L'autre garçon avait plutôt bien accueilli l'idée. S'il pouvait tripoter en prime Zabini, comment refuser ? Il avait alors rendu toutes les affaires à Draco. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy qui était son bébé serpent. Mais non. Comment ça pouvait être possible ? Il devait rêver. Cauchemarder, plutôt. En un mois, il avait atteint le Paradis et en avait été chassé aussitôt. Il aimait Daniel et Draco semblait sincère. Pourrait-il l'aimer ? En attendant, il s'inquiétait. Il sortit de sa poche le mot que Draco avait glissé dans son violon. Quand Théodore lui avait rendu l'instrument, il avait ouvert pour vérifier que Draco ne l'ait pas abîmé. Heureusement il était en parfait état. Il avait alors vu le mot mais ne l'avait pas lu. Il l'avait froissé puis jeté… puis récupéré. Peut-être devait-il le lire…

« _Mon Ange,_

_Ne referme pas ce papier, va jusqu'au bout s'il te plait…_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer… _

_D'abord, je ne savais pas que c'était toi Sweet Candy… J'étais persuadé que je correspondais avec un moldu. Je n'aurais pas donné autant d'indices me trahissant si j'avais voulu te piéger ! _

_Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Moi « Draco Malfoy » pas le moi « bébé serpent. » « Ordure » est un faible mot. Oui je suis vénal, matérialiste, cartésien et même psychorigide ! Mais je suis aussi le bébé serpent que « tu » as apprivoisé. Tu m'as empli la tête de rêves, d'espoir et d'amour. Je suis ça aussi. Lors de notre premier week-end ensemble, tu as cité : __"Je t'aime non seulement pour ce que tu es mais pour ce que je suis quand nous sommes ensemble. __" _

_Mon Ange… Blaise… Je t'aime non seulement pour ce que tu es mais pour ce que je suis quand nous sommes ensemble. _

_Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, après toi, que ça n'était pas un stratagème pour t'attirer dans mon lit. _

_Que vaut-une parole de serpent ? Quelques mornilles ? Et encore… _

_Des fois que tu n'ais pas jeté cette missive et que tu sois arrivé jusqu'ici, j'ai une faveur à te demander. _

_Tu m'as rendu mes affaires… Je t'en prie laisse-moi ton écharpe, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste du temps où je comptais pour toi… Et oui, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un doudou. J'avais une peluche que maman m'avait offert. C'était un petit chat gris. Je devais le cacher quand Père était là. Un jour j'ai oublié de le ranger dans le coffre à jouets. Il l'a brûlé. S'attacher à quelqu'un, ou pire : quelque chose, est une faiblesse impardonnable pour lui. Je n'ai jamais rien eu d'autre la nuit, sinon mon chagrin et ma solitude malgré mes multiples partenaires. Tu m'as offert mon premier doudou avec l'écharpe puis toi aussi tu es devenu un doudou géant..._

_J'ai besoin de toi, des caresses de ton regard, de la douceur de ta voix. _

_Putain, je t'aime Blaise… _

_Je t'aime, _

_Draco. _»

Blaise renifla : voilà le bébé Serpent qu'il aimait. Son problème apparaissait sans fin : Draco était-il vraiment Daniel ?

La journée fut très longue et pendant le dîner, Blaise prit sa décision : il irait voir Draco dans sa chambre car s'il avait été à l'infirmerie, il était retourné dans sa chambre en fin d'après-midi. Il picora son assiette sans réel appétit. Il était trop malheureux. Il devait discuter avec Draco. Seul. S'il n'avait pas changé son mot de passe, ça serait facile.

Les pires rumeurs avaient circulé : Draco était devenu Mange-mort, il avait essayé de se suicider, il s'était échappé de Saint Mungo's.

Blaise attendait dans la Salle Commune quand il vit Narcissa Malfoy. Elle venait vers lui. Il déglutit.

« Blaise, bonsoir, je suis contente de te voir le salua-t-elle.

- B… Bonsoir, bégaya le jeune sorcier. Est-ce que Draco va mieux ?

- Oui, Severus et madame Pomfresh s'en sont bien occupé. Au moins je suis au courant de…, mais elle ne poursuivit pas.

- Au courant de ? Il n'a rien ? Je veux dire… Il y a des rumeurs... et...

- Des rumeurs ? Ah... "les" rumeurs... Par Merlin, Draco n'est pas Mange-mort et n'a pas tenté de se suicider. J'ai très peu de temps, je dois rentrer chez moi mais je pourrais te parler un instant s'il te plait ? Draco me tuerait s'il savait que je te dis ça mais toi, comprends-moi. Je ne peux pas rester là à regarder mon fils dépérir. A Noël, il m'a tout raconté pour son amour moldu, son « Ange » comme il n'arrête pas de l'appeler. Je ne me réjouissais guère qu'il tombe amoureux d'un moldu, c'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire avec le père qu'il a. Mais pouvais-je l'en dissuader ? Devais-je convaincre mon fils de laisser s'échapper une source possible de bonheur ? Non. Alors, dès le début je l'ai soutenu. Tu aurais du voir l'étincelle dans son regard quand il parlait de son Ange. Je craignais tant qu'il n'aime jamais personne, qu'il soit aussi cynique et indifférent que son père. Draco ne s'est jamais montré tendre avec quiconque, moi excepté. J'ai été un temps jalouse de cet Ange qui me volait le cœur de mon fils. Je n'étais plus la seule pour qui il vibrait. Pourtant bien vite je me suis réjouie. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi beau et je ne te parle pas de son physique. Je te parle de cette petite chose insaisissable, que peut-être son Ange ne soupçonne même pas. Tu sais, je ne suis pas naïve, je connais mon fils. Je sais ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il ne fait pas pour une simple et bonne raison qu'il me confie, ou confesse, presque tout. Des soirées orgiaques aux tortures de ses camarades. Je ne l'approuve pas, il le sait. Mais il reste mon fils, ma chair. Depuis un mois environ, sa vie a changé de cap. Quel miracle s'est accompli ? Qui a transformé mon fils ?»

La sorcière marqua une pause puis reprit :

« Blaise, je sais à quel point Draco t'as manqué de respect par le passé mais si tu croises l'Ange de mon fils, dis-lui juste qu'il n'a jamais triché avec lui. Qu'il s'est mis à nu pour construire quelque chose de sincère même si le polyjuice n'était pas une bonne idée. »

Zabini ne sut pas trop ce qu'il fallait dire. Si Draco pouvait mentir, sa mère ne le ferait pas. Les doutes semblaient levés.

« Je dois rentrer. Je dois discuter avec mon époux et… et ça sera moins plaisant qu'avec toi. A bientôt j'espère.

- A bientôt… »

Blaise la regarda partir puis fonça vers la chambre de Draco. A cette heure-là les autres Slytherins étaient encore en train de dîner. Evidemment, Draco ne répondit pas. Blaise prit l'initiative de rentrer car visiblement on ne lui répondit pas et le mot de passe n'avait pas changé.

Draco était assis sur le lit, une seringue vide à la main. Torse nu, Blaise vit des traces d'hématomes un peu partout sur son corps. A Londres, un mois auparavant, avant qu'il se rende compte de la supercherie, Draco, polyjuicé, ne lui avait-il pas dit que le fameux DM avait un père dur ? Dur au point de se faire battre fallait-il croire en voyant le corps abimé du sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu t'es perdu ? », cracha Draco en défaisant ceinture qui sanglait son bras pour que la drogue se répande plus vite dans son corps.

Sans attendre de répondre il s'allongea.

« Mon ange, sourit Draco, tu es venu me chercher ? Je suis mort ?

- Et merde, il est parti, regretta Blaise.

« Tu vas pas m'emmener en enfer ? On va pas en enfer ? Hein ? On va pas en enfer ?

- Non, non. Jamais je t'emmènerai en enfer, mon bébé ! Je t'aime trop pour ça, dit Blaise en l'enlaçant.

- Je... je suis mort ?

- Non, tu n'es pas mort. S'il te plait, reviens avec moi, suppliat le sorcier.

- On va au paradis alors ?

- Non, bébé, on va pas au Paradis non plus. Tu dois redescendre, avec moi, ici, dans ta chambre, expliqua Blaise le plus calmement qu'il put en prenant le visage de l'autre garçon entre ses mains.

- Ah ? On va en enfer alors ? Ou au Paradis avec les autres Anges. Il y a des anges derrière toi, tu les vois ? Leurs ailes sont si belles. Leurs plumes doivent être douces. Les miennes sont… lourdes et noires. Comme… comme engluées dans le pétrole. Je vais me noyer ! Je vais mourir !

- Draco, regarde-moi, s'affola un peu Blaise. Re… Regarde tes ailes. Elles sont belles les tiennes aussi. Toutes… toutes blanches et… et soyeuses. Regarde comme elles sont brillantes. On dirait de la nacre pure. Touche comme elles sont douces. »

Blaise faisait semblant de caresser les ailes imaginaires du drogué.

« Alors, tu les vois ? », demanda-t-il.

Draco se retourna et admira des ailes qui pour lui étaient réelles.

« Je suis un ange moi aussi alors ?

- Oui, tu es mon ange à moi. On est deux anges au Paradis.

- Hé tu vas casser mes ailes !, se plaignit Draco alors que Blaise le rallongeait et grimpait sur lui.

- Non, elles sont rétractables, ne t'inquiète pas. Et oui, sinon comment tu dormirais, bébé ?

- Ca dort les anges ?

- Oui, après l'amour, ça dort toujours... pour se ressourcer

- Ah ouiii..., approuva Draco, béat. On va faire l'amour et dormir après nous aussi ?

- On vient de faire l'amour, mon bébé. Tu as déjà oublié comme c'était merveilleux ?, murmura Blaise aussi tendrement que possible.

- Naaaaaaaan ! J'aurai pas oublié ! Tu es si beau ! »

Blaise regarda le corps battu puis l'embrassa comme pour le guérir.

« On va dormir. Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

- Boooon, c'est bien mon amour. Maintenant, on va jouer à dormir. Raconte-moi ton rêve.

- Il y a un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand champ de fleurs. Il fait un graaaaaaaaaaaand soleil et y a des anges partout, partout, partout mais y en a un il est tout seul il a pas d'amis et il pleut au-dessus de sa tête. C'est marrant hein ? Y a qu'un petit nuage et c'est sur lui que ça pleut ! Enfin non ! C'est pas marrant hein ? C'est triste pour lui parce qu'il est tout mouillé et que les autres anges ne veulent pas se mouiller. Il est triste. Il regarde les autres s'amuser et puis lui il a rien pour s'amuser. Tu sais à quoi ils jouent les anges ? Au ballon !

- Au ballon ?

- Ils sont de toutes les couleurs les ballons. Bleu. Vert. Rouge. Violet. Mon préféré c'est le doré parce qu'il brille au soleil ! Et j'aime bien ce qui brille. Tes yeux ils brillent aussi je les aime bien tu sais !

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Zabini esquissa un faible sourire. L'hallucination déformait la réalité. Ils brillaient de larmes.

« Hé il va pleuvoir sur moi aussi ! Tu vas pas pleurer hein ?, se plaignit Draco.

- Non, non, s'empressa de le rassurer Blaise. C'est parce que le soleil et ton sourire m'éblouissent.

- Oui ce soleil ! Je vais te dire un secret, chuchota Malfoy. Je préfère la nuit. La lune elle fait moins mal aux yeux mais c'est pas pratique pour jouer au ballon. Mais la nuit y a des papillons brillants tout argentés ! Ils sont si jolis. Une fois j'en ai attrapé un mais je l'ai relâché, il m'a dit que je risquais de lui casser une aile et je voulais pas moi ! Tu sais, il parait que si on suit les papillons et ben ils nous mènent à Merlin et qu'on a droit à un vœu ! Et… et... j'ai essayé de les suivre mais je suis tombé. Mais je ne me suis pas fait mal. On a des ailes pour ça nous les anges.

- Et si tu arrivais à les suivre, tu ferais quoi comme vœu?

- Rhoooooo je sais pas ! Devenir un papillon ? Ou nager dans une piscine de chocolat chaud ! Nan je me brûlerais !

- Nan, ça serait du chocolat magique qui ne brûle pas.

- Du chocolat froid alors ? Mais c'est pas bon quand c'est froid. Tu sais, ma maman elle fait les meilleurs chocolats du moooonde. C'est elle qui les prépare. Elle a un ingrédient magique. C'est l'amour ! Ma maman elle m'aimera toujours elle m'a dit et moi aussi je l'aimerai toujours ! Et toi ? Tu m'aimeras toujours ? Parce que moi je t'aimerai toujours !

- Oui, bien sûr que je t'aimerais toujours. »

Et ça n'était pas un mensonge. En cet instant, tous ses doutes s'étaient dissipés.

« Tu me mouilles !, gémit Draco. J'ai pas pris de parapluie pour ici ! Comment on fait s'il pleut ? Hein ? On va avoir les plumes mouillées ! On va tomber !

- Non, on passa travers, ne t'inquiète pas on pourra danser dessous. »

Draco ferma les yeux puis articula avec peine qu'il ne voulait plus parler, qu'il avait sommeil. Où était son écharpe rouge ?

« Parle-moi encore !, s'affola Blaise en cherchant l'écharpe qui était à portée de main. Bébé ? Mon bébé ? Parle-moi !, ordonna-t-il en le secouant. Et s'il sombrait dans l'inconscience et faisait une overdose ?

- Chuuuut, murmura Draco dans un souffle. Tu vas réveiller le méchant dragon.

- Il n'y a pas de méchant dragon, ici. Il est où ? Je ne le vois pas ? Draco, il est où ton dragon ?

- Au fond de nous. Au fond de nous, il dort.

- Et si je te donnais un talisman contre les dragons? Tu te réveillerais?

- Trop tard. Les fleurs sont fanées. Je suis fatigué aussi. Le dragon me fane. Je veux dormir, baragouina Draco.

- Sens les fleurs, mon bébé. Tu vois qu'elles ne sont pas fanées. Draco ! Réveille-toi, bébé ! Tu dois pas dormir ! On va trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire. Regarde-moi, Draco. Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire. Regarde-moi ! Montre-moi tes jolis yeux ! Allez un effort, mon bébé. Je veux revoir ces lacs de douceur qui me charment tant.

- Naaaan je veux dormir j'ai sommeil.

- Si tu dors… je m'en vais. »

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent.

« At… tends, dit Draco en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Atteeeeeeends…, répéta-t-il en essayant de suivre son ange du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux dormir et je pars ou… on parle et je reste ?, insista Blaise.

- Parler. Parle toi…

- Je suis comme l'ange seul il pleut sur moi et je ne veux pas te mouiller

- Oooooh, dit Draco comme si cette explication était logique. C'est pas grave si je me mouille tu es gentil tu dois pas rester seul sous la pluie !

- Je le mériterais pourtant j'ai été méchant, avoua Blaise dans un demi-sanglot.

- Je vais te dire un secret : si tu es ici c'est que tu es gentil !

- Je sais pas... Je sais pas…, pleura davantage Zabini n se jetant dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

- Oh il pleut sur nous deux ! Viens, mon aile elle te protègera ! Elle est magique !

- Je voulais... je voulais t'apporter le soleil et je t'ai fait du mal parce que j'ai été... si... stupide.

- Hi, hi moi aussi je suis stupide mais je pleure pas !

- Je sais. Moi je suis celui qui pleure toi. Tu es plus fort.

- Je suis plus fort grâce à toi. Tiens, c'est ma plus jolie plume, dit Malfoy en faisant comme s'il en arrachait une.

- Merci mon petit gâteau au miel, c'est mon porte-bonheur à présent, dit Blaise en feignant d'en accepter une.

- Dis... Les anges garçons peuvent s'embrasser sur la bouche ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Tu… Tu m'embrasses alors ? »

Techniquement, ils s'étaient déjà embrassés mais pas sous leur véritable enveloppe. Blaise aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement. Draco ne s'en souviendrait certainement pas. Il n'avait pas de bol pour ses premiers baisers.

Ca parut un peu étrange pour Blaise. depuis plusieurs semaines il repassait les informations dans sa tête et à présent, c'était contre _Draco Malfoy_ qu'il allait s'allonger. Ils s'embrassèrent. D'abord chastement puis plus longuement et profondément. Il retrouvait la chaleur de Daniel. De bébé Serpent. De Draco.

« On va faire l'amour ?, demanda Draco.

- Non pas ce soir, mon bébé tu es fatigué...

- Je peux dormir alors ?

- Non, non, je veux que tu t'occupes de moi un peu, tu ne dois pas dormir. Tu veux pas me toucher plutôt ?, demanda Blaise en glissant la main de Draco sous sa chemise.

- Je peux ? Vas-y allonge-toi alors ! Mais n'abîme pas tes ailes !

- Je les ai rangées tout à l'heure. »

Zabini roula à côté de Draco sur le dos. Ce dernier se mit difficilement à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

« C'est mes ailes, j'ai pas l'habitude, s'excusa le Head Boy en déboutonnant maladroitement la chemise.

« Bébé ?, dit Blaise. Je… je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. J'étais… j'étais triste.

- C'est normal t'es un ange et les anges aiment tout le monde.

- Je suis _ton_ ange, rectifia Zabini. Je suis ton ange rien qu'à toi et je t'aime plus que les autres. Plus que moi-même aussi. Plus que la terre entière. Plus que la vie.

- C'est parce que je suis beau ? Rhoooo c'est parce mes ailes elles sont beeeeelles mais tu sais les tiennes aussi sont belles y a de la poudre d'étoiles dessus.

- C'est parce que tu es mon bachert.

- Tu... tu es mon bachert aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Draco reprenait-il conscience ou répétait-il ce que Blaise disait ?

« Draco ? Draco... tu... tu es revenu ?

- Je.. je suis fatigué. »

Les paupières de Draco papillonnèrent et il se laissa tomber mollement.

« Mon ange… je… Je vois je vois tous ces anges. Je… je vais le rejoindre…

- Non bébé, je suis là ! Pars pas avec eux ! Reste avec moi…

- Naaaan, ils m'appellent. Leur voix est si douuuuuuuuuce… Je… Ils briiiiillent… Les étoiles… Je…

- Draco… Draco ne regarde pas les étoiles… S'il te plait, regarde moi !

- Ils… Les étoiles sont pour moi… Je… »

Sa voix s'éteignit et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Il était inconscient.

-Non ! Bébé, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Merde ! Bébé, ouvre les yeux ! Aller, Malfoy, ouvre-moi ses putains d'yeux ! Draco me fais pas ce coup là ! »

Affolé, Blaise poussa DRco sur le dos et prit le poignet inerte :

« Merde, je sens plus son pouls ! Putain ! »

Blaise souffla pour se calmer.

_Putain…. Blaise, respire et concentre-toi…. Respire….. respire_ ?

Il plaça ses mains sur le cœur de Draco et commença un massage cardiaque assez désespéré accompagné d'un bouche à bouche. Il se félicita d'avoir suivi des cours de réanimation quelque mois auparavant. Ça n'était pas un expert, il casserait peut-être une côte mais si ça pouvait réanimer Draco, il fallait essayer.

Après les minutes les plus longues de la vie de Blaise, Draco respira à nouveau et reprit plus ou moins connaissance.

«Merlin, Draco ! » , rit de soulagement Blaise en le serrant contre lui.

Il se sentit faiblement repoussé. En voulant se lever, Draco tomba du lit. Il se releva difficilement et encore moins facilement il courut jusqu'à la salle de bains pour vomir.

Blaise s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il lui frotta le dos pour le rassurer.

Draco se releva péniblement et se rafraîchit. Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'autre garçon :

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ? Et surtout : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas attenté à ta ... pudeur, répondit Blaise en se rembraillant.

- Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Potter te suffit pas ? Ou peut-être vous… vous faites un truc tordu.

- Draco... tu devrais t'allonger, tu sais parce que t'as pas l'air bien hein? Pas pour autre chose.

- C'est qu'un mal de tête ça va pas me tuer. »

Il retourna dans la chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, tremblant. Il prit conscience de son corps marqué et chercha un tee-shirt à se mettre pour cacher ses blessures. La tête lui tournait et enfiler un vêtement devenait difficile. Il se sentait assez mal.

- Ca va ?, demanda Blaise en gardant ses distances pour ne pas l'énerver davantage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Mes… mièvreries t'écœurent alors mes bobos doivent te faire jouir. Pars s'il te plait, murmura Draco sans le regarder.

- Je peux pas te laisser comme ça.

- Ne t'inquiète si je crève, vous serez au courant.

- Arrête avec ça !

- Pars. C'est toi qui me fais mal.

- J'ai jamais rien fait avec Potter, à part...

- Je ne veux pas savoir ta vie. »

Le head Boy s'allongea. Il allait vraiment mal. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grelotter.

« Tu… tu devrais boire au moins un verre, les overdoses déshydratent beaucoup l'organisme et ça diminuera ta nausée, dit gentiment Blaise en proposant le verre qu'il était allé chercher.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi et pourquoi tu parles d'overdose ? »

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il l'exhorta à nouveau de quitter la chambre. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, incapable de se contrôler, il sanglotait.

« Je… je suis fier, tu es un bon serpent finalement. Tu as niqué tout le monde depuis 6 ans 1/2 toi, l'étudiant frêle et asocial, solitaire et pseudo intello tu nous as tous eus ici. Bravo ! Tu as ta place parmi nous.

- J'étais venu m'expliquer, mais visiblement, toute discussion est impossible.

- Expliquer quoi ?, renifla Draco.

- Je te comprends j'ai souvent été à la place de la victime et je ... je suis désolé de t'avoir fait prendre cette place. C'était... excessif et irréfléchi.

- « J'espère qu'un jour il t'arrivera une belle grosse crasse pour te ramener sur terre », cita Draco. J'aurais dû y attacher plus d'importance. Un avertissement merci, je suis sur terre là. Même en dessous.

- Arrête tes jeremiades ! Si j'avais pas été là ce soir, tu n'y serais plus sur terre ! »,

Grelottant, Draco se glissa sous la couverture.

Fatigué – Blaise le veillait depuis presque quatre heures – s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Il était épuisé lui aussi.

« Quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, commença-t-il, tu... tu te faisais un fix.

- Oui et alors ? Ça n'est pas la première fois.

- Ça a mal tourné. T'as fait une putain d'overdose, tu comprends ? J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir !

- Trop de... pavot... pavot blanc. Je... j'en mettrai moins la... la prochaine fois.

- Quelle prochaine fois ?, s'emporta Blaise, furieux.

- Je... je peux pas. C'est... c'est trop dur ! C'est trop dur sans... sans toi. Je… je ne veux plus penser à tout ça. A avant. »

Toute la colère de Blaise était retombée. Il grimpa sur le lit et enlaça l'autre garçon.

« Quoi ? Tu me reprends pour mieux me jeter dans deux jours ? Ça fait partie du plan ça aussi ?

- Non ! Non ! Il n'y a jamais eu de plan ni de jeu. Il n'y avait que la vengeance. Une vengeance absurde puisque tu n'étais pas en tort. J'ai cru que tu t'étais foutu de moi avec... avec bébé Serpent. Que tu jouais la comédie. Que ça n'était qu'une énième manigance pour me metre dans ton lit, comme tu l'avais dit, à mon anniversaire. J'ai attaqué avant de souffrir et... c'était plutôt raté en fait.

- Tu es l'être le plus merveilleux au monde, jamais je t'aurais fait souffrir.

- Merveilleux ? Comment tu peux dire ça après ce que je t'ai fait ? Je suis un monstre ! Un monstre pas un ange. Je te mériterais jamais ! Je te mérite plus ! Je t'ai jamais mérité !

- Tu m'as sauvé ! Tu m'as sauvé deux fois.

- J'ai failli te tuer !

- J'étais déjà mort d'amour...

- Comment tu peux... être comme ça ? Si gentil, après ... après tout ça, demanda Blaise la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- C'est ta force mon Ange... ton... pouvoir… celui d'aimer de manière inconditionnelle et sans limite.

- Pourtant j'ai failli. Je t'ai haï. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

- Tu.. tu es revenu. Et au bon moment. Mon Ange ne pleure plus. »

Zabini se serra le plus fort possible comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernière étreinte.

« Tu vois... tu veilles sur moi, reprit Draco.

- Je peux redevenir ton Ange gardien ?

- Qu'à une condition : ne me quitte jamais plus, les Anges gardiens ne partent pas… même avec Saint Potter. _Surtout_ avec Potter.

- Aucun risque. C'est toi qui m'as fait revenir... qui m'as fait comprendre... j'ai... j'ai trouvé ton mot et je l'ai lu bien sûr. En fait... tu m'as parlé de cette écharpe.. mon écharpe… et... je voulais te demander... Enfin, j'étais venu te demander...

- De te la rendre ?

- Non. Quel doudou tu préfères, elle ou moi ?

- Je préfère ce qu'il y a de plus doux. Le... le doudou géant...

- Le doudou géant ? »

Voir Draco aussi tendre faisait un peu peur mais Blaise n'aurait pas de mal à s'y habituer.

« Voui... le doudou géant... parce qu'il est trop doux et trop câlin et puis c'est mimi "doudou géant" comme expression.

- Oui, j'adore ! Tu sais, je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait...

- On a tous droit à une deuxième chance. Voilà que je fais le moralisateur maintenant et que j'emploie des mots comme « mimi » !

- Merci mon bébé mais... promets-moi une seule chose, Draco. Promets-moi que dorénavant, je serais ton unique drogue dure...

- Promis mon Ange tu seras ma drogue douce et ma drogue dure.

- Je ne veux plus te perdre pour un paradis artificiel, dit Blaise en fixant intensément son petit ami, le regard grave. Le paradis, je te l'offre sur un plateau. »

Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois consciente et sous leur réelle identité. Draco aventura sa main sous la chemise de Blaise. Il était tellement chaud.

« Par Merlin, tu es gelé, s'exclama Blaise.

- C'est pas grave, tu es mon gros et chaud doudou géant

- Oui... et le doudou te préconise quelques heures de sommeil tu dois être épuisé.

- Pas tant que ça, mentit Draco qui voulait un peu profiter de la situation.

- Si tu veux bien, je vais rester avec toi... pour te tenir chaud et voir si tu vas bien.

- Je crois que je vais être malade toutes les nuits alors comme ça tu resteras.

- Je resterai même si tu n'es pas malade. Je suis ton doudou, c'est mon rôle de dormir avec toi. Je voudrais juste un peu ranger avant, au réveil tu seras content. »

Il sauta hors du lit et nettoya la salle de bain un peu en désordre.

« Ne deviens pas comme moi, l'avertit Draco. Deux psychorigides ça peut être violent… surtout s'ils n'ont pas la même logique. »

Blaise tressaillit et revint dans la chambre.

« Draco… C'est délicat… mais j'ai vu… je t'ai vu torse nu et… et ne me dis pas que tu es tombé de balai. »

Draco perdit son sourire. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, pas même à sa mère, trop honteux de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de son père. Mais il y avait eu trop de mensonges entre eux.

« Ca arrive parfois… quand… quand Père est mécontent. Dans ce cas présent… que je baise des mecs il s'en fout mais… des Moldus, ça craint… surtout si j'en suis amoureux.

- C'est encore de ma faute !

- Non, c'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux de… de Ben… de toi. N'en parlons plus. Maman l'a découvert et je peux prédire que ça va cesser.

- Tu ne l'avais pas dit à ta mère ?

- On peut parler d'autre chose ? On… on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux mais pas maintenant. S'il te plait. Viens plutôt contre moi me réconforter. Et oui, j'en profite un peu. »

Blaise vint se lover contre lui.

« Dis, je ne suis pas encore en train de tripper ?

- Non, pas cette fois, conclut Blaise en déposant un petit baiser. Chuuuuut, ne pense plus... dors maintenant.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose avant. Je t'aime mon Ange.

- Je t'aime aussi. A présent, dors. »

Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil alors que l'autre sorcier veilla sur lui à l'affut du moindre mouvement de paupières et battements de cœur.

* * *

Chapitre suivant : Entre deux tempêtes


	29. Le calme entre deux tempêtes

**Crédit des personages :** JK Rowlings

* * *

**Le calme entre deux tempêtes**

Blaise se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de retourner au lit. Il tenait sa promesse : il ne dormait pas et veillait sur son bien-aimé. Draco s'était un peu agité au début de son sommeil mais c'était passé. Tout avait été calme. A 8h, Blaise s'était demandé s'il devait aller en cours ou pas. La question était bête : il devait y aller mais son bébé dormait depuis peu et avait besoin de lui. Tant pis, il sècherait la matinee, dut-il avoir des heures de retenue.

Vers 11h, Draco émergea enfin :

« Ça n'était pas un rêve ?, demanda-t-il en se collant à Blaise. Potter n'est pas caché dans la chambre ?

- Non, ça n'était pas un rêve et… pourquoi tu veux que Potter soit là ?

- Bah... Vous sembliez... proches... cette semaine.

- Euh... Ecoute... je sais que ça peut paraître déplacé, mais je te demande pardon je... j'ai... c'est compliqué. Tu comprends quand j'ai... découvert qui tu étais vraiment... j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu te sois foutu de moi peur que je sois qu'une proie difficile de plus pour toi, le trophée ultime, en quelque sorte alors... j'ai mal réagi.

- Eh ben, et on dit que c'est moi qui suis prétentieux, sourit Draco. Le « trophée ultime. »

- C'est ce que tu m'avais dit, une fois. J'ai longtemps réfléchi, et tu sais, quand on a une idée en tête, tous les éléments semblent corroborer cette idée. J'ai fait les mauvais liens entre différents éléments et... je n'ai plus cru en toi. J'ai écouté mon esprit paranoïaque au lieu d'écouter mon cœur. J'aurais réfléchi posément deux secondes, j'aurais su que je me trompais tu sais... tout ce que je t'ai dit lundi... Il y a certaines choses que je pensais réellement... mais... mon plus gros mensonge, c'est de t'avoir dit que je ne ressentais rien pour toi : je t'aime... et je t'aimais aussi ce jour-là... je l'avais juste laissé disparaître derrière ma douleur... et je n'aurais jamais dû laisser faire ça. Comment j'ai pu te faire ça ? Te dire ces horreurs? J'avais juré de toujours te protéger... et voila que c'est moi qui t'ai abattu. »

Draco ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça dès le matin mais le problème Potter était au moins résolu. Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de l'autre garçon.

« On repart sur de nouvelles bases ? Salut, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis un peu satyre mais au fond j'ai bon cœur

- Salut, moi c'est Blaise je suis super tendre sauf quand je déclenche mon côté obscur destructeur. Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ? »

Il reçut un tender baiser en réponse.

« Merci d'être resté cette nuit.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal.

- Pas de côte cassée apparemment, dit Draco en se palpant. Et puis un Malfoy ne souffre jamais, dit-il ironiquement.

- Je suis là pour te faire oublier la douleur, dit-il esquissant des arabesques invisibles sur le torse de Draco. Au fait, j'adore ton nouveau tatouage. Je crois que je vais me faire le même. Tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est cool. Où ça ?

- Mmmh, où tu veux...

- Où je veux ?

- Montre-moi...

- Pas tout de suite, tu es tout fripé Zabini. Quelle négligence !, rit le Head Boy.

- Désolé, ça fait plusieurs nuits que je dors plus. Mais si tu me prêtes ta salle de bain et des fringues, aussi, d'ailleurs, je peux arranger ça.

- Pas trop longtemps alors, tu risques de me manquer. Je t'accorde dix minutes.

- Dix minutes, top chrono, propre de la tête aux pieds, je vais péter ton record, monsieur le psychorigide !

- Gnagnagna. Dix minutes c'est ce dont j'ai besoin rien que pour les cheveux. »

Pendant que Blaise prenait sa douche, Draco sortit des vêtements propres et une serviette qu'il déposa dans la salle de bains.

Conscient que Draco le dévorait du regard, Blaise l'allumait en se savonnant langoureusement le torse.

« Hé, tant que t'es là, frotte-moi le dos, s'il te plait.

- Hmmm ? Bien sûr. »

Il prit le savon et lui massa longuement les épaules, les omoplates, le dos, les reins, les fesses.

« Hé, j'ai dit : le dos.

- J'ai... glissé. Autant pour moi. J'ai toujours su qu'au fond tu n'étais qu'un petit allumeur. Mais bon, je ne me plains pas.

- Si tu veux que je respecte les dix minutes, va falloir que tu partes, dit Blaise comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Et surtout que tu laisses un peu de peau sur mon dos, gloussa-t-il.

- Hmmm pardon. »

Malfoy quitta la pièce un peu grognon, il en voulait un peu plus.

« Hé Draco. Je garde le fantasme de la salle de bain pour la baignoire du cinquième étage. »

Le Head boy s'empourpra et sortit tandis que son petit ami effectua une toilette minutieuse et rassérénante. Il regagna la chambre les cheveux encore humides.

« Tadam ! Dix minutes, triompha-t-il, les chaussettes à la main.

- Bien je vais inspecter tout ça. Élève Zabini, vos chaussettes, c'est aux pieds qu'il faut les mettre, pas aux mains. La coiffure : dé-plo-ra-ble. Le pantalon... Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. Que vais-je faire de toi ?

- Je sais pas, dit Blaise, penaud. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce pantalon ? »

Après avoir tourné autour de Blaise, Draco s'arrêta face à lui.

« Le pire : la chemise. On ne boutonne pas mardi et mercredi ensemble. monsieur Zabini, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir comme ça.

- Je suis allé un peu vite, oups. Je vais le refaire.

- Attends. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je pourrais le faire dans le noir en moins de cinq secondes, se vanta Draco très sérieusement en défaisant les boutons un par un puis les reboutonnant tout en appréciant le spectacle. Et voilà, tu es presque parfait. Mais… pourquoi tu voulais t'habiller au juste ?

- Euh... ben je sais pas, pourquoi tu demandes ça ? On allait pas... je sais pas... déjeuner ou aller en cours ou un truc dans le genre ? »

Avec ce qui lui était arrivé, Draco était dispensé de cours pour la journée. Il devait juste passer à l'infirmerie pour une consultation rapide.

« Déjeuner ? Oui... oui bien sûr. Alors je veux… un Blaise aveeeeec de la chantilly ? Avec rien finalement. Blaise me suffira. Et toi, que prendras-tu ?

- Un Draco nature.

- Je vais te faire une confidence... c'est là qu'il est le meilleur. Nature. Tu veux goûter ? »

Sans attendre la répondre, il l'embrassa ardemment en se frottant contre lui.

« Draco..., murmura Blaise à l'oreille. Je crois que tu m'as convaincu. J'ai envie de toi.

- A table alors, gloussa Draco en l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je veux dire, j'ai _envie _de toi. Fais-moi l'amour, Draco. Emmène-moi au Paradis. S'il te plait. J'ai suffisamment attendu.

- Il va falloir te déshabiller et tu vas rater le déjeuner.

- C'est vraiment un problème ? »

Ca n'en semblait pas un car Malfoy le déboutonna sans problème et fit glisser la chemise à terre. Le pantalon suivit.

« Si tu n'es pas prêt, je comprendrai.

- A ton avis, je suis prêt ? », ronronna Blaise en se collant davantage contre lui.

Draco se déshabilla à son tour et l'entraîna vers le lit.

« Juste une chose. S'il te plait. P… préviens-moi.

- D'accord. Là je vais t'embrasser, dit Draco en joignant le geste à la parole. Puis te caresser la hanche et plus intimement encore afin d'enlever ton boxer. Parce que je veux bien faire l'amour couvert mais pas avec les sous-vêtements. Ça n'est pas très efficace.

- Idiot, va », gloussa Blaise offert.

Draco explora lentement cet être tant désiré. Comme avec Andrew, le fleuriste sans cœur, il était un peu troublé de faire l'amour. Baiser n'impliquait aucun sentiment ni aucun engagement. Faire l'amour était un engagement émotionnel qu'il redoutait. Il s'en remettait à l'autre. Cette fois pourtant, il était convaincu que l'autre ne le trahirait pas.

Il caressa la fesse nue et cette fois il ne fut pas repoussé.

« Je vais t'allonger et te grimper dessus ensuite.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, bouda Blaise. Tais-toi maintenant. Je préférais quand tu te taisais », plaisanta-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse.

Malfoy s'allongea sur son petit ami dont la respiration s'accélérait nettement. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, nus l'un contre l'autre, à se connaître, entre deux gémissements. Draco laissa Blaise saisir son sexe en érection et le masturber.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit mais... Tu es magnifique Draco. »

Trop absorbé par les caresses de son futur amant, celui-ci ne répondit rien.

« Oui, tu es sublime. »

Draco l'interrompit enfin en saisissant la main malicieuse et la ramenant au-dessus de la tête de Blaise, avec l'l'autre main.

« Tu as assez joué.

- Oh ! J'aime jouer moi.

- Plus tard bébé, plus tard, laisse faire les grands garçons maintenant. »

Le blond se coula en une pluie de baisers le long du torse. Un téton par-ci, le flanc par-là, parfois il léchait ou mordillait pour arracher des petits cris de plaisir. Lentement, il lui écarta les cuisses et l'embrassa au creux de la cuisse gauche. S'attendant à un baiser plus centré, Blaise fut surprit que Draco continue à descendre le long de la jambe. Un mordillement à l'intérieur de genou lui arracha un éclat de rire.

« Bébé ange est chatouilleux, gloussa Draco amusé et en retournant à sa tâche.

- Mais tu insistes, effronté, glapit Blaise en se débattant.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. »

Il l'embrassa au mollet puis sur le pied et… lui suça le gros orteil. Etonné mais pas insensible, Blaise se laissa faire. Draco reposa sa jambe puis saisit l'autre et remonta des pieds jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cuisse droite, lapant sciemment l'intérieur du genou pour que le joli brun sur son lit gigote. Enfin, il lécha la hampe de la base jusqu'au gland qu'il avala. Concentré uniquement sur le gland, il caressait avec la langue puis le mordillait doucement. Il glissa une main sous la fesse de Blaise et enfourna complètement le sexe dur de son amant. Motivé par ses gémissements de plus en plus forts, il appuya ses sucions. Il en profita pour glisser un doigt en Blaise. Afin de ne pas trop le surprendre, il y alla doucement. Quand celui-ci se détendit, il en glissa un second.

« D... Draco... mmmhh... je ... je vais... aaaaah… »

Trop tard pour Draco, qui de toute façon avait l'intention d'avaler.

Blaise, lui, enfonça les doigts dans le matelas et essayait de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Tu... tu veux plus ?, demanda Draco en continuant de le doigter.

- Oui j'en veux plus... Je te veux. Draco, je veux tout de toi, dit-il en s'emparant du sexe toujours dur de l'autre sorcier. Prends-moi tout entier. »

Il tendit une main vers le cou de son amant et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue tout en continuant de se frotter contre lui.

« Tu ne parlais pas de laisser faire les grands garçons ?, susurra-t-il. Parce que je commence à m'impatienter. »

De sa main libre, Draco sortit un préservatif et du lubrifiant qu'il tendit à son amant. Ce dernier lui mit et appliqua le gel.

« Tu devras me dire si tu as mal, d'accord. Je vais y aller doucement. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ça y est, il allait enfin faire l'amour à bébé Ange. Il retira enfin ses doigts et le pénétra. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un de vierge ou du moins ne s'en était-il pas préoccupé. Il chassa cette pensée et se concentra sur sa tâche : ne pas blesser son amant. Après quelques va-et-vient il approfondit un peu la pénétration. Il saisit la main de Blaise et l'embrassa.

« Ca va ?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, t'arrête pas. »

Pourtant, Blaise ne put retenir un froncement de sourcil quand Draco s'enfonça un peu plus.

« T'arrête pas j'te dis. Sinon… sinon je te tue !

- Si ma vie en dépend, je ne vais pas faire de zèle. »

Il s'enfonça enfin complètement puis ne bougea plus. Il masturba son amant pour le détendre. Ce dernier enfonça ses ongles dans la cuisse du blond et par des mouvements de bassin réclamait que Malfoy reprenne son activité. Il accorda le rythme de ses mouvements de bassin sur ceux de sa main. Le temps se figea. Blaise s'agrippa à la fesse de Draco et jouit une seconde fois, suivi de son amant. Draco fit encore quelques mouvements puis se retira, roulant sur le dos à côté en haletant bruyamment. Blaise aussi reprenait son souffle. Draco trouvait débile de dire « je t'aime » après un coït. C'était ramener l'amour à une histoire de cul, comme si ça revenait à dire : « J' ai aimé baiser avec toi » pourtant, il ressentit l'envie de le dire. Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé l'acte en soi mais il venait de le faire avec Blaise, son bébé Ange.

« Je t'aime, dit-il finalement.

- Je t'aime aussi bébé Serpent, répondit Blaise après avoir savouré un instant cet instant magique. Quoique… maintenant, je peux dire bébé Dragon, je crois. Ou même grand Dragon… habité par un brasier intarissable. Mmmmmh… chaud comme le plus chaud des volcans. »

Draco sourit intérieurement en se disant que les littéraires avaient vraiment de l'imagination mais vu que c'était laudatif, ça ne le gênait pas.

« Et ça te plaît quand c'est chaud ?

- A un point que tu peux pas imaginer !

- Espérons que tu ne t'en lasses pas parce que… je suis ruiné. Déshérité. Tu vas devoir m'entretenir et… je coûte plus que quelques mornilles parce que je ne renoncerai pas au luxe », ne put-il retenir.

Blaise grimaça un peu à l'allusion mais s'en ficha.

« Tant pis, il faudra taper dans mon héritage indécent tellement il est colossal...

- Dis, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Tu as déjà raté les cours ce matin.

- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

- Non, non bien sûr mais je pense aux conséquences. Et malgré mon excellente prestation, se targua Draco avec humour, je suis un peu fatigué encore. »

Blaise n'avait pas dormi lui mais à 18 ans, une nuit blanche ne faisait pas peur, ça n'était pas sa première après tout. Même si les autres avaient été beaucoup plus sereines, ça lui était arrivé en été ou pendant les vacances de lire tout une nuit.

« Va falloir que je me rhabille alors, soupira langoureusement Blaise en s'étirant. Et que je mange surtout ! »

Draco se leva et se mira dans la psyché.

« Tu es beau Draco, sourit-il en dépit des bleus qui tâchaient son torse. Je sais, je sais. Oh ! Mais tu n'es pas seul Draco ? Il est pas mal ce gars. Je sais, j'ai bon goût, dit-il alors que Blaise était à ses côté et commençait à se rhabiller.

- Reflet de Draco, tu devrais te recoiffer. Parce que tous ces épis, ça fait négligé !

- Eh ! Mon reflet et moi ne te permettons pas ce coup bas. Qui m'a décoiffé ? Mon reflet et moi exigeons des excuses !

- Ce soir peut-être… si je n'ai pas oublié. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non. Merci.

- Bois quand même cette aprem et… pas de fix, hein ?

- Promis, craché. Enfin je ne vais pas cracher mais pas de fix, promis. Bonne après-midi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. L'un partit en quête de nourriture avant les cours et l'autre sous la douche puis au lit.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Mécontents


	30. Mécontents

**Crédit des personnages :**JK Rowlings

Hogsmead : Pré-au-Lard  
Snape : Rogue  
Slytherin : Serpntard  
Longbottom : Longdubas

* * *

**Mécontents**

L'idylle sans nuage ne dura pas.

Cette histoire (qu'ils étaient correspondants par e-mail à la base) était même parvenue aux oreilles des professeurs. D'abord, ils s'étaient fait punir pour avoir quitté l'école. Ensuite, sans entrer dans le domaine personnel, ils avaient été réprimandés pour usage de stupéfiants dans l'enceinte de l'école. Le renvoi avait même été envisagé mais Snape s'était battu férocement pour Draco et si ce dernier n'était pas renvoyé, Zabini non plus. Leur punition devait servir d'exemple toutefois : le week-end, ils effectuaient des travaux d'intérêt général à Hogsmead et ils s'étaient vus attribuer un correspondant moldu cette fois. Celui de Blaise était un garçon sympathique, aimant lire et jouer aux échecs. Draco avait hérité d'une pimbêche autant vaniteuse que lui qu'il adorait énerver. Ça ne les empêchait pas de s'envoyer des e-mails entre eux.

Les premières semaines, Blaise se glissait chaque soir dans la chambre de son petit ami pour des nuits tendres et passionnées. Le matin, il regagnait aux aurores sa chambre. Ayant souffert de sa vengeance Draco avait un peu perdu de sa superbe et voulait la regagner. Sortir explicitement avec celui qui l'avait roulé ne l'aiderait pas. Enfin, s'afficher avec un garçon n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus viril. Certaines filles trouvaient ça « mignon » mais Draco ne voulait pas être catalogué comme « mignon ».

« Ça te dit pas un petit bain pour se détendre ?, proposa Draco un soir en revenant de sa ronde. Je m'occupe de toi, je vais te chouchouter.

- Mmmm oui, avec graaaand plaisir !

- Ok laisse-moi prendre nos peignoirs, une graaande éponge et le bain moussant. »

Blaise suivit son petit ami un peu rassuré. Sur un coup de déprime, il avait envoyé un e-mail dans lequel il se plaignait plus ou moins de l'indifférence de Draco en présence des autres. Optimiste, Blaise comptait récupérer le mot de passe et effacer le message avant qu'il ne soit lu. Dans un accès de spontanéité, il retint Drao par la main et l'embrassa sur la joue :

« Ça c'était juste pour le plaisir et parce que t'es revenu plus tôt de ta ronde.

- Je vais revenir plus tôt les prochaines fois alors. »

Devant la salle de bains des Prefets, Draco prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Blaise se déshabilla avec enthousiasme car cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de soirées romantiques. Draco, lui, préparait le bain et se dévêtit à son tour.

« Je devrais venir plus souvent ici, c'est trop bon les bains, soupira Blaise en se glissant dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Et toi tu vaux des milliers de bains à toi tout seul Draco, Je t'adore quand tu as des surprises comme ça !, s'exclama-t-il alors que son petit ami lui frottait le dos et les épaules avec une éponge. Tu sais, ça fait du bien de te sentir... de sentir ta chaleur. Oui, continue à me masser là. J'étudie trop j'en suis sûr !

- Je ne m'occupe pas bien de toi en ce moment.

- Dis pas ça...

- Et le pire c'est que je suis incapable de m'en rendre compte seul..., dit Draco en déposant un baiser sur la nuque.

- T'es... allé lire tes mails, récemment ?, demandant Blaise sachant que c'était inutile de tourner autour du pot.

- Oui... Blaise, ne me dis plus les choses comme ça. Je ne vais pas te mordre. Viens me voir quand ça ne va pas et secoue-moi ! Pas à travers un écran.

- Je devais pas te l'envoyer à la base et tu me connais, si je dois aller te voir à chaque fois que je vais pas bien, on serait siamois, c'est le problème avec les sentimentaux collants. Et... tu me dis de te le dire en face... je veux bien moi, mais peut-être que je dois prendre rendez-vous avant, alors. J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu ces dix derniers jours... j'ai même l'impression de te voir moins que quand on correspondait c'est débile, non ? Je me demande même parfois si tu préfères pas 'bébé Ange' à moi, continua Blaise amer et triste. Au moins un moldu, tu pouvais le gérer facilement de loin quand on s'écrivait, tu étais toujours là pour moi... Maintenant, je te vois de loin, mais je ne peux même pas être à côté de toi pour ressentir ta présence. »

Le blond reprit l'éponge qu'il imbiba d'eau chaude et la pressa sur les épaules de son petit ami.

« On dort ensemble, on fait l'amour ensemble... ça d'accord... mais on ne parle presque plus. Soit tu es occupé, soit ...il y a des gens autour j'ai l'impression d'être... je sais pas... de trop. Des fois, je me dis qu'après l'école, ça s'arrangera... mais ça sera peut-être pire. Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup pour être avec moi, que tu as quitté ta fiancée, que… que ton père t'en a voulu et tout ça mais tu crois que tu te montrerais avec moi ? Non, ça sera pareil, pour d'autres raisons... mais je resterai une ombre... ton ombre.

- Ne dis pas ça. Je... tu n'es pas mon ombre. Maman, Severus, ils savent.

- Oui... mais tu vois... quand je suis comme ça, je sais que ... que ... j'ai l'impression de t'étouffer... et j'ai peur que tu me quittes à cause de ça. Je déteste être comme ça ! C'est promis, je vais faire des efforts. »

Draco, qui jusque là était derrière se leva et s'assit en face :

« Non, ne change pas. Continue à avoir tes états d'âmes c'est à moi de faire des efforts. Je suis égoïste, je fais selon mon bon vouloir, je vais changer, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps et... faire les choses progressivement. Je sais, ça fait des semaines que je te demande du temps et en échange, je t'en vole, je te promets de ne plus faire d'heures sup et le samedi après nos travaux obligatoires, je serai à toi.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver un peu de temps juste pour parler dans la journée… des fois ? Juste quelques minutes...

- Oui, bien sûr et même si ce n'est pas grand chose, dès demain... on peut prendre nos repas ensemble. »

D'accord, ça n'était pas reluisant pour Draco qui avait reconquis Crabbe et Goyle, les deux pensant qu'il était vraiment devenu Mangemort. Eviter Blaise en journée était une question d'orgueil comme si pardonner était une faiblesse qu'il ne voulait pas afficher au risque de paraître idiot. Le grand sourire de son petit ami lui fit comprendre que paraître idiot aux yeux des autres lui importait peu… enfin, moins, si cela pouvait rendre Blaise un peu plus heureux.

« Oui, ça serait génial ! De mon côté, je vais essayer de penser positif. C'est vrai, y'en a marre des dépressifs... Je suis désolé, tu sais... je t'aime... tellement, ça me fait mal des fois. A ta place, je m'aurais ligoté et balancé au fond du lac pour être tranquille.

- Pas quand ce que tu dis est légitime.

- Oui, peut-être... mais tu as des responsabilités, des devoirs, c'est important aussi.

- Tu dis "oui peut-être" et c'est toi-même qui me trouves des justifications, t'es incroyable ! Ne me trouve pas d'excuses, j'en ai pas. C'est peut-être ça qui fait que je ne trouve pas grand chose à dire à part... à m'excuser. Je t'aime et jamais tu ne seras mon ombre, je te veux à mes côtés, pas derrière moi.

- Tu sais... si tu ne sais pas quoi dire pour t'excuser, tu as toujours la solution de m'embrasser, minauda Blaise, coquin. En plus, ça me fera taire, ça m'évitera de dire des bêtises.

- J'aime quand tu dis des bêtises et j'aime quand tu me colles avec tes états d'âme. »

Et Draco l'embrassa tendrement.

« Jure-moi de me dire quand ça ne va pas la prochaine fois.

- D'accord, je te promets et je te le dirai pas par écrit.

- Allez, remets-toi contre moi que je continue à te laver. »

La discussion fut close pour la soirée, le reste ne fut que détente.

0o0o0o0

Pourtant, le sujet revint rapidement, peut-être une semaine ou deux après. Les deux garçons étaient allongés sur le lit de Draco. Ce dernier promenait une plume sur le torse nu de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda Draco conscient que quelque chose travaillait Blaise.

- Tout va bien, répondit ce dernier sur un ton qui voulait dire exactement le contraire.

- Non tout ne va pas bien, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Tu vas encore dire que je psychote et que je me tracasse pour rien.

- Dis-moi, ça te fera du bien. »

Blaise, qui était allongé dos à Draco se retourna et le regarda :

« Ne le prends pas mal... mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites de plus en plus en public. J'ai même cru que tu allais m'arracher les yeux l'autre jour parce que je t'ai souri dans le couloir...

- C'est un peu excessif...

- Je sais pas si c'est si excessif. Tu sais, je ne te demande pas de me rouler un patin dans le Grand Hall... même pas de me donner la main... je m'en fous de ça mais on peut à peine se parler en dehors de ces appartements, à peine se regarder.

- Mais je sais que tu me regardes quand même, rit Draco en ne mesurant pas l'étendue du problème ni de ses propos.

- Je te regarde parce que tu me manques, tu comprends, ça ?, rétorqua Blaise qui lui ne plaisantait pas. T'avoir tout le temps à quelques mètres de moi, et je n'ai même pas l'autorisation de te parler quand j'en ai envie. Tu vois pas que ça me tue à petit feu ? Je suis désolé d'être quelqu'un qui demande beaucoup d'affection ! J'y peux rien, je suis comme ça j'ai beau faire des efforts, j'ai beau me dire que tu es près de moi et que je devrais être heureux de ça. Je ne comprends pas, Draco...

- Je me répète mais... j'ai besoin de temps.

- Besoin de temps pour quoi ? Si c'est pour arriver à te détacher de l'opinion publique... alors ça ne sera jamais. Tu es trop attaché à ton image... et ça n'est pas un reproche mais une remarque on va attendre quoi ? La fin de l'école ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Dix ans ?

- On a déjà eu cette discussion, s'agaça un peu Draco.

- Je sais... mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis qui nous ont rapprochés.

- Justement ! Pourquoi relancer le sujet ?

- Je n'ai pas relancé le sujet, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te dire ce qui n'allait pas... alors je te l'ai dit, c'est tout. Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas, de toute façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Une annonce publique ?

- Non... je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Pour toi c'est facile. Tu as toujours assumé ce que tu étais. Moi je me suis résigné à être modelé alors comprends que je ne peux pas changer aussi vite que tu le voudrais.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Draco, c'est que ce que je t'offre, ce n'est pas une entrave de plus... c'est la liberté et il ne tient qu'à toi de la saisir.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une entrave.

- Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, bébé, mais... je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore supporter cette situation et... on en souffre tous les deux.

- Et ... ?

- Et... »

Blaise s'arrêta un instant. Ce qu'il allait dire était à contrecœur mais il le devait :

« Et si on arrive pas à s'accorder là-dessus, je ne vois pas comment on pourra encore le faire pour le reste. On va se faire plus de mal que de bien.

- Va au but, s'il-te-plait, exigea un peu sèchement Draco qui entrevoyait le dénouement de cette discussion.

- Draco, si on ne règle pas ce problème rapidement, je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de continuer, toi et moi. Ne crois pas que je dise ça de gaité de cœur... mais tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Le cœur de Draco s'assombrit d'un coup. Il posa la plume sur sa table de chevet et se leva.

« J'ai... soif, déglutit-il. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci. »

Draco se releva et partit se servir dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Blaise était parti. C'était fini.

0o0o0o0

Cette dernière conversation avait effectivement mis un terme à leur relation. Maintenant, Draco avait des raisons de ne pas le regarder et l'éviter, songeait-il amer et seul le soir.

A peine deux semaines après leur séparation, un peu avant les vacances d'avril, un drame arriva : la mère de Blaise, Ornella Zabini, périt dans un tragique accident. A ses funérailles Draco vint vers Blaise pour l'aider à traverser ce moment-là mais il se détourna.

Ambre, la petite sœur dont Draco avait entendu parler l'aperçut et vint vers lui.

« Bonjour Draco, je suis contente de te rencontrer même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas. »

Le jeune sorcier l'observa. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas le même père que Blaise pourtant, ils se ressemblaient. Les deux enfants avaient le regard marron foncé et doux. Il sourit faiblement et présenta ses condoléances, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre dans ces circonstances.

« Tu dois comprendre mon frère, ça n'a pas été facile de rompre pour lui, ajouta-t-elle. Ça serait bien que vous vous remettiez ensemble. Mais ce sont des affaires de grands dit mon frère. Il est bête parfois. En tout cas, merci pour la poupée à Noël, elle est très belle.

- Ambre, on y va ! »

C'était Blaise.

« A bientôt j'espère, » termina la petite fille en déposant une bise sur la joue du blond.

Au retour des vacances, Draco et Hermione reçurent une convocation assez surprenante : Blaise Zabini souhaitait quitter l'école et devait en référer aux deux préfets ainsi que les professeurs principaux de chaque maison et évidemment à Dumbledore.

Les sept personnes étaient déjà installées dans le bureau de Dumbledore lorsque le concerné arriva

« Bien... vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là ?, commença Dumbledore. M. Malfoy, vous pouvez demander à votre camarade de rentrer ? »

Draco se leva et sous le regard scrutateur de Snape ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle Blaise attendait.

« Vous pouvez entrer, Monsieur Zabini. »

Sans un regard à son ancien petit ami, Blaise entra et salua l'assemblée.

« Asseyez-vous, M Zabini, l'inivta Dumbledore.

- Monsieur Zabini, vous auriez pu vous vêtir correctement avant de vous présenter devant le Professeur Dumbledore, grogna Snape.

_J'avais bien dit qu'il n'apporterait que des ennuis. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon déplorable dont il fait ses nœuds de cravate. En sept ans il n'aura même pas appris ça !,_ songea-t-il.

- Allons, allons... Au lieu de s'arrêter à ce genre de détails pittoresques, parlons plutôt de votre étrange de demande, M Zabini, continua Dumbledore. Votre directeur de Maison m'a rapporté que vous semblez vouloir nous quitter, M Zabini. Est-ce exact?

- Oui, professeur, c'est exact.

- Pouvez-nous nous en donner les rasions, M. Zabini ? », demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Blaise prit une profonde inspiration :

« Mesdames, Messieurs, vous savez que je ne suis pas un élève très brillant. Je dois beaucoup travailler pour réussir et j'ai maintenant une enfant à charge, ce qui me parait incompatible avec la grande période de révisions qui s'annonce alors sachant que je vais rater mes examens, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici, à vous faire perdre votre temps et à laisser ma sœur dans un environnement étranger. »

Draco lança un regard désespéré à son parrain : Blaise ne pouvait pas partir. Le professeur, lui jubilait intérieurement. Les notes de Draco avaient sensiblement baissé et il s'était laissé distraire par cet élément perturbateur. L'élément en question parti, Draco reviendrait au top.

« Professeur Snape, qu'en pensez-vous ? », l'interrogea le proviseur.

_Q__ue c'est un fainéant et que je peux l'aider personnellement à faire ses valises_, songea-t-il. Pourtant, il tint un autre discours, dû aux pressions de Narcissa. _Ah, Narcissa…_

« Monsieur Zabini… peut recevoir de l'aide de ses camarades. Pour lui-même… et pour sa sœur.

- Sans vouloir vous contrarier, Professeur, je ne suis pas persuadé que mes camarades, comme vous dites, soient les mieux placés pour s'occuper de ma petite sœur.

- Monsieur Zabini, il n'y a pas que les Slytherins dans cette école puisque vous semblez rejeter votre Maison.

- Nonn... non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Que disiez-vs alors M. Zabini ?, rétorqua Snape.

- Juste que c'est à moi de m'occuper d'elle... et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me retire sa garde c'est la seule famille qui me reste alors je veux pouvoir lui consacrer toute mon énergie.

- Vous savez elle n'est pas seule à l'école et elle ne risque rien. Douteriez-vous de la sécurité des lieux ? Ne pensez-vous pas que votre sœur et vous êtes en sécurité ici ?

- Si, professeur, bien sûr mais... elle serait mieux chez nous dans un environnement familier.

- Si je peux me permettre, interrompit Draco, l'environnement familier de Miss Zabini est son frère et ce quelque soit l'endroit. Et il serait dommage de ruiner six ans 1/2 d'efforts. Je crois que ma collègue Miss Granger ne me contredira pas.

- Sûrement pas, l'approuva Hermione. Les diplômes sont importants pour construire son avenir. Si vous n'avez pas vos NEWTs, M Zabini, comment comptez-vous avoir un travail décent ? Comment comptez-vous montrer l'exemple à votre sœur ? Comment la motiverez-vous pour aller à l'école si vous même n'avez pas fini vos études ?

- D'autre part, poursuivit Draco, il suffira de s'organiser. Nous pouvons sommer les majors de chaque matière d'apporter un soutien à Monsieur Zabini.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est toi qui me donneras des cours de Potions, peut-être ?, rétorqua Blaise sèchement.

- Si Monsieur Zabini a un problème avec moi... et bien Miss Granger qui me suit pourra certainement s'en charger à ma place. Concernant l'herbologie, vous n'avez pas de problème avec Monsieur Longbottom ? Pour le DADA, Monsieur Potter est un de vos amis, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient j'en suis sûr.

- Hé bien, M Zabini... il semblerait qu'il y ait une mobilisation générale, conclut Dumbledore. Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord... Votre demande est donc rejetée, faute d'argumentation valable. Contrairement à ce que vous dites, vous êtes un bon élément dans cette école... et on ne laisse pas partir nos étudiants sur un simple coup de tête. Professeur Snape, M Malfoy, je vous laisse régler les détails avec M Zabini concernant son aménagement de travail.

- Euhmm... il serait plus judicieux de laisser le professeur s'en occuper seul. Monsieur Zabini ne semble pas apprécier mes services, alors pour que tout lui soit favorable, autant m'effacer. »

_Petit con ! C'est ton ex, tu te démerdes_, songea Snape, furieux, en le foudroyant du regard.

« Si vous me permettez une remarque personnelle, monsieur Malfoy, je ne suis pas sûr que vous effacer de la vie de monsieur Zabini soit la chose la plus favorable. Peu importe, n'écoutez pas le divagations d'un viel homme. Je compte néanmoins sur votre professionnalisme. Vous êtes préfet en chef et vous devez vous occupez de ce genre de chose.

- Bien sûr, professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien... Je crois que cette affaire est close. Une dernière chose à dire, M Zabini ?

- Non, Professeur..., répondit Blaise. il était à la fois dégoûté de ne pas quitter l'école mais aussi honteux d'y avoir pensé.

- Alors, retournez tous à vos affaires. »

Tous quittèrent la pièce, Snape appelant ses deux ouailles :

- Monsieur Malfoy, pas si vite ! Attendez-moi, j'aimerais discuter avec vous un instant et vous, monsieur Zabini… Nous nous reverrons donc. Je vous remettrai en personne votre emploi du temps. J'aurai même l'immense privilège de m'occuper de vous en potions.

- Merci, professeur, dit Blaise d'une voix éteinte. Mais je vais vous faire perdre votre précieux temps. Peut-être un étudiant serait... plus approprié ?

- Excepté Monsieur Malfoy, le major en potions, verriez-vous quelqu'un de mieux placé que moi ?

- Non, personne, bien sûr.

- Le problème est donc résolu alors. Malfoy, suivez-moi. »

Blaise regarda les deux autres partir et soupira. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû revenir à Hogwarts et les mettre devant le fait accompli. En même temps Hermione avait raison : il devait montrer le_ bon_ exemple.

0o0o0o0

On attribua à Blaise et sa sœur des petits appartements privés constitués de deux chambres et d'une salle de bains. De ce fait, il croisait beaucoup moins ses compères Slytherin et jouissait d'une certaine tranquillité. La petite Ambre était souvent à la bibliothèque, sous le regard vigilant d'un professeur. Sinon, elle aimait être dans la serre et assistait à certaines leçons sans y participer.

Blaise travaillait deux fois plus, du moins en avait-il l'impression. Revoir Harry seul l'énervait mais jamais Potter n'avait manqué de respect même s'il ne perdait pas une occasion de le draguer. Le pire était la Potion. Il y passait des heures, recommençant sans cesse, sous la houlette de Snape.

Ce soir encore, il pénétra dans la salle, la mort dans l'âme, et s'installa derrière un pupitre. Le programme des réjouissances : un questionnaire sur les divers ingrédients. « Quels sont les multiples usages du dictame » par exemple ou « décrire le processus de concoction du polynectar », ça il le savait... Et il y avait plus de trente questions dans ce genre.

Comme chaque soir, le professeur s'installa derrière son bureau et s'assit, déroulant un parchemin qu'il commença à griffonner. Lui au moins était inspiré se dit Blaise.

Une petite explosion provenant de la pièce d'à côté les tirèrent de leur activité. Snape s'y précipita.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est pas le jour de potions ?, dit une voix que Blaise reconnut.

- Non Draco, qu'est-ce que _toi _tu fais là ?, aboya Snape.

- Oh rien, rien. J'essayais un truc qui ne fonctionne pas visiblement », rit le préfet.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son ancien petit ami sortir du laboratoire. Il était recouvert d'une espèce de gélatine verte. Oh, ça n'était pas méchant mais ça le détendait. D'abord parce que chaque cours particulier avec Snape était un enfer qui lui collait une nausée épouvantable et là, devant l'incongruité de la situation, elle s'évapora. Ensuite, voir monsieur Psychorigide et Toujours-tiré-à-quatre-épingles sale était assez insolite.

« Et tu viens souvent comme ça essayais des... trucs, dit Snape.

- Ben ouais enfin... non. Non, pas trop. Mais là c'est pour maman", répondit Draco en battant des cils.

Zabini rit intérieurement : il n'y avait pas à dire, l savait comment prendre Snape par les sentiments. Puis… il grimaça. Malfoy était effectivement un bon acteur et un bon manipulateur.

« Et c'est quoi, cher Draco ? Tu ne me prendrais pas pour un idiot ?, susurra mielleusement Snape.

- Nooooooon. Je n'oserais pas un coup aussi... bas. Oh, nous avons de la compagnie. Bonsoir Blaise ! »

Blaise replongea le nez dans son essai.

« Qu'est-ce Draco ?

« Et bien c'est simple. Chaque année, à cette saison des méchants insectes migrateurs arrivent dans notre verte contrée et grignotent les jolies fleurs de maman. Tu sais, celles qu'elle chérie taaaaaaaaant alors chaque année, je lui prépare de quoi repousser les méchants insectes. Cette année, je voulais innover. Je voulais que ça ait une odeur agréable parce qu'en général c'est assez nauséabond mais visiblement l'essence de jasmin et le sang de troll... mauvais ménage, expliqua Draco en s'essuyant avec sa manche le front pour que la substance ne coule pas dans ses yeux.

- Ben là, c'est plutôt raté... sauf si tu comptes les engluer dans un truc vert poisseux, ne put s'empêcher de dire Blaise, en retenant un fou rire. Qu'était-ce le plus drôle ? Le bobard éhonté ou la gélatine verdâtre ?

- Notre compère Zabini a mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant, poursuivit Draco. une chose est sûre : aucun insecte ne me croquera si je garde encore ce produit infect sur moi. »

Blaise rebaissa les yeux : même débitant un mensonge de façon aussi naturelle, il avait l'air craquant.

« Draco Malfoy... Ton mensonge ne me fait même pas rire.

- Parce qu'il t'arrive de rire ? »

_Draco est en forme,_ se dit Blaise dont l'insolence l'amusait.

« Il me faudra moins d'une minute pour savoir ce que c'est, dit Snape en prélevant un échantillon qu'il mit dans une éprouvette.

- Severus, nooon, c'est gênant, se plaignit Draco, interrompu par un « splosh » : un tas de produit vert venait de tomber par terre.

- Draco, dis tout-de-suite ce que tu fais. »

Blaise se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire à un autre « splosh » mais il arrêta. Il savait la façon artificielle avec laquelle Draco réglait ses problèmes.

« Je suis insomniaque, avoua Draco. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. C'est une potion de Sommeil, tu peux analyser, c'est pas un problème. J'ai rajouté un tout petit peu d'opiacé mais légèrement pas de quoi fouetter un dragon.

- Je vais chercher de quoi t'essuyer, tu ne mérites pas un sort de propreté. Après tu nettoieras en silence le laboratoire et la salle. A la main, bien sûr. Je vais bien sûr analyser la potion. »

Snape quitta la pièce.

Splosh, splosh. Draco venait de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour en retirer toute la substance. Splosh, splosh. Il essorait sa chemise.

Blaise avait gardé autant que possible le nez dans son parchemin mais la curiosité le poussait à regarder. Draco avait les cheveux plaqués et la chemise blanche légèrement teintée en vert. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Excuse-moi, je me moque pas, c'est nerveux, s'excusa-t-il, démasqué.

- Heureusement que c'est lui quii te donne des cours de potions parce que rater une potion de Sommeil, ça n'est pas glorieux.

- Hmmm, oui... c'est sûr.

- T'as besoin de gel pour les cheveux ? C'est super efficace ! Je devrais breveter !, dit Draco en tendant un peu de gélatine.

« Euh... le vert, ça va pas avec mon teint, désolé. Pardon..., s'excusa encore Blaise en éclatant de rire. Désolé... mais franchement, tu t'es pas raté.

- Et oui, pro même dans... dans le ratage. Ça… ça se passe bien pour toi… malgré… malgré enfin… ta mère ?

- Mouais, ça n'était que ma génitrice après tout. Pour les cours, je m'en sors mieux que ce que je pensais en Potions... ça doit être grâce au professeur Snape et aux autres.. »

Draco retourna dans le laboratoire et se passa la tête sur le robinet. Il s'essuya rapidement les cheveux avec sa chemise et revint.

« Et... et toi, ça va ?, se força à demander Blaise. A part ton truc vert, là, tu as bonne mine... tu dois... t'éclater, non ?

- Je ... je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça mais je… Je ne vois personne. Je ne sors plus non plus. A part ça je m'éclate.

- Je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, moi non plus, je ne vois personne. Harry est un peu lourd mais ça va.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux et... avec qui tu veux tu ne me dois rien. »

En dépit du ton un peu sec de Draco, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'au contraire, il lui devait tout.

« Euh... je t'ai menti. En fait, ça ne se passe pas très bien avec Snape... Il est très bon, mais... je ne crois pas qu'il m'aime beaucoup... Je crois même que je dois être n°2 sur sa liste noire juste derrière Potter.

- Vous vous êtes trouvés Potter et toi. Enfin, ça ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi Draco remettait Harry sur le tapis alors qu'il crevait d'envie de lui demander de remplacer Snape pour les cours de Potions.

« Et comment va la princesse ?, demanda Draco, conscient de sa jalousie mal placée.

- Maman lui manque et … toi aussi. Mais ça va., elle a l'air de se plaire ici, répondit Blaise tout en songeant que Draco lui manquait horriblement à lui aussi.

- Dis-lui de... de venir me voir si elle veut, ça me fera plaisir enfin si tu es d'accord.

- Je lui dirais... elle sera... ravie. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire quand Draco se plaignit du froid de la pièce.

« Prends mon pull, tu es trempé !, lui proposa Blaise à qui il restait la chemise et sa veste.

- Je vais l'abimer, je suis crade.

- Tu vas mourir de froid. En plus d'être trempé, cette pièce est un congélateur ! »

Les deux garçons mourraient d'envie de dire plus mais Snape revint.

« Et ben heureusement que Blaise était là j'allais mourir de froid sinon.

- Draco, à qui crois-tu t'adresser ? A ton elfe de maison ? Va te changer et nettoie. Monsieur Zabini, vous avez terminé votre exercice ?

- Euh... presque, sursauta Blaise.

- Je l'ai empêché de travailler je demandais des nouvelles de sa sœur, dit Draco.

- Non, mais ça va, j'ai quasiment fini.

- Monsieur Malfoy, ma patience atteint ses limites. N'abusez pas de votre statut. Mettez-vous au travail. »

Les deux garçons retournèrent à leur occupation.

« C'est un torchon, monsieur Zabini. Une rature toutes les trois lignes ! Recommencez », entendit Draco du laboratoire.

Blaise soupira.

_Il veut ma mort ! J'en suis sûr, il veut me tuer d'épuisement,_ songea-t-il en déroulant un troisème parchemin. _Il se venge du fait que je sois pas parti._

Cette fois l'élève s'appliqua.

_Ca sera faux mais propre au moins,_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Et au lieu de recopier bêtement l'autre parchemin, réfléchissez cette fois, gronda le professeur.

- A quoi ça sert de réfléchir sur un truc qu'on a pas compris ?, marmonna Zabini.

- Que faites-vous en cours à part rêvasser ?

- J'essaie de suivre, monsieur...

- Ca n'est pas suffisant il faut croire. Au travail ! »

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Draco sortit du laboratoire et s'attela à la pièce principale. Comme Snape ne regardait pas, il glissa l'éprouvette avec sa potion de Sommeil ratée dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Je t'ai vu Draco, tonna le professeur sans même lever les yeux de son parchemin. Repose cette éprouvette. Tu t'es suffisamment drogué ces derniers temps il me semble. Pense donc à ta pauvre mère qui te chérie tant », conclut-il en imitant le ton doucereux de Draco une heure plus tôt.

Blaise, qui avait l'air désespéré sur sa copie, leva le nez.

_Merde !,_ jura intérieurement Draco. _Il a des yeux dans le dos ?_

Il posa l'éprouvette où il l'avait prise en soupirant. Il déplia le parchemin froissé et le parcourut.

« Ca n'est pas très gentil, _professeur _Snape. Puisqu'on parle de ma mère, elle serait déçue que tu tortures Blaise. »

Inconscient du regard que lui jetait Blaise, regard voulant dire « S'il te plait, stop ! N'en rajoute pas ! », Draco poursuivit :

« Pourquoi le fais-tu recommencer alors qu'il a... juste ?

- Remettez-vous en cause mes méthodes d'enseignement, _monsieur _Malfoy ?

- Noooon, jamais je n'oserais. Mais... il pourrait rentrer s'occuper de sa sœur maintenant qu'il a réussi ces exercices-ci à moins que vous vouliez lui faire haïr les potions ?

- J'ai juste ?, demanda Blaise en posant sa plume. J'ai juste depuis le début ?

- Maman aime tant sa sœur, elle sera vraiment déçue quand elle saura. »

Snape l'empoigna par le bras et le poussa presque dans le laboratoire :

« Primo, cesse ton insolence. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de faire le… mariole devant ton… _ancien _petit ami ? Ici, je suis ton professeur, pas ton ami. Deusio… deusio n'en parle pas à ta mère.

- Je repars avec l'éprouvette alors, essaya de marchander Draco.

- Ne recommence pas. la prochaine fois, je serai sévère.

- Je savais qu'on pourrait s'entendre, sourit Draco en récupérant l'éprouvette.

- Dehors, Zabini ! », éructa Snape.

Sans hésiter ce dernier fourra ses affaires dans son sac et sortit en marmonnant tout de même un « bonsoir professeur ». Ce vieux corbeau était capable de le coller pour l'avoir oublié.

_« _Va crever en enfer, connard, lâcha-t-il assez loin de la salle pour ne pas être entendu.

Epuisé, énervé il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer se coucher. Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta Draco.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il a avec moi ! Finalement, je dois être numéro 1 sur sa liste noire. Il doit m'en vouloir pour... »

_Pour toi,_ songea-t-il mais il ne le dit pas.

« Non il est désagréable avec tout le monde même avec moi mais je le cherche.

- D'accord, mais il veut ma mort, c'est pas possible autrement, c'est du harcèlement ! Toi tu fais les pires trucs et c'est à peine s'il hausse la voix. Je dis pas que c'est ta faute mais... mais… »

Sa voix mourut.

« Hé, ça va, lui demanda Draco.

- Non ça ne va pas ! Je peux pas croire qu'il m'a fait refaire trois fois ce putain de truc pour rien. Pour rien !

- Ca fait partie de notre training, nous les serpents la patience, essaya de relativiser Draco.

- Tout le monde sait que je suis pas un vrai serpent. Un serpent, ça crise pas ! Un serpent ça ne pleure pas ! Et toi, pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Qu'est ce qu'on s'est fait ?

- Comment "moi" je suis avec toi ?, répéta Draco qui n'avait pas compris que Blaise ne l'agressait pas. Cette rupture, elle vient de nous deux, ok ? Toi avec ton ultimatum infantile et moi... avec mon choix tout aussi infantile alors assume ta part de responsabilité.

- Je l'ai bien eue ma part de responsabilité ! Mais si ça peut alléger ta conscience, je vais assumer ça aussi, il n'y a pas de problème comme ça, tu peux récupérer ta vie d'avant sans aucuns remords.

- Attends ! J'y suis pour rien dans ce qu'il t'arrive ! Grandis un peu. Ouvre les yeux ! La vie n'est pas un roman qui finit bien ou si, ça peut bien finir mais c'est toi, et toi seul l'artisan alors arrête de pleurnicher et assume !

- Ca te va bien de faire le moralisateur... monsieur le chouchou du prof.

- Moi j'assume et tu ne sais rien de ma vie alors vis encore dans ton monde d'illusions et d'a priori.

- Si tu assumes si bien... c'est quoi, dans la fiole que tu caches dans ta poche ? Une autre drogue pour oublier tes malheurs ?

- De quoi dormir. Je suis éreinté et ne dors pas depuis plusieurs nuits je devais faire quelque chose.

- Vraiment ?, demanda Blaise, un peu adouci.

- Oui, répondit Draco e baissant le regard. J'en mélange avec une boisson le soir et je dors comme un ange après.

- Ca peut paraitre idiot de la part d'un enfant… mais ne fait pas de bêtises.

- Je sais que j'ai la belle vie par rapport à toi mais je veux juste un sommeil sans rêve", dit Draco d'une voie éteinte.

_Un sommeil sans rêve… ça serait comme une vie sans to_i, songea Blaise.

« Rentre, Ambre doit t'attendre

- Repose-toi bien, conclut Blaise.

- Oui, je devrais y arriver grâce à ça, dit-il en agitant l'éprouvette. Bonne soirée. »

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, chacun partant de son côté alors qu'ils avaient encore tant de choses à se dire.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant et dernier :** Sur la table ?


	31. Sur la table ?

**Crédits des personnages :** JK Rowlings

**Note :** pour la musique que Blaise met, il y en a une très précise : la version instrumentale (avec les paroles c'est carrément nul) de "Thé à la Menthe" par La Caution. Celles/ceux qui ont vu _Eleven 12_ se rappeleront peut-être le passage où Vincent Cassel fait son petit show (assez réussi) de capoeira pour éviter les rayons infra-rouges

**Termes anglais :**  
Snape : Rogue  
Slytherin : Serpentard  
Ravenclaw : Serdaigles  
Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle

* * *

**Sur la table ? **

L'épisode dans la salle de Potions avait rapproché Blaise et Draco. D'abord, ce dernier était venu rendre le pull. Ambre l'avait invité à rester et lui avait fait la conversation jusqu'au retour de son frère, qui lui avait cours. La petite fille était remarquablement intelligente et moins étourdie que son frère. Ca avait été délicieux de discuter avec elle, elle s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses dont les Potions justement. Habilement, elle fit comprendre à son hôte qu'il serait un bien meilleur professeur en cette matière que Snape, peut-être devrait-il s'occuper de son frère pour les leçons particulières. Le Slytherin n'y vit que du feu et pensa que l'idée venait de lui lorsqu'il en parla à son parrain quelques jours plus tard.

La petite fille ne s'arrêtait pas là. Souvent elle demandait à Draco de venir pique-niquer le dimanche dans le grand parc de l'école, surtout avec le beau temps qui revenait. Blaise y était évidemment et sitôt le repas terminé, la petite fille partait courir ou cueillir des fleurs en laissant les deux garçons ensemble. Une fois, elle avait même réussi à ce qu'ils se donnent la main. Chacun la tenait par une main puis elle était partie d'un coup, sous prétexte qu'elle avait vu un écureuil, les laissant perplexes. Leurs mains s'étaient frôlées et ils s'étaient même embrassés… mais après avaient fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

C'est dans ce climat de complicité retrouvée graduellement que les semaines défilèrent lentement, surtout pour Blaise qui travaillait davantage que les autres. En plus, les examens se rapprochaient et si Draco savait que jamais une fois il n'attraperait le Vif d'Or, il était bien placé pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats que Harry aux examens. En même temps, le Gryffondor n'avait jamais été un rival pour les études, Granger, si. Lui aussi étudiait donc.

Peut-être deux semaines avant les ASPIC, Draco, qui guettait comme chaque matin l'arrivée des deux Zabini, tiqua quand il vit le frère avec une musikosphère. Ils se saluèrent comme chaque matin. Blaise posa l'appareil sur la table et après un verre de jus de citrouille, il se déchaussa puis se leva.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, il est temps de le montrer », dit Blaise avant de monter sur la table.

Du bout du pied il enclencha la musique. Aussitôt, il fit glisser sa veste et dénoua sa cravate, qu'il jeta à Draco.

Autour de lui, les conversations commencèrent à s'arrêter.

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ?,_ pensa Draco. _C'est quoi ce plan ? Il est complètement fou !_

Blaise continuait à se déhancher sensuellement sur la table en évitant habilement les corbeilles de fruits, de toasts et divers jus de fruit.

« Draco, fais quelque chose, tu es Head Boy, s'égosilla Pansy qui daigna enfin lui reparler. Il a suffisamment ruiné notre réputation. »

Mais Malfoy ne bougeait pas, mi-interloqué, mi-furieux. Jamais il ne s'humilierait devant tout le monde.

Au refrain, Blaise déboutonna les deux premiers boutons du haut.

_C'est quoi ce plan . Il veut vraiment que je vienne ? Putain, il est canon quand même. Mais il croit vraiment que je vais le rejoindre.?,_ s'affolait Draco.

Blaise continuait à danser sur la table en dépit des affaires dessus qui ne semblaient pas du tout le gêner. Tout le monde le fixaient et certains applaudirent meme quand il exécuta à la perfection une roue arrière.

Draco desserra sa cravate. Il commençait à avoir chaud. La souplesse et la danse de Blaise lui faisaient envie. Il avait envie de l'étreindre et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils n''en puissent plus.

_Je... ne... peux... pas...,_ pensa Draco.

« Je ne peux pas rester là !, dit-il en ôtant lui aussi ses chaassures et sa veste. Je l'aime, merde ! », continua-t-il en grimpant sur la table.

Dos à Draco, Blaise dansait toujours en se caressant le torse et les cheveux, les yeux clos. Il frémit en sentant Draco l'enlacer et suivre ses mouvements.

« Tu me rends dingue, Zabini », entendit-il au creux de son oreille.

Il rit. Il avait gagné. Draco avait gagné contre lui-même.

« Le psychorigide a même défait sa cravate », lui susurra encore Draco.

Après s'être encore un peu frotté, Blaise se retourna, un sourire radieux :

« Tu es monté ! Tu es venu !

- Je t'aime Blaise Zabini. Je t'aime Blaise Zabini, répéta Draco plus fort que tout le monde entende.

- Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. »

Ils continuèrent à danser l'un contre l'autre puis Malfoy proposa de montrer ce qu'était un vrai baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les sifflements des élèves.

Dumbledore leva les sourcils, se disant que parfois certains matins sortent de l'ordinaire et c'est plutôt... cool.

McGonagall en fit tomber ses lunettes.

Crabbe ne comprit pas et mangea ses céréales.

Les Slytherins ne dirent rien non plus, encore sous le choc.

Les Ravenclaw étaient bouches-bée.

Harry était mort de rire : il n'y avait pas pensé à celle-là... et avec un peu de bol, Malfoy serait –enfin- renvoyé après ça.

Creevey les prit en photos.

Ginny les envia. Hermione aussi : pourquoi Ron ne lui avait jamais fait une déclaration comme ça ?

Snape bouillonnait.

« Nous sommes le couple le plus sexy de Hogwarts », déclara Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« Chéri, refais ta cravate, on va être en retard en cours, dit Draco en resserrant la sienne N'oublie pas que je dois… montrer l'exemple. »

Blaise éclata de rire et redescendit de la table, aidé par son prince. Il se rechaussa et se rhabilla.

Un gros brouhaha agitait encore la Grande Salle, les élèves réalisèrent vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Les septièmes années, tonna Draco à ceux de sa table, magnez-vous, vous allez être en retard. Ce qu'ils peuvent être... psychorigides ! dit-ils amusé en haussant les épaules. Je vais t'aider mon ange et puis... non, tu es tellement craquant avec ta cravate mal nouée, conclut Draco devant les efforts de Blaise pour faire un noeud correct. Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

- Draco... merci...

- Non... merci à toi, je vis. Je vis !

- Aller c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai oublié mes affaires de cours, moi je vais être encore en retard... à tout de suite mon bébé. »

Draco regardait son amour s'éloigner et quand il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Snape.

« Ah ces jeunes, plaisanta Draco.

- M. Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que signifie ces... demonstrations ?

_ Oh... la danse ? C'est si... monotone le matin. »

Si Draco était d'humeur badine, le professeur ne l'était pas. Il s'agissait quand même de son filleul, Head Boy, prince des Slytherins. Quel exemple donnait-il ?

« Parrain, ne fais pas cette tête.

- M. Malfoy, je ne vous permets pas ces familiarités en public. Vous serez aimable de me suivre dans mon bureau.

- Encore ? Mais... j'ai cours ! »

Snape l'attrapa par le col et le traîna jusqu'à son bureau.

« Hé doucement ! »

Arrivés devant le bureau, le professeur le relâchant on le poussant devant.

« Draco ! Je suis... Je suis très déçu par ton attitude... si désinvolte !

- Je veux… juste vivre.

- Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour la Maison que tu es censé représenter ?, hurla Snape.

- Si, justement. Je veux leur montrer que _nous _aussi on peut être "désinvoltes". Tu connais l'image des Serpents ? Un balai dans le cul et cruels ! Là nous sommes devenus… glamour grâce à nous deux. »

L'argument ne sembla pas convaincre le professeur dont le regard était toujours noir.

« Draco, ça n'est sûrement pas dans cet esprit... "glamour" que tu as été élevé. Tu as déshonoré ta Maison et ta famille.

- Tu sais comment j'ai été élevé à mépriser les autres, à me croire supérieur qu'eux, à les écraser, à les haïr. Voilà comment j'ai été élevé. Tu sais très bien que cette histoire d'"honneur" c'est de la merde. Je suis sûr que maman sera fier de moi. »

La colère s'évanouit du regard noir. Draco avait fait mouche.

« Pour la première je suis "moi". Pas ce que mon père voudrait que je sois, mon père est un psychorigide violent et intolérant. Le "moi" que maman aimerait.

- Ta mère... est une sentimentale…

- Oui c'est une sentimentale. Elle sera contente de savoir que je ne suis pas devenu comme Père.

- Draco, je ne peux pas approuver tes actes. Toutefois... sache que je suis... fier de toi.

- Merci !, dit Draco en lui sautant au cou mais le relâchant aussitôt, de peur de l'agacer davantage.

- J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu évites ce genre de... débordements, dit Snape en s'époussettant. Et ne répète à personne ce que je t'ai dit.

- Même à maman ?

- A ta mère, si tu veux je connais sa discrétion, grommella Snape. Ça va me valoir des remarques, ça...

- Oh mais tu aimes bien les remarques de maman. »

Snape rosit légèrement mais il se ressaisit en un éclair.

« Souvent j'aurais aimé que se soit toi mon père enfin, c'est toi que j'aime comme un père d'ailleurs. »

Le visage du professeur s'adoucit et il parvint à esquisser un vague sourire.

« Draco... je.. si j'avais eu ... un fils, j'aurais… j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme toi.

- Y compris la danse sur la table ?

- Peut-être pas à ce point... mais c'était plutôt... inattendu, comme beaucoup de choses que tu fais en ce moment.

- Eh oui et l'année n'est pas terminée !

- N'y pense même pas ! À ce propos, même si votre petit numéro a amusé le professeur Dumbledore, je vais vous retirer 20 points à M. Zabini et toi pour comportement anarchique.

- La prochaine fois, on le fera torse nu, on pourra peut-être monter à 50.

- Draco !

- Je rigole, je rigole.

- Retourne en cours maintenant, lui dit Snape en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Et ne recommence jamais ! »

Blaise attendait.

« Mon ange, t'es pas en cours ?

-Si mais... Professeur ? Euh... »

Zabini ne savait plus quoi dire. Snape le terrorisait avec son regard fou. S'il avait pu tuer du regard, il aurait un nombre incalculable de meurtres à son actif.

« C'est bon, mon Ange on a que 20 points en moins. _20_ points ! Avec nos corps de rêve ça n'est pas cher payé !

- M. Malfoy ! N'abusez pas de ma... bienveillance et retournez en cours. Tous les deux vous avez fait assez de vagues aujourd'hui §

- Pardon... professeur Snape. Tu viens ?, demanda Draco en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de son petit ami.

- Euh, merci, professeur, sourit timidement Blaise.

- Tu peux l'appeler « parrain » maintenant. A 3, on part en courant 1...2... 3. »

Draco l'entraîna dans les couloirs en courant et ils entendirent un « On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! » bien fort mais ils étaient déjà loin.

« Bande de gamins attardés, marmonna Snape avant de retourner dans ce bureau. Il avait vu le petit Creevey prendre des photos, il devait mettre la main dessus.

Blaise le ralentit :

« Cours pas comme ça, bébé, haleta-t-il.

- Il nous aurait tué

- Bon, on va peut-être y aller, non ?

- Je ne sais pas… On a déjà raté vingt minutes…

- Draco ! Il y a les examens dans quinze jours !, lui reprocha gentiment Blaise.

- Bébé, tu m'as chauffé là, ronronna Draco en jouant avec la cravate de son petit ami.

- Draco, je crois que... Arrête ça… »

Mais le seul effet que cela produisit fut qu'effectivement, Draco cessa de jouer avec la cravate de Blaise pour l'embrasser dans le cou en se frottant contre lui.

« On pourrait faire un cours... pratique.., proposa Draco, visiblement excité.

- On devrait y aller, le professeur Snape a déjàaahhh... »

Draco caressait son entrejambe et c'était difficile de rester de marbre.

« Dracoo... On devrait pas..., tenta-t-il pourtant.

- Tu as raison, dit Draco en suçant le lobe de l'oreille. On devrait pas… aller en cours. Je n'ai pas fini mon petit-déjeuner, moi… J'ai _très_ faim. »

Blaise attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Draco... j'ai tellement envie de toi... Tu m'as manqué ! Allons-y ! »

Draco le prit par la cravate et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Attends, on va pas en cours ? T'es sérieux ?, demanda Blaise mi-amusé, mi-étonné.

- Pas toi ?

- Si, répondit l'autre sorcier, dans un souffle. Tu sais quoi? Snape va nous pulvériser, si on fait ça... pour de bon, cette fois ! Et ça va jaser à mort ! »

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de le suivre dans sa chambre.

- Parce que tu te soucies de l'opinion des autres ? gloussa Draco. Ne prends pas mes travers, chéri !"

- Je peux prendre autre chose, à la place ?, interrogea Blaise un brin allumeur.

- Ça dépend quoi. Tu peux _me_ prendre…

- Je me demande par quoi je vais commencer...

- Prends-moi en entier.

- Oh, on va bien avoir besoin de la matinée, alors. »

Dans la salle commune du Donjon, ils furent hués et traités de noms pas très flatteurs.

Ils passèrent l'air de rien et Draco claironna que oui, ils allaient "baiser comme des bêtes".

A l'intérieur de sa chambre, Draco se colla dos à la porte :

« Monsieur Zabini, murmura-t-il en se déshabillant, éducation sexuelle aujourd'hui. Des travaux pratiques vous attendent.

- Tu vas m'apprendre à te faire hurler de plaisir ?

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? »

Draco s'allongea sur le lit et s'offrit.

Malgré tous les mensonges et les masques entre eux, cette fois, il pouvait s'abandonner, tout avait été dit.

« Bébé, il est temps de passer à table ! »

* * *

**Epilogue (éclair) : **Une nouvelle histoire ?


	32. Epilogue

Crédits des personnages : JK Rowlings.

Et bien voilà le petit épilogue qui ne sert à pas grand-chose mais conclut une longue historie étalée sur 6 ans ^^

Un jour je reprendrai peut-être « Par Merlin, je suis Saint Potter ! » mais pas tout de suite.

J'ai ouvert un compte perso sur FFnet : Amertine.

J'y publie des histoires (courtes et pas torrides) mais qui sait, elles vous plairont peut-être.

Merci spécial à Dragonichigo et The nightmare of Minoru d'avoir été là à chaque chapitre. Je sais que l'histoire ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard (là j'essaie d'écrire un Drarry avec un scénario ^^) mais un peu de review fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt sur Amertine alors… peut être.

Bon weekend !

* * *

**Epilogue éclair**

**Une nouvelle histoire ?**

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Même pas Finch ni Miss Teigne qui dormaient.

Une silhouette noire se faufila jusqu'à la salle d'Informatique.

Dans l'obscurité, un écran s'alluma après quelques jurons.

« Par Merlin ! Ces fichues technologies moldues! »

Ces « fichues technologies moldues » permettaient à l'usager d'envoyer un message avec discrétion parce que se glisser de nuit jusqu'à la volière pour envoyer un hibou était moins discret. De plus, l'homme en noir espérait vraiment avoir un message. Puis il se maudit de son engouement digne d'un jouvenceau.

Voûtée sur l'ordinateur, la silhouette tapota sur les touches, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

« Vous avez trois nouveaux messages » clignotait.

_Trois ?,_ songea bienheureux l'homme.

Il grimaça. Deux étaient des publicités.

Le troisième était de « Fleur des champs », celle qui l'avait incité à utiliser ce moyen peu orthodoxe de communication. Il le lut un sourire niais au visage. Heureusement que personne ne le voyait.

Il répondit.

* * *

**From: Severus S. "..com"**  
**To: Cissy B. "."**  
**Subject : Photographies**  
**Date : Mardi 11/06/06 03h55**

Bonsoir Fleur des Champs,

Merci pour ton e-mail, il me fait plaisir.

Comme convenu j'ai pu confisquer les photographies à Creevey. Je te les remettrai en main propre, c'est plus sûr ! Je crois que tes craintes sont infondées : au fond de lui, c'est un sentimental. En revanche, il se délure ! Non content d'avoir perturbé le petit déjeuner, il a encore séché les cours pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Enfin j'en ai une petite idée mais n'épiloguerai pas… Il donc encore été retenu. L'insolent m'a proposé de lui éditer une carte de fidélité. L'amour le rend effronté… mais tellement plus flamboyant !

Comment vas-tu ?

As-tu reçu mon colis ?

As-tu quelque chose de prévu pour cet été ? Je me suis dit que nous pourrions partir en Islande voir le _Lupinus nootkatensis_ ?

Il me tarde d'être en vacance pour passer plus de temps avec toi.

Tu me manques…

Bonne nuit et à bientôt !

Severus.

* * *

Il envoya l'email avant de l'effacer complètement, étonné de son audace.

Il comprit la façon dont Draco et Blaise s'étaient enflammés. C'était plus simple derrière un écran, les mots venaient tous seuls. Derrière un parchemin aussi mais il avait toujours hésité à envoyer ses missives à Narcissa. Il les conservait dans un petit coffret en ébène protégé par plusieurs sorts. Là au moins il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière.

Maintenant que Narcissa avait quitté Lucius… tout était possible, non ?

Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

**FIN**

_Lupinus nootkatensis_ : lupin bleu d'Alaska


End file.
